In Too Deep (TRADUCTION de la FF de ADCTRIKRU)
by MagRd
Summary: Etudiante en Psychologie à l'Université de Harvard, Clarke G. rentre chez ses parents à San Diego pour passer les vacances d'été. Elle y fera la rencontre d'Alexandra Woods, célèbre nageuse et séductrice invétérée... Leurs premières rencontres ne se passent pas très bien pourtant Clarke aura besoin de la nageuse pour un projet en Psychologie. La collaboration s'annonce difficile...
1. Chapter 1

**Holàààà, I'm back! =D**

 **Pfiou désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai préféré prendre de l'avance car cette fiction est assez longue :) L'histoire originale est bien terminée donc ne vous en faite pas pour ça :)**

 **Alors,** **j'ai deux-trois choses à vous dire :**

 **\- Pour commencer encore merci pour tous vos retours sur Passenger Side! J'en reviens toujours pas, c'est ouffissime! :D**

 **\- Les chapitres seront postés toutes les deux semaines ( je sais, c'est pas cool mais j'ai peu de temps libre et pas mal de boulot avec les cours. Donc je préfère dire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour ne pas être en retard :))**

 **\- Cette fiction est Rated M: elle comporte des scènes de Lemon et parle parfois de sujets un peu plus sensibles... mais je fais le choix de ne plus prévenir quand c'est le cas, sinon ça gâche le plaisir :) Si une scène ne vous plait pas, passer directement à la suivante, c'est plus simple :)**

 **\- Et pour finir, je m'équipe une nouvelle fois de cette française de KOUAN pour la relecture ! :) C'est grâce à elle que vous ne subissez pas mes expressions belges et bizarres XD Donc un tout grand merci à elle :D ! ****D'ailleurs, si vous aussi vous en avez marre d'attendre la suite de l' Héritage, je vous conseille de relire l'histoire depuis le début, ça occupe ;)**

 **Ah et n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas bilingue, je traduis pour le plaisir et j'essaye vraiment de rester le plus fidèle au texte de base :)**

 **Attention : L'histoire apparient à ADCtrikru qui m'a gentillement autorisée à la traduire :)**

 **Voilà j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira,** **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke n'était pas surprise.

Elle regarda la montre que son père lui avait offerte juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille dans le Massachusetts. Ses parents avaient été euphoriques quand elle avait réussi à intégrer Harvard, université qui, comme tout le monde le savait, était la meilleure du pays tout entier où seuls les meilleurs parvenaient à y entrer.

Ses parents lui avaient offert une montagne de cadeaux, malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de voiture parmi ceux-ci. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait plantée là, au beau milieu de l'aéroport de San Diego, attendant que sa chère sœur se décide à venir la chercher.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu traverser le pays en voiture, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à dépendre de Costia. La relation entre les deux sœurs n'avait jamais été excellente, et Clarke savait que sa sœur la faisant attendre intentionnellement. Peut-être même qu'elle avait oublié de venir la chercher.

Elle lâcha un soupir et but la dernière gorgée de son café, lançant par la suite le gobelet dans une poubelle.

\- **T'es sûre que ta sœur va venir… ?** Demanda Raven.

Clarke la regarda. Son amie était vraiment très belle. Elle s'était toujours sentie désavantagée quand elles sortaient ensemble. Évidemment, le regard des garçons se fixait d'abord sur son amie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était le genre de fille qui voulait attirer l'attention sur elle, en fait, elle préférait même ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Seulement, elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme particulièrement jolie ou spéciale.

\- **Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle le lui a rappelé ce matin,** répondit Clarke. **Mais c'est typiquement Costia d'arriver en retard,** finit-elle en soupirant.

Raven lança un bonbon coloré dans les airs et le rattrapa avec sa bouche.

\- **On n'a qu'à prendre un taxi,** dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire. Raven était comme ça. Elle ne se prenait jamais la tête et ne prenait jamais vraiment les choses au sérieux. C'était tout le contraire de la blonde. Parfois, elle voudrait bien que la latina déteigne sur elle.

La brune avait perdu ses parents quand elle avait quinze ans. Comme ils étaient sans-papiers, ils avaient été expulsés et elle était restée toute seule. Elle avait terminé ses secondaires et avait réussi à entrer à Harvard grâce à une bourse. Maintenant, elle était première de sa classe et avait même souvent le temps de sortir en soirée.

C'est sûr qu'avec le quotient intellectuel d'Einstein, Clarke pensait que ce n'était pas tellement compliqué de maintenir une bonne moyenne dans une carrière d'ingénieur.

La blonde, elle, devait beaucoup étudier et lire pour réussir.

Elle n'était pas arrivée en Psychologie à Harvard avec une bourse, mais elle savait très bien que ses parents se serraient la ceinture afin de lui permettre de payer tous les frais, bien que ceux-ci n'avaient jamais eu de soucis financiers.

\- **T'as peut-être raison,** soupira Clarke en prenant les valises.

Elle était rentrée à San Diego pour passer les vacances d'été avec sa famille. En effet, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de venir ni pendant les vacances d'hiver, ni pendant les vacances d'automne.

Clarke ne s'était jamais considérée comme une personne très penchée sur la famille mais son foyer et sa maison lui manquaient quand même. Et comme sa colocataire n'avait pas de famille chez qui aller, elle l'avait invitée chez elle.

De plus, cela lui éviterait de s'ennuyer et de se disputer avec Costia.

Au moment où elles firent un signe à un taxi, une Mustang grise de l'année 2003 apparut et Clarke aperçut Costia derrière le volant qui s'approchait des deux jeunes filles.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon délavé et troué avec une t-shirt ample d'un quelconque groupe de rock que Clarke détestait.

\- **Je suis à la bourre,** dit-elle d'une voix assez grave.

\- **Tu ne t'es pas réveillée, pas vrai ?** L'accusa Clarke et Costia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Il est quatre heures de l'aprem, j'ai travaillé au vidéoclub jusqu'à maintenant** , tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Il n'y eut aucune forme d'étreinte ou de salut entre les deux sœurs. Costia se mit à regarder avec curiosité la jolie latina qui continuait de manger des bonbons.

Raven s'essuya la main sur son short et la lui tendit.

\- **Raven Reyes.**

Costia haussa un sourcil et Raven se dit que la sœur de Clarke ne ressemblait en rien à sa petite sœur, excepté le fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux blondes.

Mais Costia avait des yeux bruns et des expressions assez différentes. Elle était aussi plus fine et beaucoup moins voluptueuse que sa petite sœur.

\- **Costia.**

Celle-ci prit la main de la latina rapidement sans cesser de la regarder avec intérêt.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

\- **N'y pense même pas,** l'avertit-elle. **Raven est hors de ta portée.**

Elle posa son index sur la poitrine de Costia qui laissa échapper un rire.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Je te connais,** dit-elle en faisant une grimace et en regardant son amie. **Ne la laisse pas te charmer.**

Costia était sortie du placard à dix-sept ans. Ce fut un moment très difficile à accepter pour leurs parents qui étaient fort attachés aux apparences et au qu'en-dira-t-on. Mais au fond, ils aimaient leurs deux filles alors ils avaient fini par l'accepter.

L'aînée des Griffin s'était toujours sentie reléguée et moins aimée par leurs parents. Même Clarke, si elle était honnête, devait avouer que parfois, elle-même voyait qu'elle avait un traitement de faveur différent de son aînée. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de la plus jeune d'avoir été une élève exemplaire tandis que sa sœur passait la plupart de son temps dans les fêtes, les cigarettes et l'alcool. Et les filles aussi.

Clarke avait vu défiler un bon nombre de filles chez elles. Au début, c'étaient des supposées amies, mais les bruits que l'innocente Clarke entendait dans la chambre de Costia quand elle se levait pour aller aux toilettes la nuit, n'étaient en rien innocents. Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas des bruits qui se faisaient entre amies.

\- **Je suis pas intéressée par tes amies, minimoys.**

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

Costia avait hérité de la grandeur et du style de leur père tandis que Clarke devait se contenter de son mètre soixante-cinq, ce qui ne l'aidait pas avec ses formes voluptueuses alors que Costia avait de longues jambes et un ventre plat.

\- **Aide-moi avec ça et allons-y,** dit Clarke.

Costia prit la valise la plus petite, ne se préoccupant pas des autres.

\- **Bordel, pourquoi t'amènes autant de vêtements ? C'est pas comme si t'avais pas ton ancienne chambre avec une montagne de vêtements dans ton armoire.**

Clarke ignora le commentaire et se chargea d'amener la valise la plus lourde dans le coffre. Raven avait seulement une seule valise et ce ne fut pas un problème de la charger à l'arrière avec les autres.

Quand les valises furent chargées, les trois filles montèrent dans la voiture. Clarke ne fut pas étonnée de voir des bouteilles et des canettes de bières, des paquets d'hamburgers du Mcdonald's et pleins d'autres déchets qui traînaient de tous les côtés.

\- **Bon sang Costia, c'est quand-même pas compliqué de garder une voiture propre.**

L'intéressée la fusilla du regard en allumant une cigarette au grand dam de sa petite sœur.

\- **Tu devrais être contente que je vienne te chercher alors ferme-la,** répondit Costia en démarrant la voiture. **Je suis venue te chercher seulement parce que maman me l'a demandé.**

\- **T'aurais pu dire non,** trancha Clarke en baissant violemment la fenêtre pour faire sortir la fumée.

Costia savait très bien que sa sœur détestait la fumée de cigarette.

Clarke ne se souvenait pas de quand avait commencé cette haine mutuelle qu'elles se portaient l'une à l'autre mais elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait toujours régné une certaine animosité entre les deux Griffin. Costia avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et s'était toujours arrangée pour la faire enrager, la laisser en arrière et l'ignorer.

Costia paraissait détester le fait que Clarke brille dans un domaine ou réussisse chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait. Le jour où la plus jeune avait appris qu'elle avait été admise à Harvard, Costia avait fini à l'hôpital à cause d'un coma éthylique et s'était amusée à voir ses parents autant en colère.

Clarke se demandait quel type de fille de vingt ans pouvait se comporter de cette manière. Eh bien, sa sœur. De plus, maintenant qu'elle avait vingt et un an, Clarke se disait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Raven, du siège arrière, pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux sœurs et décida de se concentrer sur son téléphone et admirer la ville de San Diego à travers la fenêtre.

Elle n'était jamais venue ici et était captivée.

* * *

Évidemment, les parents des deux Griffin n'étaient pas encore chez eux, mais Clarke décida d'appeler sa mère pour la prévenir de leur arrivée et Abby parut enchantée par la nouvelle. Elle assura à sa fille qu'ils rentreraient avant que les invités arrivent pour le barbecue qu'ils avaient prévu pour son arrivée et pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le problème avec les parents de Clarke, était qu'ils étaient accros au travail. Ils aimaient particulièrement ce qu'ils faisaient et, même pendant les vacances, il était difficile de les voir chez eux.

Sa mère était une des meilleures chirurgiennes de toute la Californie et son père avait monté sa propre affaire dans le domaine de la construction, de vente de bateaux et de yachts de luxe. Clarke ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car, grâce à leur travail respectif, elle avait toujours très bien vécu et était maintenant capable d'étudier dans cette prestigieuse université.

Cependant, elle se souvint de moments où lorsqu'elle arrivait à la maison et qu'elle voulait juste serrer sa mère dans ses bras ou recevoir quelques encouragements de la part de son père. Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Clarke avait toujours été première de sa classe, première aux olympiades de mathématiques, première dans les concours de sciences etc… Pour ainsi dire, elle excellait dans toutes activités extrascolaires qui incluaient l'usage de son intelligence et son esprit.

Elle se demandait parfois si elle le faisait pour obtenir l'attention de ses parents ou parce qu'elle adorait vraiment être la première en tout.

Dernièrement et depuis qu'elle avait eu dix-neuf ans, elle avait de nombreux projets en vue.

\- **Bordel, c'est une tuerie ta maison !** S'exclama Raven en s'asseyant sur le lit qui se trouvait dans le chambre de Clarke.

Comme décoration, il y avait de nombreux trophées et médailles honorifiques.

\- **On devra dormir ensemble dans le lit,** informa Clarke.

\- **Pas de soucis mais je te promets pas que mes mains resteront tranquilles,** répondit Raven en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que la brune avait une attirance pour les filles, cependant leur relation n'était pas du tout comme cela. Pour elle, Raven représentait plus une sœur pour elle que sa vraie sœur.

De plus, Clarke n'était pas attirée par les filles. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses parce qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de temps à côté de ses études mais elle avait quand même fréquenté quelques garçons. Cependant, ces relations n'avaient pas été très productives et avait toutes fini à cause du manque de temps et de son obsession d'être la meilleure dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle accordait très peu de temps au reste.

\- **Hé** _ **rubia**_ _(blondie)_ **,** **tu sais que t'es en vacances pas vrai ?** Lui demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu m'as promis qu'on venait à San Diego pour se reposer et oublier les cours pendant quelques temps.**

\- **Bien sûr.**

\- **Détends toi alors, t'es toute crispée.**

\- **C'est Costia, elle m'énerve,** se plaignit la blonde en ouvrant sa valise.

\- **Eh bien, on dirait pas qu'elle est aussi terrible que ce que tu en dis... En plus, elle est vraiment pas mal.**

Clarke releva soudainement son regard.

\- **Raven…**

La latina se mit à rire.

\- **J'te fais marcher. Je ne vais pas me faire ta sœur, t'en fais pas.**

\- **Je m'attends à tout avec elle.**

\- **Pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ?**

\- **Tu n'as pas vu comment elle est avec moi ?** Répondit Clarke en secouant la tête. **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie d'une glace et Costia en a toujours dans le réfrigérateur… On va lui en voler pour l'ennuyer peu,** finit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Heureusement que Costia était repartie elle-ne-savait-où.

* * *

Alexandra Woods, « Lexa », ferma la porte de son casier de l'Université de Californie et se passa la main dans ses cheveux humides pour les peigner rapidement. Elle était assez satisfaite de l'entrainement qui avait eu lieu cet après-midi. Tant qu'elle pouvait être dans une piscine, elle était heureuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui la rendait aussi heureuse.

Bon, peut-être un café et un roman policier.

Ah, et le sexe aussi.

Mais, définitivement, nager se trouvait tout en haut de sa liste.

Cette semaine, elle avait participé à une compétition à Montréal et avait évidemment gagné celle-ci. Elle devait toutefois continuer de s'entraîner pour les championnats nationaux, et pour le mondial. Les jeux Olympiques n'avaient lieu que dans un an mais elle les avait également dans le viseur.

Aux derniers jeux, elle avait réuni quatre médailles d'or et une d'argent, et avait battu le record du 400 et du 800 mètres. Le record du 1500 mètres, elle l'avait aussi battu lors des derniers championnats du monde.

Lexa se sentait imbattable et invincible même si elle n'était plus adolescente et qu'elle était sur le point de fêter ses vingt-deux ans. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore quelques années devant elle pour sa carrière professionnelle.

En plus de faire partie de l'équipe de natation, elle étudiait la biochimie à l'université.

Elle avait obtenu son indépendance à dix-sept ans quand elle avait commencé à participer à des compétitions officielles et que tous s'étaient rendus compte de son talent. Les offres des sponsors avaient commencé à pleuvoir et quand elle avait obtenu sa première médaille d'or à dix-huit ans, elle était devenue une icône mondiale.

Toutes les universités du pays se l'étaient arrachée pour l'avoir dans leur équipe et Lexa, compétitrice dans l'âme et avide de nouveaux défis, n'avait pas voulu être dans une équipe où elle aurait dû partager le centre de l'attention. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver loin de la Californie et avait donc choisi l'équipe de l'Université de Californie où elle avait rempli les étagères de nombreux trophées de natation.

C'était peu dire qu'elle était connue dans toute l'université et dans tout l'état de Californie.

Évidemment, toute cette notoriété signifiait qu'elle ne manquait jamais de bonne compagnie.

Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait et qu'elle était en plein dans ses années de gloire. Même si cette gloire amenait une énorme pression de vouloir toujours faire plus et s'entraîner durant des heures et des heures.

\- **J'ai manqué quelque chose ?**

Lexa se retourna et aperçut Costia Griffin qui lui souriait. Elle s'appuya sur son casier et la regarda de haut en bas.

Lexa n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les filles trop maigres mais Costia était réellement belle et surtout bonne au lit. Depuis la première fois où elles l'avaient fait dans les vestiaires où elles se trouvaient en ce moment-même, elle était certaine de vouloir reproduire cela. Évidemment cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elles étaient en couple et Lexa espérait que Costia était bien au clair avec cela.

Mais il était certain qu'elle profitait énormément de la compagnie de la jeune femme.

\- **Me voir nager sans m'arrêter ?** Elle claqua la langue. **Je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresserait, c'est ennuyant de regarder.**

Costia secoua la tête en sachant que Lexa ne le disait pas sérieusement. La brune adorait qu'on la regarde. Elle était totalement narcissique, ce qui plaisait à la blonde.

\- **Je ne viens pas pour le sport,** dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, joueuse. **Je viens pour te voir en maillot de bain.**

Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur le visage de Lexa, ce sourire qui faisait trembler les jambes de tous les garçons et les filles. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Lexa avait une réputation de séductrice et de Casanova. Elle était belle, talentueuse et célèbre. En plus de cela, elle avait des abdos de feu de Dieu.

Costia s'approcha et Lexa la laissa l'embrasser avant d'attaquer à son tour ses lèvres férocement, ce à quoi la blonde était habituée et qui la fit trembler dans les bras musclés et sculptés de la nageuse.

- **Tu crois…** commença Costia en mettant sa main dans le pantalon de sport de la brune, **… qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer une nouvelle fois ici ?**

La commissure des lèvres de Lexa se releva légèrement et elle encastra l'autre fille contre les casiers.

\- **Je ne dis jamais non à une jolie fille,** répondit-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

Costia savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un passe-temps pour Lexa et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Mais il était difficile de ne pas s'accrocher à la fille la plus jolie de San Diego. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en observant la brune remettre son t-shirt en place.

Elle avait un corps de rêves et la façon dont ses lèvres et ses doigts bougeaient sur ses … oh bon sang… C'était la meilleure amante qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et elle adorait leurs rencontres furtives dans les vestiaires de la piscine quand tout le monde était déjà parti. Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui passait autant d'heures à s'entraîner comme Lexa Woods.

Elle désirait plus que tout que la brune soit à elle et seulement à elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Hey, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?**

\- **Ce soir ?**

Costia fit une grimace en hochant la tête.

\- **Oui dans quelques heures en soit. Ma coincée de petite sœur est rentrée de Harvard et mes parents ont prévu un barbecue de bienvenue.**

\- **Eh bien,** fit Lexa en lâchant un petit rire. **Ça sent l'amour dans l'air…**

\- **Si tu la connaissais, tu me comprendrais… Elle est coincée, prude et snob.**

Lexa l'observa en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

\- **Tu m'invites à un barbecue en famille ?**

\- **Te fais pas d'illusions Woods. Je me disais simplement qu'après avoir brûlé autant de colories, ça t'irais bien de manger un peu de viande.**

Lexa sourit en la dévorant lascivement du regard le corps de la blonde.

\- **D'accord…**

Costia se mit à rire en l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

\- **Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

La brune acquiesça.

\- **Si je peux, je passerai.**

\- **S'il te plait, comme ça cette soirée ne sera pas aussi nulle et je pourrais un peu contrarier mes parents. Ils détestent que je ramène des filles à la maison.**

\- **Tu veux dire des filles qui ne sont pas tes petites-amies.**

Costia sourit légèrement.

\- **Je t'enverrai l'adresse par message. T'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te présenter à mes parents… ou peut-être que si,** termina-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la brune.

\- **Bébé, tes parents savent bien qui je suis. Tout le monde le sait.**

Costia éclata de rire et finit par s'en aller.

Lexa aimait bien la relation qu'elles avaient : du sexe sans complications, sans sentiments et sans attaches. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de problème dans sa vie.

Elle devait déjà vivre sans cesse avec l'énorme pression sur les épaules qu'engendraient la nage, l'université et sa mère. Penser à cette dernière lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Elle but une gorgée dans sa boisson énergisante et sortit des vestiaires.

Elle voulait à tout prix rentrer rapidement chez elle.

* * *

Clarke n'était plus d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Elle profitait du barbecue et de ce temps de pause. Cependant, elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester dans le Massachussetts pour préparer son projet ce qui lui donnait déjà des migraines.

Les vacances n'avaient même pas commencé.

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas parler de ses préoccupations à Raven parce qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle profiterait de ses vacances. Pour son projet, elle était censée réaliser une étude sur une personne qui était soumise à une pression constante comme des directeurs, des policiers, des athlètes etc… C'était un projet qui nécessitait de suivre constamment la personne, de prendre des notes, émettre des hypothèses, les vérifier, faire des tests, …

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Elle aperçut sa mère qui parlait avec entrain avec Raven ce qui la fit sourire. Sa meilleure amie avait mis ses parents dans la poche en deux secondes. S'ils savaient que c'était la Latina qui l'emmenait dans les fêtes les plus animées des fraternités…

Oui, Clarke avait l'habitude de ne pas se laisser distraire mais dernièrement, elle avait découvert que certaines fêtes l'amusaient même si elle ne supportait pas l'alcool.

Raven s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant une bière.

\- **Ta mère nous a donné sa bénédiction.**

\- **Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas d'alcool.**

\- **Allez, juste une gorgée.**

\- **Non,** refusa la blonde.

L'odeur de viande qui émanait du barbecue fit rugir son estomac. Elle aperçut son père en train de rire avec quelques amis autour du barbecue.

Tout cela lui manquait. Peut-être que Costia avait raison et qu'elle vivait seulement pour attirer l'attention de leurs géniteurs. Mais elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher, elle les adorait.

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter ce qui fit se retourner Clarke qui remarqua Costia arriver main dans la main avec une autre fille. Cette dernière était grande, élancée et terriblement belle.

Clarke se sentit aussitôt bizarre de la regarder de cette manière. La fille lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un des invités s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander une photo ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Clarke.

Costia se mit à regarder sa petite sœur avec supériorité et Clarke la regarda sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Leurs parents semblaient quelque peu perturbés et Clarke se dit que sa chère sœur était venue avec cette fille dans le seul but de ruiner le barbecue. Elle en était même venue à penser que Costia n'apparaitrait pas et qu'elle serait quelque part en train de trainer avec ses amis.

Raven s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Putain, c'est Alexandra Woods !**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Meuf, la nageuse professionnelle !**

\- **Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.**

\- **Ah ouais, toi et le sport…**

\- **Ouais…** répondit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils **. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent tous des photos avec elle ?** Elle but une gorgée dans son soda. **Bordel, elle a l'air tellement égocentrique. Évidement qu'elle est avec Costia, elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre.**

\- **Ben moi je vais prendre une photo en tout cas,** lâcha Raven toute excitée.

\- **Rae, attends…** dit Clarke en la suivant.

\- **Salut, petite sœur,** dit Costia d'une voix traînante.

\- **Alors, tu t'es décidée à venir,** lui répliqua Clarke tandis que Raven prenait des photos avec Lexa qui semblait complètement euphorique d'être le centre de l'attention.

\- **Evidemment, j'allais pas rater la fête de bienvenue de ma chère sœur surdouée qui va à Harvard pendant que moi je reste ici, dans une pauvre université et qui travaille à mi-temps dans un vidéoclub,** répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Clarke sourit amèrement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Il faut que t'arrête d'être aussi jalouse, Costia.**

Cette dernière se mit à rire en s'approchant de sa sœur.

\- **Jalouse ?** Répondit-elle ironiquement. **Est-ce que tu sais qui se tape la fille la plus sexy de tout San Diego ?** Elle désigna Lexa puis se retourna pour regarder Clarke. **Toi, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'embrasser.**

Clarke rougit à cause de la remarque.

\- **Et quelle importance ça a ?**

\- **Ça a de l'importance parce que tu vas mourir seule avec ton diplôme et tes putains de notes parfaites. Quelle tristesse** … Ses lèvres se pincèrent. **Tu te souviens de Finn ? Celui avec qui tu es sortie l'an passé ? Il était avec toi juste parce que tu l'aidais pour ses examens. Il me l'a dit un jour. Tu dois vraiment être un mauvais coup…**

Clarke sentit que ses joues commençaient à la brûler et que ses yeux la piquaient de plus en plus. Elle n'allait évidemment pas lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle était un bon coup on non car elle n'avait jamais passé le pas avec quelqu'un.

\- **Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi, Costia ?**

\- **Parce que tu n'es une petite prétentieuse qui se croit mieux que tout le monde.**

\- **C'est pas ma faute si c'est le cas.**

\- **Hum… les filles,** dit Abby en s'approchant, notant l'animosité ambiante.

\- **Bonjour maman,** la salua Costia. **Tu connais Lexa ?**

\- **Evidemment, qui ne la connait pas à San Diego,** répondit Abby en tentant d'être aimable et en saluant la fille aux yeux verts.

Clarke en profita pour pouvoir l'observer plus attentivement. Elle était vraiment jolie et la blonde ne put éviter de fixer son attention sur ses yeux et son sourire. Mais si ce dernier était le plus prétentieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, il la fit se sentir inquiète et elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

\- **Toi aussi, tu veux une photo ?** Demanda avec entrain la nageuse.

Cette question fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

\- **Allez-vous faire foutre !** Lâcha-t-elle à l'attention de Costia en prenant Raven par le bras pour s'éloigner tandis que sa sœur la regardait avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et que Lexa l'observait les sourcils froncés.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, on se met dans le bain, tranquillement :)**

 **Je sais que ça fait bizarre que Clarke et Costia soient sœurs mais on s'y habitue :)**

 **Je dois dire que le "Toi aussi tu veux une photo" m'a vraiment tuée XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, un conseil, une remarque, je réponds toujours avec grand plaisir ! :D**

 **A la prochaine, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holààà :)**

 **Oui je sais que j'avais dit que je postais toutes les deux semaines mais je me suis rendue que la semaine proch', je suis en examens et donc ça va être chaud :p Puis c'est aussi une façon de vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette traduction :D ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier** **JessDMN** **qui m'a aussi convaincue ;)**

 **Merci à vous pour tous vos retours, vos mises en favoris et follow, ça fait super plaisir, je plane parce que j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension :p** **Kouan** **a dû me pousser à poster XD D'ailleurs, encore merci à elle pour la correction ! :D Même si elle me fait chier avec mes expressions belges XD**

 **L'histoire originale appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **, je ne fais que la traduire :)**

 **Kilylou :** **Merci pour ta review, contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu :) T'en fais pas, après on s'habitue à les voir sœurs ) Je pense que tout le monde ici a traité Costia de connasse c'est ouf XD**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa but une gorgée dans sa bière et tourna son regard vers Costia. La blonde semblait très satisfaite de tout le raffut qu'avait provoqué leur arrivée au barbecue. La nageuse avait une assiette remplie de côtes de porc fumantes face à elle ce qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Son estomac rugissait de faim et la brune se frotta les mains. Elle avait accepté de venir au barbecue car elle avait besoin d'occuper son esprit après l'appel qu'elle avait reçu cet après-midi. Et parce qu'elle adorait les _Ribbekes_ et ne refusait jamais une invitation à en manger.

Grâce à son métabolisme de sportive, elle pouvait manger ce qui lui faisait envie. Évidemment, en tant que professionnelle qu'elle était et étant stricte avec elle-même, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait… enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

Quelques bières de temps en temps ne lui faisaient pas de mal non plus mais, toujours avec modération. Lexa remarqua que Costia commençait à allumer une cigarette et elle la regarda légèrement de travers.

\- **Costia…** -L'intéressée la regarda- **Tu sais bien que je déteste la fumée…**

La blonde leva les yeux en l'air.

\- **Si je me souviens bien, quand tu es arrivée à l'unif', on pouvait te voir fumer dans les couloirs,** répliqua-t-elle, amusée en posant la cigarette sur le côté.

\- **Oui quand j'avais dix-huit ans et que je pouvais nager 800 mètres en dormant,** soupira Lexa. **Quand tu grandis, les choses changent…**

\- **Quelle femme responsable,** se moqua Costia en mordant à pleines dents dans ses côtelettes, barbouillant son visage de sauce.

Lexa sourit, amusée. Costia lui plaisait. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et trouvait marrante la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa petite sœur. La brune n'avait ni frère ni sœur mais elle était certaine que toute cette haine n'était pas normale.

\- **Ta sœur te regarde comme si elle voulait t'assassiner,** murmura Lexa en mangeant avec envie.

Elle fut sur le point de lâcher un gémissement tellement la nourriture était délicieuse. Costia regarda l'endroit où Raven et Clarke étaient assises. La plus jeune des Griffin était en train de manger soigneusement avec une fourchette et un couteau alors que la plus âgée avait son visage tâché comme un petit enfant.

Costia lui lança un baiser et Clarke leva les yeux au ciel suite à ce geste.

La grande blonde s'aperçut que les yeux de Clarke avait glissé vers Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Lexa était une véritable œuvre d'art mais Clarke n'était pas censée être attirée par les filles.

\- **En fait, elle te regarde toi, bébé.**

Lexa releva son regard et Clarke détourna le sien en rougissant ce qui fit sourire légèrement la brune.

\- **Elle veut sûrement me tuer aussi.**

Costia but une grande gorgée dans sa bière en souriant.

\- « _**Toi aussi tu veux une photo » ?**_ Imita-t-elle en éclatant de rire. **C'était hilarant.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **Sa copine est venue pour faire des photos, comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle non ?**

Costia se mit à rire et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec intensité. Bon sang, Lexa Woods était sexy même en mangeant des petits os grillés.

\- **Tu sais que tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers pas vrai ?**

\- **Ah non ?** Dit Lexa en riant. **J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans ce mensonge alors…** continua-t-elle sur le même ton en buvant un coup dans sa bière.

\- **En plus ma sœur n'a probablement aucune idée de qui tu es. Sors-la de ses livres et elle est complètement perdue dans le monde réel.**

Lexa releva le regard en détaillant la plus petite des blondes. Elle était de petite taille et avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon haut qui la faisait sans doute paraitre plus âgée que ce qu'elle était vraiment. Quel âge avait-elle ? Dix-huit ans ? Dix-neuf ?

Costia avait raison, elle semblait vraiment être prude et Lexa avait horreur des filles coincées.

La vie était faite pour en profiter et pour la vivre à fond et non pas pour se cacher derrière des livres et des « responsabilités ». Lexa était l'exemple vivant qu'on pouvait vivre en étant responsable et en s'amusant en même temps.

Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait dû s'occuper seule d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère avait été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ce fut l'année où tout changea pour Lexa mais grâce à sa carrière professionnelle, elle s'était surpassée et avait pu démontrer qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité, et ainsi éviter de finir dans le système.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui prenait soin de sa maman. Enfin… elle avait payé pour une clinique privée et lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

Cet après-midi justement, elle avait reçu un appel de la clinique qui l'avait avertie que sa mère avait fait une rechute et qu'elle avait attaqué un des infirmiers.

\- **Hey,** fit Costia en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. **Ça va ?**

Lexa acquiesça.

\- **Evidemment,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en se lavant les mains avec sa serviette.

Costia se sentit frémir, le sourire de Lexa Woods devrait être illégal, c'était la chose la plus sexy au monde et la blonde mourrait d'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres charnues qui rendaient folles toutes les filles.

Ceci par contre ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Lexa Woods avec quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pour cela qu'elle allait se charger de ne la faire penser à personne d'autre.

Parce que oui, au début, tu pouvais penser qu'elle était la personne la plus prétentieuse et la plus suffisante au monde mais quand elle te regardait, quand elle te souriait ou qu'elle te faisait rire… alors tu te rendais compte de la séductrice invétérée qu'elle était. Surtout quand elle le prouvait en caressant ta cuisse en-dessous de la table du jardin et en fixant son regard intense dans le tien.

\- **Tu me rends dingue, Lexa Woods,** chuchota Costia qui s'était elle aussi essuyée le visage.

Lexa se mit à rire doucement.

\- **Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça, tes parents vont me virer de chez toi,** répondit Lexa sur le même ton, sans cesser de la regarder intensément en appuyant son visage sur une de ses mains.

Costia l'imita.

\- **Dis-moi… combien de fois tu t'es faite virée par un papa ne colère ?**

\- **Les papas me détestent,** répondit Lexa en continuant de rire. **Surement car leurs femmes aussi me préfèrent à eux,** termina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils avec fierté.

Costia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait nier que l'assurance que dégageait la brune était terriblement sexy.

\- **Mmh…,** fit la blonde en humidifiant ses lèvres. **Je me demande bien pourquoi…**

\- **Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi, bébé.**

Costia se mit à la regarder lascivement de haut en bas.

\- **Oh que oui.**

La brune lui sourit et se mit à la regarder d'une manière qui fit frissonner le corps de la blonde.

C'était incroyable à quel point, avec un seul regard, Lexa Woods la désarmait totalement.

* * *

Clarke était en train de se laver les ongles avec légèrement trop de force avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était réellement anxieuse. Parfois, quand elle était très nerveuse avant un examen ou un événement important, elle se rongeait honteusement les ongles ou elle se lavait les mains de manière compulsive.

Le souci était que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être la cause de sa nervosité.

Elle était censée passer un bon moment, ses parents avaient préparé cette petite fête pour célébrer son retour à la maison. C'était sa fête et pourtant, comme toujours, Costia avait dû apparaitre et lui pourrir l'ambiance.

Frustrée, elle s'assit sur la planche des toilettes et regarda ses genoux, elle portait une robe estivale avec des motifs floraux. Aussitôt, elle se sentit peu attractive. Et c'était là tout le problème.

Elle pouvait être celle qui était la plus intelligente, la fierté de ses parents, la fille « parfaite » quand il était question de notes ou de prix… Mais Costia serait toujours la plus jolie, la plus rebelle, la cause perdue qui serait la plus attractives aux yeux de tous.

Oui, elle savait bien que c'était débile de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses futiles et superficielles, mais en fin de compte, elle était humaine et elle était une fille de dix-neuf ans comme n'importe qu'elle autre jeune fille. Et même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas se préoccuper de ce genre de chose, elle le faisait et beaucoup.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer en se souvenant de ce que Costia lui avait dit sur Finn. Ce dernier avait été le garçon avec lequel elle était restée le plus longtemps et avec lequel elle avait partagé le plus de choses… et savoir qu'il était resté avec elle seulement pour cette raison… venait de lui arracher le peu d'estime qu'elle avait encore d'elle.

Il était vrai que Clarke ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter ou comment faire les choses dans un couple et elle était certaine de ne pas encore être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Raven lui répétait souvent que c'était parce qu'elle se contentait de chercher quelqu'un d'aussi parfait qu'elle. Seulement, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Ce n'était pas ça. Simplement, aucun garçon n'avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à lui faire perdre la tête. C'était comme si, les études et les autres activités de sa vie étaient plus attractives que les garçons qui tentaient de flirter avec elle.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour les relations et l'amour ?

Elle soupira en se remettant debout et en lissant nerveusement sa robe.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Clarke ?** Se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui s'enfermait dans les toilettes pour penser à des choses ayant si peu d'intérêt. Elle avait d'autres choses de mieux à faire et auxquelles penser.

Elle sortit des toilettes et marcha rapidement à travers le couloir se promettant d'oublier toutes ces stupidités et de se concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes. De plus, elle ne laisserait pas sa sœur s'insinuer dans son esprit avec ses commentaires malintentionnés. Peut-être qu'elle avait même inventé toute l'histoire avec Finn dans le seul but de l'énerver.

Elle marchait plus tranquillement quand un bruit l'alerta et la ramena quelques années en arrière quand elle était jeune et innocente et que ces genres de bruits s'échappaient de la chambre de Costia. Celle-ci avait laissé la porte entrouverte ce qui faisait que la lumière donnait dans le couloir.

Clarke se stoppa net et se rendit compte que pour sortir, elle devrait passer devant cette chambre d'où s'échappait des rires et des gémissements.

Oh bon sang.

Clarke roula des yeux et essaya de passer sans jeter un coup d'œil mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil et aperçut cette nageuse prétentieuse et détestable qui se trouvait dos à la porte, tandis qu'elle embrassait Costia. La blonde caressait son dos par-dessous son t-shirt, ce dos large et musclé, typique pour une personne qui se dédiait à la natation.

Les mains de Costia se dirigèrent vers les fesses de la nageuse et Clarke sentit aussitôt ses joues s'incendier. Elle fut tentée de détourner le regard mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et fit obligée de déglutir quand Lexa souleva avec force Costia entre ses bras et la coucha sur le lit, se retrouvant face à Clarke.

La brune releva le regard et l'aperçut en train de les observer. Effrayée, Clarke détourna le regard et poursuivit son chemin, se sentant énormément honteuse d'avoir été découverte.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine, posant ses mains sur son visage rougi par la honte. Pourquoi était-elle restée pour regarder ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes se… démontrer de l'affection. En plus, c'était sa foutue sœur, quelle horreur.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait regardé Costia… mais elle avait bel et bien fixé son attention sur la brune. Et cela la perturbait. Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était normal car elle la voyait pour la première fois et qu'elle attirait beaucoup l'attention. Elle devait bien le reconnaitre, la jeune femme était très jolie.

Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Peut-être que Lexa ne l'avait pas vue, peut-être qu'elle n'avait même pas relevé le regard et que cela n'avait été qu'une illusion…

\- **Excuse-moi…** \- Clarke respira profondément en se retournant pour se retrouver face à ces yeux verts qui l'avaient observée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle rougit d'autant plus en repensant à ce moment - **Costia m'a demandé de chercher un décapsuleur dans la cuisine… tu ne saurais pas où… ?**

Clarke l'étudia du regard, de près, elle paraissait encore plus grande et la dépassait facilement d'une tête.

\- **Aucune idée, je ne bois pas d'alcool,** fut la réponse de Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **Je vois,** répondit-elle. **Être polie, ce n'est pas un luxe, miss.**

Ah très bien… c'est comme ça que se déroulerait les choses ?

\- **Excuse-moi mais j'ai un peu de mal à être polie avec les personnes que je trouve antipathiques.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et regarda autour d'elle.

\- **Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu me trouves antipathique alors qu'on n'a même pas échangé deux mots jusque maintenant ?** Elle secoua la tête. **Ces filles coincées, c'est pas possible,** ajouta-elle tout bas.

Mais Clarke l'entendit.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

\- **Rien,** répondit Lexa en secouant la main.

\- **La première chose que tu m'as dite c'était : « Toi aussi tu veux une photo » ?** Dit Clarke en l'imitant avec exagération. **Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de continuer à me justifier.**

Lexa la regarda sans comprendre.

\- **C'était une question sans arrière-pensée.**

\- **Maintenant je comprends ce que Costia voit en toi. T'es une version identique à elle mais avec les cheveux bruns.**

\- **Et ça veut dire quoi ?** Demanda la nageuse.

\- **Ça veut dire que vous pensez toutes les deux que le monde tourne autour de vous,** répondit Clarke en s'appuyant sur le comptoir et en croisant ses bras, retrouvant un peu de contenance devant l'autre fille. **Pour ton information, tout le monde ne sait pas qui tu es et ça n'a pas d'importance si tu nages ou pas.**

Lexa la fixait sans aucune expression pendant un instant avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire sarcastique. Son rire était la chose la plus détestable que Clarke n'avait jamais entendue.

\- **C'est marrant mais tu es exactement comme Costia me l'a décrit.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

\- **Je crois qu'il te manque un peu de fun dans ta vie, Clarke.**

Elle s'approcha de la blonde qui tenta de reculer mais qui était acculée contre le comptoir. Lexa étira le bras et prit le décapsuleur qui se trouvait derrière la blonde.

\- **On dirait que tu es constipée et ce n'est pas du tout attirant,** chuchota-elle encore plus près avant de se séparer légèrement sans cesser de regarder avec cet air qui provoquait des pulsions assassines chez Clarke.

\- **Eh bien sache que ton arrogance n'est pas attirante non plus.**

\- **Ah mais si, ça l'est,** répondit la nageuse en faisant tourner effrontément le décapsuleur sur son doigt. **Si tu as des doutes, demande à la gente féminine du campus.**

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles peuvent te trouver.**

\- **Eh bien, surement mon irrésistible personnalité.**

\- **J'en doute.**

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- **Quelque chose à dire sur ma personnalité aussi ?** Demanda Lexa en souriant.

\- **Je doute fort que ton énorme égo apprécie alors je vais garder ça pour moi.**

\- **Il me semble que tu n'es pas de celles qui se taisent, Griffin. Vas-y, surprends-moi.**

\- **Tu as autant de personnalité que ce décapsuleur,** répondit-elle en signalant l'objet, défiante.

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit ce qui irrita encore plus la blonde.

\- **Et tu en es arrivée à cette conclusion après** \- elle regarda sa montre sportive - **cinq minutes de discussion ?**

\- **On dit souvent que les premières impressions sont celles qui comptent.**

\- **Si c'est le cas alors j'imagine que tu ne veux pas écouter la mienne.**

\- **Oh s'il te plait, accorde-moi ce plaisir…**

Lexa amena une de ses mains sur ses lèvres de manière songeuse.

Clarke se dit qu'elle avait de longs doigts, comme ses bras et ses jambes en fait. Ses ongles étaient courts et propres.

\- **Nan, j'ai trouvé ce que je venais chercher,** dit-elle en agitant le décapsuleur. **Merci pour ton aide,** continua-t-elle sur un ton ironique avant de commencer à s'en aller.

\- **Attends...** Clarke se maudit mentalement pour avoir dit ça tandis que Lexa se retournait pour la regarder. **Toi et Costia… vous êtes… ?**

La nageuse la regarda sans comprendre avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- **Oh mon dieu non,** dit-elle en secouant la tête. **T'en fais pas, Clarke, tu ne m'auras pas comme belle-sœur. Et moi non plus, heureusement,** termina-t-elle en continuant de marcher vers les escaliers.

Les sourcils froncés, Clarke la regarda passer le pas de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Bon sang, maintenant elle ne détestait pas seulement Costia mais aussi sa pseudo-petite amie qui n'en était pas une. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient faire ce genre de choses aussi… intimes sans n'être rien pour l'autre.

Comment cela fonctionnait-il ?

\- **Bordel, tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche,** fit Raven en entrant dans la cuisine et paraissait enjouée. **J'ai joué aux cartes avec ton cousin Matt, c'est un dingue…** -Elle observa Clarke avec inquiétude- **Ça va ? Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?**

Clarke amena ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas si elle était encore rouge d'avoir parlé du « couple d'enfer » ou à cause de cette discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui réveillait en elle des sentiments de haine et de destruction.

\- **Rien, des conneries,** répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras. **Je pense que pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai besoin d'une bière,** continua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Cette soirée ne se déroulait définitivement pas comme elle l'avait prévue.

\- **Sérieux ? Allez viens, on va chercher à boire!**

Cette nuit-là, Clarke eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'était plus en colère et quand elle repensait à cette rencontre avec la nageuse dans la cuisine, elle se disait que ça avait été assez… étrange. Les deux filles se connaissaient à peine pourtant, s'étaient lancées des piques du début à la fin. Elle imagina que c'était parce qu'elle était toutes les deux sincères ce qui était un bon point. Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens hypocrites.

Elle se mit sur le côté, soupirant en entendant Raven ronfler légèrement, ce qui était habituel quand cette dernière buvait plus que de raison.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de quelques choses.

Lexa était nageuse professionnelle !

Et elle avait besoin d'une sportive d'élite…

Elle regarda le plafond.

\- **Oh bon sang,** murmura-t-elle en pressant son oreiller contre son visage.

Très bien, elle garderait la nageuse comme dernière option et essayerait de chercher un directeur ou quelqu'un comme ça. Elle aurait pu utiliser son père mais ils n'étaient pas censés travailler avec une personne de leur famille.

De plus, elle était certaine que la brune refuserait de participer à ce travail. Et ce, d'autant plus après leur rencontre où Clarke lui avait pratiquement dit que la nageuse n'avait aucune personnalité.

 _Eh bien, elles commencent fort les vacances d'été,_ se dit-elle sarcastiquement.

* * *

Costia sentit le jet d'eau chaude s'écouler sur son corps. Elle avait bu beaucoup trop la veille et ce qui était super, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas dû sortir de chez elle. Elle adorait prendre de longues douches le matin en écoutant du bon rock.

Elle sursauta en entendant des coups frapper contre la porte.

\- **Costia ! Les autres aussi doivent utiliser la salle de bain !**

Sa mâchoire se crispa en entendant l'énervante voix de sa sœur cadette.

 _Putain._

Elle allait regretter la paix et la tranquillité qui avaient régné quand sa sœur était partie pour l'université.

\- **Costia !**

\- **Oui, oui c'est bon,** répondit-elle à contre cœur en sortant de la douche.

Elle sécha rapidement son corps en prenant son téléphone, d'où provenait la musique, et sortit de la salle de bain sans cacher son corps dénudé.

Clarke détourna aussitôt le regard ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Costia. Elles s'étaient vues nues depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites et sa sœur continuait d'être choquée. Elle allait commencer à penser que sa chère sœur était encore vierge.

Elle marcha dans le couloir et se trouva face à Raven qui la regarda de haut en bas, surprise. Quand ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de la latina, elle lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Raven répondit à son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Clarke la fusillait du regard.

\- **Quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle,** se défendit la brune tandis que Costia lâchait un petit rire.

L'amie de Clarke n'était vraiment pas mal et Costia s'était bien rendue compte de la manière dont elle la regardait même si elle n'avait qu'une seule brune à l'esprit.

Elle chercha le nom de « Lexa » dans ses contacts en se demandant si elle ne lui écrirait pas un sms pour la voir aujourd'hui mais elle s'arrêta. Elle devait y aller avec prudence. Probablement que, Lexa fuirait aussitôt au moindre signe que la blonde serait intéressée par autre chose que du sexe sans attache. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Lexa Woods ne voulait être attachée à personne.

La brune avait l'habitude de dire que sa seule partenaire était la natation.

Sur le rythme de la musique, Costia enfila son t-shirt du vidéo club et un jean puis descendit déjeuner. Elle aperçut sa mère très heureuse.

Evidemment qu'elle l'était, sa fille préférée était de retour à la maison.

Elle, elle était invisible aux yeux de ses parents. Elle avait commencé à l'être depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire les choses à sa manière, plus selon le désir de ses parents et incontestablement, quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était lesbienne, elle avait fini par être une totale déception aux yeux de ses parents.

Abby posa un plat de pancakes sur la table en la regardant d'une manière réprobatrice.

\- **Tu as énormément bu hier soir,** la réprimanda-t-elle.

Costia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Je te rappelle que j'ai vingt et un ans, maman,** répondit la blonde en vidant quasiment le pot de miel sur son déjeuner.

Sa mère la regarda, partagée entre amusement et préoccupation.

\- **Parfois on ne dirait pas, Costia.**

\- **Oh s'il te plait, il est trop tôt pour des sermons.**

Abby soupira.

\- **Cette nageuse… c'est ta petite-amie ?**

Costia releva le regard et amena un bout de pancake sucré à sa bouche.

\- **Maman, ne fais pas ça,** dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- **Ton père et moi voulons seulement savoir…**

\- **Il n'y a rien à savoir.**

\- **Costia, nous nous inquiétons de ce que tu fais de ta vie…**

La jeune fille soupira en mastiquant férocement son déjeuner.

\- **Ce que je fais ? Etre ce que je veux être et ne pas tenter de tout faire pour être à votre hauteur ?** Répliqua-t-elle. **C'est parce que je suis gay ?**

\- **Que…? Tu sais très bien que...**

\- **Quoi ? Toi et papa vous n'en parlez jamais, comme si c'était tabou. Je sais bien que vous avez honte de moi mais je reste votre fille. Même si vous ne parlez jamais de moi à vos amis parce que je ne suis pas entrée dans cette putain d'université.**

Abby la dévisagea surprise, cependant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Clarke et Raven apparurent.

\- **Nous en parlerons plus tard.**

Costia répondit par une grimace.

\- **De toute façon, j'ai plus faim,** répliqua-t-elle en apercevant Clarke s'assoir face à elle.

Cette dernière était en train de planifier avec Raven d'aller à la plage. La brune paraissait assez excitée d'aller au parc aquatique vu qu'elle n'était jamais venue à San Diego et qu'elle savait que c'était une des principales attractions de la ville.

La blonde semblait moins enjouée que la brune mais lui promit qu'elles iraient le lendemain. Raven ne prêta plus d'attention à la conversation quand Abby lui servit son déjeuner et qu'elle commença à le dévorer.

\- **J'ai une opération dans une heure alors je vais me mettre en route,** prévint Abby en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Clarke.

Costia essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que sa mère avait eu un geste pareil avec elle.

Elle n'y arrivait même pas.

C'était triste et douloureux alors elle détourna le regard.

Quand elles furent seules, Costia se mit debout pour aller laver son assiette.

\- **Costia…** entendit-elle derrière elle.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu vas au vidéo club ?**

\- **Oui, contrairement aux surdoués qui vont à Harvard, le commun des mortels doit aller travailler.**

\- **Tu n'es pas obligée d'être désagréable dès le matin tu sais ?**

Costia soupira.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

\- **Je voulais seulement savoir si tu pouvais nous déposer à la plage vu que tu passes tout près…**

L'ainée croisa ses bras, elle n'était pas non plus aussi mauvaise.

\- **D'accord mais dépêchez-vous, je ne veux pas encore arriver en retard.**

Quand elles furent toutes dans la voiture, Clarke mourrait d'envie de demander quelque chose à Costia mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire. Elle avait fait une liste des différentes personnes possibles qui pourraient l'aider à réaliser son projet, des contacts de son père, des gens qu'elle-même connaissait… cependant, Lexa restait sa meilleure option.

Même si elle détestait cette idée parce que la jeune fille lui était insupportable, elle serait un sujet excellent et Clarke était disposée à laisser son animosité de côté.

Oui, elle était obsédée par ses études, elle avait fini par l'accepter. Pour elle, les mois d'été étaient comme n'importe quels mois de l'année.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Euh…** \- elle soupira tandis que l'autre blonde la regardait du coin de l'œil avec une expression qui voulait dire : « Putain, pourquoi tu me parles autant aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » - **Eh bien, je dois faire un travail pour les cours…**

\- **Clarke, tu as promis,** se plaignit Raven qui était assise sur la banquette arrière.

\- **Je sais, je sais mais j'ai vraiment besoin de commencer à travailler sur ce projet, Rae.**

Costia observa Raven dans le rétroviseur.

\- **Ne te mets jamais entre Clarke et ses projets, Raven.**

Sa sœur cadette fit une grimace.

\- **J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui est soumis à beaucoup de pression, tu vois. Quelqu'un qui subit de la pression et du stress tous les jours.**

\- **Et tu ne peux pas faire le projet sur toi-même ?** Lâcha Costia en lâchant un petit rire quand elle entendit Raven rire également à sa blague. La brune se tut aussitôt quand elle aperçut Clarke la fusiller du regard. **Où tu veux en venir ?**

\- **Ta petite-amie est sportive de haut niveau.**

Costia freina sec et se tourna aussitôt vers sa petite sœur.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Lexa, la fille avec qui tu es venue hier…**

Costia se mit à rire, amusée tandis que Clarke fronçait les sourcils.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**

\- **Tu veux étudier Lexa ?**

\- **Eh bien c'est un très bon choix d'abord parce que c'est ta petite-amie et aussi parce qu'elle convient pour ce que j'ai en tête.**

\- **Alors d'abord** , commença Costia. **Lexa n'est pas ma petite-amie** – elle secoua la tête – **du moins pas encore mais si tu t'avises de lui répéter ça, je te tue,** finit-elle sur un ton féroce. **Et deuxièment, je doute fort qu'elle veuille bien participer à ton projet débile.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Parce qu'elle a trop de choses à faire,** répondit-elle en remettant la voiture en marche.

\- **Ecoute, si je suis sincère, je ne l'apprécie même pas mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça va être compliqué de trouver une meilleure option qu'elle.**

Costia continuait de conduire et le soleil se reflétait dans ses lunettes.

\- **Non,** dit-elle finalement.

Clarke croisa ses bras.

\- **Très bien, merci pour rien, comme d'habitude,** fit Clarke en se renfrognant ce qui fit légèrement sourire Costia.

* * *

\- **Deux secondes, ce n'est rien !** s'exclama Octavia en riant.

Lexa riait aussi en sortant la tête des profondeurs de la piscine. Elle enleva ses lunettes de natation et les mit sur sa tête en regardant son amie, amusée.

\- **Tu sais très bien que dans ce sport, ça compte beaucoup. Même les centièmes de secondes comptent aussi,** dit-elle en regardant vers le haut son amie.

Leur entraineur les regardait amusée. Lincoln pouvait être assez exigeant pendant les entrainements et même être parfois de mauvaise humeur mais quand il s'agissait de ses deux nageuses favorites, il était toujours de très bonne humeur.

\- **Tu en dis quoi toi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Lincoln était un ex-nageur, vainqueur de quelques médailles aux Jeux Olympiques. L'équipe de natation de l'université l'avait engagé et Lexa l'employait pour qu'il l'entraine des heures supplémentaires. Lincoln ne pouvait se plaindre des entrainements supplémentaires car il se retrouvait aussi avec Octavia et Lexa s'était rapidement rendue compte que les deux jeunes gens flirtaient ensemble même si Lincoln avait dix ans de plus que son amie.

Lexa connaissait Octavia depuis leur plus jeune âge, c'était une excellente nageuse qui arrivait cependant toujours en deuxième place lors d'une compétition. Elles avaient toutes les deux un esprit de compétition mais s'entendaient parfaitement et le but ultime d'Octavia était de pouvoir la battre au moins une fois.

Octavia était probablement une des rares filles attractives avec laquelle elle n'avait pas couché car elle la voyait plus comme une sœur. Elle la considérait même comme étant le plus proche d'une famille en ce moment, sans y inclure sa mère. Et elle était l'une des seules au courant de son histoire familiale.

\- **Je pense que tu t'es beaucoup améliorée,** répondit Lincoln à Octavia. **Mais on doit continuer de travailler cette brasse.**

\- **Le souci c'est que Lexa a des nageoires à la place des bras** , dit-elle en arrosant Lexa qui se mit sous l'eau pour éviter d'être arrosée.

\- **Très bon entrainement, les filles,** dit Lincoln en regardant sa montre. **Mais on a dépassé l'heure et je meurs de faim.**

\- **Je te la payerai,** répondit Lexa en se mettant à nager tranquillement sur le dos.

Elle adorait vraiment être dans l'eau.

\- **Et tu me payeras mon repas,** ajouta Octavia en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine et en retirant son bonnet de bain et ses lunettes.

Le regard que lança Lincoln à son amie en s'en allant et en ramassant ses affaires ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lexa.

\- **C'est plus qu'évident que tu te le ferais maintenant tout de suite,** lui cria-t-elle et Octavia lui répondit en lui montrant son majeur.

\- **La ferme, Woods.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ? J'en peux plus de cette tension sexuelle qui se dégage quand je suis avec vous.**

\- **Parce que c'est notre entraineur.**

\- **Et alors ?** Demanda Lexa en s'approchant du bord.

\- **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas autorisé…**

\- **Si personne ne s'en rend compte, profites-en,** répliqua Lexa en haussant les sourcils.

Octavia secoua la tête.

\- **On n'est pas toutes comme toi à coucher tout le temps, Woods.**

\- **Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une question de choix** – elle appuya ses bras sur le bord juste à côté des jambes de son amie – **Vivre sans sexe, c'est pas vivre, O.**

Octavia étira ses bras derrière elle.

\- **La vie, c'est plus que du sexe, Lexa,** répondit-elle en secouant à nouveau la tête. **Quand tu tomberas amoureuse, tu te rendras compte que c'est plus que leur mettre des doigts et leur lécher le minou.**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Eh bien moi je trouve ça génial** – ses doigts se mirent à monter sur la cuisse de la brune comme une araignée jusqu'à ce que Octavie lui fasse une petite tape sur la main - **En plus les minous comme tu dis sont délicieux. Tu devrais essayer un jour. Le mien est parfait si tu veux.**

\- **Non merci.**

Lexa se remit à rire.

\- **Ça n'arrivera jamais, O. Que je tombe amoureuse.**

\- **Et comment tu le sais ?**

\- **Parce que l'amour n'existe pas.**

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Bien sûr qu'il existe et quand tu tomberas dessus, ça te feras un sacré choc. Et tu te souviendras de moi.**

\- **Mmh et pourquoi je me souviendrais de toi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?** – Elle ouvrit la bouche, un air faussement choqué se peignant sur son visage - **Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais toi et moi, on est seulement des amies…** continua-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. **Mais si tu veux passer à sexfriend je n'ai aucun problème avec ça…**

Octavia se mit à l'éclabousser avec sa jambe ce qui fit rire une fois de plus la brune dans l'eau.

\- **Y a pas moyen d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi ?**

\- **Sérieux et moi ça fait deux.**

\- **Alors tu devrais voir ta tête avant de nager…**

\- **C'est de la concentration, c'est différent.**

Octavia redevint plus sérieuse.

\- **Comment va ta mère… ?**

Lexa détourna le regard. Elle détestait quand Octavia profitait de ces moments pour avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout parce que son amie la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle n'allait rien raconter d'elle-même.

\- **J'ai appelé aujourd'hui, elle va mieux…** répondit Lexa en se remettant à nager nonchalamment. **Ça dépend des jours…**

\- **Tu devrais aller la voir plus souvent…**

Lexa ne répondit rien. Octavia lui conseillait cela car elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Histoire qu'elle n'avait jamais racontée à quiconque.

\- **On va manger ? Je meurs de faim.**

Octavia hocha frénétiquement la tête et se mit rapidement debout.

Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient d'elles. Lexa les aperçut également de la piscine et ne put en croire ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce que la sœur de Costia et son amie foutaient là?

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **Enfin la rencontre Lexa/Clarke, ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ? XD Bon mise à part que Clarke lui a lâché qu'elle avait autant de personnalité qu'un décapsuleur :p J'aime bien aussi la relation d'Octavia et Lexa, elles matchent bien ensemble :)**

 **À dans deux semaines pour la suite :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, une remarque, un conseil, j'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir :D**

 **Bonne semaine,**

 **Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holàà ! :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos favoris et follow :D et pour les reviews ! :D c'est hyper motivant surtout en cette période d'examen :D**

 **Guest :** **Merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir ! :D Et oui, totalement d'accord avec toi #TeamBelge ! Parce que non, on ne remplacera JAMAIS essuie par serviette XD**

 **Sameleliza :** **Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire XD ahaha et je n'ai aucun soucis avec le fangirlisme tu peux y aller, c'est assez drôle à lire XD Merci pour ta review… Déjantée ? Motivante ? Complètement barrée ? )**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture ! :D Elle m'énerve mais elle fait du bon taff la ptite :p d'ailleurs, pour ce chapitre et les prochains, j'annonce le retour de ESSUIE au lieu de serviette ) C'est cadeau :')**

 **Sorry je suis complètement HS à cause des exam' donc j'espère que je ne dis pas trop de la merde XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Raven sortir de l'eau, souriante et euphorique à la fois. La blonde avait préféré rester en-dessous du parasol qu'elles avaient apporté et ainsi, contempler la mer à distance. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle ressentait une certaine phobie de l'eau à cause d'un incident qui était justement arrivé sur les plages de San Diego quand elle avait six ans.

Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Elle était allée à la plage avec ses parents et Costia. À l'époque, la petite Clarke adorait sentir les vagues s'échouer contre ses petits pieds et sentir le sable s'enfoncer sous ses orteils. Elle s'était retournée pour regarder derrière elle et avait aperçu son père, Jake, occupé à téléphoner. Sa petite entreprise commençait à fleurir et il était euphorique. Clarke ne comprenait pas très bien la situation, elle voulait seulement que son père passe plus de temps à la maison pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble à touche-touche.

Abby avait posé avec soin et ordonné toutes ses affaires sur le sable : une couverture, un parasol et des jouets pour Costia et Clarke. La sœur ainée avait pris sa pelle ainsi que son seau et commençait déjà à construire un château de sable minutieusement, se salissant les mains et les genoux.

Costia détestait les maillots de bain et Abby avait renoncé à essayer de lui en faire porter un. Alors, elle la laissait porter ce qu'elle portait : un t-shirt blanc et un short de plage.

Clarke était tentée de s'approcher d'elle et de lui demander de la laisser jouer avec elle mais Costia, orgueilleuse, aurait refusé parce qu'elle voudrait le faire seule. Alors la petite Clarke s'était mise à regarder l'eau. Abby lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'approcher trop près sauf si elle ou Jake l'accompagnait. Mais Clarke s'ennuyait vraiment et éprouvait une énorme envie de se baigner.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'eau lécher ses pieds et se mit à bouger les orteils, amusée.

Et si elle rentrait un peu plus dans l'eau ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Elle fit un pas après l'autre, doucement…

Mais avant de s'en rendre compte, l'eau lui arriva aux épaules et une vague fonça vers elle, lui coupant la respiration. Elle bougea frénétiquement ses petits bras et ses jambes tentant de lutter contre la force et le va-et-vient du courant mais elle réussit seulement à ingurgiter davantage d'eau et sentir sa poitrine brûler.

Et alors, tout devint noir.

Elle ne sut que de nombreuses années plus tard, que c'est Costia qui l'avait sortie de l'eau. Sa grande sœur avait appris à nager depuis qu'elle était petite tandis qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Après cet événement, elle ne s'était plus jamais approchée trop près de la mer ou d'une piscine et ne savait, par conséquent, toujours pas nager.

Et si elle prenait du recul, cette fois-là ne fut pas la seule fois où Costia l'avait sauvée. Quand elles étaient petites, Clarke se souvenait comme sa grande sœur la défendait à l'école contre tous ceux qui l'ennuyaient.

Quand avaient-elles commencé à se détester ?

Peut-être quand Costia était entrée dans l'adolescence et que son caractère avait changé drastiquement. Elle était devenue plus sombre, plus sarcastique et rancunière…

Clarke soupira. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle supposa donc que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de sa sœur.

\- **Putain, l'eau est trop bonne,** cria Raven en s'approchant d'elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. La latina prit un essuie pour se sécher le corps. **Et les surfeurs là-bas sont trop canons !** Continua-t-elle en signalant un endroit avec sa tête.

Clarke regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui montrait et aperçut un groupe de jeunes hommes, bronzés et musclés qui discutaient fort et qui portaient une planche de surf.

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage sur eux. En effet, elle était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Pourquoi ne regardait-elle pas les garçons comme la plupart des filles le faisaient ?

Ce n'est pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais cela ne réveillait pas en elle un intérêt suffisant.

\- **Tu ne vas même pas un peu t'approcher de l'eau ?** Demanda Raven en posant son essuie sur le sable et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en mettant des lunettes de soleil blanches, assorties avec son bikini strié des rayures blanches et bleues.

\- **Peut-être…** répondit Clarke en penchant la tête et en fermant les yeux en sentant la brise sur son visage. **Le son des vagues et le vent me détendent.**

Raven la regarda amusée.

\- **C'est bizarre de te voir détendue,** rigola-elle en regardant également devant elle.

\- **Rae…** fit Clarke en la regardant. **Je sais bien que je t'ai convaincue de venir avec moi et que je t'ai promis qu'on allait s'amuser, ce qui sera le cas, vraiment mais tu sais que…**

\- **Oui, oui,** soupira la brune. **Tu dois prendre de l'avance pour ton projet. Je comprends. Je sais que c'est important et blablabla** – Elle regarda la blonde avec tendresse – **Mais Clarke, ce n'est pas mon amusement qui m'inquiète, c'est le tien. Tu as dix-neuf ans et les seules fois où je t'ai vue te comporter comme une fille de cet âge, c'est quand je t'emmène en soirée ou quand tu te disputes avec ta sœur** – Elle secoua la tête avant de continuer – **Les responsabilités, c'est important mais ça ne fait pas tout.**

Clarke déglutit en regardant à nouveau la mer.

Raven avait entièrement raison.

Mais comment commencer à se comporter comme une fille de son âge alors qu'elle avait été conditionnée durant toute sa vie à seulement penser à son futur, ses notes, ses réussites… ?

\- **Ecoute,** reprit Raven. **C'est magnifique,** chuchota-t-elle en désignant la mer. **Ce sont des petites choses de la vie dont il faut que tu profites,** _ **rubia**_ – Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux – **Et te trouver un mec aussi.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée avec eux…**

\- **C'est des conneries.**

La brune la prit par le bras pour tenter de la relever.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Viens on va parler avec ces surfeurs.**

\- **Attends, tu es folle ?**

\- **Non, on appelle ça « so-cia-li-ser », Clarke.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en les regardant.

\- **D'accord mais avant j'aimerai te poser une question.**

Raven la regarda avec un intérêt peint sur le visage.

\- **Hier au barbecue, on aurait dit que tu savais beaucoup de choses sur cette nageuse, Lexa Woods…**

\- **Ben…** – Elle haussa les épaules – **Ce que tout le monde sait j'imagine,** continua-t-elle en réfléchissant. **Elle est championne mondiale, championne Olympique quand elle avait dix-huit ans, et elle a battu pas mal de records mondiaux…** Elle regarda avec encore plus d'intérêt son amie. **Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? Costia t'a dit de…**

\- **Tu es du côté de Costia maintenant ?** L'interrompit-elle.

\- **Quoi ? Bien sûr que non mais…**

\- **C'est fille est prétentieuse et je ne me suis pas entendue avec elle mais tu sais ce que je pourrais faire avec mon projet si je la prends, elle, comme athlète de haut niveau ?** **Ce monde offre énormément de possibilités pour mon projet. La pression à laquelle elle doit être soumise, les heures qu'elle doit passer à s'entrainer…**

Les yeux de Clarke se mirent à briller d'une lueur que Raven connaissait trop bien. Elle voyait cette lueur chaque fois qu'elle avait un défi devant elle.

\- **De ce que tu m'as raconté, elle s'est autant entendue avec toi que toi avec elle.**

\- **Tu sais que je peux être très convaincante. Je lui expliquerai que ce sera aussi bénéfique pour elle et qu'en plus, ce ne sera que pour quelques semaines…**

Raven agita la main.

\- **Où tu veux en venir ?**

\- **Tu vas m'accompagner là où elle s'entraine. J'ai un peu cherché sur internet et elle est dans l'équipe de l'Université de Californie.**

\- **Tu as cherché des infos sur elle ?**

Les joues de Clarke prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Oui, elle avait fait des recherches sur son téléphone pendant que Raven piquait une tête. Cependant, c'était seulement pour faire quelques recherches et aussi se convaincre qu'elle pouvait trouver une meilleure option que la brune. Par contre, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

De plus, elle s'était mise à regarder quelques photos ce qui était assez déconcertant. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le raconter à Raven.

\- **Un peu,** soupira-t-elle. **Tu viendras avec moi ou pas ?**

\- **J'ai le choix ?** Demanda la latina résignée.

\- **Je l'ai avec les surfeurs ?**

\- **Evidement que non,** répondit Raven en la prenant à nouveau par le bras.

Clarke se rendit et se laissa emporter par la brune.

Les garçons se retournèrent quand ils les virent s'approcher et Clarke ne put en croire ses yeux quand elle vit qui était parmi eux.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda Finn, surpris.

Il avait à peine changé, il avait coupé ses cheveux qu'il avait pour habitude de porter plus longs mais pour le reste, il avait toujours ce sourire charmeur et ce regard pénétrant.

Pendant une seconde, Clarke avait hésité à s'approcher de lui et lui mettre un coup de poing pour ce que lui avait dit Costia. Mais ensuite, elle se dit que sa sœur lui avait probablement menti. Elle avait elle-même quitté le garçon quand elle avait été acceptée à Harvard et celui-ci avait semblé beaucoup plus affecté qu'elle.

\- **Tu le connais ?** Demande Raven tout bas en souriant aux autres garçons.

Clarke soupira.

\- **C'est mon ex…**

* * *

Clarke sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. C'était de la folie, elle le savait parfaitement mais au moment où elle aperçut Lexa Woods sortir de la piscine, l'eau s'écoulant sur son corps athlétique, et enlever son bonnet en secouant la tête, elle sentit sa respiration se couper.

Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette fille et se surprit en se rendant compte qu'elle observait son corps depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'éviter, cette fille était si jolie… si… Elle réussit enfin à détourner le regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Lexa Woods mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle la faisait se sentir : confuse.

Elle se rendit compte qu'une autre fille l'observait avec curiosité. Elle était également très jolie et avait de grands yeux verts.

Il se passait quoi avec les nageuses ? Pourquoi elles étaient toutes magnifiques et la faisaient se sentir comme un chardon au milieu d'un bouquet de rose ?

Lexa prit un essuie et se sécha les bras et les jambes. Bon sang qu'elle était musclée. Elle s'essuya ensuite les cheveux en attendant que Clarke s'approche.

\- **Mais oui, c'est notre petite blondinette.**

Clarke put quasiment entendre ses propres dents grincer. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour et s'en aller d'ici. Rien qu'écouter la voix de Lexa la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

\- **Salut,** dit-elle finalement. **Je… je peux parler avec toi une seconde ?**

Lexa la regarda surprise puis regarda derrière comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- **Moi ?**

Clarke la fusilla du regard.

\- **Evidement toi, qui d'autre ?**

\- **Eh bien,** commença la brune. **C'est normal que des filles viennent me voir mais je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à toi.**

Pouvait-elle être plus prétentieuse ?

\- **Tu sais quoi ? Oublie,** fit Clarke en soupirant et en entendant Lexa lâcher un petit rire.

\- **Attends…,** l'arrêta-t-elle. **Viens dans les vestiaires, on pourra parler autant que tu voudras.**

Clarke regarda Raven et cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête lui faisant comprendre que cela ne lui posait pas de soucis de rester là.

Elle lui revaudrait le fait de l'avoir accompagnée dans cette folie. Elle se mit à marcher aux côtés de Lexa et se rendit compte que l'autre fille les accompagnait également.

\- **C'est Octavia,** dit Lexa en la regardant. **Et elle, c'est la petite sœur de Costia,** expliqua-t-elle à l'autre brune.

\- **Juste sa sœur, j'ai dix-neuf ans,** la corrigea Clarke.

Lexa la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires et Clarke vit Octavia se diriger vers les douches.

\- **J'ai faim, Woods,** cria-t-elle à Lexa.

\- **Elle ne pense qu'à ça,** chuchota Lexa à Clarke comme si elle lui confiait un énorme secret. **En fait moi, c'est pareil, mais le sexe occupe aussi un grande partie de mon cerveau…** commenta-t-elle en ouvrant son casier. **Et le café** – elle fronça les sourcils puis sourit – **Décaféiné bien sûr…**

Clarke toussota pour interrompre son monologue.

- **Pardon,** fit Lexa en riant. **C'est une habitude que j'ai de parler tout le temps de moi.**

\- **Habitude ennuyante,** chuchota Clarke tout bas.

\- **J'ai entendu** – La brune la regarda en croisant ses bras – **Dis-moi, de quoi est-ce de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler? Est-ce que ta sœur sait que tu es ici ?**

Lexa paraissait assez intriguée.

\- **Non et j'apprécierai que…** \- elle se tut soudainement quand Lexa commença à enlever son maillot de bain en laissant apparaitre sa peau légèrement bronzée.

Elle se tourna rapidement, complètement rouge de gêne, avant de d'apercevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Son comportement provoqua un sourire sur le visage de la brune.

\- **C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas que tu regardes,** lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque en mettant un essuie autour de son corps.

Le problème ce n'était pas que la brune se soit déshabillée sans la moindre pudeur, le problème c'est que Clarke était fortement tentée de voir ce qui y se trouvait en-dessous de l'essuie…

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

\- **C'est bon, tu peux regarder.**

Clarke se retourna et la vit appuyée nonchalamment sur un casier, la regardant avec un sourire amusé. Elle se sentit nerveuse face à ces yeux verts qui la observaient des pieds à la tête.

\- **Je disais que j'apprécierai que tu ne dises pas à Costia que je suis venue ici.**

\- **Je dois dire que je suis assez intriguée, miss** – Elle humidifia ses lèvres – **Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?**

\- **J'imagine que tu ne le sais pas mais j'étudie la Psychologie à Harvard,** commença Clarke en voyant Lexa hausser les sourcils. **À la rentrée, je dois réaliser un projet sur la pression, les différents niveaux de stress et la manière d'y résister et de les gérer** – la brune continuait de la regarder sans comprendre - **Et évidement les meilleurs sujets pour ce genre d'études ce sont les gens soumis à énormément de pression journalière, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?**

Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait si fascinante cette fille odieuse et coincée. Elle se trouvait là, à lui demander si elle la comprenait comme si elle avait un quotient intellectuel inférieur au sien. Mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Lexa au contraire, même si c'était difficile à croire. Et maintenant cette petite blonde qui, ne comprendrait probablement rien à la biologie moléculaire ou à la génétique des cellules procaryotes, était en train de lui expliquer son projet comme si la brune présentait un quelconque trouble d'apprentissage.

Et elle se dit qu'elle voulait continuer à l'écouter parler même si sa voix lui provoquait de l'urticaire.

Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Sa mâchoire se serra et elle sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

\- **J'ai compris,** lâcha-t-elle. **Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu viens me raconter tout ça.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **Je ne suis pas encore arrivée là,** se défendit-elle et Lexa se mit à s'impatienter car elle avait faim. **Tu es sportive de haut niveau et …** \- Quand Lexa parut comprendre, elle commença à rire bruyamment – **Toi aussi ?** Demanda Clarke en écartant les bras. **Pourquoi tout le monde rigole ? Ce n'est pas si insensé…**

\- **Tu voudrais que je sois ton cochon d'Inde ?**

\- **Eh bien… je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais…**

\- **Clarke tu ne me supportes pas et moi non plus. Sincèrement, pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et qui va à Harvard, tu as les pires idées du monde,** continua-t-elle en riant et en s'éloignant pour se diriger vers les douches.

\- **Attends, tu ne m'as pas laissée terminer.**

Lexa soupira en se retournant.

\- **Ecoute, miss** – Clarke détestait qu'on l'appelle de cette façon mais en même temps, la façon dont la voix de la brune sonnait la faisait se sentir… étrange – **Tu as raison, je suis une sportive d'élite et tu dois savoir que je suis soumise à beaucoup de stress et de pression. Je n'ai pas besoin de distractions et j'ai besoin de rester concentrer, nager et m'entrainer. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au patient et au médecin avec toi,** termina-t-elle sur un ton condescendant et Clarke grinça une fois encore des dents.

\- **Je ne serais pas une distraction. Ça peut être bénéfique pour toi aussi. Je pourrais évaluer la pression à laquelle tu es soumise et on pourrait travailler sur un programme pour que cette pression ne t'affecte pas et ne…**

\- **Non,** trancha la nageuse en se remettant à marcher.

Clarke l'attrapa par l'épaule et s'étonna quand le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de Lexa lui procura une étrange sensation sur sa propre peau, une sorte de fourmillement qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant.

\- **Attends,** parvint-elle à dire après le moment de surprise dû à cette sensation bizarre. **Je…** \- elle soupira – **C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu le meilleur commencement mais…**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **On peut dire ça comme ça.**

\- **Mais tu dois accepter que tu n'as pas une personnalité très… aimable.**

\- **Je pensais qu'un décapsuleur avait plus de personnalité que moi,** rétorqua la brune en levant ses sourcils de façon ironique.

Clarke la détesta encore plus.

\- **Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.**

\- **Je ne vis pas ma vie en attendant que tout le monde m'apprécie. Si c'est ton cas, cool sinon tant pis pour toi,** lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Cette fille n'était vraiment pas possible.

\- **Ce que je veux dire c'est que si on y met chacune du sien, on pourrait peut-être y arriver. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce sera aussi bénéfique pour toi. Tu aurais quelqu'un qui te fera un programme anti-stress,** tenta-elle pour lui vendre le projet.

\- **J'aurai aussi quelqu'un coller au cul toute la journée. Alors non merci,** dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Je déteste les psychiatres.**

\- **Je ne suis pas une psychiatre. Les psychiatres sont ceux qui traitent les personnes qui ont des troubles mentaux. Nous, psychologues, nous nous occupons d'autres choses.**

\- **C'est pareil pour moi.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Tu pourrais regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de venir ici et de te demander ça sans même te connaitre ?**

\- **Ecoute, désolée miss, mais la réponse est non.**

Clarke laissa échapper un petit gémissement de frustration.

\- **Toi et Costia vous êtes pareilles. Vous pensez seulement à vous,** lâcha-t-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

\- **Je veux t'inviter à manger si tu veux, comme compensation,** lui cria la brune.

\- **Va te faire foutre.**

Lexa se mit à rire et enleva l'essuie qu'elle avait autour de son corps et se dirigea vers la douche où Octavia venait de finir. Elles se voyaient nues depuis toujours alors Lexa ne fit pas attention à son amie. Elle adorait les corps féminins et celui de Octavia, elle le connaissait par cœur. Mais elle la considérait comme sa sœur alors…

Elle ouvrit l'eau et laissa celle-ci envelopper son corps à nouveau.

\- **C'était quoi ça ?** Demanda Octavia tandis que Lexa mettait un peu de shampoing hydratant dans ses cheveux.

\- **Je suis encore en train d'essayer de le découvrir,** répondit-elle.

Octavia haussa les épaules.

\- **Bouge ton cul, j'ai la dalle.**

* * *

Lexa était en train de mettre le trophée qu'elle avait gagné à Montréal dans la « Chambre des Succès » comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Elle adorait cette pièce qui était remplie de trophées, de médailles, de prix et de photos de toute sa carrière, même ceux qu'elle avait eus quand elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Elle ne put éviter de regarder une photo où elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années et où sa mère se trouvait à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle souriait avec sa médaille en or.

Parfois, sa mère lui manquait et c'était difficilement concevable de se dire qu'elle ne redeviendrait jamais la même.

Elle regarda sa montre.

Elle avait encore le temps de faire une petite séance de musculation avant de sortir cette nuit où elle devait rejoindre Octavia et son groupe d'amis. Lexa ne les considérait pas vraiment comme ses amis parce que pour elle, sa seule amie, était sa coéquipière. Elle avait appris depuis toujours à ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Surtout parce que beaucoup de gens s'approchait d'elle seulement parce qu'elle était célèbre. Et tous ne le faisaient pas toujours avec de bonnes intentions.

Ce soir, ils allaient fêter leur victoire au Canada et se détendre un peu, rien de trop festif. Ils iraient boire quelques verres en mangeant un plat puis ils retourneraient chez eux. Lexa adorait faire la fête mais elle savait très pertinemment que ce genre de loisirs avait des limites et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de les dépasser quand elle avait une compétition prochainement. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait jamais la fête pleinement.

Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer dans le canapé du salon et le prit pour lire ses messages. La plupart de ceux-ci venaient de filles qui voulaient la voir. Cela la fit sourire, si elle n'avait rien eu de prévu, elle en aurait probablement profité pour en voir l'une ou l'autre.

Un des messages attira davantage son attention.

C'était Costia.

En l'ouvrant, elle vit que c'était un selfie de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans une zone de film triple X dans le vidéoclub où elle travaillait à mi-temps.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Costia était assez amusante et faisait partie du peu de filles dont elle ne s'était pas rapidement lassée.

Lexa était enfin prête pour commencer son entrainement musculaire quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle soupira avec flemme et alla ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant face à Anya qui portait des lunettes et qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Ses cheveux châtain clair brillaient sous la luminosité du soleil. Anya força l'entrée en enlevant ses lunettes et en tendant à la nageuse un magazine sans même la saluer.

Lexa fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre.

\- **« Mademoiselle Mauvais Caractère »…,** lu-t-elle en regardant par la suite une photo où on pouvait la voir lancer ses lunettes, énervée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire l'article pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle releva le regard et vit sa représentante la regarder avec colère. **Hey, ce n'est pas ma …,** commença-t-elle. **Putain, j'avais fait un mauvais temps dans les premiers tours et ce jour-là, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'avais pas eu mon café et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas moi quand je n'ai pas mon café.**

\- **Tu sais pertinemment que dernièrement, tu as du mal à garder ton sang-froid,** répliqua Anya. **Et c'est mauvais pour ton image, Alexandra.**

- **Rooh…,** gémit Lexa. **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je me sens comme une gamine de dix ans.**

\- **Sincèrement, parfois tu te comportes comme un enfant de cet âge-là.**

\- **Anya, tu ne peux pas nier que tu représentes quelqu'un de responsable et qui est facile à représenter. Et en plus de ça, je te paye une somme exorbitante, je vois pas pourquoi tu es autant en colère,** s'excusa Lexa en prenant une bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée.

Elle avait pour habitude d'en avoir éparpillées partout dans son appartement car pour elle, l'hydratation était très importante.

\- **Nike m'a contactée après ce qui s'est passé à Singapour.**

\- **Ce n'était pas ma faute,** se défendit Lexa. **Cette connasse de chinoise m'a craché dessus pendant…**

\- **Lexa…,** soupira Anya. **Ecoute, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et oui, c'est vrai, tu es la meilleure cliente que je n'ai jamais eue…**

\- **Et la plus jolie,** l'interrompit-elle.

Anya ignora son commentaire.

\- **Mais tu dois accepter que de plus en plus souvent, tu as du mal à contrôler ton tempérament et ce n'est pas bon pour ton image. Les sponsors fuient les sportifs qui ont mauvais caractère et tu le sais.**

Lexa sentit la colère monter en elle et respira profondément. Anya avait raison mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Les cours qu'elle avait commencés à suivre ce semestre étaient assez compliqués. De plus, l'état de sa mère avait encore empiré. Elle-même commençait à sentir qu'elle n'était plus la même Lexa qu'avant, que ses performances physiques avaient diminué même si tout le monde ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle savait que c'était normal pour son âge et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, qu'elle avait encore au moins cinq ou six ans devant elle à nager à un très bon niveau. Et ensuite, viendrait le déclin. Cette pensée lui déclencha une série de frissons.

\- **Tu as raison… j'ai peut-être dépassé les limites quelques fois mais avec les cours et ma… mère…**

Elle s'assit sur le divan en soupirant de frustration tandis que Anya posait une main sur son épaule.

\- **Je comprends, je t'assure que c'est le cas mais en tant que ton agent, en plus de me préoccuper de ton image, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale…-** Lexa releva brusquement le regard vers elle – **Je pense qu'il est temps de demander de l'aide…**

\- **Non !** Répondit rapidement la brune. **Ne t'avise même pas de dire d'aller voir un putain de psy.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Non putain, j'en ai suffisamment entendu aujourd'hui** – Elle se mit debout et commença à faire les cents pas, agitée – **Si tu crois que je ne sais ce que tu penses, tu te trompes Anya.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je sais que tu penses que, comme ma mère est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, moi aussi je finirai là-bas …**

\- **Lexa… non… je ne…**

\- **Mais ça n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais !**

La nageuse lança la bouteille d'eau avec force, ce qui fit sursauter sa représentante.

Lexa se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait réellement des problèmes pour se contrôler dernièrement. Mais elle avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, tout le temps. Et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la tête comme sa mère et cette pensée la hantait chaque jour. Elle ressentit une soudaine envie de pleurer mais comme à son habitude, elle n'en fit rien.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- **Lex, je suis de ton côté,** reprit Anya en s'approchant d'elle et en la regardant avec tendresse. **Je ne pense pas que tu vas finir comme ta mère. Tu n'es pas elle, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas elle. Mais nous devons prendre soin de toi** – Elle caressa doucement le bras de la nageuse d'une façon très maternelle – **De plus, à l'Université…**

Lexa la regarda en sentant la colère monter à nouveau en elle.

\- **Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?**

\- **Ils ont été mis au courant de ces événements… tu sais qu'ils t'adorent, tu es leur célébrité mais… ils sont aussi inquiets… Justement pour ce que tu représentes pour eux. Ils ont donc proposé que, si tu le veux bien sûr, tu puisses parler avec le conseiller…**

Lexa roula des yeux.

\- **Je ne raconte pas ma vie à n'importe qui, Anya, même pas après avoir couché,** répondit-elle en secouant vivement la tête.

\- **Oui, je suis au courant.**

Lexa la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- **Mais toi et moi on n'a même pas couché,** dit-elle en souriant par la suite.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, à la recherche d'une quelconque patience. C'était typiquement la nageuse de faire ce genre de blagues.

\- **Je parle du fait que tu ne racontes rien à personne. Et je ne te blâme pas, tu es réservée et ce n'est pas un souci. Mais il faudrait que tu te confies à quelqu'un, pour te décharger…**

\- **Eh bien ce ne sera pas avec le conseiller de l'Université, je peux te l'assurer** – lui signala la nageuse – **ou la conseillère ? Si c'est une conseillère je peux y réfléchir…**

\- **Tu pourrais te concentrer deux minutes et arrêter de penser aux femmes ?**

Lexa lui fit un sourire suffisant.

\- **Mon cerveau ne sait penser qu'à cinq choses, Anya : nager, manger, coucher, les femmes et le café,** énuméra-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Le café n'était pas recommandé pour son corps et les femmes n'étaient pas recommandées pour sa tranquillité et sa santé mentale mais elle ne pouvait pas y résister.

\- **Si tu ne pensais qu'à cela, tu ne serais pas aussi submergée par les choses.**

Lexa soupira.

\- **Je ne le suis pas.**

\- **Tu vas me laisser t'aider ? Les sponsors qui te restent seraient plus tranquilles s'ils savent que tu vois quelqu'un…**

\- **Oh, dis-leur que je vois beaucoup de fille, parfois deux ou trois le même jour,** répondit- elle sarcastiquement.

\- **Lexa !**

\- **Oui, oui c'est bon,** grogna-t-elle exaspérée en ramassant la bouteille d'eau et en buvant une autre gorgée.

Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle pouvait quasiment entendre l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

\- **Peut-être que…** \- commença-t-elle – **j'ai la solution parfaite pour toutes les deux.**

Elle sourit en haussant les sourcils, fière d'elle.

Anya la regarda avec méfiance, redoutant l'idée que la nageuse venait d'avoir.

\- **Quelle solution ?**

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **Le suspense est à son comble, qu'est-ce que le Lexa va proposer comme solution ? XD Pour finir, elle va peut-être accepter la proposition de Clarke )**

 **N'empêche ces deux-là me font bien marrer parce qu'elles ne s'entendent toujours pas XD #PersonnalitéDécapsuleur :p**

 **« La Chambre des Succès» On est fan d'Harry Potter ou on ne l'est pas hein )**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un avis, une remarque, j'y réponds avec plaisiiir :)**

 **Bon week-end à vous !**

 **À bientôt pour la suite :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holàààà ! :)**

 **Je vous avoue que je suis HS même si les exam' sont enfin terminés XD**

 **Du coup, je ne sais plus si j'ai posté il y a deux semaines… Dans le doute, je posterai aussi la semaine prochaine avant de reprendre le rythme normal :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, favoris et follow :D !**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **aussi pour la relectuuuuure, s'il reste des fautes, c'est de sa faute XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonn lecture ! :)**

* * *

Costia lança une autre boulette de papier dans la poubelle qui se trouvait près du comptoir. Cependant, elle rata son coup ce qui la fit grimacer en soupirant. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'elle tentait de dessiner des mains. Elle adorait dessiner et se lancer des défis mais le dessin de mains lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts pour le moment. Parfois, elle pensait que c'était l'unique chose pour laquelle elle était douée. Pour les autres choses de la vie, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une vie responsable comme la plupart des gens, elle n'arrivait pas à aller en cours le matin, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à ne pas s'ennuyer à ce foutu travail : de nos jours, plus personne ne louait ou n'achetait de film. Elle n'était pas non plus douée dans les relations avec sa famille…

Elle soupira en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il restait encore quarante minutes avant la fermeture.

Sur les écrans du magasin, des clips de musique commerciale tournaient en boucle et elle les détestait. Son patron avait insisté en disant que c'était la musique que les gens écoutaient et que donc ils la passeraient dans le vidéoclub. Mais bon, les gens en général avaient des goûts musicaux de chiottes.

La blonde avait appris à apprécier la bonne musique depuis son plus jeune âge et elle jouait de la basse. Quand elle était adolescente, elle et des amis avaient tenté de former un groupe. Au final, ils avaient passé plus de temps à fumer des joints que composer mais cela avait été amusant.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut la rue déserte, elle en profita donc pour mettre une peu de musique de son choix.

Elle avait fait l'inventaire, avait réorganisé la section « Action » et avait même fait quelques selfies dans la section triple X pour s'amuser. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, toutes les journées ne se passaient pas comme cela. Il y avait des jours plus mouvementés avec beaucoup de clients et parmi eux, un homme étrange qui pouvait venir deux fois par jour même si c'était assez rare.

Elle sourit en pensant à lui.

C'était un homme qui avait une quarantaine d'années et qui entrait dans le magasin en parlant allègrement au téléphone avec dieu-sait-qui, et qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit où étaient rangés les films pour adultes, il rôdait sans cesser de parler au téléphoner et parfois, il louait un film mais la plupart du temps il ne prenait rien et achetait toujours un soda au raisin.

Et il venait comme ça au moins trois fois par semaine. C'était vraiment un homme bizarre mais au moins, il rendait les journées de la blonde moins ennuyeuses.

Penser aux selfies qu'elle avait faits lui fit se rappeler qu'elle en avait envoyé un à Lexa il y a quelques instants et que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle se mordit la lèvre en vadrouillant dans le magasin, regardant la dernière conversation qu'elles avaient eue par messages. Ces derniers consistaient basiquement à Lexa qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait venir chez elle ou qu'elle avait une heure de libre.

Leur relation se résumait à cela, des rencontres furtives, rapides sans trop de conversation.

En réalité, elle avait été très surprise que la brune apparaisse au barbecue. Elle ne si attendait vraiment pas, et même si c'était stupide, cela lui avait donné un léger espoir : Lexa serait peut-être, seulement peut-être, un peu intéressée à la considérer davantage que comme une simple conquête.

Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que c'était stupide et que Lexa Woods ne restait jamais avec la même fille plus d'un mois, même plus d'une semaine.

Costia ne lui demandait jamais mais elle savait que la brune voyait d'autres filles. La blonde avait elle aussi essayé mais une fois qu'elle était avec une personne comme Lexa, il était difficile que d'autres personnes l'intéressent.

Ses doigts bougèrent par inertie et elle commença à écrire un message avant de s'en rendre compte.

 _ **Costia :**_ _Libre ce soir, Woods ?_

À ce moment, quelques garçons entrèrent dans le vidéoclub et elle se dirigea donc vers le comptoir pour leur demander s'ils avaient des questions ou s'ils voulaient un conseil. Le seul avantage de travailler dans cet endroit était qu'elle pouvait voir des films gratuitement. Surtout en avançant l'excuse qu'elle devait le faire pour pouvoir les recommander aux clients.

Les garçons prirent une comédie et s'en allèrent sans rien ajouter de plus.

Costia regarda son téléphone encore une fois et s'aperçut qu'elle avait une réponse.

 _ **Sexy Lexa :**_ _Non bébé, sorry._

Voilà, sans rien de plus. Sans explication, sans un « mais on peut se voir demain ».

Elle soupira.

Elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était éperdument amoureuse de la nageuse. En fait, elle ne pensait pas être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, elle était trop cynique pour cela. Mais en tout cas, elle la voulait pour elle seule.

Bon, elle devait trouver autre chose à faire ce soir.

Elle regarda sa montre une fois encore. Parfait, encore quinze minutes et elle pouvait s'en aller.

Elle passa par le rayon des films pour enfants et elle vit le film « La Belle et le Clochard ». Elle ne put éviter de se souvenir des après-midi où elle regardait le film avec Clarke dans le salon. Les deux sœurs étaient emmitouflées dans un plaid, Costia volait des bonbons à Clarke tandis que la petite se plaignait. Mais cette dernière finissait toujours par s'endormir sur Costia et la plus grande ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras de manière protectrice parce que c'était sa petite sœur et que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'en tant que sœur ainée, elle devait en prendre soin.

Costia avait ressenti un peu de jalousie quand Clarke était née mais elle ne se souvenait pas bien de cette période que Abby lui avait racontée. Par contre, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir développé un instinct de protection envers Clarke car c'était sa petite sœur.

Par la suite, elles avaient toutes les deux grandi et tout avait changé. Elle détourna le regard et commença à ranger ce qui lui restait à ranger avant de fermer.

Elle savait pertinemment que, d'un certain point de vue, ses parents s'étaient plus consacrés à Clarke. Peut-être parce qu'ils voyaient que cette dernière avait davantage de potentiel et que Costia n'était pas spécialement douée en quelque chose. Elle ne leur en voulait pas trop mais ce qui l'ennuyait et la faisait souffrir, était que ses parents le niaient. Qu'ils disaient que le fait qu'elle ait une orientation sexuelle différente ne représentait aucun problème pour eux. Parce que c'était le cas et ce n'était pas seulement dans son esprit. Mais elle était fatiguée de lutter contre tout cela. Elle s'était dit qu'elle deviendrait ce qu'elle voulait être et ferait ce qui lui faisait envie. Elle n'attendrait plus jamais l'approbation de quelqu'un autre.

Elle s'assura que le magasin était bien fermé et commença à regarder le fil d'actualité sur Instagram jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une notification de Raven, la fameuse amie de Clarke.

Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment super chaude. Elle avait un corps de déesse et un visage malicieux que Costia avait remarqué dès le premier moment où elle l'avait vue. Peut-être que le « il n'y a personne d'autre d'intéressant » quand elle était avec Lexa n'était pas tout à fait vrai… mais si elle préférait largement centrer son attention sur la nageuse.

Elle se mit à regarder les photos que la latina avait publiées et s'arrêta net quand elle vit la dernière photo qui avait été postée i peine cinq minutes.

« Dans le bar où les célébrités viennent aussi »

Sur la photo, Raven se trouvait dans le bar « Polis » où il était possible de manger et passer une soirée tranquille en discutant et en buvant quelques verres. Elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur car elle y avait été plusieurs fois.

À l'arrière-plan on pouvait apercevoir Lexa qui souriait parmi un groupe de personne.

Elle allait peut-être passer pour une folle mais si Lexa lui demandait pourquoi elle se trouvait là, elle lui répondrait simplement qu'elle était venue pour surveiller Clarke parce que Raven et sa coincée de sœur se trouvaient dans le bar. Et elle dirait à la blonde qu'elle était venue pour Lexa.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Eh bien, elle avait finalement quelque chose de prévu.

* * *

Clarke savait très bien qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour remercier Raven qui avait accepté de venir avec elle pour parler à Lexa. Alors quand les surfeurs (et Finn) les avaient invitées à sortir cette nuit, elles avaient accepté. Clarke s'était dit que cette nuit au moins, elle pourrait se détendre un peu.

Elles étaient arrivées au bar et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que les surfeurs s'approchent d'un groupe de filles… où comme par hasard, se trouvaient Lexa et son amie, Octavia.

Évidemment, Raven était enchantée de revoir la nageuse mais Clarke de son côté, n'en avait pas l'air. Et quand le regard vert de Lexa se posa sur elle, elle se sentit assez nerveuse. Clarke avait décidé de porter un jean et une chemise noire avec un décolleté, suggéré par Raven, et elle ne put éviter de remarquer que les yeux de Lexa se dirigeaient furtivement vers son décolleté.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Elle tenta de cacher au mieux son décolleté avec sa veste jaune qu'elle avait mise. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, car il faisait très chaud en cette nuit d'été.

Les présentations se firent et tous s'assirent ensemble. Clarke assista à la scène où deux personnes s'approchèrent de Lexa pour lui demander une photo et cette dernière leur sourit, enchantée, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde.

Elle se demanda ce qui irait le mieux à la brune : « art dramatique » ou « narcissisme » ? Peut-être un mélange des deux.

Elle était déjà venue à Polis quelques fois mais depuis ce temps, le bar avait fait des aménagements. Il était devenu beaucoup plus moderne et l'ambiance était encore plus au rendez-vous. Ils avaient également aménagé un endroit où les gens pouvaient danser même si la plupart des personnes présentes venaient seulement pour manger un bout et boire des verres.

\- **Tu es très jolie.**

Elle sortit de ses pensée et se rendit compte que cette fois, c'était elle qui était en train de regarder fixement Lexa jusqu'à ce que la voix de Finn la fasse détourner le regard.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu es très jolie,** répéta le garçon en souriant et en buvant une gorgée dans son verre.

À première vue, on aurait dit que c'était un soft mais Clarke savait qu'il y avait de l'alcool même si Finn n'avait pas encore l'âge d'en boire, tout comme elle.

 **\- Merci.**

Clarke n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour accepter les compliments.

\- **En fait je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser comme ça… par hasard.**

\- **Moi non plus, pour être sincère** – elle sourit légèrement – **Comment va la vie ?**

\- **Eh bien, je suis à l'université publique et je travaille à mi-temps dans l'entreprise de mon père** – il haussa les épaules – **Et je suis célibataire,** termina-t-il en souriant amplement.

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

\- **Je n'ai rien demandé,** dit-elle amusée et Finn continua de discuter avec elle en attendant l'arrivée du repas.

Clarke sentait de temps en temps le regard de Lexa fixé sur elle mais bientôt elle se mit à rire avec Raven face aux pitreries des autres garçons. Elle se sentit bizarre à l'idée de désirer que la nageuse continue de la regarder.

La blonde se dit que la voir deux fois en une journée ne donnerait probablement pas de bons résultats mais elle n'allait pas laisser la brune lui ruiner sa soirée.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à qui prendre d'autre pour son projet et n'allait certainement pas supplier la nageuse pour qu'elle accepte. Car c'était probablement ce que cette fille orgueilleuse attendait d'elle. Elle chercherait une autre personne et même si cela ne donnerait pas les mêmes résultats, cela suffirait.

Elle était encore en train de rire de quelque chose que Finn lui avait dit quand ce dernier s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à la place du garçon.

\- **Salut, mini-Griffin,** fit Lexa qui avait un verre de whisky semblait-il dans sa main.

Elle sentait sacrément bon et portait des vêtements classiques : un slim noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste noire. Et quand Clarke releva le regard et aperçut ce sourire diabolique et prétentieux, le parfum de la brune passa au second plan et sa mauvaise humeur réapparut rapidement.

\- **Ne pense pas que je te suis ou quoi, c'est simplement dû au hasard,** informa-t-elle.

\- **Je ne pense pas que tu me suives…** répondit la brune en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise pour mieux l'observer.

Clarke se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient, une fois de plus, dirigés vers son décolleté.

\- **Ce serait sympa que tu me regardes dans les yeux au moins.**

Lexa sourit sans montrer un quelconque sentiment de gêne et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- **Désolée… c'est** – elle soupira - **les seins sont mon talon d'Achille** \- elle se mordit la lèvre et but une gorgée dans son verre – **Et je dois dire que les tiens sont très jolis.**

\- **Je n'aime pas les filles,** rétorqua rapidement Clarke.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Je n'ai rien demandé,** murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Par contre je peux t'assurer qu'une seule nuit avec la fille adéquate pourrait te faire changer d'avis.**

Le ton de la voix de Lexa fit que Clarke se mit à se sentir nerveuse.

\- **Et cette fille parfaite c'est toi bien sûr ?** Demanda-t-elle avec animosité.

\- **Non, miss, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu n'es pas mon genre de fille.**

La brune prit une autre gorgée et Clarke sentit ses joues la brûler d'indignation.

\- **Pourquoi tu es venue me parler ? Ça t'amuse de me mettre de mauvaise humeur ?**

\- **En fait oui, j'ai cet effet-là sur le gens. Mais si ça ne te plait pas…** \- répondit Lexa en souriant. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel – **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te parler** – elle déposa son verre sur la table – **Ecoute, peut-être que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues… j'ai été un peu… antipathique…**

\- **Oh** – Clarke se mit à rire sarcastiquement – **Tu l'es toujours,** termina-t-elle.

La brune continuait de sourire.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit quand on s'est rencontrées ? Ah oui «** _ **j'ai du mal à être aimable avec les gens que je n'apprécie pas**_ **».**

Clarke souffla.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux** **?** – Lexa la regarda durant quelques secondes – **Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de regarder mes seins ?**

Lexa se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- **Désolée d'accord ? Mais ils sont là et… ils sont agréables à** **regarder** – elle baissa de nouveau le regard avant de remonter vers ses yeux en soupirant – **Ce que je venais te dire, c'est que peut-être, ce que la proposition que tu m'as faite la dernière fois… pourrait être bénéfique pour nous deux.**

Clarke se redressa pour lui prêter toute son attention.

\- **Ah oui ?** – le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre rapidement. Mais elle ne voulait pas que la nageuse s'en rende compte alors elle fit comme si cela lui importait peu – **Eh bien peut-être que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.**

\- **Ah,** fit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. **C'est le cas ?**

\- **Pardon…** \- Finn apparut et regarda Lexa – **mais tu es assise à ma place.**

Le jeune homme l'observa avec un mauvais regard ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Elle se dit que cet idiot connaissait surement sa réputation grâce aux surfeurs de Octavia et qu'il pensait qu'elle essayait de séduire Clarke. Vu la façon dont elle les avait vu interagir, le jeune homme lui faisait les yeux doux.

Lexa ne le blâmait pas, avant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et peut-être que le décolleté que la blonde portait aidait grandement mais, la petite sœur de Costia n'était vraiment pas laide. En fait, la jeune fille n'était pas d'une beauté inégalable mais elle avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait que Lexa se sentait attirée par elle. Intriguée serait le mot.

Dommage que c'était une fille coincée et de mauvaise humeur. Et en plus, elle n'était toujours pas son genre.

\- **Calme-toi, coco,** lui répondit-elle. **Clarke et moi parlons affaires.** **Quand les adultes auront fini de parler je te rendrais ta place, d'accord ?**

Finn semblait assez énervé.

\- **C'est quoi ton problème ?** Répondit le jeune homme, vexé.

\- **J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes,** répondit Lexa, la mâchoire crispée.

Finn, résigné, alla s'assoir deux chaises plus loin.

\- **Tu n'avais pas à le traiter comme ça.**

\- **Tu aurais pu le défendre mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment… je t'ai observée.**

\- **J'ai remarqué. Et je te remercierais d'arrêter de me regarder autant.**

\- **Beaucoup de filles se sentiraient flattées.**

\- **Oui, ben pas moi.**

\- **Mais j'ai raison pas vrai ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas.**

\- **Il est sympa. On… on est…Pourquoi je te donne des explications ?**

Lexa se mit à rire amusée.

\- **J'ai cet effet sur les gens** – elle lui fit un clin d'œil – **Alors… tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ton grand projet ?**

\- **Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?** Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

 **\- À cause de ton décolleté,** fit Lexa en désignant la poitrine de Clarke qui rougit aussitôt ce qui fit rire Lexa. **Non, c'est une blague. J'ai simplement réfléchi davantage…** \- Clarke continuait de la regarder sans trop y croire – **D'accord, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs** – elle agita la main - **Le fait est que tu as besoin de moi et peut-être que moi aussi,** fit-elle en se penchant pour chuchoter. **On a un accord ?**

Clarke resta paralysée quand le visage de Lexa se trouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux la pénétraient de toute part et le souffle chaud de son haleine la faisait se sentir…étrange.

Le visage de la brune était… eh bien, il était magnifique, elle devait bien l'admettre. Ses pommettes étaient parfaitement dessinées et ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et souriaient avec autosuffisance. Comme si elles étaient au courant qu'elles la rendaient très nerveuse.

\- **Je… euh…,** commença-t-elle à bafouiller. Elle dû s'éloigner légèrement de la brune. **J'imagine qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard,** termina-t-elle.

Le sourire en coin de Lexa s'agrandit davantage.

\- **Parfait, je t'attends chez moi demain et on commencera…**

\- **Je n'ai pas encore dit…**

\- **Lexa ?**

Clarke vit une magnifique rousse s'approcher avec un grand sourire.

\- **Hey, Jess,** répondit Lexa qui semblait contente de la voir.

Elle se mit debout et l'autre fille s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. À la vue de ce geste assez intime, Clarke supposa que c'était une de ses conquêtes. Elle détourna alors le regard en leur tournant le dos. Mais elle pouvait encore les entendre rire et discuter et quand elle se retourna pour les regarder, elle aperçut Lexa qui caressait doucement le visage de la fille qui était complètement sous son charme.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces filles se faisaient des illusions, elles pensaient qu'elles étaient spéciales pour quelqu'un qui ne prenait clairement pas leur relation au sérieux et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la nage et pour soi-même. C'était probablement tout ce qui importait à Lexa Woods. Elle était certaine que la nageuse avait toujours eu une vie heureuse, avec ce visage, son talent et toute cette célébrité qu'elle avait acquise.

Heureusement la soirée ne s'était pas aussi mal passée.

Cependant, Clarke faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers sa boisson quand elle aperçut Costia s'approcher. Cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement enchantée que sa… quoi que la brune soit pour sa sœur, se comporte ainsi avec l'autre fille.

* * *

Lexa sut exactement à quel moment Costia allait arriver grâce à sa phénoménale vision périphérique. Un atout d'être une sportive de haut niveau et de nager depuis ses six ans. Evidemment rien n'était en train de se passer avec Jessica, en tout cas rien que l'on pourrait qualifier d'indécent - même si Lexa mourait d'envie de le faire plus tard, en vérité, elle mourait d'envie de lui faire beaucoup de choses - mais de toute façon, Costia n'avait pas à s'énerver. Toutefois, elle devait reconnaitre que la situation était délicate.

Règle numéro un : tes conquêtes ne doivent jamais se retrouver au même moment dans un même endroit.

Costia salua sa sœur et Raven puis Octavia qui la présenta aux autres.

\- **Lex ?**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au bar boire quelque chose… en souvenir du bon vieux temps.**

\- **J'adorerai, bébé mais comme tu vois je suis avec mes amis… et je ne veux pas les laisser tomber,** dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire séducteur et s'approcha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : **Qu'est-ce que tu dis si tu me laisses ton numéro de téléphone et que je te rappelle plus tard, hein… ?**

L'autre fille fit la moue.

\- **Tu ne m'appelleras jamais, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle en soupirant et en sortant une carte de visite de sa poche. **De toute façon, j'attendrai ton appel impatiemment** … - Elle se pencha vers la brune – **Tu me manque, bébé.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Lexa maudit intérieurement l'arrivée de Costia. Elle regarda l'autre fille et soupira en s'approchant à nouveau de la table.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle à Costia.

\- **Bonjour à toi aussi, Woods,** répondit la blonde en souriant. **Ma mère m'a demandé de surveiller Clarke.**

Elle signala la blonde qui était en pleine conversation, apparemment drôle, avec Raven, Finn et Miller.

Lexa se retourna vers la sœur la plus âgée en la dévisageant étrangement. Costia n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce que sa mère lui demandait.

\- **Costia, bébé….Tu n'es pas venue ici parce que je suis là, pas vrai ?** Demanda la brune à voix basse, la voix rauque et séductrice.

La blonde tourna la tête pour venir effleurer son nez avec le sien.

\- **Et alors ? Et si c'était le cas ?** – elle mordit la lèvre inférieur de Lexa ce qui fit vibrer cette dernière – **J'ai envie de toi aujourd'hui, Lex.**

Lexa lui fit un léger sourire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait.

\- **Je n'aime pas qu'on me suive.**

\- **Non, toi tu aimes traquer** – sa main caressa la jambe de Lexa sur le legging que la brune portait – **Pourquoi tu as laissé la rousse s'en aller… ?**

\- **Elle ne me plaisait pas,** répondit-elle simplement en prenant son verre.

\- **Et ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu me veux moi ?**

Lexa la regarda lascivement de haut en bas.

\- **J'ai toujours envie de toi, tu es un nectar délicieux** – cette fois ce fut Lexa qui caressa la jambe de la blonde, mais sans y aller par quatre chemin, elle posa sa main sur son entrejambe – **Je m'inquiète que tu te fasses des idées qui ne sont pas…**

Costia gémit inaudiblement.

Lexa Woods la rendait totalement dingue. Ses longs doigts brulaient son entrejambe et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- **Je…** – elle se lécha les lèvres – **Tu es trop addictive... Je sais que toi et moi ne…** \- elle émit une nouvelle fois un gémissement quand Lexa bougea ses doigts, s'éloignant de son intimité – **Bordel, Lex…**

\- **Quoi ? Tu veux ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. **Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir Costia. Rien de plus.**

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou puis s'éloigna de la blonde.

\- **Tu es fâchée ?** Demanda Costia, confuse.

\- **Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?**

\- **Je te l'ai dit, je suis venue pour Clarke…**

\- **Arrête ton cinéma, bébé** – elle lui lança un regard mi sérieux, mi amusé – **Tu ne sais pas mentir et tu le sais très bien** – Costia grimaça et Lexa lui sourit – **Je sais que ces dernières semaines, on a passé du bon temps mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions.**

\- **C'est pas le cas. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais simplement envie de toi.**

\- **Tu aurais pu attendre jusque demain. Aujourd'hui j'avais des choses de prévues,** répliqua Lexa en secouant la tête.

\- **Avec l'autre rousse ?**

Lexa la toisa plus sérieusement cette fois.

\- **Costia…**

\- **Oui oui c'est bon,** fit-elle en levant les mains pour apaiser la brune. **Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ces filles jalouses de toi…**

\- **J'en doute légèrement.**

\- **C'est difficile de te partager, Lexa..,** chuchota-t-elle en regardant ses lèvres. **Très difficile.**

\- **Je ne suis à personne.**

\- **Je sais,** répondit Costia en soupirant. **On peut aller danser ? Je meurs d'envie d'avoir ton corps contre le mien.**

Lexa la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se lever et de la prendre par la main. Octavia les vit s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

Lexa et ses filles…

Pendant ce temps, Clarke ne pouvait détourner le regard des deux filles qui dansaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu Costia ramper devant quelqu'un, d'habitude c'était l'inverse qui se produisait… mais il semblait que cette odieuse nageuse l'avait ensorcelée.

Elle vit que Lexa se positionnait derrière la blonde, passant ses mains sur ses hanches et Clarke se mit aussitôt à rougir en imaginant ces mains sur ses propres hanches. La façon dont elles descendraient et remontraient et la sensation de chaleur que lui procureraient les doigts de la nageuse mais au travers de ses vêtements...

Qu'est-ce que cela ferait d'être touchée de cette façon ?

\- **Elles sont vraiment hot ensemble,** commenta Raven en se rendant compte que Clarke avait les yeux fixés sur elles. La blonde rougit encore plus en s'apercevant qu'elle avait été découverte. **Elle voulait quoi quand elle est venue te parler ?** Demanda la brune, curieuse.

 **\- Elle accepte ma proposition.**

Raven la regarda, interloquée.

\- **Eh bien, elle est bipolaire sur les bords,** dit-elle en riant, amusée. **Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ?**

\- **Aucune idée.**

Elles se remirent à regarder l'heureux couple sur la piste de danse.

\- **Costia va péter un câble…** dit Raven à voix basse.

Clarke tourna son regard vers elle.

\- **Je m'en fous, en plus, c'est sa petite-amie qui vient de me le demander,** répondit-elle avec fierté.

 _Pourvu que Costia l'apprenne,_ pensa Clarke.

\- **Je doute que Lexa ait une petite-amie vu la façon dont elle a embrassé la rousse.** **En tout cas, elle n'en a pas qu'une seule.**

\- **C'est une femme à femmes,** répondit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?** **Bordel, elle est vraiment est magnifique.**

\- **Toi aussi ?**

- **Quoi ?**

\- **Moi je ne la trouve pas si jolie…**

D'accord, c'était un piteux mensonge, elle la trouvait jolie. Très jolie. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas vu qu'elle ne la supportait pas.

\- **Oh allez, même si tu n'aimes pas les filles, tu dois le reconnaitre.**

\- **Elle est peut-être très jolie mais elle perd tout son charme avec sa personnalité prétentieuse.**

\- **Moi je la trouve super sexy.**

\- **T'es irrécupérable.**

\- **Vous voulez danser ?** Proposèrent Finn et Miller en s'approchant, tout sourire.

Clarke n'était pas habituée à danser mais la proposition lui fit plaisir alors elles acceptèrent. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse, elle commença à bouger sur le rythme de la musique et en quelques minutes, elle oublia tous ses problèmes, toutes ses responsabilités, et toutes les choses qui venaient perturber sont esprit. C'est cette sensation qui lui plaisait quand elle allait en soirée avec Raven.

Ce n'était pas grâce à l'alcool, non, ni le fait de s'amuser parmi un groupe…

C'était la musique… Danser la faisait se sentir… libre.

* * *

Costia savait pertinemment que cette nuit, elle allait la finir avec Lexa et elle était vraiment impatiente. Elle sentait son corps vibrer d'excitation mais avant, elle sortit dehors fumer une cigarette tandis que Lexa était restée avec Octavia car elle ne voulait pas encore y aller. En tout cas, pour ses heures de sommeil cette nuit, elle était loin de s'en préoccuper.

La blonde alluma sa cigarette se relâchant et se sentait satisfaite que la soirée finisse comme cela. Elle aperçut Finn et d'autres garçons qui étaient eux aussi sortis fumer. Eux ne la virent pas car elle était appuyée contre le mur.

\- **Elle est bonne hein ?** Disait l'un des garçons tandis que Finn lui souriait et s'allumait une cigarette.

\- **Avant elle n'était pas comme ça,** répondit le brun. **Quand on était à l'école elle était mal foutue mais je vois que Harvard a réussi à faire de miracles,** continua-t-il en riant.

\- **Tu te l'es faite ?**

\- **Nan j'étais avec elle parce qu'elle m'aidait pour mes exam. Et quand j'ai voulu me mettre dans sa petite culotte, elle a joué les Saintes-ni-touche. Elle ne savait même** **pas embrasser avec la langue** – il se remit à rire – **Je me demande si elle est toujours vierge…** **Putain vu comme elle est bonne, rien que de penser que je pourrais être le premier, j'ai la trique…** \- Costia choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette et Finn la regarda du coin de l'œil – **Costia.**

Il hocha la tête pour la saluer. La blonde le toisa, cigarette à la bouche et se planta devant lui.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, tête de bite** – elle souffla sa fumée sur son visage – **Ma sœur n'est pas un morceau de viande que tu peux dépuceler comme ça et encore moins en parler de cette façon avec d'autres connards qui ont le même QI que toi** – elle secoua la tête – **Si j'apprends que tu as touché un seul de ses cheveux…**

Elle prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et l'éteignit sur le bras du garçon.

\- **Aahh !** **Putain t'es folle ou quoi ?!** Cria Finn, s'éloignant d'elle en la fusillant du regard.

\- **Oui et t'aimerais pas savoir à quel point,** grogna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut sur le point de se jeter sur elle mais un de ses amis l'en empêcha.

\- **Il vaudrait mieux que tu dégages de ma vue. Je frappe pas les filles mais pour toi je ferais une exception.**

Costia émit un rire sarcastique.

\- **Essaye seulement, crétin,** rétorqua-t-elle avant de retourner de nouveau dans le bar.

Finn pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de Clarke à elle-même mais elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser parler comme ça de sa petite sœur avec n'importe qui.

* * *

Lexa tomba sur Clarke alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes. Cette dernière était en train de se rincer les mains.

\- **Tu ne danses pas si mal que ça,** lui dit-elle en se mettant à ses côtés pour se laver les mains également.

Clarke releva le regard pour la fixer.

\- **Merci,** répondit-elle sans plus. Lexa remarqua que son teint était légèrement rosé et qu'elle était un peu en sueur à force d'avoir dansé ce qui lui donnait une touche sexy. **Tu n'as rien dit à Costia… à propos de…** demanda-t-elle en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- **Non, pas encore,** soupira-t-elle en se séchant les mains. **Mais elle sera bientôt au courant.**

\- **Et elle pètera un câble.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de ne pas t'ennuyer avec mon projet.**

Lexa la regarda avec curiosité. Bon sang, la nageuse était vraiment grande et elle dégageait une aura sauvage qui rendait Clarke inquiète. De son côté, Lexa avait toujours autant de mal à ne pas se perdre dans le décolleté de la blonde.

\- **Mais tu l'as fait…**

\- **J'étais désespérée.**

Lexa lui sourit.

\- **J'adore les femmes désespérées…**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel à cette réplique.

\- **On t'a pas dit que tes phrases de « séduction » sont assez merdiques ?**

\- **Qui a dit que j'essayais de te séduire ?** Ricana-t-elle. **Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es pas mon genre.**

\- **Ah… et c'est quoi ton genre de filles ?**

Lexa s'approcha d'elle et Clarke fit un pas en arrière.

\- **Des filles aimables par exemple,** répondit-elle.

\- **Ah, tout le contraire de toi,** rétorqua alors la blonde.

Lexa se mit à rire à la blague.

\- **C'est mon adresse** – elle lui tendit une serviette – **Je t'attends à quatre heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle je finis de m'entrainer. Ne sois pas en retard.**

\- **Je n'ai pas encore accepté.**

\- **Oh allez, on sait toutes les deux que tu as besoin de moi.**

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

\- **Quelque chose me dit que tu as aussi besoin de moi.**

\- **Peut-être bien…**

La blonde prit la serviette, résignée.

\- **C'est du sérieux, Lexa.**

\- **Je sais et j'essayerai d'y mettre du mien. J'espère juste qu'on ne se tuera pas pendant ton projet.**

\- **Lexa… ?**

Costia entra et aperçut les deux filles dans une situation qui lui semblait étrange.

\- **Hey,** dit la brune. **On y va ?**

La plus âgée des Griffin hocha la tête.

\- **Dis à maman que je vais dormir chez une amie,** demanda-t-elle à sa cadette.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Lexa en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Clarke ressentit un certain énervement à voir la nageuse partir avec sa sœur. Elle secoua la tête et regarda ce qui était écrit sur la serviette. Une adresse était écrite avec une très belle écriture et juste en-dessous, il y avait noté :

« _Ne la publie pas sur internet ni autre part, je ne veux pas avoir des fans devant ma porte, elles peuvent parfois se montrer intenses_. »

Clarke roula des yeux, excédée mais d'une certaine façon, amusée.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **Aaaaaye Lexa et le décolleté de Clarke :') Puis Lexa qui remet Finn à sa place XD Bref les moments où elles sont deux sont assez drôle avec Clarke toujours aussi troublée XD**

 **Contente que Costia remette Finn aussi à sa place, petit merdeux va :p Mode protecteur activé pas vrai ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut parler mal de Clarke :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis/commentaire/remarque, j'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir ! :D**

 **Je vous conseille aussi cette fiction (si vous ne la connaissez pas encore)**

 _ **Galway Girl**_ **de** **Flowerskepa** **, fiction très bien écrite qui nous emmène en Irlande :) On a vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans un petit village typique irlandais et on voudrait juste qu'il existe pour de vrai :D En plus, si vous demandez gentiment, l'auteur craque assez facilement pour poster les chapitres )**

 **À la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez-vous bien ! :D**

 **Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holààààà :D**

 **Voila comme je vous l'avais dit, nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Kilylou: (désolée, j'avais oublié de te répondre la dernière fois :/) ah mais Lexa est infernale avec le décolleté de Clarke XD et oui effectivement, il y a de l'espoir entre les deux sœurs ! :) Finn il craint comme d'habitude XD**

 **merci à Kouan pour la relecture et merci à elle de m'avoir supportée pendant ces examens de l'enfer XD**

 **L"histoire appartient à ADCtrikru** :)

 **Bonne lecture :)!**

* * *

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre et se maudit à voix basse. Elle avait cette sale habitude de s'en prendre à sa lèvre et parfois, elle se blessait, ce qui était stupide et idiot. Elle était clairement une personne anxieuse. Elle regarda les choses qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se demanda, combien de filles s'étaient retrouvées debout, juste là où elle se trouvait en cet instant : devant l'immeuble de Lexa.

C'était un bâtiment assez joli et élégant et elle se dit que l'intérieur devait être pareil. Elle se demanda pourquoi la nageuse n'avait pas une villa avec une énorme piscine puis elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas manquer de piscines. En plus, c'était comme si elle ramenait du travail à la maison et non, un appartement de célibataire convenait plus à cette séductrice et Casanova de nageuse.

Elle soupira car elle aurait voulu que Raven puisse l'accompagner mais en réalité, elle devait poser des questions assez personnelles à la brune et elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière se sente gênée par la présence de la latina. Elle voulait réussir à établir une relation adéquate avec Lexa, que celle-ci lui fasse confiance et qu'elle se confie sans se retenir.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait à tête reposée, elle se dit que ce serait sûrement compliqué vu qu'elles ne se supportaient pas mutuellement. Mais bon, Clarke était très professionnelle et allait y mettre du sien pendant tout cet été.

Quand le prochain semestre commencerait, elle aurait un magnifique projet à présenter ce qui la rendait euphorique.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être passé légèrement trop de temps debout devant cette porte alors elle décida d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Le son qui retentit la fit sursauter, c'était une sonnerie comme dans les maisons hantées.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'aurait même pas dû être surprise.

Quelques instants après, la nageuse ouvrit la porte et Clarke retint soudainement sa respiration.

La brune portait un top sportif noir, qui laissait à sa vue son spectaculaire ventre plat, un pantalon de sport qui couvrait ses grandes jambes et des baskets rouges qui donnaient une touche vivifiante à la tenue.

Elle ne put éviter de voir que la nageuse était légèrement en sueur et cela la fit se sentir… elle ne savait pas décrire cette sensation mais c'était comme si… Lexa la faisait se sentir étrange et elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ce corps.

Elle piqua un fard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait depuis quelques secondes et releva le regard. Elle aperçut Lexa qui lui souriait à moitié. Elle avait fait une queue haute pour tenir ses cheveux et elle regarda sa montre sportive.

\- **Eh bien, quelle ponctualité** – elle s'écarta – **Entre dans mon humble demeure.**

Clarke fit ce qu'elle lui dit et se dit que « humble demeure » était légèrement abusé mais ça, elle s'y attendait. Lexa était une célébrité à San Diego et dans tout le pays. La blonde en avait profité pour approfondir ses recherches sur la nageuse sur internet.

\- **J'arrive au mauvais moment ?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant et en voyant la brune boire de l'eau.

Le profil de la nageuse la fit déglutir difficilement.

\- **Je viens de finir mon entrainement comme je te l'avais dis** – elle montra le canapé du doigt – **je rentre de la piscine et j'ai fait un peu de muscu. Je n'aime pas trop utiliser le gymnase de l'université** – elle regarda avec curiosité les choses qu'avait apportées Clarke – **C'est quoi tout ça ?**

\- **Mon plan de travail.**

\- **Oh…** \- le téléphone de Lexa se mit à sonner et elle fit signe à la blonde d'attendre deux secondes – **Allo ?** – Elle haussa les sourcils – **Bonjour, Railey…** \- elle lâcha un petit rire – **Non, je ne suis pas seule pour l'instant…** \- elle regarda la blonde qui se sentait peu à son aise – **Ah oui ? Eh bien garde cette envie pour ce soir et je t'appellerai peut-être… oui, d'accord, bye.**

Clarke ne put éviter de la regarder avec un air moqueur.

\- **«** _ **Je t'appellerai peut-être**_ **» ?**

\- **J'ai déjà des trucs prévus pour ce soir,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant face à Clarke.

\- **Tu aurais pu le lui dire.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Le secret, c'est de les laisser penser à toi, mini-Griffin.**

Clarke détestait vraiment ce surnom.

\- **Enfin bon, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de tes conquêtes sinon on est parti pour tout l'après-midi.**

Lexa parut satisfaite face à ce commentaire.

\- **D'accord, par où on commence ?**

\- **Commence d'abord par me dire ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis.**

\- **C'est vraiment nécessaire ?** demanda-t-elle en levant la main. **Pardon, je suis une hôte exécrable** – elle soupira - **En général quand j'ai des filles ici on ne… euh.. on a pas pour habitude de s'assoir et de parler,** termina-t-elle en riant ce qui fit que Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. **Tu veux boire quelque chose ou… ?**

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- **Réponds-moi juste.**

Elle croisa ses jambes et nota que les yeux de Lexa s'étaient justement posés sur celles-ci.

Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que, quand la brune ne voulait répondre à une question, elle faisait des blagues ou changeait subtilement de sujet. Elle vit la brune soupirer.

\- **C'est vraiment nécessaire que je te raconte tout ?**

\- **Si tu as accepté de participer à ce projet, tu dois savoir que tu peux me faire confiance. En plus, j'ai besoin de savoir un maximum d'infos sur toi pour pouvoir travailler.**

\- **Ça ne me plait pas trop…**

Clarke lui fit un petit sourire.

\- **Tu as peur que je connaisse ton vraie toi et que je le raconte à tout le monde ?**

\- **J'ai peur que tu connaisses mon véritable moi et que tu en tombes raide dingue, miss.**

Clarke toussota.

\- **Ça, ça n'arrivera pas.**

Lexa lui rendit son sourire parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- **Peut-être que tu cesseras un peu de me détester…**

\- **Je ne te déteste pas,** répondit Clarke. **Je ne t'apprécie simplement pas.**

- **Au moins, on a quelque chose en commun.**

\- **Il faut qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête si on veut que ça fonctionne.**

\- **D'accord avec toi, je préfère faire l'amour et pas la guerre,** continua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Lexa, dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé d'avis,** insista Clarke.

La nageuse regarda ailleurs et fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas devoir raconter sa vie à Clarke ni à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **Ok, c'est comme ça que ça va marcher,** expliqua la blonde quand elle vit que la nageuse n'était pas entièrement convaincue. **Je t'assure que tout ce que tu diras ne sortira pas de cette maison. En fait…** \- elle sortit une feuille d'une de ses fardes qu'elle avait en main – **C'est l'autorisation pour que tu me laisses t'utiliser pour le projet et où il est spécifié que tout résultat et toute information personnelle sera strictement confidentiel et qu'ils seront seulement utilisés à des fins académiques.**

Lexa la regarda avec un sourcil haussé et lut rapidement la feuille que la blonde lui avait tendue.

\- **Je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes personnels, Clarke. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai changé d'avis** – la blonde la regarda sans comprendre – **écoute, ces derniers jours j'ai eu… enfin… dernièrement, j'ai ressentit beaucoup de pression à cause de… soucis personnels et des cours et tout ça… et disons que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à contrôler mon tempérament durant les compétitions. Et ça, les sponsors n'apprécient pas trop…** \- elle regarda la blonde et vit qu'elle était en train de prendre des notes assez efficacement – **Tu écris tout ça ?**

\- **Ce sont seulement quelques annotations. Continue** – Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire – **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu prends vraiment ça très au sérieux.**

\- **Je t'ai dit que c'était sérieux. Si tu penses prendre ça à la légère…**

\- **J'ai rien dit,** répondit la brune en levant les mains en signe de défense. **Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que concrètement, mon agent m'a dit que je devais aller voir un psy…**

\- **Je ne suis pas…**

\- **Laisse-moi terminer,** coupa la brune.

Elle remarqua que Clarke avait un léger tic avec sa lèvre quand elle était contrariée. Ce geste lui sembla adorable. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre de la blonde et elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était sexy.

\- **C'était soit aller chez un psy soit t'avoir toi collée au cul et même si j'aime pas qu'on me prenne par derrière… en fait j'ai jamais essayé** – elle sourit, pensive – **Je préfère qu'on travaille ensemble car ce sera plus rapide et que les sponsors et l'université seront rassurés.**

\- **Donc tu m'utilises.**

\- **Toi aussi, miss.**

\- **Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça un jour ?**

\- **Non** – elle sourit avec suffisance ce qui fit grincer les dents de Clarke – **Bon maintenant que tu sais, on peut commencer ? Je meurs de faim.**

\- **Tu as toujours faim ?**

\- **Quasiment** – elle étira ses grandes jambes – **Si tu prends en compte que nous, nageurs, brûlons énormément de calories pendant les entrainements, nous devons manger énormément aussi** – elle leva le biceps et montra ses muscles à la blonde – **ou alors tu crois que ça se cultive et se conserve sans rien faire ?**

Clarke secoua la tête. Parfois, elle ne savait pas si elle parlait avec une fille ou un mec.

\- **J'ai besoin de tes horaires d'entrainement à l'extérieur et chez toi.**

\- **Pour quoi faire ?**

\- **Parce que j'ai besoin d'être là pour t'évaluer.**

\- **Tu dois rester avec moi toute la journée ?**

\- **Eh bien, pas toute la journée mais…**

Lexa souffla.

\- **D'accord tant que tu ne me gènes pas, ça me va.**

Clarke la fusilla du regard.

\- **Quand a commencé ta passion pour la natation ?**

\- **Quand j'ai été pour la première fois à la piscine avec ma mère, j'avais cinq ans.**

\- **Et quand as-tu décidé de devenir professionnelle ?**

\- **Quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais douée,** répondit la brune en souriant.

Clarke en avait de plus en plus marre de son narcissisme.

\- **Selon toi, quel a été le moment où tu as subi le plus de pression dans ta carrière ?**

Lexa s'étendit sur le canapé et posa un coussin sur ses jambes, faisant une moue pensive.

\- **Sans aucun doute, les Jeux Olympiques, car il y avait énormément de pression interne et externe. Et en plus, je suis très exigeante avec moi-même.**

\- **Dis-moi en plus.**

La nageuse se tendit, voir Clarke assise dans le canapé et prenant des notes la faisait se sentir comme si elle était vraiment chez un psychiatre.

\- **C'est vraiment nécessaire ?** Répéta-t-elle. **Je pensais que tu viendrais seulement me voir nager ou je sais pas…**

\- **C'est nécessaire pour arriver à faire un profil de ta personne.**

\- **J'aime pas comment ça sonne.**

\- **Lexa, répond juste à ma question.**

La brune se renfrogna.

\- **Je suis très exigeante car je veux toujours être la meilleure car je sais que je le suis.** **Et quand il se passe quelque chose et que je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon but, je me fâche légèrement…**

\- **Mmmh…**

\- **Ça veut dire quoi ça?**

\- **Rien,** répondit la blonde en continuant de prendre des notes.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **On a fini ?**

\- **Non, parle-moi de tes parents.**

\- **Non,** répondit simplement la nageuse. **Pas de questions aussi personnelles.**

\- **Lexa, je dois…**

\- **J'ai dit non,** répéta-t-elle.

Clarke soupira. Elle n'allait pas accepter un simple « non » comme réponse mais elle n'allait pas non plus la presser et risquer que la nageuse regrette sa décision. Elle s'occuperait de récolter ces informations plus tard.

\- **D'accord, dis-moi, en plus de t'entrainer et participer à des compétitions, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre ?**

\- **Draguer,** répondit-elle du tact au tact et en voyant le visage de la blonde, elle explosa de rire. **Normalement quand je ne m'entraîne pas c'est parce que je suis en cours** – elle haussa les épaules – **comme c'est l'été je m'entraîne juste et je fais des compétitions et je sors de temps en temps.**

\- **Tu suis un régime strict ?**

\- **Non pas trop** – elle se mit debout, lassée par les questions de l'étudiante – **Tu veux venir voir la Chambre de Trophées ?**

\- **La quoi ?**

\- **Viens.**

Clarke se releva et la suivit, entièrement consciente que la brune n'était pas à l'aise avec ses questions sur sa vie et qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'une petite pause.

Elles entrèrent dans une pièce et Clarke fut surprise de la quantité de trophées, médailles et récompenses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. C'était impressionnant. De plus, il y avait quelques fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Clarke s'approcha d'elle, curieuse.

Il y avait beaucoup de romans policiers et de détectives. Elle n'imaginait pas que la brune était une fan de Sherlock Holmes. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas, c'était le grand nombre de livres de poésie.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, totalement surprise.

\- **Tu lis vraiment de la poésie ou c'est seulement pour décorer la pièce ?**

Lexa la regarda d'une manière tellement intense que Clarke pensa que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine d'un moment à l'autre.

\- _**Toi, ange blond du soir…**_ commença-t-elle à réciter en approchant peu à peu de la blonde – _**Maintenant, alors que le soleil repose derrière les montagnes, éclaire par ta torche lumineuse d'amour ta couronne rayonnante. Tu la mets et souris sur notre lit du soir ! Tu souris à nos amours, et tandis que tu tires les rideaux bleus du ciel, répand ton gel d'argent sur chaque fleur qui ferme ses si doux yeux dans un sommeil, au moment opportun…**_

Clarke papillonna des yeux en se rendant compte que, non seulement, Lexa était très proche d'elle mais qu'en plus, elle venait de dire tout cela avec une voix hypnotisante et surtout qu'elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi donc ?

La proximité et la chaleur du corps de la nageuse lui faisait désirer des choses que… qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lexa continuait de la regarder, attendant sa réaction comme si elle essayait de la tenter.

Cette petite blonde commençait de plus en plus à la… fasciner ? Elle ne savait pas si c'était le mot. Elle était si sérieuse, et avait chaque chose rangée à sa place dans sa vie, que la brune eut la tentation de s'approcher davantage de son corps pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer…

Que se passerait-il si elle chamboulait tout son monde ?

Clarke détourna le regard et toussota, nerveuse.

\- **Eh bien, William Blake** – Elle aussi adorait la poésie – **J'imagine que c'est un truc que tu utilises pour conquérir toutes les filles.**

Clarke s'éloigna de la nageuse et de sa maudite odeur enivrante.

Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle sentait aussi bon ? Elle ne venait pas de lui dire qu'elle venait de finir son entrainement et qu'elle avait donc probablement transpiré ?

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- **J'en lis car que j'aime vraiment la poésie,** expliqua la brune en souriant malicieusement. **Mais je dois avouer que ça fonctionne.**

La brune pencha la tête sans empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les fesses de Clarke.

Les shorts courts lui allaient définitivement comme un gant.

Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette pensée.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

D'accord, elle était humaine, si Clarke lui montrait son magnifique décolleté, elle allait regarder, si elle lui montrait ses jolies fesses, elle n'allait également pas se priver. Mais cela ne signifiait rien.

\- **Tu les emmènes aussi ici pour leur montrer tous tes prix ?**

\- **Ça fonctionne aussi.**

Elle se remit à sourire mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand elle aperçut Clarke prendre la photo où elle était avec sa mère.

\- **C'est ta mère ?** – la nageuse acquiesça – **Et ton père… ?**

\- **Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.**

La bonde redéposa la photo à sa place et s'approcha de la brune, qui cette fois-ci, fut celle qui parut surprise et qui l'observa attentivement.

\- **Il faut que tu commences à me faire confiance.**

\- **Toi, tu as confiance en moi ?**

\- **C'est différent…**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas différent.**

Clarke la vit s'approcher davantage d'elle, jusqu'à coller leurs corps. Elle fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait mais la brune étira son bras pour prendre la photo derrière elle.

La proximité de leurs corps commençait vraiment à la déconcerter de plus en plus.

\- **Il n'y a toujours eu que ma mère et moi,** expliqua Lexa en regardant la photo. **Et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment,** finit-elle en soupirant et en quittant la pièce.

Clarke la suivit.

\- **Si tu dois me suivre tout l'été, il faut que tu saches que dans une semaine j'ai une compétition en Arizona alors prépare toi à voyager.**

\- **Pas de souci,** répondit Clarke, enjouée.

Elle n'était pas enjouée à cause du voyage mais parce que voir Lexa concourir allait être fantastique car elle pourrait récolter énormément d'informations.

Elle vit Lexa noter quelque chose sur un bout de papier et trouva qu'elle avait vraiment une écriture très jolie.

\- **C'est mon horaire de base mais parfois, il peut changer.**

\- **Parfait, n'oublie pas de signer le consentement, je te le laisse pour que tu puisses le lire. On se voit demain.**

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- **Ne porte pas de décolleté, j'ai besoin de me concentrer** – Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui fit rire la brune – **Eh bien, t'as le sang chaud.**

\- **Évidement.**

\- **Mmh** – Lexa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine – **On ne dirait pas.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Tu es assez… coincée.**

\- **C'est pas vrai,** se défendit Clarke. **Je prends simplement les choses au sérieux.**

\- **Trop au sérieux.**

\- **Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.**

Lexa se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- **Alors tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'analyse ?**

\- **Va te faire foutre, Woods.**

\- **Peut-être un jour avec toi…**

\- **Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton genre.**

\- **J'ai pas vraiment de genre en fait. J'aime toutes les femmes.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **T'es pas possible.**

\- **Je profite de ma sexualité, c'est différent,** la corrigea-t-elle. **Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une fille facile. En plus, si j'étais un mec, tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours.**

\- **Si tu étais un mec je ne serais pas ici avec toi.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Parce que tu essayerais certainement de me séduire.**

La nageuse laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- **Et qui te dit que parce que je suis une fille je ne vais pas essayer ?**

\- **Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les filles.**

\- **Tu es sûre de ça ?**

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

\- **Euh oui…**

Lexa s'approcha d'une manière prédatrice d'elle, ce qui fit que Clarke se tendit, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- **Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille ?**

La voix rauque de la brune faisait vibrer des parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas censées se sentir de cette manière. Clarke releva le regard et sentit la douce haleine de la brune caresser son visage ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et lui sourit doucement en ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait dans le dos de Clarke, elle se sépara ensuite de la blonde.

\- **Tu pourrais être surprise,** lâcha finalement la nageuse. **On se voit demain, Griffin,** susurra-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la porte.

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas reprit ses fardes.

\- **Mes… affaires,** balbutia-t-elle en entrant rapidement dans la maison sous le regard attentif de la brune. **À demain,** répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'en aller, laissant Lexa tout sourire sur le porche de la porte.

* * *

\- **Elle t'a dit ça ?** Demanda Raven en se mettant à rire, amusée.

Elles étaient toutes les deux couchées sur le lit et regardaient la dernière saison de The Walking Dead.

Raven avait été étonnée de découvrir le penchant que la blonde avait pour le gore. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas mais en réalité, Clarke semblait cacher plus de choses qu'elle le ne laissait paraître.

\- **Elle est vraiment prétentieuse je te jure.**

\- **Ça, on le savait déjà.**

Clarke lui avait expliqué comment s'était déroulée la première rencontre avec Lexa en omettant évidement la partie, où elle avait fixé les lèvres de la nageuse, ne la trouvant pas pertinente à raconter, ni la partie où certaines parties de son corps s'étaient réveillées… C'était vraiment… déconcertant.

\- **Tu crois encore que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?**

\- **Oui, clairement,** assura la blonde en amenant des popcorns à sa bouche. **Je vais surement avoir envie de l'encastrer dans le mur la plupart du temps mais au moins, j'ai un bon projet et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

\- **Et en plus tu pourras voir Lexa en maillot de bain** – Clarke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils – **Oh allez, pas à moi. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes.**

\- **Ça n'a rien à voir, je la regarde seulement parce que j'ai envie de l'assassiner.**

\- **Bien sûr,** dit la brune en riant.

\- **Tu sais que je n'aime pas les filles.**

\- **Et comment tu le sais ?**

\- **Parce que je ne suis sortie qu'avec des garçons…**

\- **Exactement.**

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- **Même si les filles pouvaient m'intéresser, je peux t'assurer que Lexa Woods serait tout en bas de la liste. Elle est prétentieuse, arrogante, présomptueuse et …**

\- **Elle est encore meilleure que manger des frites avec les doigts. Et elle a une tête à savoir te faire crier son nom.**

\- **Raven** ! Se scandalisa Clarke ce qui fit rire allègrement la brune.

\- **Quoi, c'est vrai ! On doit pas me le demander deux fois, je fonce.**

\- **Elle couche avec pleins de filles.**

\- **Et alors ? J'ai seulement besoin d'une heure dans son planning.**

\- **T'es incorrigible.**

La brune continua de rire.

\- **Mets pause,** dit-elle en parlant de la série. **Faut que j'aille pisser.**

Clarke obéit et la vit sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute mais, le moment où avant de sortir de la maison de la nageuse, cette dernière lui avait chuchoté de telles choses… elle pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi les filles tombaient comme des mouches à ses pieds.

Mais elle n'était pas une de ces filles, oh que non.

Elle releva le regard quand Costia entra comme une furie dans sa chambre.

\- **Je t'avais dit de ne pas ennuyer Lexa avec tes conneries !** Explosa-t-elle.

\- **C'est elle qui est venue me trouver.**

\- **Oui, après que tu lui aies mis des idées dans la tête !**

Clarke se mit debout pour faire face à sa sœur.

\- **Sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'ennuie autant.**

\- **Parce que tu dois toujours te mêler de MES affaires !**

Clarke lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- **Que je sache, Lexa n'est pas à toi, Costia.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais.**

\- **Si tu penses que je veux te prendre ta petite-amie ou quelque chose comme ça, enlève-toi ça de la tête. Je veux seulement faire mon projet.**

\- **Il y a quarante mille personnes que tu aurais pu prendre pour ton putain de projet et il faut que ça soit Lexa !**

\- **Eh les filles** – Jake entra dans la pièce – **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

\- **Il se passe que Clarke même si elle est super intelligente et qu'elle va à Harvard, ne capte pas quand on lui dit des choses !**

\- **Oh bon sang, tu pourrais passer au-dessus de Harvard non ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu gâches ta vie et que tu n'as rien tenté pour entrer dans une bonne université.**

\- **Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu le faire !**

\- **Eh, eh,** temporisa Jake en mettant les mains entre ses deux filles. **Je suis sûr que nous pouvons régler ce différent sans crier.**

\- **Sur un ring de boxe ?** Demanda Costia.

\- **J'ai pas peur de toi,** lança Clarke.

\- **Personne ne va se battre. Bon dieu, vous êtes assez grandes maintenant pour toutes ces bêtises.**

\- **Explique ça à ta fille parce qu'on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas grandir,** se défendit Clarke.

\- **Un de ces jours…** commença Costia. **Oh allez, défend ta fille préférée comme toujours !** Cria-t-elle à l'attention de son père.

Elle sortit de la chambre et passa à côté de Raven qui avait écouté les cris et qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

\- **Costia…** fit Jake en la suivant.

Raven regarda Clarke en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- **Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle attire l'attention ? Pourquoi ?**

Raven entra dans la chambre en fermant délicatement la porte.

\- **Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'a pas,** dit-elle. Clarke la regarda, interloquée. **Désolée, _rubia_ , tu sais que je serais toujours de ton côté mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé ici, je me suis rendue compte que Costia a légèrement raison et que tes parents s'occupent exclusivement de toi et qu'elle semble ne pas exister…**

\- **C'est elle qui l'a cherché,** répondit Clarke en posant ses mains sur son visage. **Je savais qu'elle se mettrait en colère.**

\- **Et tu m'as dit que tu t'en foutais.**

\- **Oui mais bon… c'est ma sœur et je n'aime pas me disputer avec elle.**

\- **Tu me raconteras un jour ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?**

\- **Moi-même je me le demande parfois, Rae…**

* * *

Clarke vit Lexa et Octavia s'approcher d'elle en riant avec leurs corps de déesses et leurs magnifiques visages.

Elle se dit que cela devait rendre la vie très facile d'avoir cette beauté et d'être en plus de célèbres nageuses que tout le monde admire et qui doivent seulement se mettre dans une piscine et nager toute la journée. Cependant elle se sermonna de simplifier autant les choses. En tant qu'étudiante des complexités humaines, elle savait parfaitement que la vie devait être beaucoup plus compliquée que cela.

Les yeux de Lexa croisèrent les siens.

\- **Je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais bien avec Lincoln, mini-Griffin. Il adore la ponctualité.**

\- **Bonjour à toi aussi. Qui est Lincoln ?** Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- **Celui qui est probablement en train de t'observer depuis tantôt,** signala Octavia en montrant un homme assit sur le plongeoir.

Il était très grand et Clarke fut effrayée de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il était là depuis le début.

\- **Tu vas casser le plongeoir !** Lui cira Lexa en riant. **T'es beaucoup trop gros.**

\- **Je suis pas gros, Woods,** répondit Lincoln en sautant à terre.

\- **Il adore observer les gens de là-haut,** expliqua Lexa à Clarke qui semblait ne rien comprendre. **C'est notre entraineur,** dit-elle finalement. **Alors… tu vas juste m'observer m'entrainer et c'est tout ?**

\- **Par la suite je te ferais passer quelques tests mais oui, basiquement je dois observer ton entrainement journalier.**

\- **D'accord, profite de la vue,** dit la brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration se disant qu'elle devait être patiente.

Tandis qu'elles étaient dans les vestiaires, Octavia se mit à regarder sa coéquipière, amusée.

\- **Je ne savais pas que maintenant tu te faisais des sœurs.**

Lexa lâcha un léger rire.

\- **Je ne couche pas avec Clarke, O'.**

\- **Ah non ?**

\- **Non,** assura-t-elle en riant tandis qu'elle fermait son casier.

\- **Et pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?**

\- **Comment ?**

\- **Comme si tu te la faisais.**

\- **Je** **vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Si tu ne couches pas avec elle, tu le voudrais**.

\- **Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle, c'est pas mon genre.**

\- **Elle n'est pas moche.**

\- **Non, je sais.**

- **Elle est mignonne en vrai : blonde, petite…**

\- **C'est pas mon genre d'accord ? Elle est trop coincée et elle me met de mauvaise humeur.**

\- **Hm hm…**

\- **C'est pas toi qui me disais que tout ne tournait pas toujours autour du sexe ?**

\- **Oui… mais cette aversion que tu sembles avoir, c'est suspect** – Octavia lui demanda sur un ton plus sérieux – **Tu serais capable de te faire la sœur de Costia ?**

\- **Je ne vais pas me la faire,** répondit Lexa, tendue. **T'es chiante, putain,** lâcha-t-elle en mettant son bonnet et ses lunettes de piscine.

Octavia se mit à rire discrètement en la voyant sortir des vestiaires. Lexa qui assurait qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose, avait toujours l'effet contraire. Elle était la pire ennemie de ses propres mots.

L'entrainement fut aussi intense que d'habitude : elles avaient d'abord commencé par quelques échauffements et étaient ensuite entrées dans l'eau. Lexa était obsédée par le fait d'améliorer le temps qu'elle avait réalisé lors de la dernière compétition au Canada. Et quand la brune était obsédée par quelque chose… elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Elle pouvait noter le regard de la blonde sur elle et parfois, elle la voyait noter l'une ou l'autre chose. Et si elle devait être sincère, cela ne lui déplaisait pas d'avoir ces deux yeux féminins fixés sur elle tout ce temps. En fait, cela l'excitait légèrement.

\- **Tu n'as pas pris ton maillot ?** Demanda-elle et Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Non je n'aime pas.**

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda Lexa qui semblait interloquée et qui sortit de la piscine.

Le regard de Clarke sur son corps ne lui passa pas inaperçu tandis qu'elle enlevait son bonnet en secouant ses cheveux. Dernièrement, les yeux de la blonde étaient assez baladeurs et Lexa ne savait pas si c'était de la simple curiosité ou s'il y avait quelque chose de plus…

La respiration de la nageuse était agitée car elle venait de nager cinq-cents mètres sans s'arrêter. Elle sécha son corps et avertit Lincoln qu'elle prenait une petite pause. L'homme lui fit signe et Lexa prit sa bouteille d'eau.

\- **Comment ça tu n'aimes pas ?**

\- **Je doute beaucoup que l'université me laisse utiliser sa piscine, Lexa.**

\- **Tu seras mon invitée.**

Clarke la regarda avec suspicion.

\- **C'est parce que tu veux me voir en maillot ?**

La brune lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **Touché.**

Clarke sourit légèrement en secouant la tête.

\- **Tu ne me verras jamais dans une piscine**.

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Je… j'en ai un peu peur,** répondit Clarke tout bas.

\- **Tu as dit quoi ?**

\- **J'aime pas ça d'accord ? Je ne sais pas nager.**

Lexa parut véritablement interloquée.

\- **Tu ne sais pas nager ?** Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. **Ça fait mal.**

\- **On est pas toutes des sirènes comme toi,** répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Cependant quand elle se rendit comme de la manière dont cela avait sonné, elle rougit profondément et releva le regard pour l'observer – **Je dis ça parce que tu nages bien…**

\- **Bien sûr,** fit la brune en lui souriant et en s'agenouillant devant elle. **Pourquoi tu as peur de l'eau, Clarke ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, je me lave tous les jours.**

\- **Tu m'as comprise.**

\- **Pourquoi on finit toujours par parler de moi quand je suis ici pour t'évaluer toi ?** Grinça Clarke. **C'est une longue histoire.**

\- **D'accord et bien, quand tu voudras, je t'apprendrais. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre sans savoir nager, miss** – elle caressa le genou de la blonde avec sa main – **Nager c'est la base de la survie,** finit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu ne dois pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé mais je t'assure qu'avec un bon prof, tu apprendras** – la brune eut un sourire tendre – **Ou bien on peut toujours te mettre dans la classe des petits enfants, ils ont plus ou moins ta taille.**

Clarke lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis que Lexa riait à sa propre blague.

\- **Très drôle, vraiment.**

La nageuse lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour continuer son entrainement.

Eh bien, cela avait été très étrange… Lexa était devenue… prévenante et attentive et… Clarke secoua la tête. La brune continuait de toute façon à l'énerver.

Elle continua de la regarder nager en prenant des notes pour son projet.

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **alors ce chapitre presque entièrement Clexa? On aime? ;)**

 **aïe grosse dispute avec Costia...**

 **mais on se rassure en se souvenant que Lexa va apprendre à nager à Clarke ;)**

 **merci encore à vous de suivre cette histoire !**

 **'Bon week-end !**

 **Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holààààààà :D**

 **Petite info pour commencer : à partir de ce samedi jusqu'au 12 août, je posterai  un chapitre par semaine :) Après j'ai ma deuxième session d'examens donc il y aura une pause de 2-3 semaines...**

 **Merci à tous encore de suivre cette traduction :) J'ai vu que le chapitre précédent vous avait bien plu :) Et celui-ci risque aussi de vous plaire, il y a pas mal de Clexa ;')**

 **Merci aussi pour les reviews même si je me suis complètement embrouillée dans mes réponses... J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !**

 **Merci aux guests aussi à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre...**

 **Merci à Kouan aussi pour la relecture, comme d'hab' :) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cette semaine était passée tellement vite. Clarke avait assisté à tous les entrainements de Lexa et même à certains chez la nageuse. Ce qui était assez perturbant car au moins, à la piscine, cette dernière ne faisait que nager, faire des exercices de respiration ou améliorer sa nage. Elle était tout le temps dans l'eau et c'était parfait. En plus, Lincoln son entraineur était très marrant et Clarke passait souvent beaucoup de temps à rire à ses blagues. Les regards que l'homme et la coéquipière de Lexa s'échangeaient n'étaient pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de la blonde. Elle avait aussi pu assister aux entrainements avec toute l'épique de natation mais avait découvert que Lexa faisait beaucoup de zèle et qu'elle faisait énormément d'heures supplémentaires surtout en cette semaine durant laquelle avait lieu une compétition entre différentes universités et qui se déroulait justement ici à San Diego.

Quand elles étaient dans le gymnase de l'université ou chez la nageuse, Clarke trouvait que c'était assez intime de voir la brune faire des abdominaux, lever des poids, faire des squats et des tractions.

Clarke tentait de se convaincre que tout cela était nécessaire pour pouvoir prendre des notes pertinentes. _Combien de temps passait-elle à s'entrainer ? Combien d'heures par jour soumettait-elle son corps à la pression et au stress ?_ La psychologie sportive prenait énormément en compte les capacités de sportifs à croire en leurs compétences et en leurs améliorations. Ces caractéristiques faisaient partie de son champ de recherche et il semblait que la brune était assez obsédée à vouloir tout contrôler. Seulement, dans ce sport elle ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, cela ne dépendait pas toujours d'elle-même. Elle pouvait être la meilleure, cependant, des facteurs externes pouvaient influer sur sa nage. Et cette soif de toujours vouloir gagner, entrainait de la frustration et des problèmes pour contrôler son tempérament.

Clarke se demanda quelles choses la brune tentait de compenser avec cette soif infinie de gagner.

Elle écrivit dans la marge à côté de ses annotations : « _Compensation… Son histoire ? Ses parents ? Approfondir davantage le thème de son enfance_ ».

Elle avait tenté de tirer du nez des informations à l'entraineur de la nageuse et même à son amie, Octavia, mais tous les deux semblaient respecter (ou craindre ?) la brune et ne pipèrent pas un mot. Cependant, elle trouverait un moyen pour que Lexa s'ouvre un peu plus à elle.

Elle pensa de nouveau à la brune faisant ses exercices et se mit à gigoter. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise car elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le corps légèrement en sueur de la nageuse. Mais c'était totalement normal vu le corps qu'elle avait ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à admirer un corps aussi sain et aussi… Elle se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,** se sermonna-t-elle en continuant ses annotations.

Dans quelques jours, ils iraient en Arizona et Clarke se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Elle avait évidemment demandé à Raven de l'accompagner car elle ne pensait pas voyager seule avec Lexa Woods, même pas en rêve.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit et ferma les yeux sans pouvoir éviter de se remémorer la douce haleine de la brune et sa voix rauque lui disant :

\- « _**Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille ? »**_

Cette voix avait sonné comme du velours à ses oreilles et son pouls avait choisi de vivre sa propre vie, accélérant à toute allure sans son autorisation.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond en soupirant.

Elle n'était pas aussi bête pour se laisser charmer par cette odieuse nageuse mais en réalité… depuis ce moment… elle se demandait… qu'est-ce que cela ferait d'embrasser une fille ?

Elle avait seulement eu l'expérience d'avoir embrassé deux garçons, le premier ne comptait pas vraiment et le second avait été Finn. Et les baisers avaient été… biens. Mais pas vraiment extraordinaires non plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ou parce que c'était réellement comme cela que ça devait être.

Est-ce que ce serait différent avec une fille ? Ce serait différent avec… Lexa ?

\- **Non !** se dit-elle tandis que Raven entrait à ce moment.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, il y a une super ambiance !**

Clarke se tourna vers elle et aperçut que son amie avait une bière à la main.

Sa mère était allée à une conférence à Miami et son père était lui aussi parti pour s'occuper de ses affaires professionnelles. Costia n'avait eu donc de meilleure idée que d'organiser une fête. Clarke avait montré son désaccord mais Raven s'était montrée euphorique face à cette idée. Costia et Raven avait énormément de choses en commun à propos de cela.

Elle fit une grimace en imaginant la possibilité que ces deux-là puissent... Beurk.

\- **Je notais quelques petites choses…**

\- **Tu vas vraiment passer tout ton putain d'été sur ton projet ?** Râla la brune en prenant le cahier de Clarke.

Cette dernière allait se plaindre mais Raven se mit à rire, amusée.

\- **Allez, viens dehors… ta nageuse préférée vient d'arriver,** termina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

\- **Ce n'est pas ma nageuse préférée,** répondit Clarke de mauvaise humeur en tentant de reprendre son carnet. **Et je ne connais personne.**

\- **Et alors ? Moi non plus mais il y en a quelques-uns qui sont vraiment drôles.**

Finalement elle donna le livret à la blonde qui le rangea avec précaution.

\- **Lexa est là ?**

Raven lui sourit avec malice.

\- **Ça se pourrait… ça t'intéresse ?**

\- **Ben c'est normal c'est la… je-sais-pas-quoi de Costia et Costia semble obsédée par elle…**

\- **C'est pas la seule en tout cas,** répondit tout bas la latina.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

\- **Moi ? Rien…**

\- **J'ai entendu et pour ton information…,** commença-t-elle à dire.

Elles virent un couple dans le couloir qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche et qui tentait d'entrer dans la chambre de la blonde.

\- **Ne vous avisez même pas d'y entrer,** leur lança sèchement Clarke.

Le couple parut déçu et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- **C'est ça que tu appelles s'amuser ?**

\- **Eux ils s'amusent,** dit Raven en riant.

\- **Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser, Raven.**

La brune soupira et s'approcha en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

\- **Oui, mais une fois que tu y auras gouté…** elle signala la porte avec son doigt – **tu voudras le faire toute la journée à n'importe quelle heure, crois-moi. Quand tu le feras, tu sauras,** expliqua-t-elle en la prenant par le bras. **En plus, l'ambiance c'est en bas, pas ici.**

Clarke soupira en se laissant emmener par son amie. Le bruit de la musique se fit de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elles se mirent à descendre les escaliers. Il y avait des gens qui discutaient simplement et riaient avec une bière à la main tandis que d'autres, profitaient de la musique pour frotter lascivement leur corps à celui des autres.

La musique commença à rentrer dans le corps de Clarke et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à bouger les épaules et la tête.

\- **Tu vois toi aussi tu t'ambiances,** fit Raven en lui souriant.

Clarke remarqua qu'elle la conduisait vers un groupe parmi lequel se trouvait effectivement Lexa, entourée de personnes, surtout de filles. Même si les garçons la regardaient aussi bêtement.

\- **Mini-Griffin,** la salua la brune avec un sourire.

Costia apparut aux côtés de Lexa, passant un bras sur ses hanches, possessivement. Clarke faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Lexa se tourna vers l'ainée des Griffin et cette dernière lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sourire la brune.

Il était assez facile de voir Lexa sourire mais Clarke avait parfois l'impression qu'elle ne le faisait pas sincèrement… comme si, derrière ce sourire… il n'y avait rien. Comme si ce sourire était vide.

Personne d'autre ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Tous étaient attentifs à ce qu'elle tenait à dire.

\- **Tu vas boire un coup ce soir ?** L'encouragea Raven mais Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Tu sais bien que non, Rae.**

\- **T'es pas drôle,** soupira la brune en buvant une gorgée dans sa bière.

Clarke se mit à rire légèrement en profitant de la musique. Elle participa de temps en temps à la conversation et se rendit compte que Raven avait raison. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu. En fin de compte, elles étaient en vacances et elle-même savait qu'elle ne devrait pas autant s'investir pour l'université. Elle voulait le faire, elle voulait pouvoir profiter plus… elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la lune était très belle dehors.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Raven qui était en pleine conversation et sortit dans le jardin. Il y avait peu de monde dehors : seulement deux filles qui riaient et un groupe de garçons qui étaient un peu éloignés et qui ne firent même pas attention à sa présence.

Clarke mit ses bras autour d'elle. Les nuits de San Diego n'étaient pas froides en été mais la brise qui venait de la plage rendait l'air assez frais. Clarke regarda le ciel et sourit. Elle devait profiter des petites choses de la vie autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pensa à la vie solitaire qu'elle menait parfois. Oui, elle avait l'amour et l'attention de ses parents, elle avait meilleure amie… mais elle sentait aussi qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… quelque chose qui était là, tapi et qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer.

Ou peut-être que si…

\- _**Des confins des profondeurs de l'Orient, la lune écarte le voile nébuleux et se lève sur le monde endormi…**_

La voix de Lexa la fit sursauter et elle la vit s'assoir à côté d'elle sur les escaliers qui donnaient sur le jardin.

\- … _**son chaste pied et sa méfiance virginale…,**_ termina-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Lexa la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- **Toi aussi tu aimes la poésie ?**

\- **Au moins une chose que nous avons en commun à part l'envie de nous tuer mutuellement,** répondit Clarke en regardant de nouveau le ciel.

\- **Mmh** – Lexa se mit elle aussi à regarder l'immensité de la nuit – **Cette semaine, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillées…** \- elle regarda la blonde du coin de l'œil – **Tu as récolté des infos intéressantes sur moi ?**

\- **En fait oui, pas mal.**

\- **Et ?**

\- **Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.**

\- **Oh, allez…**

\- **Nonp.**

\- **Je suis folle ?** demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- **Si tu ne le sais pas déjà…**

\- **C'est une blague ?** – Lexa fit semblant d'être surprise – **Mais oui, mini-Griffin est capable de faire des blagues, c'est dingue !**

\- **Vas chier.**

Lexa ricana.

\- **Si j'y allais chaque fois que quelqu'un m'y envoie…**

\- **J'imagine que ça se passe tous les jours.**

\- **Eh bien…,** fit la brune en penchant la tête. **En réalité, on a tendance à me dire d'autres choses.**

\- **Oh non, ne me dis rien je sais déjà** – Lexa la regarda avec curiosité – _**« Oh Lexa, t'es trop belle… Oh Lexa pourquoi tu m'as pas appelée aujourd'hui ? Je suis tellement pathétique que je te suis partout comme un chien en laisse »**_ imita Clarke avec une voix aigüe.

Lexa se mit à rire si bruyamment que le groupe de garçons qui se trouvaient plus loin se retourna pour les regarder avec curiosité.

La blonde pouvait être assez drôle sous son masque sérieux et prude. La nageuse se rendit compte qu'elle portait une chemise blanche assez cintrée qui ne laissait pas entrevoir son décolleté mais qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ferme.

Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait cesser de regarder ces seins. Elle en avait déjà vu de plus beaux ! Mais ceux-là… mmh… ils étaient vraiment une tentation…

\- **Comment tu sais qu'elles me disent ça ? Les psy sont devins maintenant ?**

\- **Je ne suis pas encore psychologue… c'est en cours. De toute façon, pas besoin d'être devin pour le deviner.**

\- **Hum…** fit la brune en regardant de nouveau la lune. **Tu penses que je suis belle ?**

Clarke la regarda aussitôt.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Ce que tu viens de dire…**

\- **J'ai dit que c'est ce que disaient les filles pour…**

\- **Alors, tu ne trouves pas que je suis jolie ?**

Clarke rougit et Lexa se mit à apprécier la couleur rosée de ses joues sous la splendeur de la lune.

\- **Je pensais que tu t'en foutais de ce que je pensais.**

\- **Oui mais maintenant tu es ma psy, non ?**

\- **C'est bizarre mais étant ta psy, j'arrive pas à te faire raconter des choses sur toi.**

Lexa reprit son sérieux et enferma ses genoux avec ses bras.

\- **J'ai du mal à raconter ma vie à n'importe qui, ne le prends pas personnellement.**

\- **Tu sembles être bonne, Lexa…**

\- **Je suis bonne ?**

\- « **Tu sembles » j'ai dit,** répliqua Clarke en grinçant des dents. Lexa se mit à rire face à sa réaction. Bon sang qu'elle adorait ennuyer la blonde. **On ne peut vraiment pas parler sérieusement avec toi.**

L'étudiante tenta de se remettre debout mais Lexa l'en empêcha en la prenant par le bras.

Clarke se surprit en se rendant compte de la chaleur qui émanait des doigts de la nageuse et en se disant qu'elle avait aimé ce contact.

\- **Désolée… dis-moi…,** demanda la nageuse en la regardant profondément.

Ses yeux verts semblèrent plus foncés que d'habitude et Clarke rencontra quelques soucis à fixer son regard dans celui de la nageuse.

\- **Je voulais dire que tu sembles être douée dans ce que tu entreprends. Tu excelles même davantage sous la pression. Je pense que…** – elle se mordit la lèvre, pensive - **… ce n'est pas la pression qui t'affecte mais ton désir de toujours vouloir gagner.**

Lexa la regarda durant quelques secondes, sans montrer la moindre expression, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- **Peut-être bien…**

\- **Par contre, il manque encore beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir faire un plan pour toi et ton mauvais caractère.**

\- **Hey ! Et si on en faisait un pour le tien aussi ?**

\- **Sérieusement ?** Demanda la blonde en lui donnant un petit coup de pied ce qui fit rire Lexa. **Allez, retourne voir tous tes admirateurs.**

\- **Je préfère les admiratrices.**

\- **J'imagine oui.**

\- **Pourquoi chaque fois que je sors ce thème, je sens un ton réprobateur dans ta voix ?**

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.**

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- **Lexa, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Tu penses que…,** commença Lexa. **Qu'on devrait tous être comme toi, pas vrai ? Parfaits, irréprochables…**

Clarke sentit une chaleur se répandre sur son visage mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas dû à la gêne mais à la colère.

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite.**

\- **Tu penses que je suis une fille facile.**

\- **Comme si ça t'intéressait ce que je pense vraiment.**

\- **On n'a qu'une vie et elle est trop courte, Clarke. Il faut en profiter.**

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Juste… tu pourrais le faire aux côtés d'une seule personne tu sais ?**

Lexa lâcha un léger rire.

\- **Où serait le fun là-dedans ?**

\- **Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ?** Demanda soudain Clarke.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser la question mais c'était trop tard.

\- **Toi, tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ?**

\- **J'ai demandé en premier.**

\- **J'imagine que non…**

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- **J'imagine que moi non plus.**

- **Mais tu crois en l'amour ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda la blonde.

\- **Parce que ça ne dure jamais. Les gens se laissent tomber tout le temps. Où est l'amour là-dedans ?**

\- **C'est une vision très réductrice, Lexa. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais le sentiment existe et il est là quelque part,** expliqua la blonde en regardant la lune avec un air rêveur.

\- **Oh putain, ne me dis pas que tu attends ton Prince Charmant et toutes ces conneries…**

Clarke la fusilla du regard.

\- **Alors je ne peux pas juger ta vie libertine mais toi, tu peux me juger ?**

Elle se remit debout, énervée et Lexa l'imita.

\- **Avoue que c'est une putain de fantaisie.**

\- **Et aller de filles en filles ? Ça c'est de la pure fantaisie** – elle posa son index avec violence sur la poitrine de Lexa. Clarke était vraiment énervée, de quel droit la nageuse demandait qu'elle la respecte alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas ? – **Tu penses que ceux qui croient à l'amour finissent par se séparer et se retrouver seuls. Mais toi, en allant de filles en filles comment tu finiras ? Seule aussi… ! Alors où est la différence ?**

Lexa attrapa rapidement le doigt de Clarke, qui était toujours posé contre sa poitrine, et s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche sans mon autorisation** – siffla-t-elle. **Et pour répondre à ta question… je préfère finir seule qu'avec le cœur brisé par quelqu'un à qui j'aurai tout donné et qui n'en avait rien à foutre.**

Clarke remarqua que les yeux de la nageuse s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres et nota que, elle non plus, ne pouvait éviter de regarder les siennes. Le regard de la brune était posé sur le grain de beauté de la blonde. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées mais Lexa rompit leur proximité et lâcha le doigt de Clarke.

\- **Je ne juge pas tes rêves d'amour, Clarke, je ne les partage simplement** **pas** – elle but une longue gorgée dans sa bière qu'elle avait posée sur les escaliers – **On se voit samedi pour la compèt'.**

Elle tapota trois fois sur le haut du crâne de la blonde, comme si il s'agissait d'une enfant, et s'en alla.

Clarke la regarda s'en aller en serrant les poings.

Pourquoi la nageuse se comportait-elle comme cela ? Parfois elle était douce et drôle, et de l'autre côté, elle était odieuse et présomptueuse.

Qui était la véritable Alexandra Woods ?

Clarke se dit qu'avec son projet, elle finirait par le découvrir.

* * *

Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la petite blonde l'affectait autant mais pendant que Costia l'embrassait dans la chambre de ses parents, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et pouvait seulement penser à Clarke et à ses yeux bleus brillants d'une passion en lui expliquant ce à quoi elle croyait. D'habitude, le faire avec une de ses conquêtes dans le lit de ses parents l'aurait énormément excitée mais elle était là, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer il y a un moment.

Lexa était toujours debout et Costia s'assit sur le lit et releva sa chemise pour venir lui embrasser l'abdomen. La nageuse tenta de profiter de l'instant, essaya de ne plus penser à cette pointe d'ennui qu'avait soulevée la blonde. Pourquoi cela comptait autant pour elle ce que Clarke puisse penser ? Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer et… elles étaient clairement des pôles opposés.

\- **Mmh, Lex… ce serait bien si tu étais ici avec moi et pas dans la lune.**

Lexa baissa le regard et caressa les cheveux blonds de Costia.

\- **Je suis là, bébé** – elle sourit légèrement et repoussa la blonde pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle – **Tu ne me vois pas ?** Chuchota-t-elle en lui décochant son sourire charmeur qui faisait chambouler tous les cœurs féminins.

Elle enleva le t-shirt de Costia et commença à laisser une trainé de baisers sur son ventre avant de se rendre compte que, pour la première fois, elle n'en profitait pas. Non pas parce qu'elle ne désirait pas la blonde en-dessous d'elle ou n'importe quelle autre raison semblable mais parce qu'elle était toujours sur les nerfs et énervée et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Elle voulut défaire le bouton du jean de la blonde et sentit ses mains agripper ses cheveux.

\- **Tu es en train de penser à quelqu'un d'autre** **?** Demanda Costia avec une once de colère dans la voix.

Lexa releva le regard.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on va baiser ?** Répéta Costia en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour la regarder.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

\- **Tu penses à d'autres filles ?**

\- **Quoi ? Mais Costia…-** Lexa se remit rapidement debout. **De quoi tu me parles, bordel ?**

La blonde soupira, complètement frustrée.

\- **Aujourd'hui tu es assez distante et j'ai vu comme cette brune te susurrait des choses à l'oreille… Tu penses à aller la baiser elle ?**

La nageuse la regarda outrée, sentant l'énervement revenir à toute allure et se répandre dans tout son corps.

\- **Tu es réellement en train de me faire une scène ?**

\- **Non… je… c'est pas ça** –Costia remit son t-shirt et s'approcha de la brune – **C'est juste que quand on couche ensemble, j'aimerai au moins que tu penses à moi.**

\- **Je ne pense à personne, Costia,** répondit la brune encore énervée. **Je n'aime pas ton attitude dernièrement. Personne ne me contrôle et n'est jaloux avec moi, tu sais que je déteste ça.**

\- **Je sais, je sais,** fit Costia en levant les mains en signe de paix et en se levant pour prendre sa veste qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit pour y prendre une cigarette.

\- **Et en plus, tu vas fumer à l'intérieur ?**

La blonde grogna et lança le paquet sur le côté.

\- **C'est juste que tu es très… bizarre ces temps-ci. D'abord tu acceptes le projet ridicule de ma sœur et maintenant ça…**

\- **Qu'est-ce que le projet à avoir là-dedans ?** Demanda Lexa, confuse. **Je ne comprends pas.**

\- **C'est juste que je capte pas pourquoi tu as accepté.**

\- **Parce que je le voulais mais je ne pense pas te devoir d'explications** – elle soupira profondément – **écoute, bébé,** commença-t-elle sur un ton calme, comme lorsqu'elle le faisait avec ses conquêtes. En fait, sortir avec des filles, c'était vraiment compliqué et en plus, elle en était une. **Tu sais que je t'adore et qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble mais j'ai toujours été claire avec toi à propos de ce que je peux t'offrir et ce que je ne peux pas t'offrir…**

\- **Tu n'as pas à me parler comme aux autres conasses que tu te tapes, Lexa.**

\- **Je le fais parce que parfois tu ne sembles pas comprendre.**

\- **Je comprends parfaitement, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais plus de toi.**

Lexa soupira à nouveau.

\- **Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire** \- Costia se renfrogna – **Bon, est-ce qu'on va coucher ou non ?** Demanda la brune, encore sur les nerfs.

La blonde la fusilla du regard et lui fit un doigt d'honneur en sortant de la chambre, non sans avoir pris sa veste avant.

Lexa ferma fortement les yeux.

\- **Pourquoi je suis lesbienne ?** se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle se dit que si elle avait eu envie de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas les possibilités qui manquaient même si Costia l'avait laissée plantée là. Mais le souci, c'est que l'énervement qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir lui avait coupé toute envie. Et ça, c'était nouveau.

Elle regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était plus que temps d'aller dormir.

* * *

Costia avait décidé qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort que la bière, elle s'était donc dirigée vers la petite planque de son père et y avait trouvé une bouteille de Whisky. Elle détestait se prendre la tête avec Lexa mais elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler son énervement en sachant que même sa sœur cadette passait plus de temps avec la nageuse.

Était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Etait-ce de l'amour ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait réciter des poèmes d'amour à Lexa ou passer le reste de sa vie avec elle cependant elle la voulait simplement pour elle seule et ne pas avoir à la partager avec d'autres personnes. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle voie toutes les autres filles et qu'elle passe autant d'heures avec Clarke.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être posé le doigt sur le problème : Clarke

Elle devait toujours se mêler de tout et passer avant elle ce qui l'insupportait. Elle se souvint la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation.

 _À cette époque, Costia avait dix ans et Clarke huit et elles venaient de rentrer de l'école avec le bus. Généralement, c'était leur père qui les attendait à la maison quand leur mère était de garde mais ce jour-ci, ils étaient tous les deux présents. Costia en était enchantée car elle avait réalisé en dessin au cours d'art et que son professeur l'avait félicitée et lui avait même proposé de se présenter à un concours. Elle était impatiente de le raconter à ses parents mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, Clarke leur avait montré un papier qui expliquait qu'elle était la seule enfant de son degré à participer au prochain salon des sciences. Les parents étaient très fiers de la petite blonde, et honnêtement, Costia également. Sa petite sœur était vraiment intelligente._

 _-_ _ **Maman… ?**_ _Avait-elle dit timidement. Mais Abby était tellement obnubilée par Clarke qu'elle ne lui prêta pas d'attention._ _ **Maman…**_ _répéta Costia en tentant de lui montrer son dessin._

 _Elle se tourna vers son père et vit que lui non plus ne prêtait pas attention à elle et qu'il n'existait plus que Clarke et son salon des sciences._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait ressenti pour la première fois, du ressentiment envers sa sœur. Pourquoi ses réussites valaient-elles plus que les siennes ? Parce qu'elle était la plus jeune ? Elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre les raisons._

 _Elle fit demi-tour en tenant toujours son dessin dans sa main et commença à s'éloigner._

 _-_ _ **Costia, chérie, tu voulais quelque chose ?**_ _Demanda Jake au loin._

 _-_ _ **Non,**_ _répondit l'enfant en montant les escaliers tout en déchirant son dessin en mille morceaux._

Oui, peut-être que tout avait commencé à ce moment.

Elle but une grande gorgée et trouva Raven qui était dans la chambre de Clarke et qui regardait désespérément son t-shirt.

\- **Putain de bourrés de merde,** murmurait-elle.

Apparemment, quelqu'un lui avait taché son t-shirt avec quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte quand elle vit la brune enlever son vêtement. Et bon, elle ne put éviter de la regarder de haut en bas. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le fait que les latinas étaient réputées pour leur type de corps. Ce dernier était magnifique et Costia ne parvenait pas à en détourner ses yeux.

Elle s'approcha puis s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte.

\- **Joli soutien-gorge,** dit-elle.

Raven ne sursauta même pas et regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle cherchait un nouveau t-shirt avec un petit sourire collé sur le visage.

\- **Merci,** dit la brune en regardant la bouteille qu'avait la blonde à la main. **Bordel, comme ça tu gardes le meilleur pour toi ?**

\- **Normal c'est ma maison,** fit Costia en riant et en entrant dans la chambre. **T'en veux ?**

Raven, encore en sous-vêtement, accepta la bouteille.

Costia l'observa avec un sourire.

\- **T'es vraiment pas mal foutue, l'espagnole,** indiqua la blonde en la détaillant sans aucune gêne.

\- **Toi non plus,** **blondie,** répondit Raven en lui rendant la bouteille.

Costia la prit et attrapa soudainement Raven par une boucle du pantalon pour l'approcher de son corps. La brune sembla surprise face à ce geste mais sourit quand Costia approcha dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne.

\- **Tu crois que Clarke se fâchera si je t'embrasse ?**

Le sourire de la brune s'amplifia.

\- **Elle ne se fâchera pas si elle ne l'apprend pas.**

Costia ne bougea pas mais sentait que la respiration de Raven s'accélérait. Elle commença alors par déposer un baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite l'approcher davantage d'elle et joindre complètement leurs lèvres. Elles soupirèrent ensemble et les mains de Raven s'accrochèrent au cou de la blonde.

Cette dernière sourit contre ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche avec désir, ses mains joueuses parcoururent les fesses fermes et le dos nu de la brune. Et quand elle sentit la langue de cette dernière faire irruption dans sa bouche, elle grogna en lui rendant la pareille.

Au bout d'un moment, elles se séparèrent et Costia mordit la lèvre inférieure de la brune.

\- **Ce sera notre secret,** chuchota-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Raven.

* * *

On était samedi matin et Lexa se disait que cette journée serait incroyable comme chaque jour où elle devait participer à une compétition. Seulement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se blesser à l'entrainement la veille.

Normalement, les jours avant la compétition, les entrainements n'étaient pas aussi intenses que d'habitude. Lincoln lui avait même recommandé de se reposer et de faire du cardio ou quelque chose de moins fatiguant. Mais après tout le stress qu'elle avait ressenti durant la soirée, la nageuse avait eu besoin de se décharger et avait été nager. Même si la blonde était là elle aussi, attentive à tous ses mouvements.

Elle se tendit en se remémorant ses paroles.

« _**Tu penses que ceux qui croient à l'amour finissent par se séparer et se retrouver seuls. Mais toi, en allant de filles en filles comment tu finiras ? Seule aussi… ! Alors où est la différence ?**_ »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle n'avait probablement jamais eu de petit-ami dans sa vie… était-elle vierge ? Bon sang, cette pensée la fit déglutir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la blonde depuis la piscine. Non, elle ne pensait pas que… Clarke était jolie, maintenant elle l'acceptait mais elle ne pouvait pas être… Lexa secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-elle en train de penser à ces conneries ?

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et se mit à nager frénétiquement comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une douleur à l'épaule. Elle avait fait signe à Lincoln pour qu'il vienne l'ausculter et effectivement, elle venait de se blesser.

\- **Tu vas nager ?** Demanda Clarke en apparaissant dans les vestiaires.

Les gradins autour de la piscine étaient remplis de gens de toutes les universités de l'Etat et les vestiaires étaient cette fois-ci bien remplis également.

\- **Tu ne peux pas venir ici,** répondit la nageuse en sortant ses affaires de son casier.

\- **Tu es blessée…**

\- **Je sais,** répliqua Lexa. **Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chance de remporter la compétition.**

- **Ou d'aggraver ta blessure…**

- **C'est rien de grave, juste une gêne.**

Clarke l'observa quelques secondes puis nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

\- **Lexa, Lincoln m'a dit que si tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne devrais pas nager. La compétition en Arizona est plus importante non ?**

Lexa la toisa du regard.

\- **Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis accro au fait de gagner. Et je ne laisserai personne d'autre gagner cette compétition dans ma piscine.**

\- **Tu forces trop…**

\- **J'ai déjà forcé plus que ça. Tu ne connais pas encore mes limites, Mini- Griffin,** répondit-elle avec détermination. Elle sortit une pommade. **Tu pourrais… ?**

Elle enleva son t-shirt, restant juste en maillot qui laissait ses épaules à découvert.

Les autres nageuses présentes dans les vestiaires les regardaient avec curiosité. Clarke lâcha un soupir et se mit à répandre la crème sur l'épaule blessée. Sous ses doigts, la peau de la brune était douce et chaude et si elles n'étaient pas entourées par autant de personnes, ce moment aurait pu être assez…intime.

\- **Tu auras récupéré pour l'Arizona ?**

\- **Oui,** assura Lexa sans plus. Clarke essaya de ne pas regarder sa peau parce la sentir sous ses doigts était déjà trop… **Allez, dis-le.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je sais pas mais je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose.**

Clarke se pinça les lèvres.

\- **Plutôt demander… tu as couché avec certaines filles qui sont ici ?** Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Lexa se mit à rire, amusée.

\- **Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

Lexa releva le regard et pour la première fois, son sourire sournois et orgueilleux n'ennuya pas Clarke. Plus encore… il rendait la nageuse un peu plus attractive.

\- **Oui, probablement.**

Lexa se remit à rire.

\- **Je ne parle pas de ces chose-là, je suis une** _ **gentlewoman**_ **.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Eh bien, t'as même ta kiné personnelle,** lança Octavia en les regardant, visiblement amusée.

Clarke arrêta de masser l'épaule en rougissant.

\- **C'est parce qu'Andréa n'est pas encore là,** rétorqua Lexa.

\- **On a dit mon nom ?**

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent vers la voix. Andréa était la physiothérapeute de l'université et venait spécialement de Colombie. Apparemment, elle était la meilleure du pays dans son domaine et Lexa pouvait assurer qu'elle l'était réellement. Et qu'elle était très belle aussi.

\- **Ah, mec,** se plaignit la nageuse. **Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas me soigner avec tes mains magiques.**

La femme s'approcha pour observer l'épaule de la nageuse.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas nager aujourd'hui.**

Clarke lança un regard à Lexa qui voulait dire « _Je te l'avais bien dit_ ».

\- **Je nagerai quand même alors arrange moi ça.**

\- **Je ne fais pas de miracle,** répondit Andréa en lui faisant faire quelques mouvements. **Je te recommande de ne pas trop forcer si tu veux pouvoir nager en Arizona.**

Clarke ne perdait pas la scène de vue et prenait note de tout ce qu'elle pensait important. Elle dû essuyer sa main sur son jeans pour ne pas salir ses feuilles avec la pommade qui restait sur sa main. Les bras musclés de Lexa commençaient à la distraire, aussi elle se dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle s'excusa et s'en alla alors que Lexa la fixait du regard.

\- **Une autre victime ?** Demanda Andréa à Octavia.

\- **Non pas encore mais bientôt,** répondit cette dernière.

\- **Vous savez que je suis juste là et que j'ai seulement mal à l'épaule ? Je suis pas encore sourde…**

Les deux autres se mirent à rire.

\- **C'est tellement évident que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.**

\- **Je n'ai pas à me rendre compte de quelque chose, Clarke est ici parce que je voulais éviter d'aller voir un psy et pour contenter mes sponsors également.**

Andréa et Octavia échangèrent un regard amusé mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus.

Clarke était dans les gradins tandis que Raven mangeait un grand paquet de frites et qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle, excitée.

\- **Ça commence quand ?**

- **Bientôt… regarde, ils sont là.**

Les nageurs sortirent des vestiaires. C'était d'abord aux filles de commencer et elles virent les supporters acclamer Lexa. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire. La brune, très concentrée, portait un bonnet de bain de couleur noire où était écrit « Woods » en lettres blanches. Cette dernière bougeait légèrement son épaule pour l'échauffer et Clarke dû avouer que, même si la nageuse était têtue comme une mule, elle avait beaucoup de ténacité. Elle se dit également que nager en étant blessée faisait partie de la pression à laquelle la brune était soumise. S'était-elle injectée quelque chose pour pouvoir nager ce matin ? Il faudrait lui poser la question car c'était une donnée importante à prendre en compte.

Les nageuses se mirent en position et la compétition commença. Le premier tour consistait à un cent mètres nage libre pour élire celles qui passeraient au tour suivant.

Lexa était bien évidement en première position et tous les gradins criaient à perdre haleine, mais dans la dernière portion, elle sembla perdre force et Octavia gagna le premier tour avec quatre centièmes de seconde.

Lexa ne semblait pas du tout contente mais félicita quand même sa coéquipière.

\- **Hey, tu t'es qualifiée,** tenta Lincoln pour la calmer.

\- **En deuxième position,** répondit Lexa en soufflant.

\- **Ne te mets pas la pression, tu sais que ça va retomber là,** dit-il en signalant son épaule. **On a besoin de toi à cent pour cent en Arizona.**

\- **Je sais,** opina la brune.

\- **On dirait que pour une fois, je t'ai battue ma vieille. Tu me dois un café,** dit Octavia en riant.

\- **Attends la finale,** répliqua Lexa, frustrée et tendue, en lançant ses lunettes sur le côté.

\- **Hey, c'était une blague ne te fâche pas.**

\- **Je ne suis pas fâchée !**

\- **D'accord, d'accord.**

\- **C'est juste que je peux faire mieux. Saloperie d'épaule…**

Elle était sur le point de continuer à jurer mais fut interrompue par une voix.

\- **Lexa ?**

La brune se retourna et vit Clarke s'approcher d'elle.

\- **C'était pas ma meilleure performance, miss. Ne la prends pas en compte.**

\- **Tu vas bien ? Comment va ton épaule ?**

\- **Pas trop mal, Andréa va venir pour faire sa magie encore une fois.**

\- **Tu es trop tendue,** expliqua Clarke en la prenant par le bras. Lexa se surprit à sentir son contact. Clarke la fit asseoir et s'agenouilla devant elle. **Ferme les yeux.**

- **Clarke si tu veux m'embrasser tu n'as qu'à me le demander.**

La blonde soupira.

\- **Dans tes rêves maintenant, fais-le, ferme les yeux.**

Lexa fit une grimace mais obéit.

\- **Tu es trop tendue et tu penses trop à l'Arizona et au fait que tu ne pourras peut-être pas te donner à cent pour cent. Et c'est vrai… Mais ce qui est aussi vrai, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de te donner à fond pour gagner aujourd'hui…Maintenant je veux que tu te relâches et que tu penses à ce que tu aimes dans la nage, ce que ça te fait ressentir…** \- Lexa était en train de se relaxer petit à petit même si la proximité de Clarke la faisait se sentir légèrement… confuse. **Inspire et expire… voilà comme ça… connecte toi avec la petite Lexa qui nageait seulement pour s'amuser.**

Lexa fit un petit sourire.

\- **Tu aurais adoré la petite Lexa.**

\- **Surement plus que toi en tout cas.**

La nageuse ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de Clarke.

La blonde était vraiment différente de Costia. Si l'ainée des Griffin avait une beauté assez classique, Clarke quant à elle, en plus d'être jolie, avec ses yeux bleus et sa bouche, avait quelque chose de spécial que la blonde laissait de temps en temps entrevoir et qui attirait Lexa comme un aimant.

\- **C'est quoi comme type de sorcellerie ?** Demanda la brune en se sentant beaucoup mieux.

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Ça s'appelle : « arrête de te mettre la pression, imbécile ».**

\- **Mmh** … – elle bougea un peu son épaule et entendit qu'on les appelait pour nager à nouveau. **Merci, mini-Griffin. Je l'ajouterai à ta paye.**

\- **Tu ne me payes pas, Lexa.**

\- **Je devrais.**

\- **C'est interdit par l'université.**

\- **Eh bien je peux te payer avec d'autre chose que de l'argent…**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en se remettant debout.

\- **J'aurai dû savoir que tu sortirais quelque chose dans ce style.**

Lexa se mit remit debout à son tour.

\- **Avec des cours de natations,** continua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. **Bordel, tu ne m'as pas laissée terminer,** finit-elle en souriant avec malice tout en s'éloignant.

Cette matinée-là, Lexa gagna le championnat inter-universités.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà :)**

 **Alors alors? :) Lexa est de plus en plus troublée pas vrai? :')**

 **Raven et Costia ça dit quoi? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis/remarque, j'y réponds avec plaisir ! :)**

 **à la semaine prochaine alors ;)**

 **Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ça fait 2 jours que j'essaye de poster ce chapitre...**

 **J'ai failli devenir dingue, rien ne marchait plus XD**

 **Enfin bon, il est là, avec un peu de retard donc sorry...**

* * *

 **Holààààà :)**

 **Et oui, on est déjà samedi :D Donc, nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Je me répète à chaque chapitre mais merci encore à vous de suivre cette histoire ! :)**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture :D d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle :p Pour ceux qui suivent l'Héritage, dans le prochain chapitre, le sexe de bébé Gustanya va être révélé :) Bref, on s'est dit que ça serait marrant de prendre les paris ici XD Du coup, ceux qui trouvent, auront le chapitre 8 de In too Deep en avance )**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke releva le regard quand elle aperçut Lexa s'approcher d'elle. La nageuse venait de finir son entrainement dans le gymnase de l'université. Lincoln lui avait raconté que ces jours-ci, ils avaient fait un plan d'entrainement plus doux pour son épaule qui était déjà en train de récupérer. La nageuse serait donc dans des conditions optimales pour l'Arizona. Elle avait remarqué un léger changement chez la brune. Celle-ci ne semblait pas à l'aise avec les entrainements moins intenses… elle semblait même un peu stressée. Et à cause de ce stress, quand une fille venait lui parler, Lexa disparaissait aussitôt.

Maintenant, elle était douchée et portait un jean troué, un large t-shirt, un bracelet en cuir à son poignet et ses longs cheveux étaient encore humides. La brune lui sourit en s'approchant.

Clarke déglutit.

\- **Parfois je me demande si tu ne te lasses pas de me regarder puis je me dis que si c'était moi… je pourrai me regarder toute la journée.**

Clarke fit une grimace de mécontentement.

\- **On a fini ?** demanda-t-elle en se remettant debout.

\- **Ma journée n'est pas encore finie,** fit la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté. **Ça te dirait de venir avec moi quelque part ?**

Clarke la regarda, suspicieuse.

\- **Où ça ?**

\- **Tu verras quand on y sera,** répondit la brune en jetant son sac sur son épaule et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Clarke la suivit, un peu forcée. Elle détestait se sentir comme ces filles qui suivaient Lexa partout où elle allait mais en réalité, être avec elle et la suivre pendant sa journée faisait partie du projet.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lexa et quand Clarke la vit, elle ne sut pas de quelle marque elle était mais elle était jolie et l'intérieur sentait l'odeur de la nageuse. Odeur que la blonde commençait à connaitre et à laquelle elle s'était habituée et odeur, si elle était honnête, qu'elle aimait beaucoup même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle vit la brune mettre ses lunettes de soleil et se regarder dans le rétroviseur ce qui la fit sourire.

\- **Tu passes combien de temps à te regarder dans la glace en moyenne ?**

Lexa démarra la voiture et la regarda, amusée.

\- **À toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui me regardes le plus depuis une semaine.**

Clarke rougit face à la remarque.

\- **Parce que je dois, pas parce que je le veux,** clarifia Clarke ce qui fit sourire amplement la brune tandis qu'elle regardait par derrière pour faire une marche arrière avec la voiture.

Clarke se rendit compte que son sourire était vraiment éclatant.

\- **J'ai pas dit le contraire, Mini-Griffin** – elle actionna le changement de vitesse pour se mettre en route – **Mais les psy sont censés être de bons observateurs et tout ça.**

\- **Tu aimes qu'on te regarde, pas vrai ?**

\- **Pas toi ?**

\- **Non pas vraiment, ça me rend nerveuse.**

\- **Ça dépend de qui te regarde.**

\- **Pour toi c'est pareil, tu aimes que tout le monde te regarde.**

\- **Evidement.**

\- **Je vais finir mon rapport en disant que tu es une narcissique irrécupérable.**

Lexa mit un peu de musique et continua de sourire.

\- **Juste parce que j'ai une bonne estime de moi, je suis narcissique ?**

Clarke émit un rire sarcastique.

\- **Bonne ? Excuse-moi mais la tienne est plus haute que tout.**

\- **Ben c'est mieux, non ?** – elle haussa les épaules – **C'est pas ma faute d'être née avec ce visage. C'est ce qui plait aux filles.**

\- **Ton visage ?**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **L'attitude** – Clarke fixa son regard sur le bras de Lexa qui changeait les vitesses. Ce n'était pas un gros bras musclé, il était bien défini et sculpté... et sexy. Pourquoi diable était-elle en train de penser que les bras de la nageuse étaient sexys ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée – **Ecoute, les gens pensent qu'il faut être beau pour séduire mais en réalité, c'est pas le cas.**

\- **Et c'est toi qui le dis?** demanda Clarke en se mettant à rire. **C'est vrai que tu es tellement moche…**

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- **Alors tu penses que je suis jolie…**

Clarke détourna le regard.

\- **Eh bien, évidement, tu n'es pas laide.**

Lexa lâcha un rire, amusée.

\- **Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.**

\- **Parce que tu es habituée à ce qu'on te vénère. Mais avec moi, même pas en rêve.**

\- **Et toi Clarke ? On te vénère ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas de groupies comme toi.**

\- **Je ne parle pas de ça** – elle changea de vitesse - **Je parle du fait que toutes les filles aiment qu'on leur dise qu'elles sont jolies et fantastiques. Crois-moi, je le sais bien.**

\- **Tu es en train de me dévoiler une de tes techniques de drague ?**

- **Ça dépend,** dit la brune en lui lançant un regard appuyé. **Ça t'intéresserait de séduire des filles ?**

\- **Pour être honnête ? Non.**

\- **Tu préfères flirter avec des garçons comme celui de l'autre nuit ?**

\- **Finn ?**

\- **Je me souviens pas de son nom.**

\- **Je ne flirtais pas avec lui. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas intéressée par ça, avec personne.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que non. Qu'est-ce qui te plait dans le fait de flirter avec elles ?**

Lexa sourit légèrement mais avec ses lunettes, Clarke lui trouvait un air plus sérieux.

\- **Je ne sais pas… le défi j'imagine.**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Quel défi ? Il suffit que tu les regardes et elles tombent raides dingues. Pauvres idiotes.**

\- **T'as raison, en fait, je le fait pour le sexe,** admit-elle. **J'adore le sexe, c'est aussi simple que ça** – elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la blonde pour la regarder - **Toi pas ?** – Clarke rougit aussitôt – **Tu rougis ?** Demanda Lexa en riant.

\- **Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, Lexa.**

La nageuse ne put s'empêcher de regarder le cou de la blonde tandis qu'elle regardait la fenêtre. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contrôler ses pensées et quand l'étudiante rougissait et que sa peau prenait un ton cramoisi, elle pouvait pratiquement s'imaginer passer son nez sur sa peau. Probablement que Clarke retiendrait sa respiration et laisserait ensuite échapper un léger gémissement quand elle sortirait sa langue et qu'elle savourerait cette peau…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Clarke n'était pas censée l'attirer. Elle était trop innocente et prude à son goût… mais elle passait des jours entiers avec elle et sentait qu'elle n'avait pas su apprécier la beauté de la blonde avant. Parce qu'en vérité, c'était une très belle fille et… très sexy.

\- **Lexa ?**

La brune remerciait le fait de porter des lunettes de soleil parce que ses yeux s'étaient plongés sans discrétion dans le décolleté de la blonde. Elle se dit que Clarke commençait à porter ces chemises ajustées exprès. Mais comme c'était l'été, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir de ne pas désirer étouffer sous cette chaleur.

Elle se mit à penser à une manière de la faire étouffer de chaleur et ce… sans aucun vêtement.

\- **Lexa !**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je t'ai demandé si on était arrivées.**

\- **Oui, on y est, pas besoin de crier,** répondit la brune en descendant de la voiture.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?**

\- **Toi, tu en pense quoi ?**

Clarke la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un salon de tatouages. Elle avait toujours voulu entrer dans un de ces salons. En fait, un de ces désirs secrets était de se faire tatouer mais elle était trop trouillarde pour se risquer à entrer dans un lieu pareil.

Cependant, elle venait d'y entrer en suivant la brune.

\- **Lexa, chérie** – salua une fille qui avait des tatouages qui recouvraient entièrement ses deux bras et Clarke ne put éviter d'admirer les dessins – **Je pensais que tu t'étais rétractée.**

Lexa la serra contre elle d'une manière amicale.

\- **Je ne regrette jamais les décisions que je prends, Lesley. Sauf cette nuit à Omaha. Ça, je le regretterai toute ma vie,** finit-elle en riant.

La Lesley en question regarda Clarke qui était un peu à l'écart et qui semblait un peu perdue.

\- **Ta petite-amie ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- **Depuis quand j'ai des petites-amies, Les'?** Répliqua la brune. **Clarke, voici Lesley la meilleure artiste de San Diego.**

\- **Arrête, je vais rougir.**

Clarke la salua aimablement.

\- **Cool, on y va ?**

\- **Lexa ?**

L'intéressée se tourna et aperçut une grande fille qui la regardait, abasourdie et énervée à la fois.

\- **Et merde,** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son prénom alors elle fit un grand sourire forcé. **Salut…**

L'autre fille s'approcha soudainement d'elle, et sans y aller en douceur, lui assénât une énorme gifle.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise mais finit par éclater de rire.

\- **Tu allais m'appeler hein ? Menteuse !** Cria la jeune fille en martelant la poitrine de Lexa avec ses poings.

La nageuse parvint à lui prendre les bras pour la calmer.

\- **Hey, ma belle, calme-toi…** fit Lexa en regardant autour d'elle.

Le salon n'était pas rempli mais quelques personnes regardaient la scène avec curiosité. La brune espérait seulement que personne ne la reconnaitrait.

\- **Que je me calme !? Que je me calme ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Lexa ? Après toute les nuits qu'on a passé ensemble, les promesses que tu m'as faites…**

\- **Hey hey je ne promets jamais rien à personne.**

\- **Est-ce que tu souviens au moins de mon nom ?**

\- **Bien sûr** – l'autre fille haussa un sourcil attendant sa réponse – **Barbara ? Alice ?**

La fille grogna, frustrée et frappa la nageuse sur le bras.

\- **C'est Gina !** Clama-t-elle. **Tu es la pire chose qui m'est arrivée dans ma vie** – Lexa se paralysa quand elle vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer – **Tu es entrée dans ma vie et tu as y a mis le bordel, Lexa Woods…**

\- **Oh non, ne pleure pas… je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand les filles pleurent** – elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et s'approcha maladroitement de Gina pour la prendre dans les bras – **Hey… on a passé du bon temps non ? Si je ne t'ai pas appelée, c'est parce que j'ai été très occupée... à m'entrainer pour le mondial et tout…**

\- **C'est juste que… je voulais être avec toi… je… personne ne m'a touchée comme tu l'as fait…**

- **C'est rien, tout va bien,** dit Lexa en la serrant davantage contre elle. **Désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée mais tu sais que je ne suis pas faite pour les relations, bébé. C'est pas mon truc et je te l'ai toujours dit.**

\- **Je ne voulais pas une relation je te voulais juste toi,** continua l'autre fille en sanglotant.

\- **Hey…** \- elle se sépara légèrement de Gina et la prit par les épaules – **Tu es venue pour te faire un tatouage ?**

L'autre fille hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes.

\- **J'étais venue me tatouer «** _ **Lexa Woods, va te faire foutre**_ **».**

Lexa déglutit.

\- **Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux choisir autre chose** – Gina laissa échapper un petit rire – **Allez viens et choisis-en un, c'est pour moi.**

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Oui, prends-le comme un cadeau d'adieu.**

\- **D'adieu ?**

\- **Désolée ma belle mais je te l'ai dit… je n'aime pas les relations.**

Gina parut abattue mais parvint finalement à se calmer.

Quand la nageuse se retourna, elle aperçut Clarke en train de pleurer de rire.

\- **Alors, comment va ta joue ?** Demanda la blonde.

Lexa la foudroya du regard.

\- **Je suis contente que tu t'amuses à mes dépends, mini-G.**

\- **Désolée mais pendant un instant, je me serai crue dans un épisode de «The L word ».**

La nageuse la regarda avec intérêt.

\- **Tu as regardé L word ?**

\- **Ça se pourrait…**

\- **Eh bien…**

Elles se regardèrent amusées et Lexa s'assit enfin pour faire son tatouage. Clarke remarqua que de temps en temps, la nageuse faisait une grimace de douleur mais sinon elle ne semblait pas trop souffrir. Le tatouage se composait de quelques symboles séparés par un petit espace.

\- **Ça fait mal ?** Demanda Clarke tandis que la tatoueuse continuait son travail.

\- **Si je te dis que oui, tu me donneras la main ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça fait un mal de chien.**

Lesley ricana doucement.

\- **N'espère même pas,** lui répondit la blonde.

\- **Je devais essayer.**

Clarke se retourna pour essayer de cacher son sourire à la nageuse.

\- **C'est qui ?** Demanda Lesley dans un chuchotement.

\- **C'est… ma psychologue personnelle.**

\- **Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ?**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Oui c'est vrai.**

\- **Elle est jolie en tout cas.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Les.**

\- **Oh allez, Lexa Woods n'est pas intéressée par une adorable blonde sexy ? J'y crois pas.**

\- **Clarke est différente,** répondit Lexa en regardant la blonde vadrouiller dans le magasin.

Lesley arrêta tout mouvement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?**

\- **Elle n'est pas…** \- Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de raconter ? – **Oublie,** fit la brune en regardant son bras distraitement.

\- **Aïe Alexandra… je pense que quelqu'un a finalement attiré ton attention.**

\- **Arrête de dire des conneries.**

\- **D'accord…** elle retourna à son travail. **Ça devait arriver un jour,** dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **L'amour finit toujours par arriver, Lex.**

\- **Arrête de disjoncter et achève cette torture,** rétorqua Lexa en la fusillant du regard.

Clarke de son côté était en train d'admirer quelques croquis qui se trouvaient sur les murs.

\- **Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?** Demanda un jeune homme qui enlevait ses gants bleus.

\- **Non, je...**

Le garçon lui sourit.

\- **Laisse-moi deviner… tu regardes seulement par curiosité** – Clarke haussa les épaules – **Il n'y en a pas un que te plaise ?**

Clarke fixa son regard sur un symbole celte entouré d'une rose. Elle le trouvait vraiment joli…

\- **Peut-être une prochaine fois,** répondit-elle en retournant près de Lexa qui avait son nouveau tatouage flambant neuf.

\- **Alors ?** demanda la brune.

Le tatouage lui allait vraiment bien. En même temps qu'est-ce qui ne lui irait pas avec ces bras musclés ?

\- **Il est bien,** répondit Clarke sur un ton neutre.

Elles sortirent de la boutique, Lexa avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et Clarke, encore amusé par ce qui s'était passé avec l'autre fille.

\- **Lexa !** – Justement Gina sortit elle aussi et la brune se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un baiser sur les lèvres – **Au revoir,** ajouta-t-elle en s'en allant.

Quand elles furent dans la voiture, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

\- **Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ?**

Lexa la regarda.

\- **Quand tu voudras le savoir, dis-le-moi et je te montrerai,** répondit la nageuse en lui faisant en clin d'œil.

Clarke frissonna suite à ces paroles. Pendant un moment, elle imagina le visage de Lexa proche du sien, avec un sourire séducteur et approchant ses lèvres aux siennes… cette pensée la fit déglutir.

\- **Clarke ?**

\- **Mh ?**

\- **Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais aller manger un bout** – elle démarra le moteur – **Je me sens d'humeur généreuse.**

Elles terminèrent dans un restaurant classe de San Diego où ils servaient de la nourriture exotique même si par chance, ils servaient également des hamburgers et des frites.

Lexa regardait fièrement son tatouage tandis que des regards féminins et masculins se posaient comme toujours sur elle. Clarke se dit que cela ne dérangeait vraiment pas la nageuse, tout comme elle l'avait dit. Mais elle se demandait si tous ces regards sur la brune n'augmentaient pas d'une certaine façon la pression qu'elle subissait.

\- **J'espère que Anya le verra,** dit Lexa en riant et en buvant une gorgée de thé glacé avec sa paille tandis qu'elles attendaient la nourriture. **Elle va faire une crise cardiaque,** commenta-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur le papier film qui entourait son bras.

\- **Qui est Anya ?**

\- **Mon agent,** répondit-elle en aspirant à nouveau le liquide dans la paille.

Le regard de Clarke se dirigea vers la lèvre de la nageuse qui sembla le remarquer et qui esquissa un petit sourire.

La blonde se demanda pourquoi le sourire de la brune l'affectait autant ces derniers temps. Avant, elle avait pris pour habitude de détester ce sourire, maintenant… elle ressentait des choses… étranges. Bordel, cela avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter de venir manger avec elle. Mais elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur son régime et sur ses habitudes en dehors de la piscine.

\- **Elle déteste les tatouages ?**

\- **Anya déteste tout ce qui ternit mon image. Quand j'ai décidé de faire mon coming-out, elle a failli faire un infar mais heureusement, mes sponsors n'ont pas trouvé ça problématique. On va dire qu'on a un peu changé notre stratégie** – elle fit une tête songeuse – **Mais bon, un tatouage colle bien à mon image de bad girl non ? Dans quelques temps, j'en aurai un sur tout le dos,** finit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Clarke but une gorgée de son eau pétillante.

\- **Ça ne te fait pas ressentir encore plus de pression, Lexa** **? Tout ce thème de l'image et de tes sponsors…**

\- **Si,** répondit la nageuse en hochant la tête. **Mais j'y suis habituée, mini-G.**

\- **De toute façon, même si c'est le cas, j'imagine que parfois, ça te dépasse.**

Lexa la regarda avec un regard pénétrant.

\- **J'imagine que oui** – Clarke prit quelques notes – **On peut pas avoir une discussion normale sans que tu notes des trucs ?**

\- **On est pas à un rendez-vous, Lexa. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.**

Clarke releva le regard et vit que la brune souriait.

\- **Tu aimerais aller à un rencard avec moi, mini-Griffin** **?** Chuchota la brune en mettant ses deux coudes sur la table afin de s'approcher davantage de la blonde et la regarder d'une telle manière que le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre avec force.

\- **Je t'ai déjà dit que je…**

-… **n'aime pas les filles,** continua Lexa. **Mais je t'ai aussi dit que si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais.**

\- **Si je devais essayer, ce ne sera pas avec toi, Lexa.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus grave. **Tu as peur que ça te plaise ?**

Clarke décida de suivre le jeu de la nageuse et approcha son visage.

\- **Et si c'est à toi que ça plait ?**

La blonde remarqua que le regard de Lexa s'était dirigé vers ses lèvres et qu'elle la regardait en souriant.

\- **Moi je les aime déjà.**

\- **Je parlais du fait que c'est moi qui pourrait te plaire.**

\- **Qui est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?**

Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter net et que des papillons avaient pris leur envol dans son ventre suite à cette déclaration.

Elles entendirent le raclement de gorge du serveur qui amenait les plats et Clarke profita de ce moment pour faire redescendre l'intensité du moment. Lexa était seulement en train de jouer, elle essayait seulement de s'insinuer dans son esprit… et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle aurait parié que la nageuse n'organisait jamais de rendez-vous.

Elle regarda toute la nourriture que la brune avait commandée et ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- **Tu vas manger tout ça ?**

Il y avait de tout, des glucides, des protéines, des légumes… elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un était capable de manger tout ça.

\- **Regarde bien,** répondit la brune en commençant à dévorer la nourriture tandis que Clarke essayait de reprendre ses esprits et attaquait à son tour son petit hamburger.

La blonde dégustait ses frites quad le téléphone de Lexa commença à sonner. Clarke se dit que la brune allait faire comme d'habitude : regarder qui était la personne et décider que cela ne valait pas la peine de répondre. C'était ce qu'elle faisait probablement avec la majorité de ses conquêtes. Mais elle la vit froncer les sourcils et répondre immédiatement.

\- **Oui ? Oui c'est moi, dites-moi Docteur Jaha** – Lexa déposa sa fourchette sur le côté et s'essuya les mains tandis que son interlocuteur lui parlait – **Non, non, je viens maintenant tout de suite.**

Elle se mit debout et jeta une liasse de billets sur la table.

\- **Lexa ?**

La brune ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Clarke regarda les plats à peine entamés et se leva à son tour, prenant les frites au passage. Elle monta dans la voiture et vit que la nageuse paraissait assez affectée.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Interrogea-t-elle mais la brune mit la voiture en marche sans dire un mot. Clarke se dit alors qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui mettre la pression.

Elle se concentra sur ses notes et vit que Lexa roulait à grande vitesse, esquivant les voitures, le visage fermé.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant un grand édifice, Lexa serra le volant avec force et se tourna vers la blonde.

\- **Tu peux rester dans la voiture si tu veux. Mais je ne vais pas t'interdire de venir avec moi… je te demande seulement la plus grande discrétion sur ce que tu es sur le point de voir, Clarke. C'est une partie de ma vie que je ne montre à personne.**

Clarke hocha la tête l'air sérieux et la suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Lexa lui montrait ça et espérait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du projet mais parce que Lexa commençait à avoir confiance en elle.

« Clinique Psychiatrique, San Diego CA » put-elle lire en grand et elle se sentit aussitôt intriguée.

Lexa marchait à travers les couloirs, suivant un chemin qu'elle avait l'air de connaitre par cœur et elles arrivèrent devant une porte en métal.

\- **Woods… Gabrielle Woods** – énonça la nageuse à un infirmier qui se trouvait là et qui hocha la tête. Clarke la suivit mais l'homme l'en empêcha – **C'est bon, David, elle est avec moi.**

Clarke regarda Lexa du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci semblait préoccupée et stressée à la fois.

Ils arrivèrent à une autre porte d'où s'échappaient des cris. Lexa entra sans hésitation et entra en discussion avec un homme noir, vêtu d'un uniforme blanc qui sembla la mettre au courant de la situation. Une femme se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et essayait de se frapper la tête contre la fenêtre tandis que deux infirmières tentaient de l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

\- **Madame Woods, s'il vous plait…** disait une des femmes.

Et à ce moment-là, Clarke comprit.

Cette femme était la mère de Lexa. Elle se souvenait d'elle car elle l'avait vue sur la photo chez Lexa même si elle semblait avoir beaucoup changé. La femme était toujours aussi grande et élancée et ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et longs et Clarke put voir de qui la nageuse avait hérité sa beauté.

Elle ne parvenait néanmoins pas à apercevoir son visage parce que la femme tournait le dos à la porte. Elle entendit que le docteur disait qu'elle s'était blessée au front et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à la soigner.

\- **Elle me l'a dit ! Elle me l'a dit !** Criait la femme en tentant de s'échapper de la prise des infirmières.

\- **Maman…** dit Lexa en s'approchant aussitôt d'elle. **Maman, c'est moi,** **Lexa** – les infirmières s'éloignèrent – **Maman, regarde-moi…** \- Elle tenta de prendre le bras de Gabrielle mais celle-ci donna une tape sur son bras – **Maman !** Dit-elle plus fermement en la prenant par les épaules.

\- **Alexandra m'a dit qu'elle serait là dehors, à la fenêtre et elle…**

\- **Maman, je suis là…regarde-moi, c'est moi.**

Elle parlait toujours fermement, avec un ton que Clarke n'avait jamais entendu jusque-là. C'était un mélange de douceur et de douleur… une douleur bien présente mais cachée et il fallait être assez fin pour l'écouter. Mais elle était là, Clarke pouvait le sentir.

Cette douleur qui te consume en silence… qui détruit tout à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte à la surface et à ce moment, c'était trop tard.

\- **Elle… elle…**

\- **Maman,** répéta Lexa. **Je suis là, ta fille est là.**

\- **NON !** Hurla la femme en tentant à nouveau de se frapper la tête contre la fenêtre mais Lexa l'étreignit avec force contre elle. **Lexa ! Lexa !**

Elle continuait de crier et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste sans force. Clarke pouvait lire le désespoir sur le visage de la nageuse mais celle-ci garda son sang-froid. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

\- **Chhht,** fit-elle doucement. **Je suis là, maman… je suis là.**

\- **Lexa ?** demanda Gabrielle en se séparant légèrement de sa fille pour la regarder. La nageuse hocha la tête et passa ses doigts sur la blessure que sa mère avait au front. **Lexa, les hommes… les hommes,** répéta-elle.

\- **Tout va bien maman, les hommes sont partis.**

\- **Ils t'ont fait du mal ?**

\- **Non, ils ne m'ont rien fait, je vais bien.**

\- **D'accord, d'accord…tu devrais aller t'habiller, l'entrainement commence bientôt et tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. Je vais te préparer ton repas.**

Clarke eut soudain l'envie de détourner le regard, la situation était trop personnelle… C'était une facette de Lexa qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée et qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir. Voir la brune regarder sa mère avec tant d'amour lui provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine.

\- **D'accord mais avant, laisse cette dame te soigner le front, d'accord ?**

La femme acquiesça moins agitée et s'assit sur le lit où se trouvaient également quelques taches de sang.

Lexa s'agenouilla près de sa mère et lui tint la main tandis que l'infirmière faisait son travail.

\- **Parfois, c'est la seule qui puisse la calmer,** commenta l'autre infirmière à Clarke qui se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- **Elle a souvent des crises ?**

\- **Non et d'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi fort,** continua-t-elle en chuchotant. **Mais c'est à cause de la maladie… ça s'empire de plus en plus…**

Clarke fut tentée de demander le type de maladie dont souffrait la mère de Lexa même si elle en avait déjà une vague idée. Mais elle se dit que ce serait un manque de respect envers Lexa et son intimité alors elle se tut. Elle continua d'observer comment cette odieuse et prétentieuse nageuse embrassait avec douceur la main de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui parlait d'un ton doux et rempli de tendresse ce qui la fit esquisser un léger sourire.

Le regard de Gabrielle se perdait de temps en temps, comme si elle n'était présente que physiquement mais cela n'empêcha pas Lexa de continuer à l'apaiser avec de tendres caresses sur sa main.

\- **C'est fini,** annonça l'infirmière. **Tu as été très courageuse, Gabrielle.**

La mère de Lexa resta assise sur le lit et Clarke s'aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant. Lexa prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- **Maman…** \- mais la femme semblait s'être perdue dans son propre monde. Lexa demanda au docteur : **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le traitement ?**

\- **Nous avons dû le changer mais nous lui administrons la dose adéquate, ne t'en fais pas…**

La nageuse se mit debout et le changement de son expression était évident.

\- **Que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Je viens ici et je trouve ma mère le front en sang…**

\- **C'était un accident.**

\- **Je paye énormément d'argent pour que vous preniez soin d'elle et parce que je ne peux pas le faire avec mon travail et avec l'université.**

Ses yeux étaient remplis de furie mais Clarke remarqua qu'il y avait également une pointe de peur.

 **\- Mademoiselle Woods,** commença à dire le docteur, dont le nom « Jaha » était inscrit sur son uniforme. **Nous prenons soin de tous nos patients car nous savons que leurs proches nous laissent une grande responsabilité mais il faut que vous compreniez que parfois ces choses-là arrivent… vous savez très bien comment sont les crises de votre mère…**

Lexa inspira en tentant de se calmer.

\- **Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'hallucinations…**

\- **Normalement, elles apparaissent au début de la maladie mais parfois il se peut qu'elles surviennent plus tard. Et nous prendrons les mesures adéquates.**

\- **Je ne veux pas que vous la gardiez sous sédatif, je ne vous paye pas pour ça.**

\- **Ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais vous comprenez que dans ce cas-ci, c'est nécessaire** – la nageuse hocha la tête – **Merci d'être venue, vous avez été d'une grande aide.**

Ils regardèrent Gabrielle qui était allongée tandis que les infirmières lui injectaient un produit pour la calmer.

\- **Ça va continuer d'arriver ?**

\- **J'ai bien peur que oui.**

La voix de Lexa se brisa.

\- **Combien de temps lui reste-t-il... ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, Lexa. Cette maladie à une espérance de vie de cinq à six ans… parfois plus.**

Lexa hocha à nouveau la tête et s'approcha du lit d'où Gabrielle la regardait, somnolente.

\- **Je reviendrai bientôt, d'accord ? Sois sage…**

La femme papillonna des yeux puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lexa sortit sans regarder Clarke et cette dernière ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de la suivre. Quand elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, la nageuse grimpa sur le capot de la voiture, la mâchoire serrée.

\- **Putain je donnerai n'importe quoi pour une cigarette.**

Clarke serra ses bras autour d'elle-même. Cette situation avait été assez intense mais après ça, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas regarder Lexa de la même manière. Au final, la nageuse n'avait pas une vie aussi parfaite qu'elle pensait… et elle n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'égoïste et sans cœur.

Lexa Woods était vraiment pleine de surprise.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** demanda Clarke tout bas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- **Désolée que tu aies assisté à tout ça,** répondit la brune en regardant devant elle.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

Elles restèrent silencieuses durant quelques minutes, Clarke voulant seulement que la brune sache qu'elle était là pour elle. Elle ne désirait même pas lui poser des questions comme toute bonne étudiante en psychologie. Elle savait qu'en cet instant, Lexa devait être en train d'expérimenter beaucoup d'émotions ainsi décida-t-elle de la laisser digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- **Elle a une démence à Corps de** **Lewy** – entendit-elle – **C'est une maladie dégénérative de l'esprit…**

\- **Je sais…,** répondit Clarke. **Hey, tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter, pas cette fois, je comprends.**

La nageuse sursauta quand elle sentit la main de l'étudiante se poser sur la sienne. Ses doigts étaient fins mais chauds et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant leurs mains jointes et en sentant son toucher.

Elle releva le regard et vit que Clarke la regardait avec une bienveillance et une empathie qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer trouver. Elle pourrait se perdre dans ce regard bleu pour toujours. Elle pourrait laisser la blonde la regarder de cette manière durant toute sa vie et ce serait quelque chose de fantastique…

\- **Je n'ai pas honte mais…** dit la brune. **Mais c'est compliqué… C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.**

\- **C'est bon, Lexa, je comprends, vraiment.**

Clarke enleva sa main et Lexa se surprit en se rendant compte que son contact lui manquait déjà.

Qu'est-ce que cette petite blonde était en train de lui faire ?

Elle désirait son contact, son regard et tant d'autres choses…

Elles restèrent encore un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Lexa soit capable de conduire et ramener Clarke chez elle.

* * *

Costia éprouva quelques problèmes à insérer la clé de la maison dans la serrure mais après quelques essais, y parvint finalement. Après avoir travaillé au vidéoclub, elle avait décidé de sortir avec quelques amis qu'elle n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps et elle avait fini assez… alcoolisée. En fait, elle avait découvert qu'en étant bourrée, elle ne pensait plus à certaines choses en boucle et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait pour le moment : ne plus penser.

Elle n'avait pas revu Lexa depuis leur dispute à la fête et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle était trop fière pour trouver la nageuse et s'excuser auprès d'elle, et évidement, Lexa ne le ferait pas non plus, elle n'avait pas de quoi. Mais bon, peut-être que dans cet état, la blonde serait capable d'y aller mais… elle était déjà devant chez elle et n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher dans son lit. Elle parlerait plus tard avec la brune et la charmerait avec du sexe oral.

Elle était en train de monter les escaliers quand elle entendit des voix.

\- **J'en sais rien, c'était une journée étrange,** disait Clarke à Raven.

\- **Tu es partie longtemps.**

\- **Oui…**

À ce moment, Jake entra, tenant quelques papiers dans sa main.

\- **Salut chérie,** dit-il à Clarke. **Comment se passe le projet ?**

\- **Super bien.**

Costia leva les yeux au ciel et Abby apparut à son tour.

\- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'argent… ?**

\- **Tout va bien, maman. Dans quelques jours je dois juste partir avec Lexa en Arizona. Elle a une compétition là-bas et Raven viendra avec moi.**

\- **Ça me parait bien mais faites attention à vous, d'accord ?** demanda Abby avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. **Ah Jake, j'imagine que Costia n'est pas encore rentrée ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas… tu as vu ta sœur, Clarke ?**

\- **Non…**

Jake soupira.

\- **C'est toujours la même chose avec elle. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûte de passer un coup de téléphone ?**

\- **Elle est irresponsable.**

\- **Maman…** tenta Clarke.

\- **Quoi ? Tu sais bien comment elle est.**

\- **Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi Costia était comme ça ?** – la sœur aînée se laissa tomber sur une marche pour écouter la suite de la conversation – **Costia a besoin de vous, plus que moi et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte…**

\- **De quoi tu parles, Clarke ?**

\- **C'est aussi votre fille et au lieu de la traiter d'irresponsable, vous pourriez la pousser comme vous le faites avec moi…**

\- **Tu n'as pas besoin que l'on te pousse, tu le fais par toi-même.**

\- **Eh bien faites-le avec elle. Elle est très intelligente et vous le savez. Elle n'a juste pas pris les bonnes décisions…-** elle soupira – **Peut-être que vous devriez vous demander pourquoi... Viens Rae…**

Costia se remit debout et monta à toute vitesse pour ne pas être découverte.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et comme tout tournait autour d'elle, elle se coucha dans son lit se demandant si, cette discussion avait été un pur produit dû à son alcoolémie assez élevée ou si elle avait réellement entendu sa petite sœur dire ces choses et… la défendre.

* * *

 **Voilàààà :)**

 **Oh mon dieu, cette scène tirée de L word :') que de bons souvenirs :D**

 **Cette gifle :') Pauvre Lexa XD en fait non, bien fait XD à mon avis, je serais comme Clarke, en train de mourir de rire XD**

 **De plus en plus de rapprochement entre Lexa et Clarke non ? Elles se cherchent ouvertement maintenant XD**

 **Alors la scène avec la mère de Lexa, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Triste hein…**

 **Attendez… que.. quoi ? Un premier baiser dans le prochain chapitre ? Omg :o**

 **À la prochaine pour la suite )**

 **Bye :)**

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Alors pour le bébé ? Je ne suis pas du tout au courant mais je dis fille )**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holààààà :) !**

 **Alors, alors, j'avais dit que je filerai le** **chapitre 8** **en avance à ceux/celles qui trouvaient le sexe du bébé d'Anya XD Problème que Kouan m'a fait remarquer, si je disais le sexe, je spoilais l'Héritage XD Du coup ce sera le** **chapitre 9** **:)**

 **Sinon, ceux qui avaient raison sont : Sealtiels, UneAutreEnvie, melie09, Faberry45, Lily (Guest), Guest, TheTahitianQueen, Esys. Vous pouvez m'envoyer une adresse mail en Message Privé que je puisse vous filer le chapitre 9 en avance :)**

 **Pour les autres ne vous en faites pas, je referai des paris comme ça, c'est bien marrant :D**

 **Merci pour cette avalanche de review, j'en avais jamais eu autant d'un coup XD**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture :) D'ailleurs pour ceux qui lisent L'héritage, accrochez-vous, on est dans la grosse merde XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **et est en espagnol à la base :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Costia contemplait fixement le plafond tandis qu'elle écoutait _Diamonds aren't forever_ de Bring Me The Horizon et fumait une cigarette. Cela lui était égal que ses parents s'énervent sur elle. Dernièrement, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de rien, en ce moment, elle désirait juste avoir une bouteille de rhum sous la même ou mieux encore, le whisky de son père. Elle ferma les yeux en chantant et amena la cigarette à sa bouche pour tirer un grand coup dessus.

Cet été était en train de se convertir en le pire été de sa vie et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle sentait qu'elle glissait petit à petit dans une obscurité qu'elle n'avait plus atteinte depuis longtemps. Et elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas vouloir se faire consumer par celle-ci. Il valait peut-être mieux se laisser emmener par les démons qui tentaient de consumer son âme parce qu'elle était lasse de lutter contre eux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à bouger la tête sur le rythme du batteur.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'une cigarette. Alors elle se mit debout, l'éteignit et se mit à chercher un petit pot dans sa table de nuit. Elle l'avait caché là la veille car c'était un cadeau d'un de ses amis. Il y a quelques années, elle avait déjà essayé quelques drogues mais seulement pour s'amuser et passer un bon moment.

Cette fois-ci, se serait pour remplir un peu le vide qui était en train de la consumer.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait personne, ses parents l'ignoraient, sa sœur la détestait et la fille qui l'intéressait s'était lassée de sa jalousie et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas Lexa, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne ressentait pas autant de choses pour la nageuse… simplement, elle voulait avoir quelque chose de réel dans sa vie.

Peut-être qu'elle était destinée à ça, à se sentir misérable et à seulement être capable de voir le côté négatif de la vie.

Elle mit la poudre blanche sur son bureau et prit un bout de papier.

Elle sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps en attendant ce qui allait venir… mais au fond, elle gardait sa lucidité. Elle savait que si, à partir de maintenant, elle se laissait embarquer là-dedans… les démons gagneraient et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle en avait marre de lutter alors elle le fit.

Et la sensation de la drogue la combla entièrement et combla le vide qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était temporaire mais elle s'en accommodait. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage tandis que la musique inondait son corps.

Elle ne sut pas à quel moment elle s'était endormie dans la solitude de sa chambre mais elle se réveilla quand elle sentit une main caresser sa jambe dénudée. Costia ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre et se rendit compte qu'à un moment, elle avait dû enlever ses habits et s'était retrouvée en culotte dans ses draps.

\- **Désolée de t'avoir réveillée -** entendit-elle chuchoter à son oreille. Ensuite, des doigts se mirent à caresser son dos nu - **Mais dans quelques heures je pars en Arizona et je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans un au revoir approprié…**

La voix de Raven était rauque et Costia en eut la chair de poule.

\- **Mmh** – elle se tourna vers la brune qui lui souriait.

\- **Tu vas bien** **?** Demanda Raven, inquiète, ses doigts se posant sur le visage de la blonde. **Costia ?**

La main de Costia s'aventura sous le t-shirt de la brune et attrapa un de ses seins, caressant avec douceur le téton ce qui fit gémir Raven qui se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Je vais parfaitement bien, Reyes** – elle se jeta sur ses lèvres ce qui fit gémir l'autre fille – **Je t'ai manquée ?** Interrogea-t-elle en se positionnant sur elle et en embrassant son cou.

\- **Et moi ?**

\- **J'ai demandé en première…**

Le dos de Raven s'arqua quand Costia releva le tissu du t-shirt et entreprit de lécher son abdomen.

\- **Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… me le faisant…**

\- **Mmh ?** Fit Costia en terminant d'enlever le t-shirt et en s'asseyant sur son ventre.

Elle sentait que sa tête allait éclater après la défonce et se dit que rien de tel que du sexe pour solutionner tout ça. De plus, la copine de Clarke était une friandise beaucoup trop délicieuse pour rester là à simplement l'observer.

Elle changea légèrement de position pour que Raven puisse sentir l'humidité de son sous-vêtement et sourit en approchant son visage de la brune.

\- **Et si cette nuit, c'est toi qui contrôlait ?** – Raven n'y émit aucune opposition et tourna son corps pour se retrouver sur la blonde. Costia gémit quand la cuisse de la brune se retrouva contre son entrejambe. **Tu veux me goûter, Raven ?**

Costia avait dit ces mots en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la brune qui en profita pour dévorer sa bouche, faisant entrer sa langue dans le jeu.

Costia n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était. Elles avaient eu plusieurs rencontres fugaces comme celle-ci et il était vrai que la brune lui plaisait. Elle adorait la chaleur que dégageait son magnifique corps, ses petits gémissements, sa respiration sifflante et la manière dont ses yeux la regardaient.

Elle n'était pas certaine que quelqu'un l'ai déjà regardée de cette manière.

\- **Je meurs d'envie de te goûter toute entière, _rubia_ … je ne pense qu'à ça maintenant.**

Elle sauta sur un des seins de la blonde tandis qu'une de ses mains parcourait son abdomen puis se glissait dans sa culotte ce qui fit gémir la blonde.

\- **Alors fais-le… prends tout.**

* * *

Lexa regardait Anya tandis que celle-ci l'aidait à descendre ses affaires de la voiture devant l'aéroport. Son agent s'était proposée de l'amener ce matin-là même si Lexa savait parfaitement que c'était parce qu'elle était préoccupée par ce qui s'était passé avec Gabrielle il y a quelques jours de ça. La nageuse ne savait pas comment, mais Anya finissait toujours par être au courant de tout.

\- **Ne crois pas que ça m'a fait rire ce que tu as fait sur ton bras,** lâcha la femme avec une grimace tandis que la brune lui adressait un immense sourire.

\- **Oh allez, tu dois admettre qu'il déchire sa mère !**

\- **Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas t'exprimer de cette façon, ce n'est pas bon pour ton image.**

\- **Je ne suis pas censée être une nageuse dure à cuire et au sale caractère ?**

Anya la regarda avec intérêt.

\- **En parlant de ça… je vois que ces dernières semaines, tu as été beaucoup plus calme.**

\- **Je t'ai dit que je trouverai une solution** – elle prit son sac le mettant sur son épaule tandis qu'elle tirait sa valise derrière elle – **Mais tu ne me crois jamais.**

L'agent commença à marcher à côté d'elle.

\- **C'est la fille dont tu m'as parlée ?**

\- **Oui elle doit faire un projet sur le stress et toutes ces conneries et elle a proposé de m'aider. En plus, elle m'a dit qu'à la fin, elle ferait un programme pour moi.**

Anya la regarda, suspicieuse.

\- **Elle te plait ?**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **La fille avait qui tu fais tout ça ?**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Tu penses vraiment que je saute sur tout ce qui a des seins et qui marche, pas vrai ?**

\- **Oui** – Lexa roula des yeux – **Si ça t'aide vraiment, ne gâche pas tout. Je continue de penser qu'il aurait été préférable de chercher un thérapeute masculin…**

Lexa leva les deux mains.

\- **Pas de psy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, si ça fonctionne, pourquoi changer ?**

Anya sembla convaincue.

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

La plus âgée fit un sourire énigmatique.

\- **On a un nouveau contrat entre les mains… qui dépend de comment tu t'en sortiras en Arizona mais sinon, tu auras une nouvelle marque comme sponsor… et on parle de beaucoup d'argent.**

\- **Combien ?**

\- **Beaucoup.**

\- **Tu sais bien que je ne nage pas pour l'argent…**

\- **Mais je vois que tu ne t'en plains pas non plus.**

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur le visage de la nageuse.

\- **Je me sens en super forme, mon épaule va super bien et je me sens sereine.**

\- **C'est ça que j'aime. Tu me présenteras à la fille qui fait des miracles avec ton sale caractère.**

\- **Il est pas si terrible…**

Lexa lui sourit et monta dans sa voiture tandis que la nageuse se dirigeait vers le reste de l'équipe. Comme toujours, elle était la dernière à arriver. Octavia était déjà là et riait avec Lincoln qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Lexa fit une grimace, ils ne pouvaient pas être encore plus discrets ?

\- **Ah la star de l'équipe nous honore enfin de sa présence…** dit Octavia sur un ton sarcastique.

\- **Tu sais bien que ce voyage aurait craint sans moi,** lui répondit Lexa.

\- **Surtout parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour gagner.**

\- **C'est pas vrai, tu pourrais aussi gagner avec un seul bras.**

\- **Ouais mais malheureusement tu existes et je suis reléguée éternellement à la seconde place…**

Lexa sourit avec fierté et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- **Ne me déteste pas.**

\- **C'est pas le cas même si parfois j'ai envie de te tuer à petit feu…**

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

* * *

Clarke regardait par la fenêtre de l'hôtel. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé mais étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait en Arizona. Tous étaient fin prêts pour le grand événement auquel participaient des universités du pays tout entier et qui apparemment, était un des plus grands événements annuels où avaient participé les plus grands nageurs de l'histoire.

Si elle avait bien comprit, c'était la quatrième année que Lexa y participait et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était invaincue.

Clarke se dit qu'après les événements qui s'étaient produits il y quelques jours, elle avait définitivement commencé à voir la nageuse autrement. Et même si elle était toujours la nageuse prétentieuse et je-sais-tout, Clarke était convaincue que ce n'était qu'une façade. La vraie Lexa Woods était celle qu'elle avait vue dans cette chambre, avec sa mère, et qui tentait de ne pas laisser sortir toute cette douleur qu'elle tentait de contenir.

\- **Putain qu'est-ce qu'on est bien !** S'exclama Raven qui semblait heureuse d'être là.

Clarke tourna le regard quand la brune arriva à ses côtés et vit qu'elle avait une petite marque dans le cou ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- **C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en montrant la marque du doigt.

Raven posa aussitôt sa main dessus pour la cacher.

\- **J'ai dû me prendre un truc…** répondit-elle en remerciant que la blonde ne pose pas plus de question.

En ce moment, elle remerciait l'ingénuité de son amie. Elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction de Clarke quand elle apprendrait qu'elle… fricotait avec sa sœur aînée. Mais cette pensée la fit sourire. Costia, ses baisers, sa saveur étaient réellement addictifs. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une aventure durant l'été et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi tout gâcher en révélant leur secret ? C'était quelque chose qui ne les concernaient qu'elle et l'aînée des Griffin.

\- **Alors… c'est quoi le plan ?**

\- **Basiquement ? Aller où Lexa va.**

Raven se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Même dans son lit ?**

\- **Raven…**

La brune éclata de rire.

\- **Quoi ? Tu vas continuer à nier que tu en as envie ?**

\- **Je ne nie rien parce que….** Elle se stoppa car elles furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte.

Clarke lui lança un regard du style « On a en a pas fini » et s'en alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle y trouva la nageuse, portant comme toujours le même type de vêtement, un jean trouvé, un t-shirt gris et des Vans qui se combinaient à la couleur du t-shirt. Elle avait une queue haute et souriait amplement. Clarke remarqua l'analyse qu'elle fit d'elle avec ces yeux noisette et désira s'être habillée différemment et pas aussi simplement qu'en cet instant.

Mais bon, peu importe.

\- **Salut, mini-Griffin** – Clarke sursauta quand les doigts de la nageuse se posèrent sur sa joue. Mais c'était un geste qu'elle faisait surement avec toutes ses conquêtes – **Je suis contente que vous soyez bien arrivées** – Par contre, même si ce n'était qu'une simple caresse sur sa joue… Clarke sentit son cœur s'emballer – **Je vous ai amené ça…** \- Clarke prit les Pass que la nageuse lui tendait – **Comme ça, vous pourrez assister à tous les événements pour les nageurs.**

\- **Merci, Lexa.**

Elles se regardèrent et Clarke ressentit l'envie que la nageuse ne s'en aille pas, qu'elle reste là avec elle.

\- **Tu as…** commença à dire Lexa en s'approchant de son visage **… un truc là…,** dit-elle en signalant la narine de la blonde.

Clarke porta aussitôt sa main à son visage effrayé, s'essuyant le nez.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **C'est une blague.**

\- **Bête fille,** répondit Clarke en lui donnant un coup sur le bras et en se sentant nerveuse en voyant que Lexa la regardait toujours aussi intensément.

\- **Je te vois à midi, ne sois pas en retard,** lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en s'en allant.

Clarke serra ses lèvres pour essayer de contenir un sourire. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Raven la regardait avec un immense sourire collé sur le visage.

\- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

\- **Oh,** **Lexa ton sourire et ton regard me font tellement mouiller…** imita-t-elle avec un timbre d'amusement dans la voix.

\- **La ferme.**

\- **Je voudrais que tu me lèches mais j'ai honte de te le dire…**

\- **Ferme-la, Reyes,** répondit Clarke en prenant un oreiller et en le lançant sur la brune qui l'esquiva facilement.

\- **Je prends le projet comme excuse pour passer tout mon temps avec toi.**

\- **Raven !**

\- **Oh Lexa, Lexa fais-moi tienne,** s'exclama la brune en montant sur le lit tandis que Clarke se jetait sur elle pour la faire taire alors que Raven riait aux éclats.

* * *

Lexa se mit debout, souriante, quand elle vit une personne qui venait d'arriver pendant qu'elles dinaient avec Octavia.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle en étreignant le nouvel arrivant et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

\- **Mais oui c'est bien ma folle compagne d'aventures !** S'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- **Je dirais plus de flirtitudes,** intervint Octavia en poussant Lexa pour étreindre son frère aîné.

Bellamy venait d'être diplômé de l'université et à cause de son travail, voyageait beaucoup. Octavia l'adorait même si parfois il était lourd, et encore plus quand il se joignait à Lexa. Ensemble, ces deux-là, étaient vraiment terrible. Elle ne savait même pas dire qui était le plus Casanova des deux, Lexa probablement.

 **\- Vous pensez que j'allais rater la compétition de mes deux nageuses favorites ?** – il les regarda en souriant – **Je travaille dans le coin et quand maman m'a dit que tu serais là, je savais qu'il fallait que je vienne,** dit-il allégrement à sa sœur. Il centra ensuite son attention sur Lexa. **Tu as encore grandi ?**

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- **C'est l'entrainement,** répondit-elle en riant.

\- **Putain tu fais quasi ma taille** – il mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur – **Et toi aussi ! Vous êtes énormes…**

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Lexa et Bellamy se mirent à discuter de leurs conquêtes tandis que Octavia les écoutait en riant. Elle était l'amie de Lexa depuis de nombreuses années tout comme Bellamy même si il avait trois ans de plus qu'elles. Lexa et Bellamy formait une équipe hors pair qui s'aidait en toute occasion. Quand une fille était hétéro, Lexa la poussait à passer la soirée avec son ami et quand la fille en question n'aimait pas les hommes, Bellamy faisait des éloges de la célèbre nageuse.

Quand il y avait conflit d'intérêt, ils laissaient la fille choisir et il n'y avait jamais de rancœur. Parfois c'était même irritant tellement ils s'entendaient bien.

\- **Lexa… ?**

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois quand Clarke et Raven s'approchèrent d'eux.

Le regard intéressé que son frère porta sur la blonde ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Octavia.

 _Oh, oh,_ pensa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé. Elle était certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Lexa et Clarke et qui était plus que seulement coucher avec la blonde même si Lexa le niait… et si son frère s'intéressait à la petite blonde… rien de bon ne pourrait en résulter.

Même si Clarke semblait très concentrée sur son projet, parfois, Octavia remarquait comment elle regardait Lexa : comme la regardaient la plupart des filles qui se sentaient attirées par elle. Définitivement, quelque chose se passait entre elles deux même si elles ne le savaient pas encore.

Elle remarqua comme Lexa inclinait son corps quand elle parlait à la blonde, comme si elle voulait combler l'espace entre elles deux. Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et Clarke et son amie allèrent s'asseoir à une autre table proche d'eux.

\- **C'est qui ?** Demanda aussitôt Bellamy quand il vit que Lexa s'asseyait à nouveau.

\- **Oh… C'est Clarke. Elle étudie la psycho et doit réaliser un projet sur la pression et le stress chez les sportifs de haut niveau, comme moi,** expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Bellamy se mit à rire en lui montrant son biceps.

\- **Excuse-moi mais je n'ai rien à t'envier Woods.**

Lexa soupira et lui tâta le bras.

\- **C'est tout mou, Bell.**

\- **C'est ce que tu voudrais,** dit-il en riant. **Et la blonde ? Elle est... ?** demanda-il en levant les sourcils.

Octavia prit une grande inspiration.

\- **Vous pouvez pas parler d'autre chose ?**

Lexa ricana.

\- **Nop** – elle se tourna vers Bellamy. **Clarke n'est… est n'est pas intéressée…**

\- **Oh… elle aime les filles ?**

\- **J'en suis pas certaine, je pense que personne ne l'intéresse pour le moment.**

\- **Dommage parce qu'elle est vachement belle** – il se pencha sur sa chaise pour regarder la blonde – **Tu crois que j'ai une opportunité avec elle ?**

\- **Non** \- Octavia se tourna vers Lexa qui avait répondu rapidement et sèchement et avait le visage grave. **Crois-moi, elle ne fera pas attention à toi. En plus, elle est trop jeune pour toi.**

\- **Elle est majeure ?**

\- **Euh oui…**

\- **Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Allez quoi, toi aussi tu t'es fait des filles plus jeunes.**

\- **Oui mais pas autant…**

Bellamy continuait de regarder Clarke avec un petit sourire et Octavia vit que Lexa fronçait les sourcils.

\- **Bellamy, non. Elle est hors de ta portée.**

\- **Selon qui ?**

\- **Ne t'approche pas d'elle.**

Bellamy la regarda étonné et Octavia faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

\- **Elle t'intéresse ?**

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa.

\- **Bien sûr que non…**

\- **Alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient,** répondit-il en souriant. **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…**

\- **Bell…** tenta Lexa pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci s'était déjà diriger près de Clarke et Raven qui parurent surprises de le voir là.

Mais quand le jeune homme leur sourit, elles acceptèrent qu'il s'asseye avec elles.

Octavia remarqua la façon dont les regardaient Lexa, comme si elle allait souffrir d'un moment à l'autre d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Surtout quand Clarke se mit à rire suite à quelque chose que Bellamy lui avait raconté. Elle leur tourna le dos, consultant son téléphone comme si la situation de l'atteignait pas. Seulement, Octavia pouvait voir cette veine sur sa tempe qui palpitait quand quelque chose l'énervait.

Elle se mit à rire.

Est-ce que Lexa Woods était jalouse… ? Et par-dessus tout, pour une fille avec laquelle elle n'avait même pas couché. C'était nouveau et complètement inattendu.

\- **Lex…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Rien,** dit-elle en ricanant.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, clairement exaspérée.

\- **Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?**

\- **Parce que tu es contrariée.**

\- **Je suis pas contrariée,** se défendit la brune. **Je suis juste…un peu stressée. Anya m'a dit que j'aurai peut-être un nouveau sponsor, ça dépendra de ma prestation.**

\- **Mh mh…**

Lexa remercia intérieurement le serveur quand il amena leur repas.

\- **Et plus, Costia vient de m'appeler pour s'excuser** – elle soupira – **Tu sais à quel point je déteste le drama ?**

\- **Si tu n'aimais pas ça, tu n'aurais pas dévoré les six saisons de The L word en deux semaines, si je me souviens bien. Et en plus, tu m'as obligée à les regarder avec toi.**

\- **Hey,** fit Lexa. **J'étais blessée et les exercices de rééducation m'ennuyaient, j'avais besoin d'action… En plus, c'est pas comme si tu t'étais plaint.**

Octavia lâcha un rire.

\- **Si tu détestes autant le drama, tu devrais arrêter de sortir avec toutes les filles de l'univers.**

\- **Ça n'arrivera jamais.**

\- **Non ? Même si il y en a une qui apparait et te fait tourner la tête ?**

\- **Ça non plus ça n'arrivera pas.**

\- **Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas…** murmura Octavia tout bas en amenant un morceau de poulet à sa bouche.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Rien…**

\- **Octavia, arrête de m'ennuyer…** dit la brune en soufflant par le nez. **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu es en train de parler, mais quoi que tu penses dans ta tête d'œuf, oublie-le.**

\- **D'accord** – elle lâcha de nouveau un rire quand elle vit Lexa se tendre en attendant le rire de Clarke et Raven – **On dirait que Bellamy est en train de sortir toute son artillerie…**

Lexa commença à manger en faisant la tête.

\- **Il va me donner une putain d'indigestion,** dit-elle dans sa barbe mais Octavia parvint à l'entendre même si elle ne rajouta rien.

\- **Les filles, dépêchez-vous de manger, il faut qu'on aille voir la piscine et toi Lexa, tu as une interview et une session photo,** annonça Lincoln.

Avant de s'en aller, il fit un timide sourire à Octavia.

\- **Parfois j'oublie que je suis amie avec la version féminine de Phelps.**

Lexa lui fit un énorme sourire, fière d'elle.

* * *

\- **Alors… C'est un rendez-vous ?** Demanda Raven tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à faire un trait d'eyeliner sous son œil.

\- **Bien sûr que non,** répondit Clarke qui était déjà maquillée et qui portait une robe simple pour le repas du soir.

L'hôtel, comme chaque année, célébrait l'événement avec un grand buffet, avec comme invités d'honneur, les nageurs qui participaient à la compétition de natation la plus importante de l'Arizona. Alors elles devaient porter des habits assez décents.

Bellamy, le frère de l'amie de Lexa, Octavia, avait proposé de venir les chercher devant la porte de leur chambre et les escorter jusqu'à la salle de réception de l'hôtel. C'était un jeune homme très amusant qui avait étudié l'anthropologie et Clarke et lui avait donc passé un bon moment à discuter sur le comportement humain.

\- **Pour moi, ça sonne comme un rendez-vous.**

\- **Rae, il va juste nous accompagner toutes les deux à la salle de réception. C'est pas un rendez-vous,** dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

\- **Eh bien ça devrait,** dit Raven en se tournant, amusée. **Tu n'as pas vu comment il te bouffait des yeux ?**

\- **C'est sûrement toi qu'il mangeait des yeux, ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à voir,** murmura la blonde en signalant son corps.

\- **Ne sois pas bête, tu sais très bien que tu es super jolie. Il faut jusque tu aies plus confiance en toi.**

\- **Oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi bonne que toi.**

Raven fit un sourire goguenard.

\- **Normal, c'est compliqué, pas vrai ?**

Clarke sourit légèrement.

\- **On aurait dit Lexa.**

\- **Aïe Lexa…** Dit Raven en soupirant dramatiquement.

\- **Raven sérieux, arrête avec tes blagues salaces.**

\- **C'est trop marrant de t'ennuyer, désolée** – elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et tout en se tournant, elle émit un sifflement en voyant la blonde – **Le décolleté, c'est pour Bellamy ?**

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

\- **Tu vas passer toute ta soirée à m'emmerder ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir me préparer mentalement pour ne pas t'enfoncer mon talon dans ta bouche,** grinça-t-elle.

Raven s'approcha pour la prendre dans les bras.

\- **Tu es magnifique, _rubia_** – la brune lui fit un bisou sur la joue – **On va tout déchirer ce soir.**

On toqua à la porte et en ouvrant, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à un Bellamy élégant, avec un jean foncé et une chemise. Raven serra ses lèvres pour ne pas rire quand elle aperçut où les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient dirigés chez Clarke. Elle-même s'était chargée de la coiffer et de la maquiller et savait donc que la blonde était canon.

Lexa, de son côté, avait choisi de porter un pantalon noir avec une chemise avec des rayures noires et grises ainsi qu'un blazer gris clair. Elle souriait parce que la fille à ses côtés (une nageuse de Stanford) lui racontait une anecdote marrante. Octavia était là aussi, témoin de comment le sourire de Lexa allait conquérir une nouvelle victime.

Et soudain, les yeux verts de la célèbre nageuse se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée où apparurent Bellamy, Clarke et Raven. L'expression sur le visage de Lexa fut épique. La brune ne put éviter de fixer la blonde qui était époustouflante avec sa robe rouge qui épousait parfaitement son corps et, bon sang, le décolleté qu'elle vit lui causa quasiment un arrêt cardiaque… elle vit la blonde sourire et se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais vu un tel sourire. Il ne la rendait pas seulement belle, c'était quelque chose de plus… c'était comme si il illuminait pendant quelques secondes le monde de Lexa.

Elle secoua la tête en prenant conscience des stupidités qui lui passait par la tête.

Et remarqua à ce moment que Bellamy avait posé discrètement sa main derrière le dos de Clarke, et qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rire la blonde.

Alors comme ça, elle riait à ses blagues et pas aux siennes ?

Lexa ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait mais elle éprouvait l'envie de tuer quelqu'un… Et cette sensation était tout à fait… nouvelle. Ou peut-être pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie, elle n'était jalouse de personne.

Jalousie ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot.

\- **Lexa, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Bellamy serait mort et enterré,** lui chuchota Octavia.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Tu es jalouse, accepte-le.**

\- **Quoi ? De Bellamy ?**

\- **Oui, parce que tu voudrais être à sa place… chuchotant des choses à l'oreille de Clarke.**

\- **Ne sois pas ridicule.**

\- **Non, toi, arrête d'être ridicule et avoue que tu es jalouse.**

\- **Clarke ne m'intéresse même pas, O** – elle mit ses mains dans les poches – **Et si elle est assez bête pour se laisser charmer par le fantasme qu'est ton frère… c'est son problème.**

\- **Le fantasme?**

\- **Si j'avais voulu séduire Clarke, je l'aurai déjà fait, tu ne crois pas ?**

\- **Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles la séduire… Ce qui est assez bizarre venant de toi mais c'est ce qui rend la chose intéressante.**

Lexa décida de l'ignorer et se mélangea aux personnes qui discutaient ça-et-là, mais elle jetait de temps en temps des regards vers le trio que Octavia avait rejoint et avec qui elle discutait.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien…

Elle s'excusa auprès de la fille qui était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou et sortit dehors, essayant de se calmer tout en se traitant d'idiote.

Elle était complètement submergée par les choses qu'elle ressentait ce soir.

Submergée et apeurée.

\- **Lexa ?** – Elle se tourna et aperçut Clarke avec sa magnifique robe. Ses yeux se dirigèrent inévitablement vers le décolleté de la blonde – **Tu vas bien ?**

\- **Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

\- **J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air assez dépassée… C'est à cause de la compétition de demain et des nouveaux sponsors ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu sais que te mettre la pression ne…**

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa et elle regarda Clarke dans les yeux.

\- **Non Clarke, c'est pas à cause de ces putains de sponsors.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- **Alors quoi… ?**

\- **Dis-le moi toi, tu t'amuses bien avec Bellamy ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

Lexa s'approcha d'elle, la respiration agitée, ses yeux fixés dans ce bleu qui l'énervait.

\- **Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu étais intéressée par personne et après tu te laisses charmer par le premier qui te susurre à l'oreille ?**

\- **Lexa…-** Clarke était réellement surprise – **En premier lieu, ça ne te regarde pas et en deuxième lieu, je ne suis pas intéressée par lui… je… on ne faisait que parler…**

\- **Oui, bien sûr,** rétorqua Lexa sur un ton sarcastique.

\- **D'où ça vient tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

Clarke sentit sa respiration se couper quand Lexa approcha davantage son visage du sien.

\- **J'en ai aucune idée…** chuchota la nageuse. **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… et maintenant je…**

Lexa déglutit en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

\- **Quoi ?** Insista la blonde. **Pourquoi tu agis comme si ça t'importait ?**

\- **Parce que… parce que c'est le cas… ça m'importe…** avoua Lexa en prenant Clarke par la taille.

\- **Lexa…** gémit Clarke, sa respiration s'accélérant et ses yeux se dirigeant vers les lèvres de la nageuse.

Pourquoi les lèvres de la brune lui semblaient sexy et charnues ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à les embrasser ? Et pourquoi Lexa la regardait de cette manière qui la faisait entièrement frissonner ?

Elle ressentait également une étrange sensation à son entrejambe…

Elle sentit le souffle de Lexa de plus en plus proche contre sa bouche. Il sentait le Whisky et l'arôme de la brune qui faisait trembler Clarke.

Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente du prochain mouvement de la brune et…

\- **Clarke** – Lexa s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle en écoutant la voix de Bellamy. **Ça va ?**

Clarke sentait qu'elle avait des difficultés à reprendre une respiration normale. Son cœur battait à toute rompre et quand elle releva le regard, elle vit que Lexa passait sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air agitée. Elle se sentait déçue que le brun ait interrompu ce moment.

Bon sang… elle avait réellement désiré que Lexa Woods l'embrasse.

\- **Oui,** répondit-elle en tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle. **Je vais bien** – elle se tourna vers la nageuse – **Lexa… ?**

\- **Je rentre dans quelques instants,** répondit la brune en leur tournant le dos.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration et fit demi-tour, ignorant la main de Bellamy qui lui emboita le pas. Mais Clarke ne pouvait cesser de penser à ces yeux verts comme la forêt la plus profonde et à ces lèvres qui promettaient des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées auparavant.

* * *

 **Voilàààà :)**

 **Alors les fans du Costiaven ? ;) Mais bon Costia n'enfonce encore...**

 **Raven me fait bien rire à charrier Clarke XD**

 **Olala l'arrivée de Bellamy n'a pas l'air de plaire DU TOUT à Lexa XD Mode jalousie activée !**

 **Oups ? J'aurai dû préciser PRESQUE premier baiser ? XD Roh je suis mauvaise XD Mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre, il y aura vraiment le first kiss :D**

 **Bon week-end à tous et merci de me supporter XD**

 **Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holààààà :)**

 **Chapitre 9 en approche :) (Dites-vous que ceux qui l'ont eu en avance vont devoir attendre 2 semaines pour le 10 ;) )**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours, vos favoris et follows, c'est vraiment hyper motivant !**

 **Merci aux Guest également ( Dont Angelye, ta review m'avait bien fait rire XD )**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture, comme d'hab :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Octavia prit Lexa par le bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler. Même si elle n'était pas trop petite, la brune était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle.

\- **Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Si Lincoln apprend qu'on est toujours là…**

Lexa la regarda, amusée.

\- **Depuis quand tu as peur de lui ?**

\- **J'ai pas peur mais demain c'est la compétition…** \- elle regarda dans la direction que le regard de Lexa avait pris – **Oh non…** lui dit-elle, ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **J'ai parfaitement remarqué les regards que tu lances à la blonde là-bas.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, c'est elle qui me regarde comme ça.**

\- **Faire demi-tour et retourner dans ta chambre. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas… que tu ne peux… rien faire avec une compétition, Lexa. Bordel, ça fait combien de temps que tu nages ? Et tu ne le sais toujours pas ?**

\- **O, relax. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je le fais.**

\- **Tu déconnes ?**

\- **Non** , répondit Lexa tout sourire.

\- **Sérieux, tu vas risquer de ne pas être concentrée et en forme pour demain pour un coup que tu peux avoir quand tu veux ?**

Lexa fit une grimace en soupirant.

\- **J'en ai besoin,** dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- **Tu en as besoin** **?** – Octavia la regarda dans les yeux et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu… de la peur – **Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

\- **Je te le dirais quand je le découvrirais.**

\- **Ça a avoir avec Clarke ?**

\- **Tu pourrais arrêter de parler d'elle, s'il te plait ? ça n'a rien à voir avec elle** – _Mensonge_ se dit-elle dans sa tête – **Je veux juste profiter de cette nuit en compagnie d'une jolie fille.**

\- **Blonde…**

\- **O, arrête…**

\- **Ecoute…** dit Octavia. **Fais ce que tu veux mais arrête de te comporter comme un gosse et assume les choses.**

Lexa leva les mains en reculant vers la blonde qui continuait de la regarder en lui souriant.

Octavia secoua la tête et leva les bras en signe de frustration. Elle irait se reposer. Bellamy était parti il y avait un moment et elle avait pu remarquer une certaine tension entre lui et Lexa. Une tension qui n'avait jamais été présente auparavant. Et elle était certaine que ça avait avoir avec une certaine blonde qui ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'elle fasait à Alexandra Woods.

De son côté, Lexa savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de sexe la veille d'une compétition. Mais elle en avait besoin car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Clarke et avait besoin de se prouver à elle-même que ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée était complètement absurde. Et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ces sentiments et ces pleurnichements qu'elle fuyait sans constamment.

Elle aller se prouver à elle-même qu'elle restait la Lexa Woods de toujours.

\- **Salut** – chuchota-t-elle avec une voix grave à l'oreille de la blonde – **C'est quoi ton nom ?**

* * *

Clarke se rongeait les ongles car elle était nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa et les images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le souvenir de ces lèvres appétissantes, de ces yeux verts intenses et de l'image de Lexa qui la regardait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez la nageuse. Comme si d'un coup, elle avait fait tomber son masque impénétrable qu'elle portait à longueur de temps, et qu'elle l'avait laissé voir ce qu'elle cachait à tout le monde.

Elle ferma les yeux en respirant profondément.

Et ne parlons même pas des nuées de papillons qu'elle avait senties dans son ventre et dans tout son corps quand la nageuse l'avait pris fermement par la taille. Jamais dans toute sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie de cette façon. Et même si c'était terriblement flippant… c'était nouveau et addictif. Cette sensation… ce moment où son cœur s''était emballé et que tous ses sens s'étaient fixés sur la nageuse.

Clarke n'était pas certaine que les filles en général lui plaisaient ou non mais… Raven avait définitivement raison, elle se sentait attirée par Lexa Woods, ce qui était une terrible erreur et qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

À quel moment s'était-elle transformée en une de ces groupies qui tombait sous le charme du sourire narquois de la nageuse ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée mais en repensant à ce sourire, elle sentit que les papillons étaient revenus.

Elle se mit debout rapidement.

C'était de la folie, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir comme ça pour cette fille… parce que la brune était une bourreau des cœurs, qu'elle allait de filles en filles et que probablement, elle n'était même pas intéressée par elle.

Lexa lui avait même dit qu'elle n'était pas son genre, pas vrai ?

Mais alors…. Qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé à la soirée ?

Elle regarda le lit vide Raven était restée à une fête qui était donnée près de la piscine. Comme excuse, Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle avait mal de tête mais en réalité, elle était encore chamboulée par tous les sentiments qui la submergeaient.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle fixa son regard sur le sol et se dit que, la seule solution la plus logique, était d'en parler avec Lexa. Elles en parleraient, clarifieraient toute cette situation et pourraient passer à autre chose.

Oui, elle allait faire ça et elle ne pouvait décidément pas attendre le lendemain. Alors elle prit ses clés, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de la nageuse. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait au cinquième étage.

La blonde était en train de marcher dans le couloir, répétant son discours quand elle entendit des rires et aperçut une blonde pousser Lexa contre le mur tandis qu'elle dévorait sa bouche avec avidité. La brune paraissait enchantée et changea leur position encastrant l'autre fille qui gémit de plaisir contre le mur.

Clarke se sentit soudainement très stupide et une gêne se répandit dans sa poitrine lui faisant baisser le regard et faire demi-tour.

Elle aurait dû s'imaginer que Lexa ne serait pas seule.

* * *

\- **Bordel est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?!** Hurla Lincoln, hors de lui.

Lexa posa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, le massant.

\- **Si tu ne veux pas que je te réponde sur le même ton, arrête de crier,** demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible à son entraineur.

\- **Lexa, j'ai besoin de toi, concentrée ! Tu t'es quasiment fait éliminer au deuxième tour !**

\- **Mais je me suis qualifiée non ?**

\- **Bordel qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne t'es pas bien dormi ?**

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa.

Non, en réalité elle n'avait pas bien dormi, non pas parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit à jouir de la compagnie de cette blonde canon mais car elle avait passé toute cette foutue nuit à se demander pourquoi, elle avait stupidement demandé à la blonde de s'en aller… Simplement car elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer pour coucher avec elle.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais tout cela devait cesser !

En plus de ça, elle pouvait voir Clarke assise près de Bellamy, avec son carnet de notes et son short court. La blonde avait de très jolies jambes et Lexa s'imaginait passer sa langue sur….

\- **Lexa !**

\- **Quoi, putain ?**

Elle se remit debout et lança son bonnet de bain sur le côté.

Son mauvais caractère était réapparu au pas de course. Mais avec aussi peu d'heures de sommeil, la petite blonde envahissait son esprit contre sa volonté. En plus avec la pression des nouveaux sponsors…

\- **L'équipe croit en toi.**

\- **Ah oui ? Je suis contente mais on est censé être une équipe non ?**

\- **Maintenant tu daignes reconnaitre que tu as une équipe ? Tu adores être le centre de l'attention.**

\- **Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'ai juste besoin d'une énorme tasse de café,** dit-elle en soupirant.

Lincoln respira profondément et s'approcha de sa nageuse pour la prendre délicatement par les épaules.

\- **C'est ton épaule ?**

Lexa détourna le regard.

Effectivement, son épaule la gênait un peu mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de physique mais avec le bordel mental qui était dans sa tête.

\- **Elle m'ennuie un peu…** avoua-t-elle pour que Lincoln arrête de la questionner.

\- **Si tu vois que tu ne peux plus…**

\- **Non, je peux,** assura-t-elle **. Tu sais que je peux toujours.**

\- **Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.**

\- **Ça l'est… je juste besoin…** \- elle soupira – … **de me calmer un peu.**

\- **Tu as besoin de te concentrer. Tu ne respires pas bien et ta nage semble désespérée. Elle doit être beaucoup plus fluide, comme d'habitude.**

\- **Hmm… Tu pourrais…tu pourrais demander à Clarke de venir ?**

Elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer en sachant que Bellamy lui chuchotait des choses au creux de l'oreille.

\- **Evidement,** dit Lincoln en hochant la tête, content que Lexa demande l'aide de la jeune fille.

Il avait besoin qu'elle soit concentrée sur la compétition.

Quelques minutes après, Clarke arrivait avec son carnet de notes.

\- **Tu vas bien ?**

Lexa était assise sur le banc des vestiaires, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- **Non,** répondit-elle sincèrement. Clarke pencha la tête pour l'écouter. **Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… je…**

Clarke s'agenouilla devant elle et Lexa sentit son cœur s'accélérer en percevant le doux arôme que la blonde répandait. Elle n'était pas certaine qui s'agissait d'un parfum ou de son odeur personnel, mais c'était délicieux et appétissant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ?**

 _Toi,_ pensa la nageuse.

\- **Des seins, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.**

\- **Lexa…**

La brune rit à sa propre blague.

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… des choses…**

Clarke la regarda avec un air plus sérieux.

\- **Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me racontes pas…**

\- **Je n'ai pas bien dormi hier,** confessa la nageuse sans donner plus de détails.

\- **Ça, c'est parce que tu l'as cherché** – Lexa fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension – **Peut-être que si tu ne faisais pas rentrer des blondes dans ta chambre au beau milieu de la nuit…**

Lexa la regarda étrangement mais sourit imperceptiblement en se rendant compte que… Clarke était jalouse ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette idée l'enchantait.

\- **Comment tu sais… ?**

Clarke se remit debout et détourna le regard en toussotant.

\- **Je..euh… je voulais te parler de certaines choses et je vous ai vues.**

Lexa se mit debout à son tour et approcha son corps de la blonde.

\- **Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle,** dit-elle à voix basse.

Pourquoi diable lui donnait-elle des explications ?

\- **Ah non ?** – Clarke osa relever légèrement le regard- **Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas assez blonde, pas assez grande, pas assez mince… ?**

 _Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi… Stop Lexa, arrête._

\- **Juste… il ne s'est rien passé,** répondit la nageuse en s'éloignant le plus possible de Clarke et en appuyant son dos sur les casiers.

Elle devait fuir la situation, elle devait fuir ce que cette petite et insupportable blonde lui faisait ressentir. Peut-être que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées la veille car elle était stressée mais qu'elle pourrait à nouveau tester cette nuit avec une autre fille ?

\- **C'est bizarre, parce que suite à ce que je vois, tu aimes les blondes…**

\- **Quoi ?** Fit la nageuse en sentant son cœur s'arrêter pendant une seconde.

\- **Costia…**

Lexa relâcha sa respiration, soulagée.

\- **Clarke, même si j'adore parler de mes conquête, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour en parler…**

\- **On n'en aurait jamais fini de toute façon.**

La nageuse l'ignora.

\- **J'ai besoin que tu fasses ta magie et que tu me fasses me concentrer.**

\- **Je ne fais pas de magie. La seule façon pour que tu puisses te concentrer est d'arrêter de te préoccuper pour ce que tu as à l'esprit en ce moment… Il y a une solution à tes soucis?**

\- **Oui… j'imagine…**

\- **Alors tu la chercheras plus tard.**

\- **C'est compliqué.**

\- **La vie est compliquée et tu le sais…**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Les sponsors seront ravis, Lexa. Concentre-toi juste… Concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux obtenir à la fin de cette journée.**

\- **La victoire, comme toujours.**

\- **Ça je sais,** répondit Clarke en lui souriant.

Lexa sembla captivée par son sourire et quand Clarke fut sur le point de partir, Lexa la remercia.

La blonde hocha la tête et sortit des vestiaires.

Lexa devait impérativement fuir ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Évidemment, Lexa avait gagné la compétition et l'Université de Californie était rentrée à la maison avec un nouveau trophée. Le point négatif, était que son épaule était de nouveau froissée, sans doute à cause du stress.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, les lésions faisaient partie de sa carrière mais en avoir autant les unes à la suite des l'autres, questionnait Lexa qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Serait-ce à cause de l'âge ? Du manque de condition physique ? Est-ce qu'elle en faisait trop ?

Elle se posait toutes ces questions en réalisant ses exercices de récupération avec quelques abdominaux.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre les nouveaux sponsors et Anya en était enchantée.

Lexa se remit debout et fila sous la douche. Ces derniers jours avaient été faciles, elle avait tenté de maintenir une certaine distance avec la blonde et au moins, les conneries qu'elle n'avait cessé de ressasser en Arizona avaient disparu de son esprit. Bon, cela avait peut-être aussi à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait appris que Clarke avait refusé une invitation de Bellamy pour sortir avec elle.

Elle adorait Bellamy mais le voir proche de Clarke ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle mit des vêtements confortables et se peignit les cheveux mouillés avec ses doigts quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lexa savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière.

\- **Salut,** dit Costia.

Lexa fut surprise de voir que la blonde avait coupé ses cheveux.

\- **Wow,** fit-elle en voyant les cheveux blonds aussi courts.

\- **Tu aimes ?** Demanda Costia en souriant et en passant sa main dans les courtes mèches.

Lexa se mit sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

\- **C'est… moderne,** répondit-elle en la regardant amusée.

Elles avaient prévu de se voir mais Lexa savait parfaitement qu'il y avait peu à dire. Elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler… elles étaient plus dans l'action. Et Costia le confirma en se jetant sur la nageuse pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Lexa lui rendit le baiser et la poussa vers le canapé.

Elles étaient vraiment douées pour ça et Lexa n'avait aucune intention de commencer une relation ni avec Costia ni avec personne d'autre. Et si la blonde continuait avec sa jalousie, la nageuse mettrait fin à leurs rencontres.

Elles s'embrassèrent fiévreusement et Lexa déposa des baisers dans le cou de la blonde tandis qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers sa poitrine. Costia avait des seins moins grands que ceux de Clarke… Lexa se figea aussitôt en repensant à la blonde et se mit à embrasser plus férocement sa sœur aînée.

Cette dernière mordit les lèvres de Lexa qui gémit en amenant sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, sentant l'humidité de la blonde très importante.

\- **Putain, Clarke, tu es tellement mouillée…** chuchota-elle en lui mordillant le menton.

Elle sentit aussitôt les mains de Costia la repousser avec force et gémit de douleur quand elle tomba en arrière sur le sol.

\- **Comment tu m'as appelée ?**

Les yeux de Costia s'étaient obscurcis de colère.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu m'as appelée Clarke ?**

\- **Quoi ? Bien sûr que non** – Lexa la regarda depuis le sol – **Je ne…**

\- **Tu m'as appelée Clarke !** Cria la blonde en se remettant debout. **C'est pas croyable** – elle secoua la tête – **Et moi qui pensait que ma sœur ne te plaisait pas mais je vois que personne ne te résiste. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à la baiser ? Putain, elle n'aime même pas les filles !**

Lexa se mit debout à son tour.

\- **Costia, calme-toi,** dit-elle en essayant de s'approcher de la blonde mais celle-ci la repoussa.

\- **Ne me touche pas ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, Lexa.**

\- **Je ne couche pas avec ta sœur.**

\- **J'en ai rien à foutre! ça** – elle se signala elle-même et ensuite la nageuse – **ça ne va clairement pas fonctionner parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui pense seulement à moi pendant qu'on couche ensemble et pas à d'autres** – elle secoua lentement de la tête – **Je n'arrive pas à croire que Clarke finissent toujours par se mêler de mes affaires… elle me prend toujours tout ! Putain de merde !** Cria-t-elle avec frustration.

Elle se dirigea avec d'un pas colérique vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit à la volée et la ferma avec force.

Lexa fit une grimace en regardant la porte avec préoccupation.

Avait-elle réellement dit Clarke ?

* * *

\- **Putain, putain, putain…** \- elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et prit son téléphone précipitamment. **O ? Oui, bonjour… hey… ça te dirait une pizza avec des bières ?** – elle leva les yeux au ciel – **Oh allez pour une fois ça te fera pas de mal en plus… il faut vraiment que je te parle… s'il te plait… D'accord je t'attends.**

Quelques instants plus tard, les nageuses étaient assises sur le sol en dévorant une pizza au milieu du salon de Lexa.

Octavia la regardait fixement.

\- **Bon, tu vas parler ou non ?** La poussa-t-elle.

\- **Je réfléchis à comment t'expliquer tout ça…**

\- **Tout ça quoi ?**

\- **Costia est venue aujourd'hui.**

Octavia roula des yeux, elle n'était pas une grande fan de la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas comme si Lexa et elle était en couple.

\- **D'accord…**

\- **Et on était… en train de tu sais… et dans l'action, j'ai tout fait foirer…**

Octavia la dévisagea.

\- **T'as pas réussi avoir d'érection ?**

Lexa lui lança une croûte de pizza.

\- **Pour une fois que je suis sérieuse !**

Octavia se mit à rire, amusée.

\- **D'accord, d'accord… désolée. Continue. Pourquoi tu as tout foiré ?**

\- **Parce pendant…l'action… j'ai dit le nom d'une autre fille…**

Octavia hocha la tête de manière compréhensive.

\- **C'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Costia sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule que tu te tapes,** dit-elle en minimisant les faits.

\- **Oui, je sais mais c'est pas ça le problème… le problème, c'est le nom que j'ai dit,** répondit Lexa en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle devrait arrêter de boire à cette vitesse sinon Lincoln allait la tuer.

\- **Quel nom ?**

Lexa déglutit.

\- **Clarke…,** répondit-elle tout bas.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Mais bordel articule j'entends rien.**

\- **Clarke !** S'exclama Lexa.

Elle faillit faire tomber la pizza en levant ses mains brusquement.

\- **Clarke ?**

\- **Oui, Clarke** – elle pointa Octavia du doigt – **et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose… je pense que c'est…peut-être… à cause de penser… au projet et tout ça…** déblatéra Lexa d'une traite.

\- **Lexa, relax,** dit l'autre nageuse en posant une main sur sa jambe. **Respire.**

L'autre brune la regarda avec un air de souffrance sur le visage.

\- **Je suis dans la merde, O.**

\- **Je vois ça.**

\- **Je ne peux pas laisser arriver ça.**

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **Ce qui est en train de se passer avec Clarke** – elle but dans sa bière – **Tu penses que je devrais lui dire qu'on laisse tomber le projet ? L'avoir tout le temps près de moi, ne m'aide vraiment pas** – Octavia se contenta de la dévisager – **Dis-moi quelque chose !**

L'autre fille se mit à rire légèrement.

\- **Bon sang, t'imagine même pas à quel point je savoure ce moment.**

\- **Sérieux ? Tu vas me charrier ?**

\- **Ecoute… réponds juste à une question** – Lexa la regarda apeurée – **Tu penses que ce qui se passe avec Mademoiselle Griffin, c'est que tu la veux dans ton pieu ou… il y a quelque chose d'autre ?**

\- **Aucune idée…**

\- **Tu veux te la faire ?**

Lexa la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- **Peut-être…**

\- **Oui ou non ?**

\- **D'accord, oui ! Elle me plait beaucoup et j'aimerai bien…,** dit Lexa en secouant la tête, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- **Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?**

\- **Parce qu'elle n'est pas censée aimer les filles.**

\- **Et depuis quand ça t'arrête ?** Demanda Octavia en lâchant un petit rire. **Lexa, tu sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus. Tu le sais même très bien.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui ce se passe ?**

\- **À toi de me le dire…**

\- **Il ne se passe rien… absolument rien.**

\- **Et pourquoi ça t'affecte autant alors ?**

Lexa la fusilla du regard, sa mâchoire se crispa mais elle ne répondit rien et mordit dans une part de pizza.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien,** commença Octavia. **Laisse de côté toutes ces conneries de n'appartenir à personne et laisse-toi porter par tes sentiments…**

\- **Tu sais que c'est des…**

\- **Oui, des conneries à la mords-moi-le-nœud, je sais tu me le dis tout le temps. Mais la réalité est différente Lexa. Si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te fait ressentir toutes ces choses, ne la laisse pas partir et laisse la illuminer ta vie.**

\- **L'amour n'existe pas**.

\- **Tu en es sûre ?**

\- **Aussi sûre que je m'appelle Lexa Woods**.

\- **Tu t'appelles Alexandra…**

\- **Tu m'as comprise.**

Octavia la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Peut-être que, dans quelques années, tu regretteras d'avoir laissé partir cette personne qui te fait te sentir de cette manière.**

\- **Et si je regrette parce que tout est parti en couille ?**

\- **Au moins, tu l'auras vécu….**

* * *

Clarke n'avait aucune idée d'où Lexa et elle se trouvaient. La nageuse était censée avoir un rendez-vous avec sa kinésithérapeute mais elle avait reçu un appel et elles se trouvaient en ce moment dans un lieu totalement inconnu de la blonde.

\- **Tu vas adorer,** lui assura Lexa qui ces jours-ci était quelque peu étrange.

Premièrement, ces derniers jours, la nageuse était assez sérieuse ce qui était rare et elle était aussi distante, flirtant avec des filles durant ses heures d'entrainement, devant Clarke. Et maintenant, elle semblait toute heureuse et ne cessait de la regarder. Pour être franc, ce comportement bipolaire commençait à lui donner le mal de mer.

Mais quand la brune la regardait de cette façon, elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle…elle la trouvait terriblement irritante mais à la fois… incroyable, ce qu'elle adorait.

\- **Lexa !**

Un enfant, visiblement avec un léger problème du côté gauche de son corps s'approcha de la nageuse aussi vite que son petit corps lui permettait. Il portait un maillot de bain noir et des flotteurs orange.

La brune rit en le portant dans ses bras et en le faisant tourner.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle, il y avait une énorme piscine où un grand nombre d'enfants semblaient apprendre à nager et profiter de cette agréable après-midi.

Tous étaient des enfants en situation de handicap, certains avaient le Syndrome de Down, d'autres des incapacités physiques et cognitives. Mais ils souriaient tous et le lieu irradiait de bonnes ondes et d'une bonne ambiance.

\- **Clarke, ce chenapan est Alexandre… Alex, je te présente mon amie, Clarke.**

L'enfant regarda d'abord timidement la blonde avant d'étirer ses bras vers elle pour qu'elle le porte. Lexa haussa les sourcils, interrogeant la blonde du regard et cette dernière se mit à rire en tendant les bras à son tour.

\- **Salut, Alex,** dit-elle au garçon qui lui fit un câlin.

\- **Lexa prof…,** expliqua-t-il dans un langage assez basique.

 **\- Alors comme ça tu es prof…** demanda Clarke en la regardant.

Lexa rougit légèrement en se grattant le haut de la tête.

\- **Seulement quand j'ai du temps libre…**

Avec Alexandre, elles se rapprochèrent davantage de la piscine et en la voyant arriver Lexa, tous les enfants s'approchèrent pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Lexa se laissa dramatiquement tomber sur le sol et laissa les enfants lui monter dessus. La scène fit rire Clarke qui déposa le garçon pour qu'il se joigne à tous ses camarades.

\- **Les enfants, les enfants** – une femme d'un âge moyen s'approcha en souriant – **Ne tuez pas Lexa** – Elle se tourna vers Clarke – **Savanah Bolton,** dit-elle en se présentant.

\- **Clarke Griffin** – elles regardèrent en souriant Lexa qui écoutait attentivement tout ce que les enfants avaient à lui dire – **Elle vient souvent ici ?**

\- **Lexa ?** **Le plus possible, surtout quand elle a du temps libre. On adore qu'elle vienne apprendre aux enfants à nager. Elle sait très bien y faire et ils l'adorent.**

\- **Je vois ça…** murmura la blonde en sentant son cœur défaillir en voyant la nageuse avec tous ces enfants.

Lexa lui expliqua que c'était une activité qu'elle faisait pour se détendre et échapper un peu au monde extérieur et à la pression, au stress qu'elle subissait, informations que Clarke se dépêcha de noter. Elle avait remarqué que cette fille prétentieuse était différente avec les enfants, plus souriante, plus sereine et encore plus belle.

\- **Nager ?** – Clarke sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur son pantalon et aperçut Alexandre lui désignant la piscine tandis que Lexa faisait l'idiote avec un sifflet ce qui faisait rire aux éclats les enfants.

 _Quelle idiote,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant et en reportant son attention sur le petit Alexandre.

\- **Non bonhomme, je ne sais pas nager…** confessa la blonde à l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina derrière lui, ce qui surprit Clarke. Ils s'approchèrent de Lexa et le garçon tira également sur son pantalon pour que la nageuse lui prête attention.

\- **Pas savoir nager,** expliqua-t-il. **Prof…** signala-t-il.

Lexa regarda la blonde avec interrogation.

\- **Je crois qu'il essaye de te dire que tu dois m'apprendre à nager.**

La brune se mit à rire et s'abaissa à la hauteur du garçon.

\- **Crois-moi, j'ai essayé mais Clarke n'est pas aussi douée que toi.**

Le petit sembla tout fier et se mit à courir vers la piscine.

\- **Tu es douée pour ça.**

Lexa la regarda, amusée.

\- **Je suis douée pour tout, miss. Et quand je dis tout…**

\- **Oui, oui, je sais,** coupa Clarke en levant ses mains. **J'imagine très bien ce que tu veux dire avec « tout ».**

\- **J'allais dire que je cuisinais très bien aussi, Clarke. Quel esprit mal tourné.**

Clarke se mit à rire.

Savanah appela Lexa qui laissa les enfants retourner avec leurs accompagnants. Clarke la regarda s'éloigner en se disant que Lexa Woods était vraiment surprenante… et que son corps vibrait toujours autant quand la nageuse lui souriait d'une manière dont elle seule avait le secret.

Lexa rejoignit la femme avec un léger sourire.

\- **Lexa, ce sont Monsieur et Madame Green les parents de…**

\- **Olivia,** dit Lexa en hochant la tête. **Enchantée.**

Elle tendit sa main aux parents qui semblaient assez inquiet.

\- **Comme tu e sais, Olivia souffre de spina bifida et a besoin de nombreuses opérations,** expliqua Savanah. **Et bon, comme tu es une figure célèbre…**

\- **Ce** **que nous voulons, Mademoiselle Woods,** interrompit le père. **C'est que vous nous aidiez à rendre son cas connu parce que nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer toutes ces opérations et la voir comme ça nous fend l'âme…**

Lexa sentit aussitôt un nœud dans sa gorge.

\- **Je pense… je pense que j'ai une meilleure idée,** leur dit Lexa.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant un grand « plouf » et Lexa virent les enfants paniqués.

Elle s'approcha en courant et vit un corps qui tentait de remonter à la surface sans succès, dans la partie la plus profonde de la piscine.

\- **Clarke !**

Elle plongea dans l'eau sans y penser et attrapa fermement la blonde en l'amenant près du bord. Savanah l'aida et elles posèrent Clarke sur sol. Cette dernière semblait inconsciente.

Lexa se dépêcha d'appliquer un massage cardiaque et d'ouvrir les voies respiratoires de la blonde pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. À un autre moment, elle aurait pu faire une quelconque blague mais en ce moment, elle ne pensait qu'à ce qui passerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à la blonde… elle finirait certainement avec un grand vide dans sa poitrine.

La blonde toussa, expulsa l'eau de ses poumons et ouvrit les yeux.

Lexa prit doucement son visage entre les mains et la regarda avec préoccupation.

\- **Hey, mini-Griffin… tu vas bien ?** – Clarke continua de tousser – **Clarke, regarde-moi, ma belle… tu vas bien ?**

\- **Je… je vais bien…** répondit Clarke avec peine en remuant entre les bras de la nageuse.

\- **Bordel ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur ! Je suis trop jeune et trop belle pour mourir.**

Clarke rit difficilement et plongea son regard sans celui de la brune.

Lexa mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles Clarke, de la prendre dans ses bras et la garder proche d'elle pour toujours.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine et qui la laissait hors d'haleine ?

\- **J'ai été bête, je me suis prise les pieds dans le filet et je suis tombée,** expliqua Clarke encore légèrement sonnée.

\- **Je vais dire à Savanah de t'inscrire à ce cours de natation. Peut-être que Alex pourra t'apprendre une chose ou deux.**

\- **Bête fille,** répondit Clarke.

Savanah s'approcha des deux jeunes filles avec des essuies.

Lexa regardait Clarke qui tentait d'essorer ses vêtements trempés et se dit que Octavia avait peut-être raison.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke n'était pas seulement une quelconque attraction physique qu'elle ressentait pour les filles en général… c'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond.

Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se laisser emporter par cela ou bien de fuir le plus rapidement possible.

En tout cas, en ce moment même, elle ne voulait aller nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

 **Voilàààà :)**

 **Avouez, ce chapitre est top :D**

 **Quoi ? Du bouche-à-bouche c'est pas un baiser ? ARNAQUE !**

 **Je ne dirai plus rien quant au baiser XD Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)**

 **Je file avant que vous ne décidiez de faire un massacre collectif XD**

 **À la semaine prochaine,**

 **Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holààààà :)**

 **Dernier chapitre avant la petite pause à cause de mes examens :/ Mais ne vous en faites pas, il est top ! ;)**

 **Encore merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, vraiment !**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture, elle se la coule bien tranquillement en vacances maintenant XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Très bonne lecture à vous ;) je sais pas pourquoi mais vous allez l'adorer ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Clarke sursauta quand Raven lui fit peur en poussant un petit cri.

\- **Bordel, c'est pas drôle,** dit la blonde en fulminant du regard la brune qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- **Demain, on va au parc aquatique, tu me l'as promis.**

Clarke soupira.

\- **Rae…,** dit-elle en se tournant pour la regarder. **Désolée de t'avoir autant abandonnée mais tu sais qu'avec le projet…**

Raven s'assit sur le lit en la regardant.

\- **Je comprends,** _ **rubia**_ **… mais tu as promis.**

\- **Je sais je sais, tu as raison, on ira demain,** dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Raven lâcha un cri d'excitation.

\- **Bon,** dit la brune amusée. **Tu m'as toujours pas raconté pourquoi tu es rentrée trempée hier.**

Clarke dû faire un énorme effort pour qu'un grand sourire ne s'étale pas sur son visage.

\- **Je suis tombée dans la piscine.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Lexa et moi…**

\- **Ouh, Lexa et toi…**

\- **Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne te raconte pas.**

Raven se mit à rire.

\- **Allez, raconte.**

\- **Lexa m'a emmenée dans un endroit où on donne des cours de natation à des enfants qui ont un handicap et…**

\- **Attends,** coupa Raven. **Qu'est-ce que Lexa faisait dans un lieu comme ça ?**

\- **Elle aide de temps en temps les enfants à nager et ils l'adorent,** expliqua Clarke en souriant. **Tu aurais dû les voir, on aurait dit que le Père Noël venait de débarquer avec une tonne de cadeaux,** finit-elle en se penchant sur sa chaise de bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

\- **Hum…** \- Raven la regarda avec un grand sourire – **Je suis sûre que tu bavais en la regardant avec les enfants** – Clarke rougit et se cacha le visage. Face à cette réaction, Raven ouvrit la bouche en « O » - **J'ai raison ? Putain !** Raven poussa un hurlement et s'approcha à grande vitesse de la blonde. **Clarke…** \- celle-ci la regarda entre l'espace de ses doigts toujours posés sur son visage – **Lexa te plait ?**

\- **Non…,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix. **Oui… j'en sais rien** – elle soupira et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière – **Comment tu sais si une fille te plait ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

\- **De la même façon que tu sais quand un garçon te plait,** répondit Raven en haussant les épaules.

\- **C'est juste que…je sais pas… parfois elle est vraiment irritante et me donne envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure et puis… d'un autre côté, elle est totalement différente, Rae. Elle est douce, amusante et elle a un regard tellement tendre…**

\- **Putain de merde,** dit Raven en portant une main à sa bouche en se mettant debout. **Une fille te plait… c'est… waow… Aucun garçon de l'unif ne t'as jamais plu. Ou alors, tu me l'as pas dit… quelqu'un te plait à Harvard ?**

\- **J'étais trop occupée avec les cours.**

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

\- **Comment je me sens ?**

\- **Oui avec ta première expérience lesbienne.**

\- **Raven, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai aucune expérience…**

\- **Pas encore,** la coupa la brune.

\- **Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Lexa Woods, celle qui ne veut aucune attache avec ses conquêtes.**

\- **Oui mais toi tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.**

\- **Exact** – Clarke se mit debout en soupirant – **Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine,** dit-elle en mettant fin à cette conversation.

Penser que Lexa pourrait la considérer comme les autres filles la faisait se sentir mal. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, cela lui importait à ce point. Mais la réalité était là, Lexa était intéressée par les filles grandes, minces et très belles, comme Costia par exemple.

Elle devait se résoudre à arrêter de penser à tout cela parce qu'il restait encore du temps avant que le projet soit terminé avec la fin de l'été.

\- **Tout va bien,** se dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Raven apparut sur le pas de la porte et quand elle vit la blonde disparaitre dans les escaliers, elle prit le carnet de Clarke, arracha une feuille et écrivit : « _On se voit ce soir_? ».

Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de Costia et posa le papier sur le lit de la blonde, avec un sourire. Elle ne put éviter de regarder autour d'elle, la chambre sentait la cigarette et le parfum de Costia. Elle était décorée avec des posters de groupes de Rock et des filles en maillot, tout à fait le style de l'aînée des Griffin.

Raven sentait qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun…

Même si Costia avait grandi avec des parents qui lui avaient donné tout ce dont elle avait besoin, à un certain moment, ils s'étaient apparemment désintéressés d'elle pour se concentrer sur leur fille cadette. Et même si les parents de Raven n'avaient jamais fait ça, quand ils furent expulsés, ils la laissèrent totalement livrée à elle-même, seule à un moment où elle vivait une transition importante. Et sincèrement, cela avait été dur pour la brune. Comme la blonde, elle avait vécu une adolescence assez solitaire.

Parfois, Raven pouvait sentir la douleur qui émanait de la blonde et, bien que cette dernière n'en parlait jamais, n'extériorisait pas cette souffrance, elle se reflétait dans ses yeux et son comportement. Il y avait de courts moments où Raven avait la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle, que tout irait bien. Mais de quel droit pouvait-elle dire tout ça ? Elles n'étaient que deux personnes qui passaient du bon temps en couchant l'une avec l'autre. Bon sang, elles n'avaient même jamais eu de vraie conversation.

Par contre, Raven ne pouvait cesser de penser à la blonde, à la beauté de son sourire… même si elle souriait assez rarement.

Elle était sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Elle avait grandi dans des quartiers de New-York où ces choses étaient habituelles et même si elle n'était jamais entrée dans le monde de la drogue, elle avait certains amis dans le quartier espagnol qui eux, y étaient entrés.

Pour cette raison, quand elle vit des restes de poudre blanche sur la table de nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer son doigt dessus et goûter pour être sûre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

Seulement, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

\- **Bordel, Costia…** murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

Elle fouilla le tiroir et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Devait-elle le dire à Clarke ? Non, Costia lui en voudrait et Clarke irait surement prévenir ses parents et tout s'enflammerait. Il valait peut-être mieux en parler avec Costia ce soir… ou peut-être pas. Si elle lui en parlait, la blonde se mettrait surement en colère pour avoir fouillé ses affaires et mettre son nez dans des choses qui ne la regardaient pas. Mais le problème c'était que si, cela la regardait parce que penser que Costia puisse se tourner vers cette merde lui fendait l'âme.

Elle remit tout à sa place et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Clarke prenait de l'eau dans son frigo quand elle aperçut Costia entrer par la porte de la cuisine. Elle portait un sweat à capuche qu'elle avait rabattue sur son visage. Quand elle la vit, l'ainée s'arrêta net.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en l'observant elle aussi, elle avait de grandes cernes et un visage à faire peur. Elle se sentit inquiète pour sa sœur et quand elle fut sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien, Costia se positionna face à elle.

\- **Tu joues bien le rôle de la petite fille innocente, mais je sais tout.**

Clarke la regarda sans rien y comprendre.

\- **Quoi ?**

- **Pourquoi tu dois toujours gâcher ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi tu as toujours voulu ce que j'ai ou ce que je voulais ?**

\- **Costia… je ne vois pas de quoi…**

\- **Je sais que peut-être, c'est en grande partie ma faute si j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air mais tu m'y as bien aidée ! Parce que tout le monde te choisit toujours toi… Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus ? Dis-le-moi.**

\- **Costia, tout va bien ?**

L'autre blonde enleva sa capuche et lâcha un rire ironique.

\- **Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre…** \- sa mâchoire se crispa – **Depuis quand tu te tapes Lexa ?**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Oh allez, arrête de mentir. Elle me l'a dit hier quand j'étais chez elle.**

\- **Lexa t'a dit que je couchais avec elle ?**

\- **Putain Clarke, arrête de faire l'innocente ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi, je sais exactement qui tu es.**

\- **Ecoute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que t'as raconté Lexa mais je ne…**

Costia s'approcha son visage.

\- **Attends que maman et papa apprennent que leur fille préférée est aussi lesbienne,** chuchota-t-elle en se mettant à rire. **Oh bon sang, ça va être tordant.**

\- **Costia… n'y pense même pas.**

\- **Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas révéler ton sale petit secret… mais crois-moi, au final, tout se sait. Et quand tu couches avec Lexa Woods, encore plus.**

Elle prit le verre de Clarke et se dirigea vers l'étage du dessus.

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sentit la colère consumer son corps. Comment Lexa osait-elle inventer des choses comme ça ? Pour se vanter et la faire passer pour une de ses conquêtes ? Eh bien la brune se trompait royalement parce qu'elle était définitivement différente de toutes les filles qui couraient après la nageuse comme des chiens en laisse.

Elle monta les escaliers, renfrognée et prit son téléphone avec l'intention de faire savoir à Lexa ce qu'elle pensait de son piteux mensonge. Mais Raven l'aperçut et l'entraina dans la chambre pour regarder des épisodes de The Walking Dead jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Seulement, Clarke ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et finit par envoyer un message à la nageuse, ne se préoccupant pas si elle était réveillée ou non.

 _ **Clarke :**_ _De quel droit tu inventes des choses qui ne sont pas vraies sur toi et moi ?_

À sa grande surprise, elle ne dût même pas attendre cinq minutes avant que la nageuse lui réponde.

 _ **L. Woods :**_ _Bonjour à toi aussi. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que j'ai inventé ?_

 _ **Clarke :**_ _Tu sais très bien ce que tu as dit à Costia…_

 _ **L. Woods :**_ _Miss, je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Costia mais qu'importe ce qu'elle t'a dit je t'assure que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça._

 _ **Clarke :**_ _C'est comme ça que tu traites toutes les autres filles ?_

La blonde sursauta quand son téléphone commença à sonner. C'était Lexa. Elle regarda Raven du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle était en train de dormir. Elle se redressa du lit pour chuchoter et ne pas être entendue.

\- **Quoi ?** Dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

\- **Qu'est-ce que Costia t'a dit, bordel ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.**

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu croies des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, Clarke. Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit, s'il te plait…**

Clarke serra fort le téléphone dans sa main. Pourquoi la brune devait parler avec une voix mielleuse qui lui faisait sentir des choses étranges dans son estomac ?

\- **Elle m'a fait comprendre que tu lui as dit que, toi et moi…** \- elle rougit dans la pénombre de sa chambre -… **que toi et moi, on avait couché ensemble.**

Elle entendit Lexa soupirer.

\- **Ce n'est pas vrai.**

\- **C'est ta parole contre la sienne.**

\- **Hey, ce n'est pas juste, miss… J'ai le droit de me défendre…**

\- **C'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ?**

\- **En personne…**

\- **Oui enfin, il est une heure du matin.**

\- **Et alors ? Je… j'ai envie de te voir,** murmura-t-elle. Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter et elle ferma les yeux en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. **Pour t'expliquer ce qui** **s'est passé…** ajouta Lexa en toussotant.

\- **Tu peux le faire demain.**

\- **Non, je serai en face de chez toi dans quinze minutes….**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Ne me fait pas trop attendre, miss.**

Et la brune raccrocha.

Clarke resta un instant sans bouger à regarder dans le vide.

Elle allait vraiment avoir une rencontre clandestine avec Lexa Woods à une heure du matin ?

Merde.

Elle avait quasiment oublié pourquoi elle était fâchée à la base.

* * *

Quelle était la probabilité ? Être en train de rêver de Clarke et se réveiller avec… le corps bouillant et quelques secondes plus tard, recevoir un message de celle-ci. Un message pas très agréable mais Lexa se dit qu'elle avait géré la situation.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant à son rêve, il y avait beaucoup de détails et rarement, Lexa s'était réveillée aussi mouillée… Et elle ne parlait pas de son t-shirt. Les gémissements de Clarke dans son rêve étaient magnifiques et elle se demandait s'ils étaient réellement comme ça… elle serra le volant avec force et rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de se voir à cette heure-ci mais la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait voir la blonde. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait cette terrible envie de…de simplement la voir, observer ses yeux bleus briller sous la lumière ou la voir mordiller ses ongles quand elle était nerveuse et concentrée ? C'était des petites choses auxquelles Lexa n'avait jamais accordé d'attention chez quiconque, détails qui rendaient Clarke encore plus attractive.

Elle gémit de frustration et mit un peu de musique pendant qu'elle conduisait. Octavia avait laissé son Ipod que Lexa utilisa pour mettre quelques chansons pour se relaxer.

 _I can't see through the stars in my eyes._

 _And I don't recall breathing steady, ever since you've been in my life._

 _So, let me catch my breath, before you steal it once again._

 _I should be dead by now._

Lexa fronça les sourcils et regarda le titre de la chanson et l'artiste.

\- **Safe and sound, Tonight Alive.**

Elle soupira. Même une stupide chanson la faisait penser à Clarke… Bon, la chanson n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle ne l'était… Lexa ne savait pas qualifier la chanson parce que généralement, elle n'y prêtait pas trop d'attention. Selon elle, les chansons étaient faites pour être chantées ou pour danser dessus. Pourtant, elle était là dans la voiture et sentait son cœur battre avec force tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la maison de Clarke.

 _Quelle connerie._

Elle fut sur le point de faire demi-tour et retourner chez elle mais par la suite, elle pensa à Clarke qui devait l'attendre… elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça.

* * *

Elle gara sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, tout était silencieux, il n'y avait pas un chat. En voyant la maison de Clarke, elle pensa à Costia. Elle se dit qu'elle devait lui présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Aucune fille ne méritait d'être appelée par un autre nom que le sien dans un moment aussi intime. Elle s'excuserait mais lui expliquerait clairement qu'entre elles, c'était terminé.

Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone et passa un appel.

\- **Hey Mark, tu es de garde cette nuit ? Super ! Oui…** dit Lexa en lâchant un petit rire. **À peu près... Ce serait cool que tu m'aides… oui, merci beaucoup. Je serai bientôt là. D'accord, ciao.**

Elle tambourina le volant avec ses doigts et sentit une montée d'adrénaline quand elle vit Clarke sortir à pas de loup de chez elle et courir vers la voiture. Elle sentait qu'elle avait à nouveau quinze ans et qu'elle venait chercher la fille de ses rêves chez ses parents homophobes qui ne savaient pas que leur fille était gay.

 _T'es en train de perdre l'esprit ou quoi ?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration quand Clarke entra dans la voiture, répandant son odeur dans l'habitacle.

\- **Bon sang, Clarke… comment tu fais pour sentir comme ça ?**

La blonde la regarda surprise et se sentit.

\- **Je sens mauvais… ?**

\- **Non, non,** se dépêcha de dire la brune. **Tu sens super bon, ma belle,** dit la nageuse d'une voix grave et Clarke releva que c'était la seconde fois que la brune l'appelait comme cela, et comme la dernière fois, son cœur s'emballa. **Vraiment bon,** continua la brune en s'approchant avec un léger sourire.

\- **Lexa… euh…** \- Clarke détourna le regard – **C'est de la folie, tu le sais, non ?**

\- **Parler de ce que tu sens ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

 _Oh bordel, arrête de sourire comme ça…_

\- **Je veux dire… se voir à cette heure pour parler… On aurait parfaitement pu le faire demain…** \- Clarke réfléchit un instant – **Non, attends, demain je vais au parc aquatique avec Raven.**

\- **Oh ben comme ça tu vas y aller deux fois.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **On y va maintenant.**

Lexa démarra la voiture et Clarke la dévisagea comme si elle était complètement folle.

\- **Tu as perdu la tête ? C'est fermé à cette heure.**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et donc ? On va s'assoir dehors et regarder le parc qui est fermé ?**

\- **Non, mini-Griffin, on va entrer.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Fais-moi confiance.**

\- **Je pensais qu'on allait simplement parler.**

\- **On est en train de parler.**

\- **Lexa, arrête.**

La brune la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- **Tu ne veux pas y aller ?**

\- **Non ce n'est pas ça…**

\- **Donc tu veux y aller…**

\- **Lexa…** dit Clarke en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la nageuse. Elles plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre et la blonde l'enleva aussitôt. **Je n'ai jamais fait ça d'accord ?**

\- **Aller au parc aquatique en plein milieu de la nuit ?**

\- **Non, enfin ça non plus. Je voulais dire faire le mur à cette heure-ci…**

\- **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.**

\- **Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?**

\- **S'amuser évidement.**

\- **Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec toi, je te rappelle que je suis en colère contre toi.**

\- **Hey tu dois au moins me laisser une chance d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.**

\- **C'est ce que je fais mais tu ne me parles que d'aller dans un parc aquatique. Parfois tu agis comme un enfant, tu le sais ça ?**

Lexa lui sourit.

\- **C'est ma plus grande qualité,** répondit la nageuse en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke qui détourna le regard pour essayer de ne pas sourire.

Grâce au trafic inexistant, elles arrivèrent rapidement au parc et Clarke sursauta quand Lexa lui prit la main. Elle sentit une décharge électrique parcourir son corps tout entier en sentant les doigts de la nageuse et sa peau chaude sur la sienne.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Lexa salua un jeune homme blond qui avait une barde de quelques jours.

\- **Si tu veux utiliser les rapides, fais-le avant trois heures. Josh fait ses rondes dans cette zone à cette heure.**

\- **Compris, t'es le meilleur Mark.**

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de celui-ci. Ce dernier semblait sous le charme de la nageuse. Même les garçons étaient sous l'emprise de Lexa.

\- **T'en as emmenées combien ici ?** Demanda Clarke, de mauvaise humeur en tirant sur sa main pour échapper à l'étreinte de la brune.

Cependant, elle regretta rapidement son geste car elle adorait la sensation de leurs mains liées.

Lexa la regarda, amusée.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda la brune en continuant de marcher.

\- **Parce que j'ai vu comment il me regardait… Mark ou quel que soit son nom.**

\- **Comment il te regardait ?**

\- **Comme si j'étais une fille parmi toutes celles qui défilent ici.**

Lexa se mit à rire légèrement.

\- **Je viens seule d'habitude, Clarke,** expliqua-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

\- **Oui, d'habitude…** murmura Clarke en faisant une grimace.

Et Lexa se remit à rire en la regardant, attendrie.

Comment cette petite blonde arrivait à la faire se sentir de cette façon ? Heureuse, entière… et excitée de l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était une terrible erreur et Lexa le savait mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter.

\- **J'ai seulement emmené une personne ici à part toi et c'est Octavia,** ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Clarke était fascinée par la manière dont le vent jouait avec les cheveux acajou de la nageuse. Ce vent n'était pas glacial et elle aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler.

\- **Toi et elle, vous… ?**

\- **Bordel non,** dit Lexa en riant. **O est comme ma sœur.**

\- **Oui mais c'est pas le cas.**

\- **J'ai un code.**

\- **Hm hm…**

Lexa sourit.

\- **Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de me distraire et penser.**

\- **Ah tu penses toi ?**

\- **Ah ah ah,** fit la brune en regardant Clarke rire.

Elle ne put éviter de la fixer et sentir son pouls s'accélérer.

Bon sang, c'était le sourire le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Mais la nageuse aimait regarder les seins pas les sourires ! Elle devenait vraiment trop fleur bleue.

\- **Viens on va tester les rapides,** dit Lexa en se mettant à courir.

Clarke soupira.

\- **Attends !** Cria la blonde en la suivant.

Elles arrivèrent à un endroit où se trouvaient de petites embarcations gonflables.

\- **Ça ne te plait pas ?** demanda la nageuse, euphorique.

\- **En fait, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas…** \- Lexa lui prit le bras pour l'interrompre et elles montèrent dessus – **Comment on va descendre après ?**

\- **On s'en inquiètera plus tard…**

L'attraction commença lentement et Clarke se sentit nerveuse d'avoir Lexa près d'elle.

\- **Je crois que… tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Costia.**

Lexa la regarda, l'air sérieux.

\- **Costia s'est fait une fausse idée de la relation que nous avons toi et moi, Clarke.**

Lexa se rendit compte que les lèvres de Clarke se faisaient de plus en plus appétissantes cette nuit. Peut-être était-ce à cause du rêve qui tournait encore en boucle dans son esprit ou parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir et tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde était en train de la submerger.

\- **Et c'est quoi cette relation ?** Demanda Clarke en retenant sa respiration quand elle sentit le regard de Lexa se poser sur elle.

Ce regard était si intense et lui promettait tellement de choses que Clarke sentit un fourmillement dans son estomac… et plus bas encore.

Avant que Lexa ne puisse répondre, l'embarcation prit de la vitesse et elles se firent tremper par l'eau. Clarke riait comme une enfant et la brune adorait ce son. La blonde remarqua que Lexa continuait de la regarder et quand, l'attraction se calma, Clarke humidifia ses lèvres et demanda :

\- **Alors tu ne lui as pas dit que toi et moi… ?**

Lexa secoua lentement la tête.

\- **Je serai incapable d'inventer une chose pareille…**

\- **Costia semblait sûre d'elle…**

Lexa détourna le regard.

\- **C'est ma faute mais je t'assure que jamais je ne lui ai dit une telle chose** – elle la regarda à nouveau – **Tu me crois ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un ton suppliant.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- **Je te crois,** rassura-t-elle et la brune lui fit un petit sourire.

Elles profitèrent de l'attraction en riant et Lexa amena la blonde à un aquarium devant lequel Clarke resta fascinée devant de lamentins tout en se séchant les vêtements avec un essuie. Essuie dont elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Lexa se l'était procuré.

\- **On dirait que chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je finis mouillée, dit** Clarke. Mais elle se rendit compte aussitôt de ce qu'elle avait dit parce que Lexa se mit à rire. **Ne dis rien…**

\- **C'est ce que je provoque chez toutes les filles, mini-Grffin,** dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Clarke soupira.

\- **Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher…**

\- **Tu savais que les parents les plus proches des lamantins, ce sont les éléphants ?** Demanda Lexa en donnant un sachet de pop-corn à la blonde.

Cette dernière la regarda avec suspicion.

\- **D'où t'as sorti ça ?**

\- **Je me suis servie,** répliqua Lexa.

Clarke émit un petit rire.

\- **C'est du vol.**

\- **Hey, j'ai laissé un billet de dix dollars sur le distributeur, j'ai même laissé un pourboire…** bougonna-telle.

Clarke la regarda du coin de l'œil et adora la manière dont les sourcils de la brune se fronçaient. Elle éprouva l'envie de lui poser un bisou sur la joue, comme à un enfant mais se retint et étira simplement sa main pour manger les pop-corn.

\- **Alors…** commença à dire Lexa. **Comme ça, tu n'as jamais vécu une aventure nocturne ?**

\- **Nonp.**

\- **Je suis contente d'être la première avec qui tu le fais alors.**

Clarke lui sourit.

\- **J'imagine que tu fais ça souvent.**

\- **Eh bien… avant beaucoup plus maintenant j'ai un horaire assez strict avec les entrainements.**

\- **Ah d'ailleurs, tu commences dans… quatre heures et demie,** dit Clarke en regardant sa montre.

\- **Mh… tu entends ça ?** Dit soudainement Lexa.

Clarke se concentra pour essayer d'écouter ce dont parlait la nageuse.

\- **Quoi ? Je n'entends rien.**

Lexa se mit à chantonner une chanson de Frank Sinatra avant de la mettre sur son téléphone.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Clarke, amusée en voyant la brune se mettre à danser.

\- **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Griffin ?** – Clarke la regarda, les joues rouges de gêne – **Allez, je sais que tu adores danser, je t'ai regardée.**

\- **Tu m'as regardée ?**

\- **Tu penses peut-être être la seule à avoir ce privilège, miss ?** – elle prit la main de la blonde et l'approcha de son corps, posant son front contre celui de Clarke. Le cœur des deux jeunes filles se mit à battre à l'unissons - **Moi aussi j'ai des yeux… et là tout de suite, ils me disent que tu es vraiment magnifique.**

Clarke la regarda, surprise.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas entendu de telles paroles ? Elle ne le savait pas mais n'y accorda pas d'importance.

\- **Je ne suis pas…**

Clarke tenta de détourner le regard mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- **Tu l'es, crois-moi.**

\- **Tu…** \- elles bougeaient doucement sur le rythme de « _Fly me to the moon_ » - **C'est ce que tu dis à toutes les autres, Lexa ?**

La nageuse ferma les yeux, son front toujours posé contre celui de Clarke.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- **Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais… je veux que tu saches que quand je te le dis à toi, je le dis sincèrement,** chuchota la brune.

Clarke ferma les yeux en déglutissant.

\- **Je ne veux pas être une de tes conquêtes…**

\- **Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois…** confessa Lexa. **Mais… je ne peux pas continuer à me retenir… et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais… bon sang Clarke… je n'arrive pas à te sortir de mon esprit** – elle se pencha légèrement pour contempler Clarke qui avait toujours les yeux fermés – **Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose… dis-moi que…**

Lablonde ouvrit soudainement ses yeux bleus et Lexa remarqua que ces yeux-là regardaient ses lèvres d'une manière qui la fit frissonner.

Et Clarke surprit la brune en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l'embrassant. Lexa sentit son corps entier vibrer. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, trop chaste pour elle mais elle était en train d'expérimenter des sensations qui lui faisaient peur et qui étaient merveilleuses à la fois.

Elles se regardèrent et Lexa sourit légèrement en passant son doigt sur les magnifiques lèvres qui venaient de l'embrasser.

\- **J'en veux encore, miss… tu me laisserais… ?**

Clarke hocha la tête sans quitter du regard les lèvres de la nageuse qui posa sa bouche sur la sienne en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de celle de Clarke qui gémit. Lexa se dit que c'était le son le plus érotique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Bon sang elle avait tellement de mal à se contenir… mais elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement.

Clarke semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience mais quand Lexa commença une danse sensuelle avec sa langue, enseignant à la blonde comment bouger la sienne, bientôt l'inexpérience passa au second plan. Clarke se cramponna à la chemise de Lexa et elles s'embrassèrent avec pour seuls témoins, des lamantins. Lexa tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser emporter par le désir et l'envie qu'elle avait de faire Clarke sienne.

Elle le désirait énormément mais Clarke était différente. La blonde rendait un simple baiser, magique. Elle ne faisait pas seulement palpiter son entrejambe mais faisait s'envoler son âme et son cœur.

Les lèvres de la blonde étaient si douces et sa bouche avait le goût de dentifrice et de pop-corn. Lexa pourrait passer la nuit à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Pourquoi elle sentait qu'elle n'avait embrassé personne et que personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon ? Pourquoi tout était tellement différent ?

Elle avait embrassé des tas de filles et rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

Finalement, à cause du manque d'air, elles se séparèrent. Lexa resta quelques secondes, le front posé contre celui de Clarke avant que cette dernière n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit rire la brune qui passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

\- **Ça va ?** demanda Lexa tout bas en caressant les mèches blondes. **Je t'ai fait peur ?**

\- **Ça va…,** répondit Clarke. **Je me sens seulement… un peu bizarre.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je pense que personne ne m'a embrassée comme ça… et je viens d'embrasser une fille et… ça m'a plu…. Beaucoup.**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Ça t'a plu hein ?**

\- **Oh s'il te plait, ne dis rien sur le fait que tu es super douée pour embrasser ou je te tue.**

\- **Mais je le suis…**

Clarke serra fortement la brune contre elle.

\- **Je… Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas.**

Il y eut un silence.

\- **Toi tu as aimé ?** Demanda Clarke sans relever son visage.

Lexa pouvait imaginer qu'elle rougissait fortement.

\- **Si j'étais un homme, tu pourrais t'en rendre compte…**

Clarke dût réfléchir quelques secondes pour comprendre.

\- **Tu dis ça parce … ?** – Lexa se mit à rire – **Oh, ok ok…**

\- **Je suis vraiment excitée, Clarke,** avoua la nageuse en chuchotant à l'oreille de Clarke avec une voix rauque ce qui fit trembler la blonde qui eut la chair de poule. **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang?**

\- **Lexa… je…** Clarke se sépara et ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous elle quand elle sentit le regard perçant de Lexa sur elle. **Je ne suis pas habituée à … je veux dire…**

Lexa posa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- **Je sais,** soupira-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais… tu me laisserais continuer à le faire ? T'embrasser…** \- elle caressa les lèvres de la blonde avec ses doigts – **Parce que je sais que j'en aurai jamais assez de toi.**

\- **C'est compliqué…** dit Clarke en posant ses mains sur son visage et en allant s'assoir sur un banc.

Lexa lâcha un soupir.

\- **Bon, c'est la première fois qu'on me repousse après un baiser,** dit-elle en riant et en allant s'assoir aux côtés de la bonde.

\- **Je ne suis pas en train de te repousser… je…**

La brune la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- **Tu veux aller voir les phoques ?**

Clarke releva le regard et s'amusa de voir Lexa la regarder avec un amusement non feint.

Ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques instants avait chamboulé pas mal de chose chez elle. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à les affronter. Et apparemment, Lexa non plus.

Elles allèrent voir les phoques qui ne semblèrent pas enchantés d'être dérangés à cette heure.

Finalement, Lexa regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

\- **Tu vas regretter,** dit Clarke en mangeant le pop-corn tandis que Lexa la ramenait chez elle.

\- **D'avoir voler des pop-corn ?**

Clarke en lança un en l'air et Lexa lui sourit.

\- **Cette virée nocturne. Tu dois bientôt aller t'entrainer et tu n'y arriveras pas avec aussi peu d'heures de sommeil.**

\- **C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé le Red Bull. Je dormirai plus tard.**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Tu es vraiment basique, Lexa Woods.**

\- **Mh ? Je suis basique ? Moi ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

\- **Tu es heureuse simplement en nageant toute la journée, en buvant du Red Bull et tu es hypnotisée par les seins.**

\- **Hey qui n'est pas hypnotisé par les seins ?** – Se défendit-elle avec amusement. Mais elle reprit son sérieux – **Il n'y a rien qui me ferait regretter ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Clarke,** murmura-t-elle en se stationnant en face de la maison de la blonde.

Elles se regardèrent avant que la blonde ne détourne le regard.

\- **Non ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Moi non plus… je crois.**

\- **Tu crois ?** Demanda Lexa en lâchant un petit rire. **Tu es la pire pour mon ego, tu le sais ?**

\- **Tu le mérites,** répliqua Clarke en se mordant la lèvre en notant que Lexa regardait sa bouche avec un sourire.

Elle aussi se mit à regarder celles de la nageuse et elles se fondirent dans un baiser, retenant leurs respirations. Clarke sentait qu'elle pourrait devenir complètement accro aux baisers de Lexa. Avant, embrasser ne lui paraissait pas grand-chose mais maintenant, bon sang, c'était excitant et dévastateur… et la manière dont Lexa haletait faisait frissonner son entre-jambe.

Elle recula légèrement, rougissante.

\- **Je dois… je dois y aller…** chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

\- **D'accord…** répondit la brune les yeux encore clos. **Vas-y…**

\- **Je… on pourrait en parler plus tard ? Qu'on y réfléchisse à tête reposée…**

\- **Clarke, vas-y où je vais de nouveau t'embrasser et je ne te laisserai pas descendre de cette foutue voiture,** menaça Lexa d'une voix chargée d'érotisme.

Clarke ouvrit la porte rapidement ce qui la fit sourire.

\- **Je me suis beaucoup amusée,** lui dit Clarke avant de sortir et de marcher jusqu'à la porte de chez elle.

\- **«** _ **Je me suis beaucoup amusée**_ **»,** répéta Lexa en soupirant. **Tu tues vraiment mon égo, Clarke Griffin,** se dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

Lexa démarra et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de fredonner la stupide chanson de l'Ipod de Octavia.

\- **Très bien, Lexa. T'es officiellement dans la merde,** se dit-elle en ne pouvant éviter de sourire.

* * *

 **Voilààààà :D**

 **Alors? ENFIN ! ça valait le coup d'attendre et de subir mon sale humour belge pas vrai? :D**

 **Laissez-moi vos impressions, je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé de ce fameux chapitre :D**

 **On se retrouve le 3 septembre pour la suite si je survis à cette session d'examen XD**

 **Pleins de bisous, merci encore pour tout !**

 **Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holààààà :D :D**

 **Ohoh mais quoi ? Comment ? Un chapitre à l'avance ? :D J'avais déjà un peu spoilé à certaines le fait que je voulais poster à l'avance mais c'est en faisant un pacte avec** **Esys** **que je me suis décidée ) Elle postait son chapitre de** **Résilience** **en avance si je le faisais aussi :') Allez voir sa fiction d'ailleurs, c'est très bien écrit et super intense !**

 **Long chapitre en approche avec pas mal de choses :)**

 **Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, les favoris et les follow :) Je prends un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à vous répondre à cause des examens mais ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :D**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture, elle a enfin fini de se dorer la pilule au soleil ;)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Octavia but une gorgée dans son Shake protéiné en essuyant sa sueur et en regardant Lexa qui était concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle était venue pour s'entrainer dans le gymnase de Lexa mais avait trouvé cette dernière en train de dormir ce qui était plus qu'étonnant. Lexa Woods ne manquait jamais un entrainement… ce qui lui fit penser que quelque chose s'était passé, ou plutôt, qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- **Tu vas me raconter, oui ou non ?**

L'autre brune ouvrit la bouche et bailla bruyamment.

\- **Donne-moi une seconde,** répondit Lexa en regardant à nouveau son écran.

\- **Pourquoi tu es aussi fatiguée ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Lexa la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- **Je me suis couchée tard,** répondit-elle sans donner davantage de détails.

\- **Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?**

\- **Nop.**

Octavia fronça les sourcils.

\- **Pourquoi pas ? Ça à voir avec une de tes conquêtes ?**

\- **Pas exactement…**

\- **Lexa, ne sois pas aussi mystérieuse.**

\- **Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en parler…**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai envie de sortir en courant.**

Octavia se mit à rire.

\- **Chaque fois que tu penses à quoi ?**

Lexa soupira en la regardant.

\- **À** **ce qui s'est passé.**

\- **Je ne comprends rien,** dit Octavia en jouant avec son shaker.

\- **Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, O.**

\- **Ecoute, si tu ne me dis pas de quoi tu parles, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.**

\- **Il se peut que hier… j'ai embrassé Clarke Griffin…**

Octavia qui était en train de boire faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce que Lexa venait de lui confier.

\- **Tu as fait quoi ?**

\- **Je te jure que j'ai essayé de résister mais…**

Octavia se mit à rire.

\- **Je savais qu'elle te plaisait.**

\- **C'est ça le problème, elle ne me plait pas seulement…**

\- **Ça aussi je le savais.**

\- **C'est… c'est bizarre et je ne sais pas si je veux me sentir comme ça pour quelqu'un…**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Parce je ne veux pas être attachée à quelqu'un et tu le sais.**

\- **Lexa…,** dit Octavia en soupirant. **Parfois j'ai envie de te frapper, tu sais ça ? Ça n'a rien de mal de se sentir comme ça. Je t'avais dit que quand ça t'arriverais, tu ne verrais rien venir…**

\- **Ne commence pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un…**

\- **Tu penses à elle tout le temps ?**

\- **Peut-être bien…**

\- **Quand tu es avec elle, tu te sens vraiment heureuse ?** – Lexa haussa les épaules en bougonnant – **Les chansons te font penser à elle ? Tu ressens des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties en embrassant quelqu'un ?**

\- **Ça ne prouve rien,** répondit Lexa dans le déni.

L'autre fille se mit à rire.

\- **De toute façon t'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme toujours. Mais prends en compte que Clarke n'est pas comme les autres filles avec qui tu es d'habitude… ne la blesse pas.**

\- **Hey, t'es la pote de qui toi ?**

\- **La tienne, ma vieille mais c'est justement pour ça que je te connais. Les filles finissent toujours par pleurer pour toi.**

\- **Hey c'est pas ma faute si certaines ne comprennent pas le concept de coup d'un soir…** \- elle sourit légèrement – **Et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute que personne ne leur donne de meilleurs orgasmes que moi**

\- **T'es vraiment bête parfois, sérieux** – Lexa rit – **Alors… Clarke ressent la même chose ?**

\- **Je sais pas.**

\- **Elle t'a embrassée…**

\- **Et moi je l'ai embrassée elle, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? Ecoute je sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi.**

\- **Vous en avez parlé au moins ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elle ?**

\- **Octavia, arrête de me noyer sous tes questions, d'accord ?**

\- **Tu vas te la faire et basta ?**

\- **Je ne vais pas me la…** \- elle prit une grande inspiration – **On peut arrêter d'en parler ? Viens voir ça.**

Octavia fit une grimace car elle voulait continuer de parler de Clarke mais elle se mit debout et se positionna derrière Lexa pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- **Tu vas vendre ta médaille des Jeux Olympiques ?** Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

\- **La mettre aux enchères…** corrigea Lexa. **Et jusque maintenant, on me propose pas mal d'argent.**

\- **Tu as des soucis d'argent et je ne suis pas au courant ?**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **C'est pas pour moi. Tu te souviens que de temps en temps je vais donner des cours à des enfants handicapés ?** – Octavia hocha la tête – **Il y a une fille avec une Spina Bifida qui a besoin de beaucoup d'opérations. Alors l'argent que je vais récolter pour la médaille ira pour elle.**

Octavia regarda son amie, les yeux brillants.

\- **Parfois parmi toute cette imbécilité, j'oublie à quel point tu es incroyable…**

\- **Tu m'aimes, avoue-le,** dit Lexa pour la taquiner

Octavia lui donna un coup de hanche sur son épaule en souriant.

\- **Pas toujours…**

* * *

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle regardait le spectacle donné par les dauphins, Raven à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du spectacle mais surtout parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa la veille.

Leurs baisers tournaient en boucle dans son esprit comme une sorte de film qu'elle regardait de l'extérieur. Mais elle avait réellement vécu cette scène… et cela avait été fantastique. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles perdaient leur dignité face à la nageuse. Lexa Woods embrassait d'une manière exquise et te faisait oublier le temps et l'espace. Clarke s'était sentie comme en train de flotter et elle avait désiré que ce baiser ne se termine jamais.

Elle voulait que Lexa l'embrasse à nouveau, elle voulait qu'elle l'embrasse toute la sainte journée…

Elle frissonna en se remémorant les paroles de Lexa.

 _Je suis vraiment excitée, Clarke._

Pour être honnête, Clarke aussi l'avait été…elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle le savait mais, elle le savait. Son corps s'était consumé et son entrejambe palpitait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle ne l'avait jamais expérimentée avec personne mais l'avait étudié à l'université et savait que c'était une des nombreuses réponses humaines face à l'excitation sexuelle.

Bon sang.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le raconter à Raven mais avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'une fille puisse lui plaire, et encore plus peur que cette fille soit Lexa Woods, la célèbre briseuse de cœur de San Diego.

Cette réflexion lui fit penser à une chose : Lexa était connue pour emmener beaucoup de filles dans son lit, la nageuse voudrait probablement faire de même avec elle… Et même si l'idée n'était pas si désagréable, encore moins après leurs baisers…comment allait-elle pouvoir dire à Lexa qu'elle était vierge ?

Elle ne voulait pas être utilisée seulement pour ça. En y réfléchissant, elle ne pourrait pas donner à la nageuse ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?** Lui demanda Raven.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **C'est rien…**

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ton projet pendant qu'on regarde les dauphins…**

\- **Non, non…**

Le spectacle se termina et les jeunes filles applaudirent avant de se lever pour aller acheter un souvenir avant de continuer à profiter de la journée.

\- **Je peux te poser une question ?** Demanda Raven pendant qu'elles mangeaient des pommes recouvertes de chocolat. Clarke la regarda, attentive. **T'es allée où cette nuit ?**

La blonde arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement.

\- **Quoi ?**

Raven se mit à rire.

\- **Tu'as une tête de coupable.**

\- **Je… ne…**

\- **Hey écoute, je ne suis pas ta mère. Mais ça me vexe un peu que tu ne me dises rien.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais réveillée à cette heure ?** Voulut savoir Clarke avec suspicion.

\- **J'ai été aux toilettes,** mentit la brune. Elle était bien évidement allée rejoindre Costia. **Je t'ai cherchée mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée.**

\- **Je… j'ai dû sortir…**

\- **À cette heure ?**

Clarke souffla.

\- **J'étais avec Lexa, d'accord ?**

\- **Quoi ? Avec Lexa Woods ?** – Raven s'approcha pour le dire à voix basse : **« Elle t'a enfin brouté le minou ? »**

\- **Quoi ? Raven…!** Se plaignit la blonde avant de se mettre à rire. **Non elle ne m'a rien « brouté » comme tu dis,** termina-t-elle en rougissant.

\- **Mais tu voudrais qu'elle le fasse…-** Clarke continua de marcher sans répondre- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes allées où ?**

Clarke commença à lui raconter et Raven ne cessa de dire « super romantique » toutes les cinq secondes ce qui n'apaisait pas les papillons qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac en se rappelant de sa soirée.

\- **Et maintenant ?** Commença Raven et Clarke la regarda sans comprendre. **Vous en êtes où ?**

\- **J'en sais rien…**

\- **Tu n'en sais rien ?**

- **Il** **était tard et… elle avait entrainement tôt ce matin et…**

\- **Clarke,** dit Raven en faisant une grimace. **Je te connais et je sais que Lexa te plait beaucoup… Mais n'oublie pas sa réputation…**

\- **Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?**

\- **Il vaudrait mieux que vous en parliez… Elle t'a envoyé un message ?**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Je la vois surement tantôt.**

\- **Elle te sort de chez toi à une heure du mat', elle t'emmena faire un tour super romantique, elle t'embrasse… et elle ne t'envoie même pas un message ?**

\- **Comme tu l'as dit, on parle de Lexa Woods…** répondit Clarke, résignée.

* * *

Clarke était assez nerveuse et savait parfaitement que c'était parce qu'elle devait voir Lexa à son entrainement. La nageuse avait récupéré de la blessure à son épaule et pouvait à nouveau nager comme avant. Elle arriva dans la zone de la piscine et vit que Lexa était là et que celle-ci portait des vêtements basiques, un short, un t-shirt noir, une chemise à carreaux attachée à sa hanche et une casquette à la mode.

Elle se trouvait en pleine discussion animée avec une fille qui lui touchait de temps en temps le bras. Lexa ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher et était tout sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Clarke comprit à quel point elle avait été stupide. Elle avait pensé que, peut-être… ce baiser signifiait autant quelque chose de spécial pour Lexa que pour elle. Mais il était clair qu'elle s'était fait des illusions et rien d'autre. Et quand l'autre fille s'approcha de Lexa pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, Clarke sentit une envie de pleurer. C'était stupide, elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de là pour ne pas assister davantage à la scène.

Elle croisa Octavia en chemin mais ne la salua pas. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune la voit dans cet état.

La nageuse la regarda surprise et porta son regard vers Lexa qui était avec une de ses groupies et qui tentait de la repousser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son amie qui était en train de dire quelque chose à l'autre fille.

\- **T'es débile ou quoi ?** Cria-t-elle.

Lexa la regarda, surprise.

\- **C'est une nouvelle manière de dire bonjour ou… ?** \- Octavia lui donna un coup sur la visière de sa casquette – **Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

\- **Je viens de croiser une certaine blonde sortir d'ici, les larmes aux yeux.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Elle t'a vue l'embrasser,** expliqua Octavia en pointant l'autre fille du doigt qui s'était éloignée pour s'en aller.

\- **Hey, c'est elle qui m'a embrassée…** se défendit Lexa. **Et je ne savais pas que Clarke…**

\- **Pour une fois dans ta vie que tu as une fille qui en vaut la peine, il faut que tu foutes tout en l'air.**

\- **Mais je n'ai rien fait !**

\- **Tu étais en train de flirter, oui ou non ?**

\- **… C'est ce que je fais, je ne peux pas l'éviter.**

\- **T'es sérieuse ? T'es vraiment conne.**

\- **O, écoute-moi** – Lexa soupira – **C'est pas parce que je me sens d'une certaine manière… que ça veut dire que je vais changer ma manière d'être en une nuit.**

\- **Oui je vois bien que la stupidité ne se soigne pas non plus en une nuit.**

\- **Hey, arrête….**

\- **Fais-moi plaisir, va chercher cette pauvre fille et si tu n'es pas intéressée par elle, dis-lui la vérité et ne lui brise pas le cœur.**

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa et elle soupira en se mettant à la recherche de Clarke. Elle n'aimait que Octavia se mêle de ses affaires mais quand elle pensa à la blonde en train de pleurer à cause d'elle, elle se sentit vraiment mal.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se comprendre.

Elle vit la blonde assise sur un banc dans l'enceinte de l'université. Elle était magnifique… de profil avec ses cheveux désordonnés par le vent. Ce n'était pas une beauté venue des dieux à laquelle Lexa était habituée mais, c'était un autre genre de beauté : sauvage, naturelle… innocente.

Elle s'approcha en sentant son cœur s'accélérer rapidement dans sa poitrine et s'agenouilla face à la blonde. Elle ne pleurait pas mais quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Lexa sentit qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Ce regard reflétait une immense tristesse et déception.

\- **Hey, miss,** chuchota la nageuse mais Clarke détourna le regard. **Désolée que tu aies assisté à ça…**

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

Lexa lâcha un soupir et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- **Clarke, je… ce qui s'est passé entre nous…**

\- **Lexa,** la coupa la blonde. **Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications. Je sais exactement ce que tu recherches chez une fille, et crois-moi, je ne peux pas te le donner,** termina-t-elle.

\- **Clarke….**

Lexa avait dit son nom sur un ton tellement suppliant que Clarke décida de relever son regard.

Comment la nageuse pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? En plus avec cette casquette… elle était vraiment magnifique.

Lexa évita à son tour de la regarder.

\- **C'est compliqué pour moi… Toute ma vie, j'ai agi comme ça… sortir avec beaucoup de filles sans jamais m'attacher… et je sais que mon passé me précède mais je… putain** – elle humidifia ses lèvres- **Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire ça… je ne sais pas comment faire avec ce que je ressens là tout de suite…**

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- **Moi non plus je ne sais pas,** répondit Clarke. **Mais je sais que je ne veux pas souffrir… et je pense qu'avec toi, c'est inévitable…**

\- **Non,** contredit Lexa. **Je… la dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire souffrir.**

Clarke sourit tristement.

\- **Je crois que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter.**

\- **C'est elle qui m'a embrassée… je ne…**

\- **Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à me donner d'explications.**

\- **Ecoute,** dit Lexa en la regardant directement dans les yeux. **Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas Lexa… je ne crois pas que ce soit…**

\- **Je te cuisinerai quelque chose et on pourra parler.**

\- **Tu cuisines ?**

\- **Evidement, je t'ai dit que j'étais douée pour tout** – elle sourit quand elle vit Clarke esquisse un petit sourire – **On pourrait parler et… je ne sais pas. Là, j'ai mon cœur qui bat trop vite et ça me fait peur mais en même temps…**

\- **C'est une sensation incroyable,** termina Clarke et elles se regardèrent, amusées. **Seulement pour que ce soit clair… Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ?**

Lexa devint blanche comme un linge.

\- **Je… je ne fais pas de rendez-vous…**

Clarke se mit à rire et Lexa la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- **C'était une blague, Lexa, respire.**

\- **Putain…,** fit Lexa en reprenant sa respiration. **Mais… si tu veux que ce soit un rencard…**

Clarke se mit debout et Lexa l'imita.

\- **Il vaut mieux que tu ailles t'entrainer ou Lincoln va se fâcher.**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser…,** chuchota-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Clarke qui déglutit.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser après avoir embrassé une autre fille il y a dix minutes.**

\- **C'est elle qui m'a embrassée.**

Clarke la repoussa doucement et commença à s'éloigner.

\- **C'est la même chose.**

\- **Clarke…**

Lexa soupira, frustrée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir après quelqu'un. Comment Clarke arrivait-elle autant à lui résister ? Elle devait toutefois reconnaitre que cela l'enchantait.

Elle rattrapa la blonde.

\- **Tu viendras ?**

\- **Où ?**

\- **Chez moi…**

\- **Peut-être…**

Lexa sourit, amusée, car elle savait que la blonde viendrait.

* * *

Costia bougeait la tête sur le rythme de la musique en buvant une grande gorgée dans sa bière. Elle avait soif et cette nuit, elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. Elle s'était à nouveau disputée avec ses parents et également avec Raven, qui était la seule personne qu'elle supportait dernièrement. Mais elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un cherche à se mêler de ses affaires et c'était exactement ce que la brune avait tenté de faire.

Quand elle avait fini de travailler au vidéoclub, Robert, un de ses nouveaux amis, l'avait appelée parce qu'il y avait un concert dans le nord de la ville, dans un vieux tunnel abandonné. Costia n'avait aucune idée de qui était le groupe qui jouait ce soir mais il jouait des covers de ses chansons préférées.

Cindy lui passa un joint pour qu'elle tire dessus et la blonde sourit en laissant la fumée remplir sa bouche et ses poumons.

\- **Ils sont déments !** Cria Robert pour couvrir le rythme des guitares et de la batterie.

Costia hocha la tête et vit qu'un pogo commençait en plein milieu de la foule. Elle se dirigea rapidement pour se joindre aux gens en bougeant son corps frénétiquement, essayant de laisser sortir toute cette rage qu'elle contenait à l'intérieur d'elle, en se déchargeant sur le rythme de la chanson. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la poussait avec force et en relevant le regard, elle aperçut un garçon avec un piercing à la lèvre qui lui souriait. Costia remua davantage et poussa le jeune homme à son tour en lui souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Son nom était Bradley, il vivait à Los Angeles et il était venu avec quelques amis qu'il présenta à Costia. Parmi eux se trouvait une jolie fille qui attira l'œil de la blonde. Elle s'appelait Laura et elles finirent par partager des baisers fiévreux tandis que les garçons rigolaient et les acclamaient. Costia fut enchantée quand ils partagèrent un peu de leur cocaïne avec elle ou comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, leur « neige ».

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait pris trop quand elle commença à se sentir mal. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le tunnel, elle pouvait sentir la brise de la nuit sur son visage.

\- **Ça va ?** Demanda Bradley en posant une de ses mains sur ses hanches mais Costia fut incapable de répondre.

Elle s'assit par terre et regarda le ciel, tout tournait autour d'elle et elle sentait qu'elle était comme dans un rêve.

\- **Costia…**

La jeune fille le regarda et se coucha sur le dos. Bradley se coucha sur elle et se mit à lui embrasser le cou.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- **T'es trop canon,** répondit-il en passa sa main sous son t-shirt.

Costia ferma les yeux se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- **Arrête, Brad…**

\- **Tu veux pas ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux… je sais que c'est ça que tu veux.**

Il continua d'embrasser Costia dans le cou.

\- **Non…**

Elle sentit les larmes commencer à lui brûler les yeux. En réalité elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait seulement disparaitre, elle voulait que cette douleur permanente disparaisse elle aussi.

Où étaient ses amis ?

Elle sentit soudainement l'anxiété creuser une brèche en elle et la pression dans sa poitrine l'asphyxier.

Une silhouette apparut et repoussa Bradley avec force.

\- **Je te donne cinq minutes pour foutre le camp d'ici.**

 _Raven ?_

\- **Putain t'es qui toi ?**

\- **Ton pire cauchemar si tu te casses pas maintenant.**

\- **Ne te mêle pas de ça, connasse.**

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, fils de pute, je suis ceinture noire de Jiu Jitsu alors je ne te conseille pas de me chercher. Dégage d'ici.**

\- **Putain de salopes,** jura Bradley en s'en allant.

Costia papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- **Hey, tu vas bien, blondie ?** Demanda Raven en s'approchant et en l'aidant à s'assoir.

\- **Que… ?**

\- **Bordel, t'es loin,** soupira la brune. **Comment tu peux être aussi bête et aussi belle à la fois ? Allez, debout, je te ramène à la maison.**

Costia amena ses mains dans ses cheveux, passa ses doigts dans ses mèches et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle sentait seulement qu'elle avait mal, que tout ce vide dans sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal.

\- **Je n'ai pas de maison, Rae… Je ne suis personne.**

\- **Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es Costia Griffin. Et tu es magnifique et talentueuse. Pourquoi tu soutiens ça ? Pourquoi tu veux que les gens voient le pire en toi au lieu de leur montrer le meilleur ?**

Raven prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et caressa tendrement ses joues.

\- **Parce que c'est ce que je suis…**

\- **Non, c'est faux. Tu m'as montré ton côté sensible, ton côté drôle. Tu m'as montré que tu n'es pas le monstre que tu continues de faire croire aux autres . Mais moi tu ne m'auras pas, blondie.**

\- **Raven va-t-en… laisse-moi… laisse-moi comme tous les autres… je…**

\- **Non,** la coupa fermement la brune. **Je ne vais pas te laisser** – elle passa le bras de Costia sur ses épaules et l'aida à se relever – **Tu viens avec moi, je ne te laisse le choix.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? On est rien ! Tu me connais à peine.**

\- **Tu te trompes. Je crois que je te connais mieux que la plupart des gens. Et je le fais parce que tu comptes pour moi** – elle regarda Costia qui semblait perdue – **Tu comptes pour moi et je ne permettrai pas que tu détruises ta vie comme ça.**

\- **Comment je peux compter pour toi… ? Regarde-moi, je suis pitoyable.**

\- **Et alors ?** – Raven la prit par les hanches – **Tu comptes quand même pour moi. Et je serai là pour toi, Costia.**

\- **Tu dis n'importe quoi…**

La brune caressa à nouveau la joue de la blonde.

\- **On va te laisser redescendre et te mettre à l'abri.**

\- **J'espère que tu n'as rien dit à Clarke…**

\- **Non… pas encore…**

\- **Raven…**

\- **Quand tu seras sobre, on pourra en parler.**

\- **Il n'y a rien à dire…**

\- **Moi je pense que si.**

* * *

Lexa jura quand elle se brûla le doigt en remuant la sauce pour les raviolis. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas cuisiné ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas et le fait de le faire pour une fille qu'elle voulait courtiser la faisait se sentir assez idiote par moment. Mais elle ne le faisait pas pour renvoyer une bonne image, elle le faisait parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie et parce cela la rendait heureuse d'avoir cette attention pour Clarke.

Lincoln avait raison, les détails étaient importants. Evidement si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ce soir, elle nierait tout en bloc. Elle se trouvait vraiment trop fleur bleue.

Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lincoln le matin même et elle se pinça les lèvres.

 _-_ _ **Attends, quoi ?**_ _Avait demandé son entraineur en riant._

 _-_ _ **C'est sérieux, Lincoln.**_

 _Il s'était croisé les bras en la toisant._

 _-_ _ **C'est quoi comme genre de question ?**_

 _-_ _ **C'est juste une question comme une autre**_ _– avait répondu Lexa –_ _ **Comment, bordel de merde, on s'y prend avec une fille quand… on n'est pas… tu sais… seulement intéressée par sa petite culotte ?**_

 _-_ _ **Lexa, combien de filles tu as fréquentées ?**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne compte pas, je suis une gentlewoman.**_

 _Lincoln se remit à rire._

 _-_ _ **Et tu vas me dire que t'as jamais eu de… rencard ?**_

 _-_ _ **Chaque fois que j'entends ce mot, j'ai envie de me plonger dans l'eau et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Non, je n'ai jamais eu de rencard, j'y suis allergique.**_

 _-_ _ **Et d'où vient ce changement alors ?**_

 _-_ _ **Ce n'est pas un changement… je veux juste un conseil sur ce que je suis censée faire.**_

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ?**_

 _-_ _ **Euh… au début, j'avais prévu de cuisiner quelque chose chez**_ _ **moi**_ _– elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir –_ _ **Et discuter…j'imagine.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu ne vas même pas l'emmener manger dehors ?**_

 _-_ _ **C'est différent ?**_

 _Lincoln se passa une main sur le visage._

 _-_ _ **Oui,**_ _soupira-t-il._ _ **Au moins, tu as l'intention de cuisiner et de ne pas commander…**_

 _-_ _ **En fait je pensais commander un repas et lui faire croire que j'avais cuisiné… tu crois qu'elle s'en rendrait compte ?**_

 _L'entraineur se mit à rire de nouveau._

 _-_ _ **Dis-moi juste une chose. Cette fille est spéciale ? Où tu te donnes tout ce mal pour… ?**_

 _Lexa regarda la piscine. La réponse était claire dans sa tête mais elle avait peur de la dire à voix haute._

 _-_ _ **Je ne veux pas seulement coucher avec elle…**_ _murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras._

 _-_ _ **Il faut le voir pour le croire.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu vas m'aider ou non ?**_

 _-_ _ **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi et pas à Octavia ?**_

 _-_ _ **Pour ce que je sais, Octavia n'a aucune idée de comment séduire une fille.**_

 _-_ _ **Lexa, tu sais parfaitement séduire les filles.**_

 _-_ _ **Oui mais seulement pour coucher avec. En dehors de ça, je suis un putain de désastre.**_

 _-_ _ **Sois juste toi-même et prépare lui quelque chose de spécial, tu vois ? Quelque chose qui lui fasse sentir qu'elle est différente des autres filles que tu amènes chez toi et qui finissent dans ton lit.**_ _ **Mise sur les détails.**_

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?**_

 _-_ _ **Utilise ton imagination,**_ _dit le jeune homme en posant une main sur son épaule et en prenant ses affaires pour s'en aller._ _ **Bonne chance,**_ _dit-il en s'éloignant et en riant._

 _Maudit Lincoln,_ se dit-elle en repensant à leur conversation.

\- « _**Utilise ton imagination »,**_ s'était-elle répété en utilisant la voix de son entraineur et en goûtant la sauce.

Au final, elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée. Les raviolis étaient prêts eux-aussi.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir.

Elle posait toutes les choses sur un plateau quand la sonnette retentit. Elle sentit l'adrénaline envahir son corps, elle était nerveuse et heureuse à la fois. Elle se sentait comme si elle était sur le point de participer à une compétition.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Clarke plus belle que jamais. Elle portait une chemise tissée qui laissait entrevoir une grande partie de son abdomen, ainsi qu'un grand décolleté et son short d'été habituel.

Lexa releva le regard et vit qu'elle portait même du rouge à lèvre ce qui la fit gigoter en essayant de ne pas se lancer sur les lèvres de la blonde pour les goûter.

\- **Salut,** dit Clarke. **J'arrive trop tôt ?**

\- **Non, non, tout est prêt,** répondit Lexa en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte et en approchant son visage de celui de la blonde. **Il est trop tôt pour que je te demande de m'embrasser ?**

\- **Je pensais qu'on allait parler…**

\- **Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre une couleur aussi attirante.**

\- **Attirante ?**

\- **Bon sang,** chuchota Lexa en ne quittant pas des yeux les lèvres de l'étudiante. **Que tu ne saches pas à quel point tu es belle et sexy, m'excite beaucoup.**

Clarke piqua un fard et déglutit difficilement.

\- **Je peux entrer ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Non,** répondit Lexa en souriant. **Parce qu'on ne mange pas ici.**

\- **On va sortir… ?**

\- **Plus ou moins. Attends-moi.**

La nageuse alla dans la cuisine et prit les plats qu'elle avait mis sur le plateau en mettant sur chacun un couvercle pour qu'ils ne refroidissent pas.

Clarke la regarda avec curiosité.

\- **Viens.**

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et la blonde la regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- **Je peux te demander où on…**

\- **Dans quelques instants tu le sauras.**

Elles arrivèrent au dernier étage et Lexa la guida vers des escaliers qui menaient à une terrasse.

Quand elles sortirent dehors, Clarke remarqua qu'il y avait une énorme couverture, des coussins, de la musique et quelques bougies pour illuminer l'endroit.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Lexa Woods avait préparé tout cela pour elle ?

Est-ce que c'était réellement un rendez-vous ?

Bon sang elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda Lexa, paniquée. **Oh merde, j'ai tout foiré… J'ai tout foiré ?**

\- **Non, non,** la rassura Clarke, la gorge sèche. **C'est… c'est très joli et…** \- elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune – **Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.**

\- **Je ne sais pas comment le prendre,** dit la brune en riant et en déposant le plateau sur la couverture et en s'assayant. **Viens t'assoir.**

Clarke s'assit face à elle en souriant timidement.

\- **S'il te plait, ne sois pas trop dure avec mes raviolis,** commença la brune. **Ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait…**

Les raviolis semblaient délicieux et Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa lui servait un verre de vin.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de la nageuse et sentit les fourmillements habituels quand elle était en contact avec Lexa. Cette dernière releva le regard.

\- **Je ne bois pas d'alcool.**

\- **Oh allez, un verre pour accompagner le repas.**

\- **C'est ça ton plan ? Me faire boire ?** Demanda Clarke en riant.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai à gagner ?**

\- **Eh bien…**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, je suis certaine que tu as vu plus de filles bourrées que moi.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Je ne veux pas te faire boire, Clarke, ce n'est pas mon style.**

\- **Ah, je vois,** dit Clarke en prenant un morceau de pain. **Tu préfères quand ta proie est sobre.**

Lexa se mit à rire bruyamment.

\- **C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Tu es ma proie et moi je suis quoi… un lion ? Un tigre ?**

\- **Je dirai plus un loup.**

La brune haussa les sourcils.

\- **Sache que l'image que tu as de moi me blesse,** dit Lexa en faisant semblant de paraitre offensée.

\- **C'est vrai et tu le sais.**

\- **Mmh peut-être bien** – elle leva son verre et Clarke l'imita – **Trinquons pour… les repas en terrasse avec de la bonne musique.**

Clarke sourit et approcha son verre de celui de Lexa.

Tout lui semblait si… magique.

Lexa avait vraiment fait tout ça pour elle ? Elle sentait ses sentiments grandir à chaque facette qu'elle découvrait et chaque geste que faisait cette nageuse prétentieuse.

\- **Tu fais ça souvent ?** Demanda Clarke en se ruant sur le repas.

\- **Manger sur la terrasse ?**

\- **Non, je veux dire tu fais souvent ce genre de choses pour les filles… ?**

Lexa sourit légèrement et baissa le regard.

\- **En fait, non. Tu vas encore dire que je suis prétentieuse mais j'en ai pas besoin.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce qu'en général les filles savent très bien ce que j'attends d'elles.**

Clarke amena le verre à ses lèvres, savourant le goût du vin tandis qu'elle mettait son assiette vide sur le côté.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elles ?**

Lexa reprit son sérieux.

\- **Tu le sais très bien, ne me le fais pas dire.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Clarke…** \- elle soupira – **Non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses pour les filles parce que je veux seulement coucher avec elles et ne plus jamais les voir** – elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde – **Mais avec toi… ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**

\- **Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?**

\- **Oh bordel, non… enfin si mais…**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Lexa, respire, je te fais marcher,** dit la blonde tout en secouant la tête et en riant **. En fait maintenant, tu ressembles plus à un chiot abandonné qu'à un loup.**

\- **Sérieux, tu sais magnifiquement bien t'y prendre avec mon égo,** dit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke retint sa respiration quand elle vit le sourire de la nageuse, et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- **Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de quelques… ajustements,** susurra-t-elle.

Le regard de Lexa se fixa aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

\- **Clarke… ne fais pas ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse.**

\- **Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ?**

C'était peut-être à cause du vin mais elle se sentait zen et désinhibée aux côtés de Lexa.

La nageuse ne put attendre davantage et approcha ses lèvres de la blonde, suçotant doucement sa lèvre inférieure et en lui volant de petits baisers jusqu'à ce que Clarke se décide à se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes, et là, ce fut de trop.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et chercha avec sensualité la langue de Clarke qui gémit face à cette invasion. Quand les cuisses de Clarke se pressèrent autour de ses hanches, Lexa perdit le peu d'autocontrôle qu'elle avait encore et ses mains passèrent, sans y penser, sous la chemise de Clarke. Elle la désirait tellement, elle voulait sentir sa peau chaude sous ses mains car cette sensation était divine.

Elle glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde qui avait la respiration de plus en plus agitée et dont le dos s'arqua.

\- **Lexa…** gémit-elle et la brune ne put s'empêcher de caresser un de ses seins par-dessus son soutien-gorge.

Mais elle fut stoppée par une des mains de la blonde.

Elles se regardèrent, leurs respirations erratiques, leurs fronts joints.

\- **Je suis vierge,** avoua Clarke.

Lexa la regarda quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds.

\- **Tu veux dire… que tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec une fille ? Je le sais déjà ça…**

- **Non,** dit Clarke en se séparant légèrement de la nageuse pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec personne…**

Lexa sentit son corps entier frissonner face à cette déclaration. Elle savait que Clarke avait peu d'expérience, elle l'avait remarqué dans sa façon d'embrasser même si elle s'améliorait rapidement, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que… bon sang, elle sentit ses seins qui étaient douloureux à cause du désir qu'elle ressentait… tout comme son entrejambe. Clarke était vierge et elle pourrait être la première à l'avoir. Cela pouvait sonner assez rétrograde et macho mais c'était quelque chose qui l'excitait. Que Clarke ne soit pas vierge, n'aurait rien changé, elle non plus n'était pas une prude et au final, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Mais en ce moment, la sentir sur ses jambes, dans cette position, ses bras entourant son cou, ses fesses effleurant son intimité… savoir qu'elle serait la première à la toucher de cette façon…

\- **D'accord,** réagit-elle après quelques instants. **Ce n'est rien,** dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Clarke la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- **C'est un problème pour toi…** conclut-elle, abattue.

\- **Non, non…**

\- **Je suis pathétique pas vrai ?**

Clarke tenta de s'éloigner de la nageuse mais cette dernière la retint par les hanches, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- **Clarke, non, arrête** – elle remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de l'étudiante – **Tout va bien, je ne te trouve pas pathétique parce que tu es vierge.**

\- **Ton visage dit le contraire.**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Non, miss. Mon visage dit à quel point je suis excitée…**

\- **Excitée ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Par toi, parce que tu es sexy** – elle embrassa le cou de Clarke ce qui la fit sourire – **Et penser que je pourrai être la première… ça m'excite beaucoup.**

\- **Sérieux ? C'est un peu machiste.**

\- **Je sais mais je n'y peux rien.**

\- **En plus de ça, qui t'as dit que tu serais la première ?** Demanda Clarke en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Ouch ?** Fit la brune ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- **Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi et après disparaitre de ta vie, Lexa. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…**

\- **Parfait, parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.**

\- **Tu es sûre ?** – elle se mordit la lèvre - **Je n'aime pas qu'on me promette des choses si on n'a pas l'intention de les respecter….**

\- **Clarke… Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je puisse me sentir comme ça avec une fille et regarde à quel point je suis dans la merde** – elles se mirent à rire – **Mais je veux laisser… je veux laisser tout ça se passer parce que je veux être avec toi car je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à toi pendant une seconde…**

\- **Bon sang, moi non plus, Lexa… Parfois j'ai envie de te tuer…** \- Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire – **Mais quand tu me regardes comme ça, quand tu me souries… quand tu me touches** – elle appuya son front sur celui de la brune – **Il se peut que je veuille que ce soit toi la première…** chuchota-t-elle ce qui fit frissonner la nageuse. **Mais j'ai besoin de temps.**

\- **Tout ce que tu veux,** dit Lexa en hochant la tête puis en la regardant avec malice. **Je peux quand même t'embrasser ?**

\- **Autant que tu le veux,** répondit Clarke en riant.

\- **Et te toucher ?** Demanda la brune en caressant les jambes de Clarke qui hocha la tête. **Où je veux ?**

\- **Ça peut se négocier…** dit Clarke en lui volant un baiser. **Evidement ça doit être réciproque, moi aussi j'ai le droit de te toucher.**

\- **Je suis toute à toi,** répondit Lexa en la regardant sensuellement.

Clarke ne put éviter de fondre sur les lèvres de la nageuse, elles étaient délicieuses et ses baisers étaient indescriptibles. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'énormément de temps pour laisser Lexa être la première… parce que sa peau la brûlait délicieusement quand la brune la touchait, son entrejambe criait qu'elle voulait être soulagée…

Mais elle voulait aller doucement.

Elles s'allongèrent sur la couverture en chantonnant des chansons et en regardant les étoiles tandis que Lexa caressait le dos de Clarke.

Tout ça était nouveau pour elle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi connectée avec quelqu'un, en dehors du sexe.

\- **Lexa…** murmura Clarke, la tête posée sur la poitrine de la nageuse.

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on est?**

\- **Toi, tu es insupportable parfois et…** \- Clarke lui donna un coup l'épaule ce qui fit rire Lexa – **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

\- **Je veux dire… on est… quelque chose ?**

\- **Oui, miss, on est quelque chose…,** assura Lexa en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds.

\- **J'ai peur,** murmura Clarke en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la nageuse, se perdant dans son odeur envoutante.

\- **Moi aussi,** répondit Lexa à voix basse. **Mais ne le dis à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir.**

Clarke se mit à rire et Lexa se plongea dans son regard océan.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Lexa se dit que c'était de la pure folie de s'embarquer là-dedans mais elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec la blonde.

* * *

 **Voilààà comme je l'avais dit, long chapitre :)**

 **Et c'est horrible mais d'un côté, on a les supers moments (La discussion de Lexa et Octavia, Lexa qui demande des conseils à Lincoln, ce rencard qui n'en n'est pas un « Respire Lexa ! » et le fait qu'elles soient enfin « quelque chose » XD ) et puis de l'autre côté, on a Costia et Raven… donc c'est dur de se réjouir à 100%... Mais ne perdons pas espoir !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :) J'y réponds toujours même si avec un peu de retard :)**

 **Du coup, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **Bye :)**

 **PS: Ah oui! Je tenais aussi à souligner que tout comme Lexa, après les JO de 2016, un athlète Polonais a mis sa médaille d'argent aux enchères pour récolter de l'argent pour un garçon atteint du cancer de la rétine :) Bref je tenais à souligner ce geste :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holàààà ! :D JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT EN VACAAAANCES :D**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :o**

 **Merci aussi au guest et à** **shameleliza, tes reviews me font toujours autant rire XD**

 **Alors alors je vous propose à nouveau d'avoir le chapitre en avance ;)**

 **Vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais je suis fan de foot :p Et comme la Belgique joue contre la Grèce dimanche à 20h45, je vous propose de faire des prono ) Ceux/celle qui trouveront le score final auront le chapitre en avance ;)**

 **[ ! ]** **Je pars en Espagne mercredi donc pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine ! (Donc vous ne perdez rien à parier sur le score du match ;))**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture, d'ailleurs, elle m'a lâché qu'elle se remettrait bientôt à l'écriture de la suite de** **l'Héritage** **! :D :D**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Costia ne s'était jamais réveillée avec le corps aussi douloureux et un mal de tête comme celui-là. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, apercevant la clarté qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas aller travailler au vidéoclub et pouvait rester dans le lit toute la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Elle tenta de bouger mais elle se rendit compte qu'un bras posé sur sa hanche la maintenait avec force. Elle se paralysa durant quelques instants en essayant de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Des images et des flashs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle ne dût même pas tourner la tête pour savoir qui était à côté d'elle : Raven.

\- **Tu te sens comme un déchet ?** Demanda la latina encore à moitié endormie.

\- **Encore pire,** répondit Costia et elle sentit sa gorge la brûler. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Raven qui la regardait avec un regard que personne n'avait eu pour elle depuis bien longtemps: avec préoccupation. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- **Je m'assure que tu ne fasses pas une autre connerie,** dit-elle en essayant de rester sérieuse mais une pointe d'amusement perça le ton de sa voix.

Costia se sentit bizarre. D'une part, elle détestait que Raven se mêle de ses affaires mais d'un autre côté… elle adorait s'être réveillée auprès d'elle.

\- **Rae…** soupira-t-elle. **Même mes parents n'ont pas pu empêcher ça** , répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux. **Putain je me sens trop mal.**

\- **Normal, avec ce que tu as pris hier…**

Elle s'éloigna de Costia qui fut tentée de lui demander de continuer à la serrer contre elle un moment encore.

Elle la vit s'agenouiller sur le lit et s'étirer pour atteindre la table de nuit, laissant sa poitrine à la hauteur du visage de la blonde.

\- **Si tu essayes de me provoquer à cette heure-ci et avec cette gueule de bois, j'aurai besoin de plus que tes seins sur mon visage.**

Raven se mit à rire et revint dans sa position initiale lui tendant une pilule et un verre d'eau.

\- **Je savais que tu aurais besoin de ça.**

Costia gémit en tentant de se redresser et prit le verre d'eau.

Personne n'avait pris soin d'elle de cette manière.

Jamais.

Alors, pourquoi Raven le faisait ?

\- **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant l'aspirine et en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge.

\- **Tout ça quoi ?**

\- **Ça… rester avec moi, me donner ça…** **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Clarke ?**

\- **Rien, elle est partie très tôt, je ne l'ai même pas entendue rentrer, elle était bizarre.**

Costia haussa les épaules, serra ses jambes contre elle et caressa ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- **Tu es très jolie même avec la gueule de bois,** lui dit Raven ce qui fit sourire Costia.

\- **Je suis sûre que tu adores mes cernes.**

\- **Bien sûr.**

Costia la regarda de haut en bas, la brune portait un short et un t-shirt de pyjama « Kiss ».

\- **Et toi tu es très jolie avec ce t-shirt.**

\- **Tu ne penses pas que ce serait encore mieux sans ?**

Elles se regardèrent durant quelques instants et Costia esquissa un sourire.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas répondu** – la brune la regarda sans comprendre – **La raison pour laquelle tu fais tout ça.**

Raven se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse.

\- **Dans ma famille,** **on prend soin de ceux qui compte pour nous,** répondit Raven en haussant les épaules. **Mes parents l'ont fait avec moi avant qu'ils soient emmenés… je l'ai fait avec Clarke** – elle sourit, penaude– **Et maintenant avec toi…**

\- **Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents.**

\- **Parce que la première chose que tu me demandes en général c'est « tu me veux ici, Raven ? » ou « tu aimes ça ? »** \- Costia se mit à rire et posa sa main sur sa tête quand elle lui fit mal – **Ils sont au Mexique maintenant. Ils ont été expulsés il y a des années…** \- elle haussa les épaules – **Je ne les ai pas revus depuis…**

\- **Tu étais très proche d'eux ?** Demanda la blonde en penchant la tête en arrière pour toucher le mur derrière le lit.

La brune hocha la tête.

\- **Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais.**

\- **Tu es seule ?**

\- **J'ai ta sœur, c'est une très bonne amie même si tu penses le contraire.**

\- **Je sais qu'elle l'est,** répondit-elle en regardant droit devant elle. **Mais ce n'est pas une très grande sœur…**

\- **Oh allez, Clarke t'adore et toi aussi même si vous clamez le contraire.**

Costia fronça les sourcils.

\- **Alors… je compte pour toi ?** Demanda Costia.

Raven détourna le regard.

\- **Peut-être plus que tu ne le devrais.**

Costia déglutit.

\- **Raven… éloigne-toi de moi…**

\- **Non,** répondit fermement la brune et Costia la regarda comme si elle était folle. **Je ne le ferai pas.**

\- **Tu ne vois pas ? J'attire seulement les problèmes et…**

\- **Costia, j'ai confiance… et ce qu'il y entre nous… quoi que ce soit…**

\- **On n'a rien. Je t'adore, j'adore coucher avec toi mais en ce moment, je ne pense pas pouvoir offrir quelque chose de plus à quelqu'un…**

\- **Ce sont des excuses.**

\- **Non…**

\- **Ecoute, si tu veux abandonner, c'est ton choix mais moi je ne le ferai pas. Et il vaudrait mieux que t'y mette du tien si tu veux pas que j'aille cafter à Clarke.**

\- **Tu me menaces ?**

\- **Non, je dis juste ça comme ça** – elle lui lança un baiser de loin – **Je pense que ta mère a laissé quelque chose pour déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?**

\- **Raven…**

\- **Oui ou non ?**

\- **Merci,** répondit à la place Costia en regardant face à elle. **Pour hier et pour… tout le reste.**

Raven la regarda, amusée.

\- **Et pour te laisser lécher mon minou ? Avec plaisir.**

Costia leva les yeux au ciel et la regarda avec malice.

\- **Tu es vraiment ceinture noire de Jiu Jitsu ?**

La brune esquissa un immense sourire.

\- **Non mais je suis ceinture jaune** – elle posa sa main sur sa hanche – **C'est quand même quelque chose** – elle lui fit un clin d'œil – **Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger voir si tu grossis un peu parce que j'aime pouvoir m'accrocher à quelque chose.**

\- **Idiote,** se plaignit Costia et Raven rit en sortant de la chambre.

La blonde se coucha sur le ventre et quand elle sentit l'odeur de Raven sur son oreiller, elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

* * *

\- **Tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème ?** Demanda Clarke nerveusement tandis qu'elle et Lexa entraient dans le complexe sportif où se trouvait la piscine de l'université.

\- **Clarke, j'ai les clés,** la rassura Lexa en lui montrant le trousseau.

Elles s'y étaient rendues tôt le matin et par chance, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement car c'était congé pour l'équipe de natation. Évidemment, Lexa n'avait pas de congé et s'entrainait avec Lincoln l'après-midi.

À cette heure-ci, l'université n'avait pas encore ouvert ses portes et elles étaient seulement à elle deux.

Clarke regarda la nageuse, cette dernière portait un t-shirt avec les initiales de l'université, un jogging Nike, des Vans et avait les cheveux lâchés. Elle était terriblement belle et Clarke se demandait encore comment la nageuse pouvait se sentir attirée par elle…Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Lexa avait pu lui préparer le meilleur rendez-vous de sa vie la nuit passée. Parce que même si aucune des deux ne l'avait verbalement énoncé, cela avait définitivement été d'un rendez-vous.

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda Lexa en remarquant que Clarke la fixait.

\- **Rien… juste...** – elle rougit et détourna le regard en souriant – **Rien, je ne veux pas flatter ton égo qui est déjà assez énorme.**

Lexa rit en la prenant par la main pour l'approcher d'elle.

\- **Quoi ?** Répéta la brune un sourire collé sur le visage, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

\- **C'est juste que … je n'arrive pas encore à croire que c'est en train de se passer.**

\- **Que je t'ai enfin convaincue d'apprendre à nager ? Tu as raison, moi non plus j'y crois pas.**

Clarke secoua la tête.

- **Non je veux dire… toi et moi… tu es… tu es tellement belle, Lexa…**

\- **Toi aussi, Clarke, tu es magnifique et je te mangerai entièrement maintenant tout de suite.**

Clarke rougit encore plus et lâcha un petit rire gêné en détournant le regard.

- **Ah oui ?**

\- **Tu veux que je te le prouve ?** Commença Lexa en lui mordillant le cou ce qui fit rire Clarke à cause des chatouilles.

Elles se regardèrent et Lexa approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke. Elle ne parvenait pas à les garder trop longtemps éloignées de celles de la blonde.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé mais elle avait toujours cette envie urgente de l'embrasser.

Elles s'embrassèrent, doucement d'abord, mais très vite leurs respirations s'emballèrent et le baiser se fit plus exigeant jusqu'à ce que Clarke ouvre elle-même sa bouche car elle avait besoin de sentir la langue de Lexa contre la sienne. La brune dût faire un énorme effort pour se retenir quand la blonde gémit contre ses lèvres.

C'était le son le plus érotique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, mieux encore que dans son rêve. Et elle ne pouvait attendre pour l'écouter à nouveau, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle donnerait tout le plaisir possible à Clarke jusqu'à ce que celle-ci jouisse délicieusement contre sa bouche.

 _Patience, Lexa, patience,_ se dit-elle.

\- **Bon sang Clarke, je te savourerai toute entière,** chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres – **Mais il vaut mieux que tu m'arrêtes parce que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de…** Clarke se mit à rire en la repoussant doucement et Lexa la regarda avec ses yeux obscurcis. **Hm…Tu vas me tuer…**

\- **Désolée…,** répondit la blonde en se mordant la lèvre. **Mais tu sais que…**

\- **Je sais,** dit Lexa en levant ses deux mains. **Je comprends ma belle, il n'y a pas de soucis.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Vraiment,** assura la brune en hochant la tête.

\- **Pourquoi tu es disposée à … ? Je veux dire, tu es quelqu'un de très sexuel et…**

Lexa lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- **Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour me sentir de la façon dont je me sens avec toi, Clarke** – elle se fit plus sérieuse – **J'ai toujours été fière de la vie que je menais… mais maintenant, en ce moment… je me rends compte qu'elle était peut-être un peu… vide.**

Clarke se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et serra la brune fortement contre elle. Lexa fit un léger sourire et passa ses bras autour de la petite blonde. Elle se sépara légèrement d'elle et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- **Tu es prête pour ta première leçon ?**

Clarke fit une grimace.

\- **Je sens que ça va être atroce…**

Lexa lâcha un rire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lincoln où se trouvaient les flotteurs pour apprendre à nager. Ils se trouvaient là car parfois, ils en avaient besoin pour réaliser certains exercices car évidemment, l'équipe de natation n'en avait pas besoin à proprement parler.

\- **Fais-moi confian…** commença la nageuse qui avait les flotteurs dans les mains avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Clarke enlever ses vêtements pour rester en maillot.

La blonde portait un bikini de couleur bleue qui était parfaitement assorti à ses yeux azur. Mais bon, en ce moment, Lexa n'était pas vraiment en train de regarder ses yeux… Le corps de Clarke était magnifique, il était curviligne et Lexa mourrait d'envie de caresser ses jambes et sa poitrine… Elle se dit qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vu une aussi parfaite et belle que celle-ci.

Elle allait faire un infarctus quand elle verrait la blonde entièrement nue.

\- **Lexa ?** – Clarke la regardait avec un sourcil haussé – **Mon bikini va poser un problème ?**

L'intéressée se mordit la lèvre et lui sourit par la suite.

 **\- En fait, c'est pas vraiment un maillot adapté à la nage mais je t'autorise à le garder car il met en valeur ton corps de déesse.**

\- **Arrête,** lui dit Clarke en riant quand elle vit Lexa s'approcher, un air prédateur collé sur le visage.

La brune s'arrêta pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

\- **Allez, file sous la douche et va dans l'eau avant que mes mains ne deviennent trop baladeuses.**

Rougissant à nouveau, Clarke obéit en notant le regard de la nageuse sur son corps.

Elle ne savait pas comment Lexa réussissait à chaque fois à la faire se sentir… incroyablement sexy en un regard, elle voulait sentir sa peau et ses mains sur son corps. Elle se mit sous le jet d'eau et habitua son corps à la température de l'eau avant de se diriger vers la piscine. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Lexa était aussi en maillot, maillot que la brune utilisait généralement pour s'entrainer.

\- **Bon, Coach Woods, je suis toute à vous,** dit Clarke en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine.

\- **Entre dedans,** ordonna la brune.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et la regarda, dubitative.

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…**

La brune soupira et entra dans l'eau qui lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus des hanches.

\- **C'est la partie la moins profonde, Clarke. Allez, je suis là.**

\- **Tu m'aideras ?**

\- **Evidemment, miss** – elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses mains sur ses hanches – **À trois ?**

\- **Bon sang, il va m'arriver quelque chose…**

 **\- Il ne va rien t'arriver, je te tiens, miss,** chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke ferma les yeux et laissa Lexa la faire glisser dans l'eau.

Cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'elle n'était pas entrée de son propre chef dans une piscine, et c'était déjà un grand avancement pour elle. Mais Lexa était à ses côtés et la regardait d'une façon qui lui faisait prendre confiance en elle.

\- **C'est pas si mal…** dit Clarke, tendue.

Lexa lui sourit.

\- **Relâche-toi, ressens l'eau… profite d'elle.**

\- **J'essaye, ne me mets pas la pression.**

Lexa recula légèrement pour la laisser expérimenter à son aise. Elle la vit faire quelques pas, s'enfonçant légèrement dans l'eau, s'arrêtant quand l'eau lui arriva à la poitrine.

\- **Comme ça tu ne seras plus déconcentrée et tu ne me laisseras pas me noyer.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire en s'approchant.

\- **Je ne te laisserai jamais te noyer. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je suis comme… ton superhéros personnel.**

\- **Batman ?**

\- **Je dirais plus, Ironman. Je préfère Marvel.**

\- **C'est quoi la différence ? Ils sont tous les deux riches et portent des costumes moulants.**

\- **Eh bien, c'est que tu t'y connais en superhéros,** dit Lexa en riant. **La différence c'est l'attitude.**

\- **C'est vrai que Tony Stark te correspond mieux : un coureur de jupons avec un égo surdimensionné.**

\- **Hey pour la première partie, j'essaye de me racheter une conduite. Il y a une certaine blonde qui attire toute mon attention.**

\- **Mmmh, je me demande qui ça peut bien être.**

\- **Une fille qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle se trouve dans une piscine en train de discuter calmement sans faire un malaise.**

Clarke se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Peut-être que le fait d'être avec une nageuse professionnelle la rassurait… ou peut-être que c'était simplement la présence de Lexa. En tout cas, elle ne se sentait pas mal… elle avait peut-être encore légèrement peur mais elle pouvait rester là, tranquillement.

\- **On commence ?** – Clarke hocha la tête – **Bon, on va d'abord commencer par travailler ta respiration. Tu vas prendre une grande inspiration par la bouche et expulser l'air par le nez, comme ça** – Lexa fit une démonstration **– C'est important que tu remplisses tes poumons, d'accord** ? – Clarke l'imita et la brune hocha la tête, satisfaite – **Maintenant, mets-toi un peu sous l'eau et souffle l'air dans l'eau pour faire des bulles… comme quand tu lâches un pet sous l'eau.**

\- **Lexa !** Dit Clarke en se mettant à rire.

Lexa sourit amplement, contente d'avoir réussi à la faire rire, elle n'aimait pas voir la blonde aussi tendue.

\- **Regarde, comme ça** – Clarke semblait nerveuse mais elle fit ce que Lexa lui demandait – **Très bien ma belle, tu fais ça bien. Ok maintenant on va le faire la tête sous l'eau…**

\- **Lexa…**

 **\- À ton aise, d'accord ?** Dit Lexa en la regardant avec tendresse. **On va le faire ensemble.** **Prends de l'air par la bouche, et souffle fort par le nez sous l'eau, d'accord ?**

\- **Donne-moi une seconde…**

\- **D'accord.**

Clarke déglutit et souffla pour se donner de la force.

\- **Allez.**

Lexa compta jusqu'à trois et elles le firent ensemble.

Au début, la sensation d'être sous l'eau était assez horrible pour Clarke mais au bout de la troisième fois, elle s'y était habituée.

\- **Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui…**

Lexa s'approcha pour la serrer contre elle.

\- **C'est rien, tu as assuré, je suis fière de toi** – elle déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde – **Tu as vraiment géré.**

\- **Lexa, ne me traite pas comme un des tes élèves.**

Cette phrase fit rire la brune.

\- **On va pratiquer un peu la brasse et on terminera le cours d'aujourd'hui là-dessus.**

Clarke contempla la nageuse en se disant que si les gens connaissaient réellement Lexa Woods, ils ne l'aimeraient pas seulement pour son charme et son physique. La brune avait beaucoup de facettes qu'elle occultait au reste du monde.

Mais Clarke espérait pouvoir connaitre chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, se regardant dans l'énorme miroir que Lexa avait dans sa chambre. La chambre était très jolie, avec des couleurs sobres et sentait le parfum la nageuse. Elle se demanda combien de filles étaient passées par ici et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Lexa lui démontrait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et la brune la rendait vraiment heureuse… mais elle se demandait combien de temps la nageuse allait tenir sans… sexe.

Quelqu'un qui était habitué à le faire quasiment tous les jours devrait déjà être en maque… mais la brune lui avait dit que tout allait bien, et Clarke avait confiance en elle.

Lexa lui avait proposé d'aller danser dans un club privé qui organisait une soirée Latina et à laquelle Clarke pouvait participer même si elle n'avait pas encore vingt et un ans. Cette dernière adorait danser et fut heureuse de voir que Lexa l'avait remarqué sans qu'elle ne lui en ait parlé. Le problème qui se posait était qu'elle ne savait pas danser la salsa. Mais Lexa lui avait assuré qu'elle lui apprendrait quelques pas avant de sortir.

Clarke passa ses mains sur son abdomen en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir.

Elle avait demandé à Lexa de pouvoir se changer chez elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû fournir beaucoup d'explications à ses parents, Costia et Raven parce qu'elle était trop apprêtée. Raven n'était pourtant pas chez les Griffin et Clarke se demandait où elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait également coupable de l'avoir délaissée. Le lendemain, elle se rattraperait et lui raconterait tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Lexa l'avait autorisée à s'habiller et se maquiller dans sa chambre et avait entièrement respecté son intimité. Pourtant, Clarke, au fond d'elle, avait espéré que la nageuse ne la respecte pas à cent pour cent…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Evidemment, le thème du sexe lui faisait peur mais quand Lexa l'embrassait ou la touchait, sa nervosité disparaissait et elle désirait seulement se fondre dans ses bras.

Que penserait Lexa si elle la voyait nue ? Est-ce qu'elle lui plairait toujours ?

Clarke fit une grimace.

Lexa lui avait une fois notifié, dans une conversation banale, qu'elle avait fréquentée une mannequin. Et en ce moment, avec sa petite taille, ses courbe, sa robe noire, Clarke ne se sentait ni aussi belle ni aussi sexy.

\- **Clarke ?**

Lexa toqua à la porte.

\- **Oui, entre,** répondit la blonde sans cesser sa contemplation.

Lexa s'approcha avec un petit sourire sur le visage en la regardant à travers le miroir.

Elle portait un pantalon noir serré, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir à la mode. Elle portait aussi un collier et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

\- **Tu es…** \- elle s'approcha de la blonde pour passer ses bras sur son ventre et poser son menton sur son épaule - **… magnifique.**

Clarke fit une grimace.

\- **Tu trouves ?**

\- **Oh que oui.**

\- **Je ne suis pas comme tes mannequins, Lexa.**

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans la glace et Clarke retint sa respiration quand les mains de Lexa se mirent à dessiner des arabesques sur ses hanches.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas te comparer aux autres, miss,** commença Lexa en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. **Parce que tu as ta propre beauté…** \- les mains de la nageuse se dirigèrent vers son ventre – **Et tu débordes de sensualité même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte** – elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde – **Tu dois t'en emparer, ma belle… la sentir… jouer avec elle** – les mains de la brune passèrent sur ses bras, puis sur ses épaules et enfin, dans son cou. Clarke sentit qu'elle commençait à avoir très chaud – **Tu es sexy,** lui chuchota Lexa au creux de l'oreille. **Dis-le…**

\- **Je suis sexy,** répéta Clarke en lâchant un petit gémissement quand Lexa la serra davantage contre elle.

\- **Tu es terriblement sexy,** continua la nageuse et Clarke gémit à nouveau quand ses mains passèrent fugacement sur sa poitrine. **Tu le sens ? Tu sens la sensualité de ton corps ? Regarde-toi… tu es magnifique** – Clarke lui obéit et se sentit excitée en voyant Lexa la toucher par-dessus sa robe. Les paroles de la brune la transportaient. Après tout, son corps n'était pas si mal… - **Bon sang, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser…**

Lexa déposa une série de baisers dans sa nuque et Clarke ferma les yeux en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle se tourna et se retrouva face à Lexa qui esquissait un léger sourire. Elle n'en revenait pas que ces quelques mots la faisait se sentir puissante et sensuelle et augmentait sa faim de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle agrippa brusquement la veste en cuir de la nageuse et l'embrassa fiévreusement ce qui surprit cette dernière qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle sentit les mains de Lexa se poser à nouveau sur ses hanches, caressant son corps et elle ouvrit la bouche, savourant le moindre baiser de la brune, la façon dont elle dévorait ses lèvres, dont elle caressait son corps la faisait trembler toute entière. Clarke ne sut pas comment mais ses mains finirent sous la chemise de Lexa et en sentant son abdomen dur et sa peau ardente, elle lâcha un gémissement plus sonore.

\- **Bordel, Clarke… quand tu fais ça…** \- Lexa embrassa son menton – **Tu m'excites beaucoup…**

\- **Quand je te touche ?**

\- **Quand tu gémis…** \- les lèvres de la nageuse continuaient de déposer des baisers dans son cou et Lexa prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les dirigea vers sa propre poitrine – **Touche-moi… ne te retiens pas, je suis toute à toi, miss.**

Clarke fit ce que Lexa lui dit et toucha son torse puis ses seins, se rendant compte que la brune ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus face à cette constatation. Elle retira ses mains, rougissante, sans pouvoir croire qu'elle pouvait toucher Lexa Woods de cette façon.

\- **Ça va ?** Demanda la brune en posant son front sur le sien.

\- **Oui… très bien,** répondit Clarke en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné – **Mais j'ai un peu chaud…**

\- **Ah…,** fit Lexa en souriant et avec ses mains, elle passa sur les jambes de la blonde. Elle fut surprise de voir que des jarretelles étaient reliées à des collants très fins. **Mmh, super sexy.**

Clarke se mit à rire à nouveau et s'accrocha au cou de la brune.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon corps ?**

\- **Ce que je fais ?** Demanda Lexa d'une voix rauque. **L'adorer…** \- elle déposa un sillon de baiser, partant de sa joue jusqu'à arriver dans son cou – **Le traiter comme il doit l'être.**

\- **Je sens que…**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Je sens que j'ai besoin que tu me touches…**

\- **Où ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas…**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Si, tu le sais** – elle mordilla l'oreille de Clarke – **Tu sais parfaitement où tu veux que je te touche… et t'embrasse…** \- elle sourit contre son oreille – **Petit à petit, tu apprendras à me le demander.**

Les mains de la nageuse remontèrent le long de ses cuisses et arrivèrent sous ses fesses.

\- **Embrasse-moi,** murmura la blonde.

Et Lexa lui obéit, l'embrassant passionnément tandis que les mains de Clarke se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Lexa voulait que Clarke se sente à son aise et découvre son corps peu à peu. Elle la désirait et avait affreusement envie d'elle, c'était inévitable mais ce qui était le plus important pour elle, c'est que Clarke se sente bien et qu'elle soit prête.

En ce moment, elle comprit que le sexe n'était pas la chose la plus importante… du moins, pas avec Clarke. Il y avait d'autres choses, comme la tenir dans ses bras, écouter sa respiration s'accélérer, sentir ses mains la décoiffer, sentir sa peau s'hérisser chaque fois qu'elle la touchait avec sa bouche…

Le sexe pouvait attendre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé penser un jour. Mais elle adorait les moments où elles se touchaient et se découvraient, surtout quand elle sentait le désir se répandre dans le corps de Clarke sans que celle-ci s'en rende tout à fait compte.

Mais oui, elle la désirait de toute ses forces, elle était impatiente de pouvoir se perdre entre ses jambes, embrasser son corps entier.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement.

Lexa se détacha de la blonde parce que sinon elle finirait par la pousser jusqu'au lit et alors, elle ne pourrait plus se retenir et attendrait que Clarke la supplie de la faire sienne.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la bonde et vit que ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu assombris.

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- **Ça te va si on essaye quelques pas de salsa ?**

\- **Je n'ai aucune idée de comment danser la salsa, Lex.**

La nageuse lui prit la main et la tira vers le salon où elle mit un fond musical.

\- **C'est facile,** dit la brune en commençant à bouger sur le rythme de la musique tandis que Clarke la regardait avec un immense sourire.

\- **Tu es vraiment douée pour tout ? C'est pas juste.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et Clarke s'approcha d'elle pour passer son pouce sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- **Je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvre partout,** dit-elle en essuyant la couleur rouge.

\- **Si tu m'embrasses tout le temps comme ça, tu peux me faire ressembler à un clown** –elle prit la main de la blonde - **Maintenant, regarde… il faut que tu bouges tes pieds et tes hanches comme ça.**

Clarke se mit à se moquer d'elle-même tandis qu'elle essayait de suivre le rythme de la nageuse. Bon sang, la brune était encore plus sexy en dansant la salsa. Et chaque fois que ses mains effleuraient son corps, elle sentait la chaleur revenir à grand pas. En fait, c'était presque de la torture…

Finalement, après avoir ri et volé des baisers à l'autre, elles décidèrent de se mettre en route pour ne pas arriver en retard.

* * *

Le lieu était tel que Clarke se l'imaginait, immense, avec une énorme piste de danse où de nombreuses personnes bougeaient et tournaient sans cesse. Elle espérait juste ne pas être trop lamentable même si Lexa était un bon professeur.

Evidemment quand elles arrivèrent, de nombreux visages de filles s'illuminèrent en voyant la nageuse mais quand elles virent que Lexa n'était pas seule, elles fusillèrent aussitôt Clarke du regard.

\- **Je pense que ton fan club veut me voir morte…**

Lexa sourit en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde.

\- **Elles devront s'y habituer.**

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Clarke, geste qui plut beaucoup à cette dernière. Elle aimait que la nageuse n'ait aucune honte à montrer qu'elle était avec elle. En plus, Lexa ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres filles.

Clarke ne fut pas surprise de voir Octavia mais elle semblait être avec un groupe d'amis alors Lexa chercha une table pour elles deux.

\- **Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire,** dit Lexa en volant un baiser à Clarke et en s'approchant du bar, où en plus de l'alcool, se vendaient d'autres boissons pour ceux qui avaient moins de vingt et un ans. De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement que Clarke ne buvait pas d'alcool.

\- **Alors… deuxième rendez-vous hein ?** Demanda Octavia en s'approchant de Lexa, souriante.

\- **Ne dis pas ce mot, s'il te plait.**

\- **Tu es à ses pieds, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

\- **J'y suis toujours allergique.**

\- **Lexa… ne foire pas tout,** l'avertit Octavia en prenant les deux shots qu'elle avait été chercher. **Je pense que pour la première fois, tu as la chance d'être avec une fille fantastique de qui tu es dingue.**

\- **Pourquoi tu penses que je vais tout foirer ?**

\- **Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours.**

Lexa soupira.

\- **Pour être sincère, j'ai un peu peur, O… les gens ne changent pas en une nuit. Mais Clarke me fait… elle me donne envie d'être meilleure….**

\- **Comme j'avais dit, ceux qui ne croient pas en l'amour, sont ceux qui tombent encore plus dedans.**

\- **La ferme.**

\- **Allez, va t'occuper de ta copine** – Octavia lui fit un clin d'œil – **Je suis contente de te voir avec une personne qui en vaut la peine.**

Lexa regarda la blonde qui était assise à la table et un petit sourire se colla sur son visage. Sincèrement, si Angelina Jolie apparaissait nue devant sa porte, elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour Clarke.

Était-ce de l'amour ?

Elle n'en savait rien mais même si elle avait peur, elle se sentait tellement bien aux côtés de la petite blonde.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Bon week-end à vous et n'oubliez pas les pronos pour le match si vous voulez le chapitre en avance ;)**

 **Ceux qui auront trouvé le résultat vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer en MP votre adresse mail après le match dimanche :)**

 **(Avec des espaces sinon le site « cache » l'adresse genre xxxx . ooo hotmail . com )**

 **Bye ! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holàààà que tal ? :D**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour :p**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos retours, vos favoris et vos follow ! :D**

 **Merci également aux deux guest et Rhamles :)**

 **Si vous n'avez pas encore vu, je vous conseille vivement de filer lire la nouvelle FF de** **Flowerskepa** **:** _ **Earth**_ **. Ça a l'air juste dingue ! :D**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Clarke commanda une gaufre et un capuccino tandis que Raven commandait un petit-déjeuner plus salé. La blonde n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des choses aussi sucrées dès le matin mais aujourd'hui elle en avait envie, et après cette soirée avec Lexa, elle étant en manque de sucre.

Elles avaient dansé, ri, s'étaient embrassées et à la fin de la soirée, Lexa l'avait ramenée jusque devant la porte de chez elle comme une parfaite petite-amie, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser avant de s'en aller, baiser qui l'avait laissée comme d'habitude, hors d'haleine et avec envie de plus.

Avec Lexa Woods, elle ne semblait jamais en avoir assez.

Lexa se souvint des filles qui avaient tenté de s'approcher d'elle, surtout quand Clarke allait aux toilettes ou quand elle n'était pas près d'elle. Mais la nageuse, fidèle à sa promesse, les avaient repoussées aimablement. Clarke supposa que cela ne devait pas être simple pour elle, vu qu'elle était habituée à séduire et à sourire à toutes les filles mais elle faisait des efforts et Clarke se répétait qu'elle devait avoir confiance en elle. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Elle passerait son temps à se demander ce que la nageuse était en train de faire, si elle était en train de flirter avec l'une ou l'autre fille qui ne cessaient de lui sauter dessus…

\- **Rae, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir abandonnée ces derniers jours…** dit Clarke en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- **C'est bon,** répondit Raven en haussant les sourcils. **Je sais que tu es occupée avec ce projet qui te tient à cœur.**

Clarke nota que Raven semblait quelque peu distraite mais elle ne put éviter de rougir parce que la dernière chose qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours, c'était de travailler sur son projet.

\- **Euh…** commença Clarke. **En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Elle cacha ses joues rougies en levant sa tasse pour boire une autre gorgée. Raven la regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- **Je vois…** commença la brune en haussant un sourcil. **Ça a à voir avec Lexa Woods… te faisant crier son nom ?**

Clarke ne put éviter de sourire.

\- **Non,** dit-elle. **Mais presque…**

\- **Oh mon dieu** – Raven se redressa sur sa chaise – **Elle t'a encore embrassée ?**

\- **Plusieurs fois en fait…**

\- **Clarke ! J'ai besoin de plus de détails.**

Leur petit-déjeuner arriva et Clarke sourit, enfin disposée à lui raconter tous les évènements de ces derniers jours.

\- **Bordel je ne t'ai jamais vue sourire comme ça pour personne,** s'exclama Raven.

\- **Je… je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis dans la merde, Rae.**

La latina lui sourit.

\- **Explique, comment ça s'est passé ?**

\- **Elle m'a invitée chez elle…**

\- **Oh et je suis sûre qu'elle voulait « quelque chose » et tu lui as refusé…**

\- **En fait, non,** dit Clarke en riant. **Elle a préparé un repas sur la terrasse avec des bougies, une couverture et c'était magnifique…**

\- **Lexa Woods t'as préparé un repas sur une terrasse avec des bougies ?** Répéta Raven qui faillit s'étrangler.

\- **Et après elle m'a dit des choses…** \- Clarke lâcha un soupir – **Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne et on a passé des heures à parler, rire… et après…**

\- **Et après… ?**

\- **On s'est embrassées et je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais couché avec personne…**

\- **Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

\- **Qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle attendrait que je sois prête…**

Raven déposa brusquement sa fourchette sur la table.

\- **Incroyable,** dit-elle. **Tout simplement… incroyable** – Raven se retourna – **Hey,** cria-t-elle. **Mon amie est en train de me dire que Lexa Woods est complètement dingue d'elle…**

\- **Raven !** S'écria Clarke en donnant un coup de pied à la latina qui lâcha un petit rire en se frottant le genou – **Arrête de faire l'imbécile.**

\- **Désolée mais c'est que…** \- Raven secoua la tête – **Elle t'a vraiment dit qu'elle s'en foutait ?**

\- **Vraiment.**

\- **Et j'imagine que t'es excitée à l'idée qu'elle soit la première à te brouter la…**

\- **Raven !** La coupa Clarke en la menaçant avec sa fourchette. **Lexa n'est pas aussi…**

\- **Clarke,** rit Raven. **Elle a couché avec la moitié de l'université selon ce que j'ai entendu.**

\- **Oui…**

Raven la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- **Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait jouer avec toi ?** – Clarke fronça les sourcils – **Je veux dire, te charmer… tu sais et derrière ton dos, s'amuser avec d'autres filles…**

\- **Merci bien,** dit Clarke, sa mâchoire se crispant. **Je suis pas assez bien pour que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de moi et attendre que je sois prête pour le sexe ?**

\- _**Rubia**_ **…j'ai pas dit ça.**

\- **Tu sais quoi, Raven ? Va te faire foutre….**

Elle essaya de se lever mais la brune la retint par le bras.

\- **Hey, hey… désolée d'accord ? Je n'aurai pas dû le dire de cette façon. C'est juste que j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur Lexa et sa réputation de Casanova…** \- elle regarda son amie avec tendresse – **Tu es une fille incroyable et magnifique et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal parce que sinon il aura affaire à moi** – Clarke esquissa un petit sourire même si elle était toujours en colère – **Evidemment que ça ne me surprend pas que Lexa soit dingue de toi après ce que tu me racontes… Mais Clarke, quelqu'un comme elle, ne va pas attendre pour toujours… tu le sais non ?**

\- **Je sais… et je ne veux pas la faire attendre pour toujours.**

\- **Tu dois te laisser aller une fois pour toi, Clarke. Profite, laisse la te faire grimper au rideau** \- La blonde roula des yeux – **Mais avant qu'une autre arrive et te devance…**

\- **Raven,** dit-elle en soupirant. **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais, ce qu'on a, Lexa et moi… ça va au-delà de tout ça. Je sais que ça te semble difficile à croire mais il existe des choses plus importantes que le sexe.**

Raven esquissa un léger sourire en amenant une tranche de bacon à sa bouche.

\- **Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand tu y auras goûté, crois-moi.**

Clarke sourit.

\- **En fait… j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.**

\- **Waow !** – Raven fit une grimace – **Et elle a déjà tenté de te séduire ?**

\- **Elle y arrive déjà seulement avec son regard…**

\- **Bordel, t'es vraiment dans la merde,** dit la brune en riant. **Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord ?**

\- **J'essaye… au début je n'étais pas certaine de** … **mais Lexa a été tellement…**

\- **Tellement Lexa,** termina Raven avec un sourire. **C'est une séductrice, Clarke.**

\- **Je sais mais elle s'est comportée différemment avec moi et elle m'a montré des facettes d'elle qu'elle ne dévoile qu'à peu de gens…**

\- **Si tu es heureuse, alors profite,** _ **rubia**_ **.**

Clarke mangea un bout de sa gaufre et regarda la latina.

\- **Tu étais où hier ? Je suis rentrée à la maison et tu n'étais pas là…**

Raven détourna le regard.

\- **Eh bien, en fait…** \- elle soupira – **Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose, Clarke** – celle-ci la regarda – **Hier…**

\- **J'espère que je n'interromps rien.**

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent le regard et virent Lexa, toujours aussi belle.

La nageuse portait un jean noir avec des trous aux genoux, un t-shirt de l'équipe de natation des Etats-Unis, et elle avait les cheveux lâchés. Raven faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant Clarke regarder la brune. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait juste placer un verre sous son menton pour recueillir la bave de la blonde. Et pour être honnête, elle devait accepter que la nageuse regardait son amie de la même façon, avec une chaleur dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer avec l'équipe aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Oui, mais j'avais besoin de mon café matinal et je me suis souvenue que tu venais ici…** \- elle s'agenouilla près de la blonde - **… et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de venir te dire bonjour en personne….**

Elle approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Oh putain, toute cette guimauve va me donner du diabète, beurk,** fit Raven qui ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Lexa et Clarke sourirent, leurs lèvres encore jointes.

\- **Lexa, cette cafétéria est à l'autre bout du campus.**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Tu es folle…**

\- **Ça vaut la peine de faire un détour pour venir t'embrasser** – elle lui vola un autre baiser, puis un autre et encore un. Les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement dans leur monde que Raven se mit à toussoter. Lexa tourna le regard vers elle. **Salut, Raven.**

\- **Salut,** répondit la brune en lui souriant. **Je suis contente que tu te rendes enfin compte de ma présence. Tu veux manger avec nous ? On était en train de parler de toi.**

\- **Ah oui ?** – elle regarda Clarke qui était devenue écarlate – **En bien, j'espère.**

\- **Très bien,** répondit Raven en hochant la tête tandis que Lexa s'asseyait à côté de sa petite-amie. **On parlait du fait que tu étais douée pour embrasser et que Clarke sentait palpiter sa…**

\- **Raven !** S'écria Clarke en lui lançant une serviette, ce qui fit rire Raven tandis que Lexa regardait la blonde avec un sourire. Cette dernière releva le regard, cramoisie. **Tu ne vas pas arriver en retard ?**

\- **Tu veux que je m'en aille ?**

\- **Non, non, ce n'est pas ça mais je sais que Lincoln…**

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai reculé l'entrainement d'une heure alors j'ai un peu plus de temps,** expliqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Raven ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir une fille comme Lexa embrasser le front de quelqu'un. C'est… inimaginable. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal jugé la nageuse après tout ce que Clarke venait de lui raconter et en voyant que la brune était réellement amoureuse d'elle.

\- **Alors Raven…** commença Lexa en levant la main pour commander un café décaféiné au serveur. **Qu'est-ce qui palpitait chez Clarke… ?**

\- **Arrêtez,** dit la blonde en riant. **Comment ça se fait que vous vous liguez toute les deux contre moi aujourd'hui ?**

Lexa passa un bras par derrière la chaise de Clarke, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

 **\- Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, miss.**

Clarke serra ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire et tourna le regard pour trouver ces yeux verts qui la regardaient avec adoration.

\- **T'es pas possible…**

Lexa lui fit un grand sourire.

\- **Vous me dégoutez,** dit Raven en sirotant son soda avec une paille.

\- **Je vais aux toilettes,** s'excusa Clarke en se mettant debout.

Lexa la prit par le bras en lui volant un baiser avant de s'en aller.

\- **T'as pas honte ?** Demanda Raven en riant. **T'es méconnaissable.**

\- **Eh bien, tu ne me connaissais pas avant…**

Lexa remercia le serveur qui lui apporta son café.

\- **Non mais quatre-vingt pour cent de gens de San Diego, si et ce que j'ai entendu de toi…**

Lexa but une gorgée de son café, savourant le gout de ce dernier. La plupart des gens n'aimaient pas le café décaféiné mais la nageuse s'était habituée à sa texture et à son goût et maintenant, elle adorait ça.

\- **Je sais la réputation que j'ai. J'en suis consciente mais… Pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un ?** – elle haussa les épaules – **Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu quelques doutes… je me demandais… ce qu'on dirait de moi, ce qui se passerait avec ma réputation… Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous… parce que quand je regarde Clarke…-** elle sourit – **Je suis tout simplement heureuse.**

\- **Eh bien, je dois dire que les miracles existent** – Lexa sourit, amusée – **Mais en tant qu'amie de Clarke, je dois te prévenir, Woods… que si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu et que ton seul but est d'attirer Clarke dans ton lit pour après la laisser… tu n'auras aucun endroit sur Terre où te cacher, d'accord ? Parce que je te trouverai et je te couperai les testicules que tu n'as pas.**

Lexa la regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

\- **Je comprends que toi et tous les autres aient des doutes sur mes intentions mais ce n'est pas un jeu… Je veux être avec elle, Raven.**

\- **De toute façon, souviens-toi de ma menace.**

\- **Tu es une super amie, j'adore ça** – elle la pointa du doigt avec son café – **Je suis contente que Clarke t'ai.**

\- **Alors… on peut dire que c'est vraiment sérieux ?**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Oui j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.**

\- **Et comment vous allez faire quand elle devra retourner à Harvard ? Il reste seulement quelques semaines avant la fin de l'été…**

Lexa reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail.

 _Merde._

Clarke revint et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

\- **Tout va bien ?**

Lexa sourit légèrement et acquiesça en se disant qu'elles en parleraient plus tard.

\- **Lexa Woods ?**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'arrêta près de leur table.

\- **Oui… vous voulez une photo ?** Demanda la nageuse en se tournant vers lui.

\- **Ce que je veux c'est te foutre une raclée !**

Il tenta de donner un coup de poing à Lexa qui esquiva le coup en se penchant sur le côté, mais le poing de l'homme faillit atteindre Clarke.

Lexa s'en rendit compte et sentit une colère noire monter en elle.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, mec, quoi que l'on t'ait raconté, c'est des mensonges mais si tu touches à un cheveu de ma copine…**

\- **Des mensonges ? Tu sais ce qui n'est pas un mensonge ? Que ma femme ne veuille plus coucher avec moi après avoir couché avec toi ! Elle dit que personne ne lui a donné des orgasmes comme ceux que tu lui as donnés !**

Lexa prit un air de supériorité.

\- **Eh bien… c'est vrai.**

L'homme grogna et essaya de se ruer sur la nageuse mais Raven se mit debout pour le retenir.

\- **Hé, on t'a jamais dit qu'on ne frappait pas les femmes ?**

\- **C'est n'est pas une femme…** dit-il en se défaisant de son emprise. **C'est un démon qui a ruiné mon mariage !**

Lexa courut se mettre derrière une autre table.

\- **Monsieur, calmez-vous…**

\- **QUE JE ME CALME ?!**

Un homme avec une grande musculature apparut et le prit par la chemise. L'autre homme tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais finit par se laisser faire.

\- **Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter ces lieux.**

\- **On n'en restera pas là ! Mon mariage est foutu !** Continuait-il de crier tandis que l'autre homme le faisait sortir de force.

Finalement, les trois jeunes filles décidèrent de sortir du bâtiment et quand elles furent dehors, Raven se mit à rire aux éclats. Clarke était encore un peu sous le choc mais finit par rire également tandis que Lexa les fusillait du regard.

\- **Je suis contente de voir que ma presque mort vous amuse autant…**

\- **Pardon mais ça arrive souvent que tu donnes des orgasmes à des femmes mariées ?** Demanda Raven, hilare.

\- **Ça fait partie de mon passé.**

\- **Le passé revient toujours, Woods. Tu dois te confronter à combien de situation comme ça par jour ?**

Lexa fit une grimace.

\- **Quelques-unes…**

\- **Des femmes mariées ? Sérieusement ?**

\- **Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée au début** – elle se tourna vers Clarke. **Ça va, miss ?**

\- **Oui…** répondit Clarke en croisant les bras.

\- **Hey… ça s'est passé il y a beaucoup de temps…**

\- **Je sais…** dit Clarke en soupirant. **Mais c'est à chaque fois une piqûre de rappel sur qui tu es… enfin, qui tu étais…**

\- **Heu, je t'attends là-bas,** _ **rubia**_ **,** dit Raven en s'éloignant pour les laisser seules.

\- **Hey** – Lexa prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains - **Maintenant, je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi** – elle pointa le bâtiment où s'était passée la scène – **Mais tu ne peux pas me condamner pour quelque chose qui s'est produit quand tu n'étais pas encore entrée dans ma vie.**

\- **Combien de maris ou de petites-amies trahis vont encore apparaitre, Lexa ?**

\- **J'en sais rien mais Clarke… tout ça, ça n'a plus d'importance. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, ma belle** – elle caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces – **Toi et tes yeux… toi et tes baisers… toi et la façon dont ton corps et le mien s'encastre quand je te serre contre moi** – elle approcha son visage de la blonde – **Tu es mon nouveau commencement et ma fin** – elle caressa son nez avec le sien – **Ne me juge pas à cause de mon passé, fais-le pour celle que je suis aujourd'hui… celle qui ressent tout ça pour toi et qui meurt d'envie de t'embrasser.**

Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et unit ses lèvres à celles de Lexa, l'étreignant contre elle.

\- **Je te vois plus tard ?** Demanda Lexa en déposant un baiser sur la main de la blonde.

Clarke hocha la tête en disant au-revoir à la nageuse et en allant rejoindre Raven qui la regardait, amusée.

\- **Okey, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Lexa te mange dans le creux de la main.**

\- **N'exagère pas.**

\- **Je n'exagère pas,** dit Raven en riant. **Je suis contente de te voir aussi heureuse. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que si elle te faisait du mal, je lui couperai les testicules qu'elle n'a pas.**

\- **Raven…**

\- **Quoi ?** \- Elle passa un bras sur les épaules de Clarke – **Tu es comme ma sœur.**

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire.

\- **Hey, tu voulais me dire quoi avant ?**

Raven regarda devant elle pendant qu'elles marchaient.

\- **Non rien, rien d'important.**

* * *

Raven s'approcha de la blonde qui était debout face à la mer, ses courts cheveux dansant avec le vent, son short laissant à la vue ses longues jambes blanches.

\- **Tes jambes ont besoin d'un léger bronzage,** commenta-t-elle.

Costia détourna son regard vers elle.

\- **Tu m'as mis un traceur GPS ?**

Raven lui sourit.

\- **Non, je savais que je te trouverai ici.**

Costia soupira en regardant l'horizon.

\- **Je suis aussi prévisible que ça ?**

\- **Costia…** commença Raven. **Tu dois le dire à tes parents.**

La blonde se retourna pour la regarder.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Tu as besoin d'aide.**

La mâchoire de la blonde se crispa et elle détourna son regard.

\- **Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Reyes.**

\- **Tu crois que tu peux le contrôler mais tu sais bien que non.**

\- **Tais-toi…**

\- **Costia…**

Raven tenta de toucher son bras mais la blonde se dégagea brusquement.

\- **Non !** – elle la regarda avec dureté – **Tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de ce qui se passe… tu ne sais rien de ce qui m'arrive…**

\- **Non, tu as raison, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu enchaines défonce sur défonce et que c'est en train de te consumer.**

\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

\- **Je te l'ai dit, tu comptes pour moi…**

Costia plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- **Ne fais pas ça d'accord ? On n'est rien l'une pour l'autre, Raven. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète.**

La blonde fit mine de s'en aller mais Raven ne s'avoue pas vaincue pour autant et la suivit.

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était quelque chose mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester là à te regarder détruire ta vie.**

Costia s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout le monde s'en fout de moi. Mes parents ne se rendent même pas compte que je suis mal et Clarke… c'est une autre histoire.**

\- **Si tu ne leur parle pas…**

\- **Je ne veux pas leur parler. Je ne veux rien de personne. Je veux seulement…**

Elle regarda la mer.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Disparaitre…** lâcha-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Raven prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- **C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendue** – elle prit le menton de la blonde pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux – **Et tu comptes pour moi… beaucoup.**

Costia détourna à nouveau le regard.

\- **Les démons que j'ai en moi ont gagné, Reyes.**

\- **Seulement parce que tu as décidé de te laisser vaincre** – elle pencha la tête – **Ne les laisse pas te détruire, Costia.**

\- **C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas celle qui doit lutter contre eux…**

\- **Alors laisse-moi lutter à tes côtés…** \- Costia la regarda en fronçant les sourcils à cause du soleil qui était face de ses yeux – **Laisse-moi t'aider, Costia Griffin.**

\- **Je suis une cause perdue, Raven,** répondit Costia avant de faire demi-tour et s'en aller.

* * *

\- **Oui, je pense que les résultats de ce test vont beaucoup m'aider,** expliqua Clarke à Lexa tandis qu'elles entraient dans l'appartement de la nageuse.

Ces jour-ci, Lexa avait suivi un entrainement particulièrement intense car elle devait bientôt participer à une compétition importante.

\- **Cool ça me va alors,** répondit la brune en posant son sac sur le canapé. **Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.**

Clarke se senti quelque peu nerveuse quand Lexa l'amena dans sa chambre. Le thème du sexe était très présent entre elles et même si Lexa s'était comportée de façon exemplaire, sans lui mettre la pression, sans tenter de la séduire… Clarke gardait à l'esprit qu'à n'importe quel moment, la nageuse pourrait en avoir marre d'attendre et se consolerait dans les bras d'une des filles qui lui couraient après.

Lexa prit son ordinateur portable et s'assit sur le lit en faisant signe à Clarke de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. La brune semblait impatiente.

Quand Lexa lui montra l'écran, Clarke écarquilla les yeux.

\- **Tout cet argent pour ta médaille ?** Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Lexa lui avait raconté ce qu'elle comptait faire pour cette petite fille atteinte de Spina Bifida. Clarke était tombée encore plus amoureuse de la nageuse.

\- **Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il reste encore quelques jours avant que les enchères se finissent. J'espère que le montant augmentera encore…**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Anya ?**

\- **Anya n'a absolument rien à dire à ce sujet, c'est ma médaille, pas la sienne. En plus j'en ai d'autres et si je veux, je les mets aussi aux enchères.**

\- **Elle n'est pas satisfaite ?**

\- **Tu rigoles ?! Elle est plus que comblée, elle dit que c'est bon pour mon image.**

\- **Mais toi, tu ne le fais pas pour ton image…**

\- **Tu sais bien que non. Je me fous de mon image. Sauf celle que je te renvois. Celle-là doit toujours être sexy** – elle lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui fit rire la blonde – **Je vais me doucher, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux dans ma chambre : voler mes culottes, sniffer mes oreillers, regarder un porno sur mon ordi…**

Elle se mit debout, laissant Clarke sur le lit, amusée.

Cette dernière prit l'ordinateur portable et se coucha sur le lit, se disant que Lexa était quand même incroyable. Elle regarda le lit et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Leur première fois se passerait-elle ici… ?

Comment se passerait-elle? Lexa serait-elle douce et attentive ou à cause de l'attente, irait-elle à toute vitesse ? Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait.

Et de toute façon, comment faisaient deux filles pour… ? Elle rougit et remercia le fait que Lexa ne soit pas là pour la voir.

Elle regarda vers la porte de la chambre et ouvrit l'ordinateur, Lexa lui avait dit en rigolant pour le porno mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait faire quelques recherches, seulement pour répondre à ces questions.

Ou alors non ?

Elle écrivit le mot « porno » dans le navigateur de recherche et obtint des milliers de résultats. Sur quel site devait-elle aller ?

 _Merde._

Elle ajouta un autre mot et chercha « porno lesbien ».

Elle eut encore plus de résultats. Elle cliqua sur la première page et une vidéo assez détaillée avec deux brunes apparut. Clarke retint sa respiration quand la brune mit un talon dans la… bon sang, elle ferma aussitôt la vidéo, apeurée. Peut-être que si elle en regardait une autre…mais elle était encore pire car elles passaient par un autre trou.

Le visage de Clarke valait de l'or et elle décida d'en mettre une troisième, qui au final n'est pas si mal, les filles s'embrassaient et… pourquoi avaient-elles des ongles aussi longs ? Elles ne se faisaient pas mal en… ? Les deux filles étaient à leur apogée, criant leur plaisir quand la voix de Lexa fit sursauter Clarke.

\- **Je déconnais pour le porno,** dit-elle en s'assayant derrière Clarke.

Elle portait un t-shirt et un short sportifs.

Clarke fit un bond et tenta de ferma le site web nerveusement ce qui fit rire Lexa. Cette dernière prit la main de la blonde pour l'arrêter.

\- **C'est bon, zen,** dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. **Tout va bien.**

\- **Je… j'étais en train de… je voulais savoir….** Balbutia Clarke.

\- **Clarke…** \- la voix de Lexa était rauque et sensuelle – **C'est bon** – elle déposa une série de baisers dans sa nuque – **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

Clarke remercia le fait que Lexa se trouvait dans son dos et donc qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle sentit la brune passer sa main sur sa jambe dénudée, exposée parce qu'elle portait un short en jean.

\- **Comment… deux filles…**

\- **Comment deux filles font l'amour ?** – Clarke opina en fermant les yeux à cause de la sensation des doigts de la brune sur sa peau – **Tu aurais pu me le demander à moi…**

\- **Oui mais… je voulais le voir…**

\- **Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Demanda-t-elle à voix basse dans son oreille.

\- **C'est un peu…bizarre…**

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **C'est parce que les porno n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. Ce n'est pas comme ça dans la vraie vie, ces filles-là ne sont surement pas lesbiennes. Certaines ne sont même pas bisexuelles. Ce sont seulement des actrices qui sont payées pour coucher avec d'autres filles.**

\- **C'est pour ça qu'elles ont les ongles aussi longs ?**

\- **Oui** – Clarke se sentit encore plus nerveuse quand Lexa passa sa main sur son corps avant d'aller vers l'ordinateur, écrire rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier – **Peut-être que ça, ça pourrait te plaire….** Chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke regarda l'écran. Une blonde et une brune étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement. La brune déshabillait doucement la blonde et commença à jouer avec sa langue sur la poitrine exposée. Clarke déglutit difficilement tandis que Lexa continuait les caresses sur sa jambe. Dans la vidéo, la brune descendit ses baisers vers l'abdomen de la blonde et lui écarta les jambes, déposant des baisers sur son intimité tandis que la blonde gémissait.

Clarke sentit un fourmillement de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe et sentit la main de la nageuse quitter sa cuisse pour se faufiler en-dessous de sa chemise, brûlant agréablement sa peau avec des caresses brûlantes.

Clarke ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Lexa se posèrent sur son oreille et que ses dents se mirent à mordiller son lobe.

\- **Tu veux que j'arrête la vidéo ?** Demanda sensuellement Lexa.

\- **Non…**

Clarke fut surprise de voir que sa voix ressemblait davantage à un gémissement.

La main de Lexa s'approcha dangereusement de sa poitrine, s'arrêtant avant de la toucher, attendant que Clarke l'arrête. Mais en voyant que cette dernière ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, Lexa remonta doucement sa main et la glissa dans le soutien-gorge de Clarke pour caresser la pointe rosée avec la paume de sa main.

\- **Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi ma belle…**

\- **Non, non,** répéta Clarke en gémissant à nouveau car les attentions de Lexa et les gémissements qui provenaient de l'ordinateur lui faisaient ressentir des sensations uniques et inédites.

Ces sensations la laissèrent hors d'haleine et avec une envie de partir à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait identifier… Elle étouffa un gémissement quand Lexa pinça doucement son téton durci. C'était douloureux mais en même temps plaisant et cette sensation avait directement électrisé son entrejambe qui était de plus en plus humide comme si elle s'était fait…Non, c'était différent.

Lexa déposa une série de baiser humide dans son cou, et poussa Clarke pour qu'elle se retrouve en-dessous de son corps. Elles se regardèrent, leur respirations saccadées.

\- **Lex…** gémit Clarke en sentant la main de la nageuse attraper un de ses seins.

\- **Je meure d'envie de les voir… tu me laisserais ? Tu me laisserais voir cette œuvre d'art ?** \- Le dos de la blonde s'arqua et Lexa en profita pour suçoter et lamer son cou exposé - **Clarke ?**

\- **Oui…** répondit simplement la blonde qui ne parvenait plus à penser avec clarté.

Lexa lui enleva sa chemise puis son soutien-gorge avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas l'effrayer et fixa la poitrine bien en chaire de l'étudiante. Les seins de cette dernière étaient magnifiques et la bouche de la nageuse s'assécha aussitôt.

\- **Oh bordel…** grogna la brune, frissonnant face à cette vue. **Je peux les goûter ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Clarke hocha la tête et gémit quand la langue de Lexa toucha sensuellement son téton droit pour commencer avant de se diriger vers le gauche. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure brune de la nageuse et émit un nouveau gémissement quand une sensation plus que plaisante se répandit dans tout son corps en se concentrant surtout dans son entrejambe. Elle avait besoin de… elle ne savait pas vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin mais ses hanches s'élevèrent sans son consentement, cherchant le contact avec le pelvis de Lexa. L'odeur de la brune qui sortait de la douche lui faisait complètement tourner la tête.

La brune sembla comprendre sa demande silencieuse car elle sourit contre la poitrine de la blonde, positionnant sa cuisse gauche entre les jambes de Clarke. La brune frissonna en sentant à quel point l'endroit était humide. Bon sang, elle éprouvait déjà d'énormes difficultés à se retenir mais si en plus Clarke gémissait comme ça…

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Oui ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux…**

\- **Je… je ne sais pas… mmh…**

Le dos de la blonde s'arqua à nouveau et Lexa commença à bouger sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, encore et encore… créant un frottement exquis qui faisait gémir Clarke d'autant plus.

Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avec personne mais, quoique fut ce qui était en train de se former dans le creux de son ventre, c'était magique, aveuglant et avait besoin d'être libéré. Elle accompagna les mouvements de la nageuse, faisant entrer ses hanches dans cette danse sensuelle et Lexa attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et sensuel qui faillit faire perdre la raison à Clarke.

Lexa continuait son rythme dévastateur contre son entrejambe à l'aide de sa cuisse qui bougeait rapidement sur cette zone que Clarke trouvait délicieusement endolorie. Quelque chose approchait, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle s'agrippa à la nuque de Lexa qui s'occupait de déposer des baisers humides dans son cou, massant ses seins avec une de ses mains.

Où Lexa Woods avait-elle apprit à toucher de cette façon ? En ce moment, Clarke aurait voulu remercier la personne qui le lui avait enseigné.

Lexa la prit par les hanches et se retourna pour que Clarke soit positionnée sur sa cuisse. Cette dernière continuait de bouger frénétiquement, cherchant la libération de quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Et au moment où Lexa attrapa à nouveau un téton dans sa bouche, Clarke lâcha un gémissement sonore quand elle sentit que tout ce qui s'était accumulé se déversait dans le moindre de ses muscles et qu'une sensation complétement délicieuse procurait des palpitations dans son entrejambe.

Elle se frotta encore quelques secondes contre la cuisse de Lexa avant de laisser tomber son corps en sueur contre celui de la nageuse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les doigts de Lexa caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale et l'odeur des cheveux de la blonde inonda ses fosses nasales.

Clarke se dit que cela avait été une des choses les plus phénoménales qu'elle avait expérimentée dans sa vie.

\- **Ce… c'était un… ?** Demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

\- **Oui, tu as jouis,** répondit Lexa avec un petit rire en continuant de caresser son dos nu.

\- **Mais comment c'est possible… ? On n'a pas…**

\- **Non, on n'a pas fait l'amour mais la sexualité a différentes facettes, miss. Et je suis disposée toute te les enseigner.**

\- **C'était magnifique.**

Lexa se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- **Ah oui ? Ça t'a plu ?**

\- **Putain oui,** répondit Clarke en lâchant à son tour un petit rire.

\- **Tu es si mouillée… mmh…**

Clarke devint aussitôt cramoisie.

\- **Je pense que oui….**

\- **Je l'ai senti contre ma jambe et ça m'a complètement consumée…**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Parce que tu es mouillée et que je voulais t'embrasser là, en bas,** répondit Lexa dans un chuchotement, au creux de l'oreille de Clarke.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Je sais, ma belle, on ira doucement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que je meurs d'envie de te goûter.**

\- **Je ne veux pas… enfin je veux dire, je comprendrai si au final, tu te lasses d'attendre…**

\- **Ça n'arrivera pas. En ce moment, je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais le faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

\- **Toi, tu n'as pas jouis….** Constata timidement Clarke dans le cou de la nageuse.

\- **Tu me le revaudras une autre fois,** répondit Lexa en déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de Clarke. **Mais je peux t'assurer que de te voir comme ça, c'était plus que suffisant.**

\- **Tu vas m'apprendre la façon dont te toucher ?** Demanda la blonde.

\- **Je vais tout t'apprendre…** \- les mains de la brune serrèrent les fesses de Clarke -… **mais maintenant, remets ta chemise avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler.**

Clarke lâcha un léger rire et obéit, toujours rougissante.

Lexa lui vola un baiser.

\- **Ça te dit qu'on commande quelque chose à manger ?**

\- **D'accord.**

Cette fois, ce fut Clarke qui embrassa la nageuse avant que celle-ci ne sorte de la chambre. Elle regarda l'ordinateur et vit que la vidéo était terminée. Elle lâcha un petit rire gêné et referma l'ordinateur en se couchant sur le lit pour contempler le plafond, l'air rêveur.

Bon, si c'est cela qu'elle avait manqué pendant des années… elle voulait maintenant y goûter et tout savoir dessus. Cela avait été merveilleux et elle était impatiente de le répéter à nouveau et surtout, voir comment Lexa jouirait à son tour… elle ferma les yeux en s'imaginant la scène et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Lexa revint dans la chambre et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles finirent par regarder une série en mangeant de la nourriture chinoise. Lexa était surprise qu'elles aient autant de choses en commun, elle pensait que la blonde préférait davantage les mélodrames mais elle se trompait, elle aussi préférait les séries d'action.

Elle regarda Clarke du coin de l'œil tandis que le regard de celle-ci était fixé sur l'écran.

Ce qu'elles venaient de partager il y a quelques instants avait été… différent. Du moins pour elle qui avait été avec de nombreuses filles. Cependant, aucune d'elles ne l'avait fait se sentir comme Clarke. Elle avait trouvé fantastique de voir Clarke jouir contre sa cuisse et surtout, entendre ses gémissements, savourer sa poitrine…

Elle soupira. Elle devait être patiente et elle le serait mais elle mourrait d'envie de tout enseigner à Clarke. Et surtout de la faire jouir contre sa bouche.

Elle savait aussi que tôt ou tard, elle devrait aborder le thème de la fin de l'été où elles devraient se séparer mais elle ne savait pas si Clarke y avait déjà réfléchi et elle ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment.

Le téléphone de Clarke sonna et celle-ci s'étira pour le prendre sur la table de nuit. Lexa en profita pour poser sa main sous la chemise, sur le dos exposé.

\- **Rae ?** Fit Clarke, surprise. **Quoi ? Où ?** – Lexa arrêta aussitôt ses caresses et regarda avec inquiétude Clarke en entendant le ton de sa voix – **D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Clarke se releva rapidement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** L'interrogea Lexa.

\- **Costia… elle… elle a fait une overdose de quelque chose, je sais pas trop quoi… bordel…** \- elle enfila ses chaussures – **il faut que j'y aille…**

\- **Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule,** dit Lexa en se mettant elle aussi debout et en enfilant un jeans.

\- **Tu n'as pas à…**

\- **Non, mais j'en ai envie,** répondit la nageuse en posant tendrement sa main sur la joue de Clarke. **Tu es ma petite-amie.**

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de se dépêcher d'aller mettre ses Vans.

Elles sortirent en vitesse de l'appartement et Clarke respira profondément en sentant les doigts de Lexa s'entrelacer avec les siens, ce qui la tranquillisa quelque peu.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **Pfiou, fait un peu chaud ici non ? :p**

 **Roh j'aurai bien voulu que Lexa se fasse à nouveau frapper mais bon :')**

 **Ça pue pour Costia pas vrai ?:/**

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holà :)**

 **Sorry j'ai oublié de préciser que je reprenais le rythme 1 chap toutes les deux semaines :/ Avec les reprises des cours et tout c'est la course :o**

 **Et en plus j'ai été malade comme je crois la moitié de la Belgique cette semaine XD**

 **Donc voilà, chapitre à lire dans son lit ou emmitoufler dans une couverture pendant ce temps de merde XD**

 **Enfin bref, merci encore à tous de suivre cette histoire, histoire qui appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **/!/ ANNONCE XD KOUAN A OFFICIELLEMENT REPRIS L'ECRITURE DE LA PARTIE 2 DE L'HÉRITAGE ! :D Allez la harceler en MP pour qu'elle se dépêche! :D Merci à elle pour la relecture :) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _12 ans plus tôt…_

 _La petite Costia adorait les Power Rangers. La plupart des filles de son âge rêvaient de devenir des princesses mais elle, elle voulait juste botter des culs et avoir une montre Morpher qui lui permettrait de porter le même costume qu'eux. Elle était captivée par le fameux programme qui passait à la télévision et était en train de manger une sucette quand sa petite sœur apparut._

 _-_ _ **Veux voir les dessins nanimés,**_ _dit Clarke en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de sa sœur._

 _Leur nounou Tina était en train de préparer leur goûter dans la cuisine._

 _-_ _ **Non, c'est mon tour de choisir…**_

 _-_ _ **Mais Costia…**_ _se plaignit Clarke._

 _L'ainée secoua la tête._

 _-_ _ **Non.**_

 _Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda du coin de l'œil._

 _-_ _ **Costia méchante.**_

 _Cette dernière regarda sa sœur._

 _-_ _ **Je ne suis pas méchante, c'est mon tour.**_

 _-_ _ **Mais je t'ai donné mon tour hier…**_

 _Costia vit que sa sœur était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer._

 _-_ _ **Oh non, ne pleure pas,**_ _dit Costia, ennuyée._

 _-_ _ **Je veux voir les dessins nanimés…**_

 _Costia soupira et s'approcha pour prendre sa sœur dans les bras et changer de chaine._

 _-_ _ **Voilà, c'est bon.**_

 _Clarke renifla et ravala ses larmes en souriant et en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa grande sœur._

 _-_ _ **Tu es la meilleure sœur au monde,**_ _ **Costia,**_ _dit la petite blonde à son aînée qui lui fit une petite grimace._

 _Leur nounou Tina apparut avec quelques sandwichs au beurre de cacahuètes. Clarke détestait cela alors que Costia l'adorait. Mais au lieu de faire une remarque, la petite blonde donna son sandwich à sa grande sœur en la regardant avec tendresse._

 _-_ _ **Tu es sûre ?**_ _Lui demanda Costia._

 _Clarke hocha la tête._

 _-_ _ **C'est pour toi,**_ _répondit-elle distraitement en étant absorbée par les dessins animés._

 _Costia mordit dans son sandwich et sourit. Cela ne la dérangeait pas tellement de voir les dessins animés alors, elle les regarda avec sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne pose sa tête contre sa poitrine, s'endormant rapidement. L'aînée les recouvrit d'une couverture et prit la télécommande pour remettre les Power Rangers en souriant légèrement._

* * *

Clarke arriva à l'hôpital, accompagnée de Lexa qui avait tenté de la rassurer pendant tout le trajet. La blonde se rendit alors compte que la nageuse avait partagé une histoire avec sa grande sœur et cette constatation la déboussola. Même si Lexa avait partagé des histoires avec de nombreuses filles… ce n'est pas que cela la dérangeait mais parfois… elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas autant d'autres filles.

Elles arrivèrent à la réception où Lexa demanda pour Costia Griffin parce que Clarke était trop chamboulée. D'accord, elle n'avait peut-être pas la meilleure relation possible avec sa sœur mais Raven avait raison. Même si elles se chamaillaient souvent et qu'elles se « détestaient », au final, elles restaient des sœurs et Clarke l'aimait, avec ses casseroles et ses défauts, avec son sale caractère et sa répartie.

Elle restait sa sœur aînée, celle qui l'avait protégée de tous ceux qui avaient pu l'emmerder et celle qui la laissait voir les dessins animés à la télévision bien que ce n'était pas à son tour de choisir.

\- **Clarke…**

Raven apparut avant que l'infirmière n'ait pu les informer de la situation et elles s'approchèrent aussitôt de la latina.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

\- **Tu as prévenu tes parents ? Je… je ne savais pas si je devais…**

\- **Oui, oui, je les ai prévenus, ils arrivent dès que possible… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Raven ?**

La brune passa sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés.

\- **En fait, c'est ma faute… je… -** sa voix se brisa et elle regarda Clarke avec une lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux – **Désolée j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt mais je voulais lui donner le temps de…**

Elle commença à pleurer et Clarke l'étreignit contre elle.

\- **Rae… je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis… Comment va Costia ?**

\- **Elle est stable, ils ne me l'ont pas laissée encore la voir mais… si je t'avais mise au courant, ça ne serait pas arrivé.**

\- **Me mettre au courant de quoi ?**

Raven se détacha de l'étreinte et regarda la nageuse, nerveuse, comme si cela lui coûtait de parler devant la brune.

Lexa se racla la gorge.

\- **Je vais chercher du café à la cafet' d'accord ?** Dit-elle à Clarke qui la remercia de leur laisser de l'intimité d'un regard.

La blonde regarda à nouveau Raven.

\- **Costia se drogue.**

\- **Quoi ? Depuis quand ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas…**

\- **Depuis quand tu le sais ? Et comment tu es au courant ?**

\- **Clarke… je… je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient empirer… vraiment, je suis désolée.**

\- **Raven, arrête de t'excuser et raconte-moi tout parce que je ne comprends toujours pas.**

La brune s'assit sur une des chaises dans le couloir et Clarke l'imita.

\- **Costia et moi on… on a une aventure depuis cet été…**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Ne sois pas fâchée contre elle d'accord ? C'est ma faute aussi et Clarke… je ressens des choses pour ta sœur et je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça d'arriver et je ne regrette pas de me sentir comme ça parce que Costia est une personne incroyable et …** déblatéra Raven à toute vitesse.

Clarke n'était pas en colère, elle se sentait simplement trahie par le fait que Raven lui cache cela et le fasse derrière son dos. Il était vrai que l'idée de savoir que Costia avait séduit son amie l'énervait quelque peu mais elle savait que Raven n'était en rien fleur bleue. Et l'entendre dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour sa sœur… changeait la donne.

Costia se sentait-elle de la même façon ? Comment tout cela était arrivé ? Et pourquoi Raven ne lui avait rien dit ?

\- **Rae…** dit Clarke doucement pour la tranquilliser. **Parle moins vite.**

La blonde avait un certain talent pour apaiser les gens. Raven ne savait pas si c'était un grigri de psychologue mais seulement avec quelques mots et un regard, la blonde parvenait à calmer les autres.

\- **Clarke, Costia a été entrainée dans une spirale de laquelle je pensais qu'elle pourrait sortir… Mais aujourd'hui, elle m'a appelée alors qu'elle était à une de ces fêtes où l'alcool et les drogues coulent à flots. Apparemment, elle ne se sentait pas bien et quand je suis arrivée, elle était inconsciente sur la terrasse. Je ne savais pas… j'avais aucune idée dans quoi elle s'était mise…**

\- **Costia t'a appelée toi ?**

\- **Oui, Costia m'a appelée parce qu'il semble vraiment que je suis la seule à me soucier d'elle** – elle se mit debout – **Toi et tes parents vous vivez dans vos petits mondes bien rangés et vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'elle souffre… vous ne savez pas par quoi elle passe** …

\- **Raven…**

\- **Non, Clarke. Tu es mon amie, ma sœur… et je t'adore mais toi aussi tu as une sœur et parfois, on dirait que tu l'oublies.**

\- **Je ne l'oublie pas…**

\- **Je ne vais pas tenter de justifier ce qu'elle a fait, mais essaye au moins de la comprendre avant de la juger.**

\- **Raven** – Clarke se mit debout à son tour – **Je ne vais pas la juger… et toi non plus. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

\- **J'ai essayé mais soit tu étais avec Lexa soit ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et je sais que… ce n'est pas que j'avais honte mais… Costia préférait que ça reste secret.**

\- **Typiquement Costia** – Raven la fusilla du regard – **D'accord, désolée. Tu as raison. Je n'avais aucune idée de…**

Jake et Abby arrivèrent à ce moment.

\- **Où est-elle ?** Demanda avec préoccupation la mère de Clarke et Costia.

Jake paraissait lui aussi chamboulé mais son visage reflétait plus de la colère.

\- **Je ne sais pas, ils ne nous ont pas encore laissé la voir…** murmura Clarke tandis que Raven séchait rapidement ses larmes.

Abby alla directement à la réception pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- **Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Jake avec un visage peu amène.

* * *

Costia ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait un masque à oxygène et elle porta la main à celui-ci pour l'enlever. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit sa mère s'approcher d'elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- **Non, chérie, laisse-le…** lui dit Abby.

Cependant, Costia avait besoin de l'enlever.

\- **Maman…** dit-elle, confuse. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle, son père, sa sœur, Raven et… Lexa ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, elle avait mal partout et sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Abby le remarqua et remit le masque à oxygène en place.

\- **Tu te rends compte de ce par quoi tu nous fais passer ?** Demanda Jake d'un ton dur.

\- **Jake…** tenta de dire Abby.

\- **Non, il est temps que cette fille commence à réfléchir à ses actions ! Costia, tu es adulte et la seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est nous donner des migraines…**

La jeune blonde détourna le regard en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait touché le fond mais l'incompréhension de ses parents la blessait terriblement.

\- **Papa, arrête,** dit Clarke en s'approchant.

\- **Ne te mêle pas de ça, Clarke…**

\- **Si, je m'en mêle,** répondit-elle en haussant le ton ce qui surprit sa sœur qui tourna son regard vers elle. **Je m'en mêle parce qu'il est temps que vous commenciez à vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas seulement la faute de Costia mais aussi la vôtre. Pour ne pas la comprendre ni lui donner l'attention que moi j'ai** **eue. C'est aussi votre fille et c'est ma sœur, et même si on se dispute comme chien et chat, je l'aime inconditionnellement et vous aussi vous devriez l'aimez avec ses erreurs et ses défauts. Au lieu de lui crier dessus et essayer qu'elle devienne comme celle que vous voulez qu'elle soit… Essayez de la comprendre et de lui donner un peu d'amour et la tendresse.**

Les yeux bleus de Clarke croisèrent ceux noisette de sa sœur aînée. Celle-ci avait les yeux remplis de larmes et Clarke ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Elle caressa les cheveux courts de sa sœur avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la chambre, suivie par Lexa.

\- **Hey** – la brune la rattrapa au milieu du couloir et Clarke se jeta dans ses bras – **Tout va bien, tout va bien, ma belle. Tu as été très courageuse là-bas…**

\- **Moi aussi je suis fautive… C'est aussi ma faute si Costia se sent comme ça, Lex…** dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- **Non, ce n'est la faute de personne… c'est une accumulation de choses –** elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la blonde – **Mais Costia est forte, elle le surmontera.**

Elles se séparèrent légèrement et Lexa essuya ses larmes avec tendresse.

\- **Désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça.**

\- **Un peu de drame familial n'a jamais tué personne,** dit Lexa ce qui fit sourire légèrement la blonde. **En plus, tu as vu le mien, donc maintenant on est à égalité.**

Clarke regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était assez tard.

\- **Tu devrais aller dormir, ça fait quelques nuits que tu dors peu à cause de moi.**

\- **Tu sais bien que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.**

\- **Tu ne penseras pas la même chose demain matin** – elle sourit – **Je vais rester cette nuit avec Costia.**

\- **Tu es sûre ?**

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- **Je ne vais pas laisser mes parents rester là à la faire se sentir coupable.**

Lexa la regarda avec une tendresse infinie. La petite blonde pouvait-elle être plus fantastique ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

\- **On se voit demain ?** Demanda la nageuse.

\- **Je t'appellerai.**

\- **Mh…** fit Lexa en faisant une grimace.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'est une réplique que j'utilise souvent et…**

\- **La seule différence c'est que toi tu n'appelles pas mais moi oui.**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Touché,** répondit Lexa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clarke la prit par le bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- **Lexa…** \- la nageuse s'arrêta pour la regarder – **Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… murmura-t-elle à voix basse.** Lexa la regarda, attentive. **Je…** \- elle baissa le regard en rougissant avec de regarder la nageuse – **J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça bientôt…** termina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Lexa sourit amplement.

\- **Il n'y a rien d'autre que je désire le plus, miss,** répondit la brune en lui volant un baiser.

\- **Allez, file.**

Elles se regardèrent, amusée et Lexa lui cria de l'autre bout du couloir de la tenir au courant.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Il ne fallait pas encore que Costia soit au courant pour elle et Lexa… et encore moins ses parents.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés, avec une légère tension ambiante. Costia avait finalement pu quitter l'hôpital et le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance, quelques minutes plus tard, et elle serait morte sans aucun doute. Clarke pensa à cette possibilité et se sentit dévastée. Elle n'avait pas encore pu parler avec sa sœur mais depuis ce jour, elle sentait qu'il y avait eu un déclic entre elles. Il fallait seulement qu'elles en parlent et qu'elles laissent toutes ces bêtises derrière elles, l'une autant que l'autre.

Leurs parents avaient décidé que l'aînée des Griffin devait aller dans un centre de désintoxication et avaient finalement accepté de réaliser une thérapie familiale. Costia avait été réticente au début mais grâce à l'intervention de Raven, elle avait finalement cédé.

Clarke devait reconnaitre qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre sa sœur et Raven. Notamment, la façon dont elles se regardaient mais aussi la complicité qu'elles partageaient, complicité que Raven ne partageait qu'avec peu de personnes… Cela lui faisait bizarre mais au moins, elle se réjouissait que Costia ait décidé de faire confiance à Raven. Et que la brune ait aidé la blonde sans demander quelque chose en retour.

Raven était définitivement la meilleure amie dont on pouvait rêver.

Elle ne se fâcherait pas contre elle pour ne lui avoir rien dit, parce que s'était aussi sa faute si la brune ne s'était pas confiée à elle. Il était vrai qu'elle se laissait emporter par tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment dans sa vie. Comme le fait de ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour le moment, le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour une fille et enfin le fait que cette fille soit Lexa Woods.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en observant Lexa faire des abdominaux sur un tapis de sport dans la petite salle de sport qu'elle avait dans son appartement.

La brune portait un short bleu ainsi qu'une brassière de sport noire, ce qui laissait à la vue ses abdos musclés et sculptés. Elle était en sueur et la vision des perles d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son abdomen faisait frémir Clarke sur le divan. Elle se sentait excitée face à cette vision.

\- **Quand part Costia ?** Demanda Lexa dans un grognement tandis qu'elle entamait une nouvelle série d'abdominaux.

Lexa avait été géniale, lui donnant l'espace dont elle avait besoin tout en étant là pour elle.

Bon sang, il était inutile de continuer à se voiler la face. Elle était complètement amoureuse de Lexa. Et plus elle sentait qu'elle la connaissait, plus elle sentait qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'elle.

Oui Lexa était vraiment belle et probablement que la plupart des filles s'approchaient d'elle à cause de cela et de sa personnalité séductrice mais derrière tout ça, il y avait beaucoup plus. Et maintenant, Clarke pouvait le voir.

\- **Vendredi,** soupira Clarke. **Je sais que je t'avais dit que j'irai avec toi à San Antonio mais je voudrai aller avec elle et Raven au centre de désintox…**

\- **Pas de problème, miss** – Lexa s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration – **De toute façon, j'ai seulement compétition ce week-end. J'y vais plus tôt parce que j'ai une session de photos pour une boisson énergisante, tu sais, mon nouveau sponsor…** \- elle haussa les épaules - **J'aurai aimé que tu viennes mais je sais que ta sœur passe en premier.**

\- **Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?** Demanda Clarke en se levant et en s'approchant de Lexa qui se retourna et se mit en position pour faire des pompes.

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **D'avoir été avec nous deux.**

Lexa releva légèrement le regard.

\- **Ce n'est pas la même chose,** répondit la brune en montant et en descendant. **Aucune autre fille ne peut être comparée à toi.**

\- **Mmh** – Clarke s'approcha joueuse et monta sur le dos de la nageuse qui ne sembla pas se plaindre – **Ah oui ?**

Elle caressa les épaules dénudées de Lexa.

La brune sourit en continuant ses pompes qui nécessitaient un plus grand effort maintenant que la blonde se trouvait sur son dos.

Elle lâcha un petit rire quand elle sentit les hanches de Clarke contre son dos.

\- **Clarke…**

Lexa s'arrêta, les bras tendus.

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda innocemment la blonde en déposant des baisers dans sa nuque. **Comment tu fais pour sentir aussi bon alors que tu transpires ?**

\- **Et toi, comment tu fais pour me déconcentrer seulement avec ta voix ?**

\- **Seulement ma voix ?**

\- **Eh bien, la façon dont tu te frottes contre mon dos ne m'aide pas non plus.**

\- **Alors tourne-toi.**

La brune arrêta de nouveau ses mouvements et obéit à Clarke. Cette dernière s'assit sur son ventre avec un sourire malicieux.

\- **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Clarke ?**

\- **Ta Clarke ?**

\- **Ma Clarke, la mienne et seulement la mienne.**

\- **Je ne me souviens pas appartenir à quelqu'un.**

\- **Pas encore…**

\- **Tu es en train de parler de quelque chose de sexuel, Lexa ?** Demanda Clarke en riant.

\- **Comme d'habitude,** répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Clarke approcha son visage de celui de la brune.

\- **J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser…** chuchota-t-elle tout bas. **Mais en même temps, je veux continuer à regarder ton visage parce que c'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue et… en plus quand tu me regardes comme ça…**

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda Lexa

\- **Je me sens puissante.**

La nageuse caressa doucement son visage.

\- **C'est parce que tu l'es. Tu as un grand pouvoir sur moi, miss.**

Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais Clarke s'éloigna un peu.

\- **Pourquoi ? C'est parce que je t'ai demandé du temps ?**

\- **Non. C'est parce que tu me rends dingue et que j'adore ça.**

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde puis les glissa sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau douce.

Clarke finit par unir leurs lèvres et elles s'embrassèrent passionnément, lâchant quelques gémissements tandis que leurs respirations se firent plus sifflantes. Clarke ouvrit la bouche, démontrant à Lexa le désir qu'elle ressentait pour elle, l'envie qu'elle avait de surmonter ses peurs et se laisser aller. Cela ne devait pas être pour maintenant tout de suite mais pour bientôt.

\- **Lex…** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres tandis que les mains de Lexa caressaient l'arrière de son crâne.

\- **Mmh… ?**

\- **Je crois que je serai bientôt prête…** répondit-elle en gémissant et en ne cessant d'embrasser la brune. **Pour être... avec toi.**

Elle se sépara légèrement de la nageuse et plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux de la brune s'étaient complètement obscurcis.

Elles se regardèrent amusées et Lexa se remit à l'embrasser sensuellement ce qui fit gémir Clarke encore et encore. Elle trouvait que la peau chaude et humide de Lexa était vraiment très sexy. Elle posa timidement sa main sur les hanches de la brune et par la suite caressa son ventre. Elle sentit qu'il était dur et bouillant sous ses doigts et elle adora cette sensation.

\- **Je veux te toucher…,** murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser timide sur le menton de la nageuse.

\- **Fais-le…,** dit Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke et en la mettant dans son short puis son boxer.

Elles gémirent à l'unisson quand les doigts de Clarke arrivèrent à cette zone humide et chaude. La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel et elle ne le voyait même pas, elle touchait seulement avec ses doigts. Evidement elle avait le même que Lexa, et savait plus ou moins comment c'était fait mais sentir celui de Lexa était vraiment…mmmh elle ferma les yeux quand la nageuse laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Les doigts de Lexa commencèrent à lui indiquer comment la toucher tandis que ses lèvres se joignirent à nouveau à celles de Clarke. Cette dernière pouvait sentir les hanches de Lexa bouger à leur tour.

\- **Oh bon sang,** murmura Lexa en l'embrassant plus profondément et en retirant la chemise de Clarke pour embrasser le haut de sa poitrine et son cou.

\- **Je le fais bien ?** Demanda Clarke à son oreille.

\- **Superbement bien.**

\- **Je veux…**

Elle commença à relever le top de Lexa et déposa un baiser entre ses seins.

Il était clair que Clarke n'avait jamais rien fait de pareil mais le simple fait que ce soit la blonde qui la touche de cette façon, faisait trembler Lexa comme une adolescente lors de sa première fois.

Parce que Clarke Griffin lui faisait ressentir des choses magnifiques et nouvelles.

Lexa ferma les yeux et caressa avec son nez le cou de Clarke qui continuait ses mouvements.

\- **Fais-le plus rapidement,** chuchota la brune et Clarke lui obéit.

Lexa commença à défaire la tirette du short de Clarke et caressa son ventre.

\- **Je peux… ?** Demanda-t-elle avec précaution pour que la blonde ne prenne pas peur.

Cette dernière acquiesça et Lexa introduit ses doigts dans le short, la sentant très mouillée. Cette découverte la rendit dingue.

Elle toucha doucement Clarke pour que celle-ci s'habitue à la sensation et quand la blonde gémit contre son oreille, Lexa échangea leur position pour se retrouver sur elle. Elle continua de bouger ses doigts contre son intimité, faisant gémir la blonde qui tentait elle aussi de satisfaire la nageuse.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en arquant son dos. Jamais personne, pas même elle, ne l'avait touchée de cette façon. C'était quelque chose de si intime et… merveilleux. Les doigts experts de Lexa semblait savoir exactement où elle avait besoin d'être touchée. Ils continuaient leur doux toucher, leur mouvement sensuel et constant qui faisant vibrer son corps et son entrejambe, lui donnant envie de crier, pleurer et rire à la fois.

\- **Mmh…,** gémit-elle audiblement en commençant elle-aussi à bouger ses hanches.

C'était inévitable, elle ne parvenait pas à les contrôler mais elle avait tant besoin de cette libération. Elle avait besoin que ce délicieux plaisir explose et l'emporte dans les abysses.

Ses doigts sur le sexe de Lexa étaient mouillés et elle se demanda si la nageuse ressentait la même chose avec les siens contre son intimité.

Lexa de son côté commença à bouger frénétiquement contre ses doigts, prenant un peu d'humidité à l'entrée du sexe de Clarke pour toucher doucement son bouton de plaisir ce qui fit gémit audiblement la blonde. La nageuse mordit le cou de Clarke alors qu'elle-même cherchait sa propre libération contre les doigts innocents de Clarke, continuant de caresser doucement et avec érotisme le clitoris de la blonde.

Elle sentait que le final arrivait, la dévastant et elle étouffa un gémissement contre la bouche de Clarke sans cesser ses mouvements. Les gémissements de Clarke se firent de plus en plus nombreux et leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadées. Lexa désirait se souvenir de ce son rauque pour toujours… elle vit que la blonde se tendit sous son corps.

Elle l'embrassa avec plus de force et elles continuèrent jusqu'à rester hors d'haleine.

Lexa déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou de Clarke et chercha son regard. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… D'habitude elle ne voulait pas chercher ce contact, cette complicité après avoir partagé un moment aussi intime avec une fille. Mais avec Clarke, elle en avait besoin. Elle adorait voir ses yeux brillants, elle adorait ce petit sourire de surprise et de satisfaction sur son visage.

Tout simplement, elle adorait Clarke Griffin.

\- **Je l'ai bien fait ?** Demanda Clarke une nouvelle fois.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas entendu gémir ?** Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

\- **C'était plus un grognement…,** dit la blonde pour l'ennuyer et Lexa la regarda avec un sourire. **Un grognement très sexy…**

La brune l'embrassa à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- **Tu as été remarquable en tout cas.**

\- **J'ai aimé te sentir sous mes doigts,** chuchota timidement Clarke au creux de son oreille.

Cette confession fit frissonner Lexa.

\- **Pas plus que moi** – elle caressa tendrement le cou de Clarke avec son nez – **J'ai hâte de te sentir contre ma bouche.**

Clarke prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et l'embrassa, sa langue partant à la recherche de celle de la brune car elle était encore excitée et désireuse de accomplir ses promesses.

* * *

Les lieux étaient beaucoup mieux que Costia se l'imaginait. Le bâtiment ne ressemblait pas à un asile psychiatrique et c'était le plus important. On aurait dit une grande résidence avec des gens qui avaient eux-aussi une vie de merde.

Ils étaient tous venus, même ses parents, pour l'aider à s'installer. Ces derniers étaient en ce moment à la réception pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle devait rester deux mois, trois si le médecin le prescrivait. Elle pouvait recevoir des visites mais ne pouvait en aucun cas quitter le centre sans autorisation.

Génial, comme si elle était une enfant de onze ans.

Elle croisa ses bras en regardant Clarke et Raven qui se trouvaient tout comme elle dans cette chambre.

\- **Nickel, je pense que vous pouvez y aller, retourner à vos vies et me laisser ici.**

\- **Costia, ne commence pas,** se plaignit Raven.

La grande blonde fit une grimace mais s'adoucit quand même face à la demande de la brune.

\- **Merci d'être venues, vous n'étiez pas…**

\- **Si, on devait,** dit Clarke en penchant la tête. **Costia…** \- elle s'approcha de sa sœur les mains dans les poches – **Je sais bien que ces dernières années il y a eu beaucoup de choses entre nous mais je veux que tu saches que… je…** \- elle baissa le regard - **… tu es ma sœur et je t'aimerai toujours. Et je suis désolée,** termina-t-elle en regardant son aînée dans les yeux.

Costia détourna le regard mais Raven put voir que ses yeux s'étaient soudainement embués.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte par quoi tu passais et… si je peux faire quelque chose… quoique ce soit…**

\- **Arrêter ce discours larmoyant pourrait être un bon commencement,** répondit la grande blonde en serrant sa sœur contre elle. **Merci pour ce que tu as dit à maman et papa,** lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. **Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

\- **J'aurai dû le faire plus tôt…** avoua à voix basse Clarke alors qu'elles restaient enlacées.

Après quelques instants, elles se séparèrent et Costia essuya rapidement ses larmes.

\- **Tu me laisses parler une seconde avec Raven ?** Demanda-t-elle à sa petite **sœur.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Raven s'était tue pendant la discussion et ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse qu'à son habitude. Clarke sortit et Costia regarda la brune qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

\- **Hey, Reyes** – l'intéressée la regarda – **On dirait que celle qui va rester ici, c'est toi –** la brune la regarda sans une once d'expression – **Hey…** dit Costia en s'approchant d'elle. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses pour avoir appelé Clarke et mes parents. J'étais en colère et blessée par ce que venait de dire mon père et…**

\- **La ferme,** répondit Raven. **Je sais bien que tu étais en colère et blessée, et je sais que c'est toi qui va rester ici** – elle soupira – **Mais je suis complétement débile et il se trouve que j'ai des sentiments pour toi,** avoua la brune en détournant le regard. **Allez, vas-y, dis-moi à quel point je suis débile et que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et…**

Costia l'empêcha de continuer en l'empoignant par la chemise pour l'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser.

\- **Tu parles beaucoup trop,** dit la blonde contre ses lèvres.

\- **C'est parce que je parle pour deux. Tu ne…**

Costia l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- **J'essaye de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour te dire ce que je veux te dire alors ferme-là cinq putain de secondes** – Raven la regarda avec impatience – **Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné avec moi… en fait je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait mais… j'espère que tu seras encore là quand je sortirais d'ici.**

\- **Tu crois vraiment que tu vas te libérer de moi aussi facilement ? Je viendrai te rendre visite dès que je le pourrais.**

\- **Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'été…**

\- **Tu aimerais que je vienne ?**

Costia se mordit la lèvre.

\- **Tu sais bien que oui.**

\- **Alors je le ferai.**

À ce moment, Jake et Abby entrèrent dans la chambre et Costia lança un regard reconnaissant à Raven.

* * *

Anya était dans le feu de l'action se dit Lexa. Elle serrait des mains, offrait des sourires, ce genre de choses pour lesquelles elle était douée. Ce jour-là, Lexa avait sa session photographique et une interview pour un magazine de sport de San Diego. Elles étaient arrivées dans la matinée et Lexa mourrait de faim car elle n'avait pas arrêté de la journée. En plus, Anya lui avait dit qu'elles auraient peut-être une réunion avec un autre de ses sponsors.

Elle regarda son téléphone et sourit quand Clarke lui envoya une photo d'elle avec une feuille de magasine où Lexa faisait la promotion d'un maillot Nike avec d'autres nageuses.

\- **Je m'occupe d'aller tout arranger,** lui indiqua Anya en la laissant sur le lieu où la brune allait être maquillée et coiffée.

Lexa était maintenant habituée à ces sessions de photos même si elle préférait largement celles où elle devait nager parce qu'elle avait alors la possibilité d'exhiber son corps, corps dont elle était très fière.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, écrivant à Clarke qu'elle souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés quand quelqu'un s'arrêta derrière elle.

\- **Bonjour Alexandra,** dit une voix.

Et quelle voix… Lexa releva aussitôt le regard et se trouva face à une paire d'yeux dans le miroir devant elle.

\- **Azahara ?**

La femme lui sourit.

\- **Je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions.**

Lexa se retourna pour la confronter. La femme était toujours aussi jolie avec ses traits orientaux qui lui avaient directement plu la première fois.

Azahara Sachi était la fille d'un grand prince arabe et elle avait été la première femme dans la vie de Lexa. C'est elle qui lui avait appris la plupart des choses que la nageuse savait et la seule dont elle s'était vraiment entichée du fait d'être sa première expérience. Mais la femme, de quinze ans son aînée, lui avait brisé le cœur la laissant avec l'idée que le sexe était merveilleux mais qu'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ne l'était vraiment pas.

Pourtant ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Azahara n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui pour Clarke. Elle était désormais certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de cette femme, simplement, la première expérience en sortant du placard était généralement la plus forte.

Les yeux brun foncé de la femme se mirent à briller.

\- **J'ai toujours su que tu étais destinée à la réussite.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Je pense que toi et moi avant une réunion plus tard. Je te rappelle que je fais partie de tes sponsors,** dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. **Je suis seulement venue te saluer** – elle s'approcha de Lexa et lui déposa un baiser joueur à la commissure des lèvres de la nageuse ce qui surprit cette dernière – **On se voit toute à l'heure,** susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin tout en s'éloignant d'elle, laissant Lexa abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **J'espère que celles qui attendaient la réconciliation avec les deux sœurs ont bien aimé ce chapitre :)**

 **Bon désolée mais Lexa en brassière qui fait du sport, je ne résiste pas non plus XD**

 **Vous ne trouvez pas que l'apparition de cette Azahara pue? Moi oui :p**

 **à bientôt pour la suite, prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holààààà :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'Azahara qui vous a vachement enchantés :') Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Le suspense est insoutenable XD**

 **Encore merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris, merci aux guests également :) ça fait quelques chapitres que je prends un peu de temps pour vous répondre mais quand j'ai le temps, je le fais avec grand plaisir ! C'est la moindre des choses de vous répondre je trouve :)**

 **Je voulais aussi répondre à un Guest qui me demandait si l'auteur demandait des retours des commentaires et tout :) En fait, généralement, je lui fais un petit topo de comment son histoire a été reçue (donc après les tous premiers chapitres) puis un à la fin de l'histoire :) Parfois je lui traduis aussi des reviews ou mp qu'on me demande de lui faire passer même si du français vers l'espagnol je gère beaucoup moins :p**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture, même à 6h du mat' quand j'oublie de lui demander ses corrections, elle me les file :D Mais je tiens à ma vie la prochaine fois, je le ferai à l'avance XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Pfiou, je blablate je blablate mais en attendant Azahara prépare son mauvais coup ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

* * *

Lexa était en train de suivre les indications du photographe. Les photos devaient taper l'œil et être sexy, avec le look de garçon manqué et décontracté de la nageuse. D'habitude, elle ne se maquillait pas autant mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Danny lui demanda de s'appuyer sur la moto qu'ils avaient faite rentrer. Lexa se prêta allègrement au jeu, elle adorait provoquer avec son regard et le photographe semblait enchanté. Ils prirent une pause et la nageuse était en train de manger un casse-croûte mis à sa disposition quand Octavia s'approcha avec l'uniforme de l'équipe de natation.

\- **Hey… je sais pas si j'ai rêvé mais j'ai cru voir…**

\- **Azahara ?** Demanda Lexa la bouche pleine.

\- **C'était elle ?**

\- **La marque de son père est un des sponsors.**

\- **Et tu l'as déjà vue ?**

Lexa haussa les épaules. Octavia connaissait l'histoire du début à la fin. Le comment une femme de trente ans avait séduit une jeune fille de quinze ans et comment Lexa s'était entichée d'elle. C'était du temps où elle n'était pas encore sortie du placard mais où elle n'avait aucun problème à raconter (trop parfois) en détails à une Octavia qui se demandait si ce qu'elles faisaient était bien. Non pas parce qu'elles étaient deux femmes mais parce que Azahara était beaucoup plus âgée que Lexa et que la nageuse était une star prometteuse encore mineure. Azahara aurait même pu aller en prison pour ça.

Après toute cette histoire, Lexa s'était convertie en la briseuse de cœur qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Octavia se dit que c'était parce que la femme d'affaire était arrivée à une époque où Lexa était quelque peu fragile. Sa mère n'était pas encore tombée malade mais l'adolescence de Lexa n'avait pas été simple quand Gabrielle avait perdu son travail et qu'elles avaient dû faire de nombreuses concessions pour que Lexa puisse continuer à nager.

Cette femme était alors arrivée et la couvrait de cadeaux en tout genre, l'amenait dans des hôtels de luxe... et évidement, lui offrait beaucoup de sexe. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle la jeune Lexa avait associé sexe et bien-être et pendant beaucoup de temps, le sexe ayant été la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir bien.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clarke… Octavia était contente que la petite blonde apparaisse dans la vie de son amie parce qu'elle était sur le point de penser qu'elle était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, romantiquement parlant.

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Ne t'avise même pas de faire quelque chose avec cette harpie.**

\- **Hein ?** Demanda Lexa, confuse. **Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?**

\- **Oh, ne la joue pas comme ça avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle,** dit-elle en posant son doigt contre l'épaule de Lexa. **Je suis sûre qu'elle est venue te chercher et te séduire comme elle l'a fait il y a six ans, et comme chaque fois qu'elle le fait, tu tombes dans ses filets…**

\- **Hey, c'était il y a trois ans,** se défendit Lexa. **Et je ne suis tombée dans les filets de personne.**

\- **Elle a une forte influence sur toi.**

\- **Bien sûr que non,** répondit-elle en mâchant avec force.

\- **Ne foire pas tout avec Clarke…**

Lexa la regarda avec exaspération.

\- **Octavia, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Comme si je ne savais pas…**

\- **Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais assimilé à cent pour cent le concept de fidélité.**

La mâchoire de Lexa se serra.

\- **Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est la fidélité et je ne vais pas décevoir Clarke. Je l'…** \- elle toussota et détourna le regard – **Clarke est très importante pour moi et je ne vais pas l'oublier seulement parce que l'autre est là.**

Octavia croisa ses bras.

\- **Il vaudrait mieux.**

\- **Hey, t'es la pote de qui toi ?** Demanda Lexa en prenant un morceau de thon en bouche.

\- **La tienne, toujours… mais je te connais.**

\- **C'est injuste,** dit la brune en se léchant les doigts. **Je fais des efforts et je me comporte bien. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore commis.**

\- **Pas encore ?** Demanda Octavia en la fusillant du regard.

\- **D'accord, quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et que je ne ferai jamais, satisfaite ?**

Octavia soupira mais adoucit sa voix.

\- **Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires, vraiment pas mais en tant qu'amie, je te donne juste des conseils…**

\- **Arrête, tu adores te mêler de mes affaires,** dit Lexa en la serrant contre elle. **Mais je t'aime quand même.**

Octavia se sépara de la brune.

\- **Moi aussi même si parfois tu es insupportable.**

Lexa lui sourit en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez.

\- **C'est pas vrai.**

Octavia la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Je peux vraiment voir les changements en toi et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Clarke t'as fait mais…j'aime bien cette nouvelle Lexa.**

\- **Et celle d'avant, tu ne l'aimais pas ? –** Demanda Lexa en faisant l'offusquée et en riant juste après – **Je suis toujours moi. Clarke me fait vouloir être meilleure.**

\- **Je t'avais dit que, quand ça t'arriverait, ce serait puissant…**

\- **Je déteste quand tu as raison.**

* * *

Après la session de photos, Lexa avait participé à cette réunion avec les sponsors et Anya où ils avaient parlé, entre-autre, du renouvellement de son contrat et de ses nouveaux projets. Anya avait réussi à lui ramener les meilleurs contrats, surtout à grâce de l'approche du mondial où elle était une des nageuses favorites.

Evidemment, à cette réunion, se trouvait également Azahara qui l'observait de ses yeux pénétrants. Cette dernière ouvrit subtilement les premiers boutons de sa chemise en espérant que Lexa jette un coup d'œil sur son soutien-gorge noir et sur sa poitrine. Elle s'était assise sensuellement et bougeait avec grâce pour attirer l'attention de la nageuse. D'accord, Lexa était sûre de ses sentiments pour Clarke mais elle n'était pas non plus aveugle et, avant tout, elle était humaine. L'autre femme savait parfaitement comment la provoquer et comment lui faire tourner la tête.

Mais cela ne voulait en rien dire qu'elle se laisserait tenter à faire quelque chose.

Lexa avait appelé Clarke, elle lui avait demandé comment elle allait, comment se portait Costia… Et simplement écouter la voix de la blonde l'avait mise de très bonne humeur et cette journée était passée beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'elle espérait.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de son hôtel et commença à se déshabiller. Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de se reposer quelques heures. La salle de bain était immense et comprenait une immense douche ce qui ravit la nageuse qui avait besoin de sentir la pression de l'eau sur ses épaules tendues et stressées.

Elle sortit de la douche, s'essuya le visage et elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle remarqua la présence d'une personne qui la regardait.

\- **Putain !** – elle sursauta en cachant son corps avec son essuie – **qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

Azahara ne se gêna pas pour admirer son corps encore mouillé puis elle la regarda dans les yeux.

\- **J'ai pris la liberté de m'inviter moi-même vu que, apparemment, tu es trop occupée pour le faire toi-même.**

Lexa se crispa et mit rapidement l'essuie autour de son corps.

\- **Chérie, écoute… je ne…**

\- **Chhht…** fit la femme en s'approchant avec grâce et élégance.

Elle portait le même pantalon noir et la même chemise blanche immaculée qu'elle avait à la réunion.

\- **Si je ne t'ai pas invitée c'est parce que…**

Lexa ne finit pas sa phrase car elle remarqua que Azahara commençait à déboutonner sa chemise sans cesser de la regarder avec désir.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage tout près de celui de la nageuse.

\- **Comment tu es entrée ?** Répondit Lexa en déglutissant difficilement.

\- **J'ai mes contacts dans l'hôtel,** expliqua la femme en souriant et en amenant ses mains vers l'essuie de Lexa pour le lui enlever.

La brune ferma les yeux et aussitôt, des yeux bleus apparurent dans son esprit.

Azahara était la seule femme au fil des années qui avait rendu folle Lexa, assez folle pour qu'elle retombe dans ses filets encore et encore. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus la seule et ce qu'elle avait avec Clarke, était quelque chose de trop pur pour le jeter aux ordures à cause d'un coup d'un soir qu'elle n'apprécierait même pas entièrement parce qu'elle se sentirait trop coupable.

En plus, elle ne désirait être avec personne d'autre que sa petite blonde.

Et quand les lèvres de l'autre femme se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres des siennes, elle se déroba.

\- **Azahara, non.**

\- **Non ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

\- **Je suis avec quelqu'un.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je… je suis en couple avec quelqu'un,** répéta-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. **J'apprécierais que tu sortes de la chambre.**

\- **Lexa...** dit Azahara en se mettant à rire. **Tu n'as que vingt et un ans… Je pensais que je t'avais enseigné la façon de profiter de la vie,** termina-t-elle en déboutonnant les derniers boutons et en ouvrant sa chemise pour enseigner ses seins à la nageuse. **Ta copine n'a pas à être au courant,** chuchota-t-elle.

Lexa s'éloigna et marcha vers la chambre.

\- **Ça n'arrivera pas,** dit-elle fermement.

\- **Je ne te reconnais pas…**

\- **Eh bien moi non plus parfois mais d'un certain côté, ça me plait.**

\- **Qui est-ce?** Demanda la femme, intriguée. **Elle doit être quelqu'un de très spécial…**

\- **Elle l'est,** répondit Lexa en regardant la porte. **Je te remercie pour ta proposition mais je vais devoir la décliner…**

\- **Lexa…** la brune se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. **Tu veux être en moi et tu le sais…**

\- **Non, je ne veux pas.**

C'était la première fois dans toute sa vie qu'elle disait cela à une femme. Et encore plus, à une femme comme celle-là.

Azahara sembla vraiment surprise.

\- **Tu es sérieuse ?**

\- **Oui,** répondit Lexa en marchant vers la porte. **Si tu veux bien m'excuser…,** dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour l'inviter à sortir.

Azahara semblait quelque peu offensée mais également amusée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- **On n'en a pas fini toutes les deux,** chuchota-t-elle tout près de son visage.

Quand elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la porte, elles virent une certaine blonde observer la scène depuis le couloir, les yeux larmoyants, un mélange de déception et de douleur sur le visage.

\- **Clarke… ?** Commença Lexa, surprise de la voir là. Le visage de la blonde se crispa quand elle tenta de retenir son envie de pleurer et elle se mit à courir. **Clarke, attends !**

Lexa sortit derrière elle, encore dénudée, gênée par l'essuie pour suivre la blonde.

Mais Clarke arriva à l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper.

\- **Merde, merde, merde !** Ne cessait-elle de murmurer en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- **Ne me dis pas que c'est elle, la fille spéciale,** demanda Azahara en se mettant à rire. **Elle n'a vraiment rien de spécial…**

\- **Va te faire foutre !** Répondit Lexa avec hargne en marchant vers sa chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Elle se dépêcha de chercher son téléphone pour tenter d'appeler Clarke tout en s'habillant au plus vite. Seulement cette dernière ne répondit pas à son appel.

\- **Merde !** Répéta-t-elle en cherchant Octavia dans ses contacts.

\- **Allô ?**

\- **O', j'ai tout foiré… mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! Je n'ai rien fait mais Clarke a tout vu et elle pense que je…**

\- **Hey, hey,** l'arrêta Octavia. **Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes… Comment ça, tu as tout foiré ? Tu as couché avec cette harpie ?**

\- **Non ! Je n'ai couché avec personne ! Mais Clarke pense probablement le contraire et maintenant elle ne décroche pas son téléphone.**

\- **Clarke ? Elle n'était pas à San Diego ?**

\- **Apparemment non** – Lexa mit ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre prête à chercher Clarke aux alentours de l'hôtel – **Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle est là… bon sang, O'. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai rien fait !** Répéta-t-elle, mortifiée.

Elle n'avait jamais été dans un tel état pour personne mais seulement penser qu'elle pourrait perdre Clarke, lui faisait ressentir un énorme trou dans la poitrine et une douleur sourde qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir.

\- **Raconte-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé et on va essayer d'arranger ça.**

* * *

Costia pensait que les trois premiers jours seraient les pires mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils le seraient à ce point. Pas à cause du lieu qui, honnêtement n'était pas si mal mais à cause du manque et des symptômes qui allaient avec. Cependant, en ce quatrième jour, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et elle avait été obligée d'assister à la thérapie de groupe.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là, assoiffée et anxieuse, avec des envies de s'en aller loin d'ici au plus vite. Tous racontaient leurs tristes histoires et comment leur vie était merdique. De ce côté-là, elle n'avait rien à leur envier.

\- **Georges, tu as quelque chose à partager avec nous ?** Demanda le psychologue en regardant le garçon qui se trouvait assis à côté de Costia.

Il était grand, dégingandé et faisait la même grimace de mécontentement que la blonde. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il portait un t-shirt de Bring Me The Horizon ce qui lui plut énormément.

Georges soupira.

\- **Je ne capte pas le but de venir raconter notre histoire comme si c'était des ragots.**

\- **Cela fait partie de la thérapie. C'est important de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce que vous avez vécu et vous permettre de partager votre expérience. C'est une des étapes dans le processus de guérison…**

\- **Le processus de guérison,** ricana le garçon. **On est dans un putain de centre de désintox pas dans un hôpital pour une blessure physique. Les blessures qui sont là-dedans** – il signala sa tête – **et là** – il désigna sa poitrine – **sont beaucoup plus difficiles à soigner, Doc.**

Costia s'identifia aussitôt aux paroles du jeune homme. Ils pouvaient se désintoxifier des drogues mais les blessures internes continueraient d'exister.

\- **Tu as tout à fait raison, Georges. Mais c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici avec moi… parler aide justement à soigner ce type de blessures** – il le regarda avec douceur – **Et si nous faisions un exercice ?** Demanda l'homme en regardant le groupe. **Dites-moi tous une raison pour laquelle vous pensez que ces blessures sont toujours là… Georges, tu veux commencer ?**

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras.

\- **Mon entêtement,** lâcha-t-il finalement en regardant le sol.

\- **Très bien… Costia ?**

La blonde grinça des dents, elle n'aimait pas prendre la parole mais elle fut sincère.

\- **Ma solitude.**

L'homme pencha la tête et acquiesça avant de passer à la personne suivante.

Quand la session se termina, Costia s'approcha de Georges qui étaient en train de manger des petits sandwichs qui se trouvaient sur une table.

\- **Costia Griffin,** se présenta-t-elle et le jeune homme la regarda avec intérêt. **J'aime bien ton t-shirt,** dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Georges O'Bryan. Tu aimes Bring Me The Horizon ?**

\- **C'est mon groupe préféré.**

\- **Eh bien… je crois que toi et moi, on va très bien s'entendre, Costia,** dit-il en souriant aimablement. **Est-ce que tu vas au cours d'art ?**

\- **Au cours d'art ?**

\- **Oui, il a lieu une fois par semaine…**

\- **Je ne savais pas…**

\- **En fait, on n'est pas beaucoup à y aller. Et c'est dommage parce que ça fait partie du** **programme et même si je ne suis pas doué, ça m'aide beaucoup.**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?**

\- **Un mois,** répondit Georges en mordant dans son pain. **Et toi ?**

\- **Quatre jours,** répondit Costia, amusée.

- **Tu verras le temps passe vite, encore plus si tu te fais des amis.**

\- **Tu en as beaucoup ?**

\- **Pas vraiment. La plupart des gens sont sympas mais je suis plus du genre loup solitaire.**

\- **Autre chose qu'on a en commun alors** \- elle le regarda avec curiosité – **Pourquoi tu es ici ?**

\- **Comme nous tous… parce que j'ai touché le fond. Le pire, c'est que j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir les gens que j'aimais, surtout ma copine. Tu as un copain toi ?**

La blonde se gratta la tête.

\- **C'est compliqué mais… plus ou moins,** répondit-elle en pensant à Raven.

Est-ce qu'elles étaient petites-amies ? Elles n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. En tout cas, la brune était la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées dernièrement.

George la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- **Viens, je vais te présenter quelques personnes.**

* * *

Clarke n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle avait pris un vol jusque San Antonio pour faire une surprise à Lexa et durant tout le voyage, elle avait pensé à tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune et qu'elle était enfin prête à lui dire qu'elle voulait se livrer entièrement à elle, qu'elle soit sa première. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait tout le temps à cette connerie de « oh, c'est ma première fois » mais elle n'avait pas voulu se mettre la pression quant au sexe parce qu'au fond, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de finir encore plus amoureuse de Lexa, en partageant quelque chose d'aussi intime, et finir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

En voyant cette femme sortir de la chambre de la nageuse tandis qu'elle lui parlait aussi près et en voyant Lexa dans cette tenue, ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre était évident.

Elles n'étaient séparées que depuis un jour et demi et la brune avait fait rentrer une femme dans sa chambre et avait fait dieu-sait-quoi avec elle… Un jour et demi !

Clarke aurait dû le savoir… elle aurait dû…

Elle était sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, essayant de se calmer pour pouvoir appeler Raven et lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. La latina n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être « la cinquième roue du carrosse » et aussi car elle devait rendre visite à Costia à la fin de la semaine.

Clarke avait évidemment compris mais en ce moment où elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes dégringoler le long de ses joues, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de son amie plus que jamais. Raven l'avait pourtant prévenue.

\- **Alors comme ça, c'est toi la fille spéciale ?** – Clarke releva le regard et vit la même femme qui était sortie de la chambre de Lexa et qui la regardait avec un air de supériorité – **Je ne comprends définitivement pas ce qu'elle peut voir en toi** – elle la regarda de haut en bas – **Tu n'es qu'une gamine… Comment est-ce que tu vas pouvoir la satisfaire de la façon dont moi je le fais ? Est-ce que tu es au moins majeure ?**

Clarke se mit debout pour la confronter. La brune était plus grande qu'elle mais cela lui importait peu.

\- **Oui,** répondit-elle, la mâchoire tendue **. Et au moins, moi, je me respecte. Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire la même chose de vous… madame.**

Clarke se dit que c'était la colère qui parlait parce qu'à un autre moment, elle n'aurait jamais osé dire de telles choses.

L'autre femme lâcha un petit rire dédaigneux.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, gamine…**

\- **C'est toi qui va écouter,** dit Octavia en apparaissant à côté de la brune et en la poussant – **Et écoute-moi bien : dégage d'ici ou je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.**

\- **Ah…Octavia…,** répondit la brune avec dégout. **Toujours aussi ordinaire comme d'habitude. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que fait Alexandra avec des gens comme toi.**

Octavia serra ses poings.

\- **Dégage d'ici,** **Azahara,** grogna-t-elle. La femme leur jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de s'en aller. Octavia se retourna pour regarder la blonde. **Clarke…**

\- **Je…,** répondit Clarke en déglutissant et en séchant à nouveau ses larmes. **Je dois y aller…**

La brune la prit doucement par le bras.

\- **Attends** – elle soupira – **Lexa te cherche comme une folle. Elle a même raté la réunion avec un de ses sponsors pour te trouver…**

\- **Je ne veux pas la voir, Octavia. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait** …

\- **Ce sera à elle de te l'expliquer… mais Clarke, Lexa n'a rien fait. Pas ce que tu penses en tout cas.**

\- **Tu n'étais pas là.**

\- **Non mais quand j'étais avec Lexa elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit l'importance que tu avais pour elle et qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien pour te blesser. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication à tout ça… et ce n'est pas juste que tu ne lui donnes pas l'opportunité de s'expliquer…**

Clarke sentit les larmes rouler une nouvelle fois le long de ses joues sans pouvoir les retenir.

\- **Je ne veux pas souffrir comme ça, Octavia… je…**

\- **Je te comprends, Clarke. Et je comprends ta peur connaissant la réputation de Lexa mais… en tant que son amie, je peux te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vue de cette façon avec personne d'autre que toi, la façon dont elle te regarde… elle essaye vraiment. Ne sois pas si dure avec elle et laisse la t'expliquer…**

\- **C'est elle qui t'envoie ?**

\- **Elle m'a envoyée te chercher. Elle était désespérée mais cette demande vient de moi. Si je pensais que Lexa agissait comme elle agit d'habitude, même si elle est mon amie, je ne te demanderai pas de lui donner une opportunité et je t'aurai déjà dit de fuir, crois-moi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.**

Clarke regarda dans le vide et hocha la tête.

\- **J'imagine que je dois au moins la laisser s'expliquer…**

\- **Appelle-la,** lui conseilla Octavia avant de lui donner de l'intimité pour qu'elle le fasse.

Clarke respira un grand coup et appela Lexa qui répondit à la première tonalité.

\- **Clarke ?**

Sa voix semblait mortifiée.

\- **Salut Lex…**

\- **Oh bon sang ! Où es-tu, miss ? Tu vas bien ? Ecoute ce que tu as vu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne te ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça, Clarke… je … tu dois me croire.**

En ce moment-même, Lexa regrettait amèrement d'avoir mené sa vie de cette façon. Tout ce qui était en train de se passer était à cause de ça.

Clarke ferma les yeux.

\- **Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai pensé, pas vrai ?** Murmura-t-elle en serrant avec force son téléphone.

\- **Bien sûr que je comprends et c'est totalement ma faute. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, miss. Tu dois me laisser te montrer que je suis meilleure pour toi.**

\- **Je…. C'est trop pour moi, Lex… Ton passé est trop…**

\- **Clarke, tu ne peux pas me condamner pour mon passé…** \- elle soupira – **Ecoute, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir en ce moment mais Anya est sur le point de me couper la tête parce que je suis censée participé à cet évènement…**

\- **Oui, je comprends. Octavia me l'a dit…**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ce soir dans ma chambre ? On mangera ensemble et comme ça, on pourra discuter. Mais je te jure qu'entre moi et Azahara, il ne s'est rien passé.**

Clarke sentit un grand soulagement suite aux mots de la nageuse. Oui, les gens mentaient et Lexa Woods n'était pas cessé déroger à la règle mais, quelque chose dans la voix de Lexa lui fit savoir qu'elle disait probablement la vérité.

\- **D'accord…,** accepta la blonde.

\- **Tu me manques…** dit la brune d'une voix grave.

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Toi aussi…**

\- **On se voit à huit heures, ça te va ?**

\- **Ça me va.**

* * *

Clarke était nerveuse et quand Lexa ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit la table au milieu de la chambre avec des roses et une bouteille de champagne, sa nervosité s'accentua. Tout semblait si parfait, si… romantique. Et cela lui fit peur. Parce que la façon dont elle s'était sentie cet après-midi, elle ne voulait plus jamais en refaire l'expérience, tout comme elle ne voulait plus jamais sentir son cœur se briser. Elle l'avait dit à Lexa, elle lui avait dit que, probablement, à ses côtés, il lui serait impossible de ne pas souffrir mais la brune lui avait promis que ce ne serait pas le cas… mais elle l'avait fait. Même si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un énorme malentendu.

La brune portait un pantalon noir serré, une chemise de la même couleur et des bottines militaires. Elle était terriblement sexy avec des tresses dans les cheveux du côté droit. Clarke, comme à son habitude, pensa qu'il n'existait aucune femme qui pouvait être comparée à Lexa Woods.

\- **J'ai commandé un peu de tout,** expliqua la nageuse en la regardant fixement.

Clarke faillit sourire quand elle remarqua que les yeux de la brune s'arrêtèrent comme toujours sur son décolleté.

\- **Lève les yeux,** dit-elle amusée et Lexa lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

Elles se regardèrent durant de longues secondes avant que la brune ne caresse sa joue avec tendresse.

\- **Désolée de t'avoir fait te sentir comme ça…** chuchota-t-elle. Clarke s'enivra de l'odeur de la brune et fut sur le point de fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par les sensations que lui provoquait la nageuse. **Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça à cause de moi, Clarke.**

La blonde détourna le regard.

\- **Je ne veux plus non plus me sentir de cette façon…**

Lexa voulut déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiante mais elle s'en empêcha. Elles devaient certainement clarifier les choses avant. Elle décida donc de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front.

Elle tira la chaise pour permettre à Clarke de s'assoir et lui servit un peu de champagne en lui tendant une rose.

\- **Je ne savais pas si tu aimais les fleurs…**

\- **C'est le cas,** répondit la blonde en riant et en acceptant le verre et la rose, portant celle-ci à ses narines.

\- **Tu savais que la couleur de la rose représente quelque chose quand on les offre ?**

\- **Ah bon ?**

\- **Les jaunes et les bleues, sont généralement offertes quand il s'agit d'amitié,** expliqua la brune. **Les rouges… sont pour les amants…**

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton dramatique ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- **Les amants hein ?**

\- **Les amants pour la vie,** répondit Lexa en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi charmante ? Il était facile de se laisser envelopper et séduire par son charisme et ses sourires.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à manger en silence, faisant de temps en temps un commentaire sur la nourriture mais ne voulant pas encore toucher au thème principal jusqu'à ce que Lexa se décide à prendre la parole.

\- **Clarke… mon amour…** \- la blonde faillit faire un infarctus. C'était la première fois que Lexa l'appelait comme ça et son cœur se mit à battre avec force. Les yeux verts de la nageuse la regardaient si intensément que cela lui coupa le souffle – **Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies pu penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. La** **situation était… eh bien, celle qu'elle était. Et mon passé me précède** – elle soupira – **Azahara est quelqu'un de mon passé, quelqu'un qui a eu de l'importance pour moi et qui est entré et sorti à différents moments de ma vie** – Lexa parlait avec honnêteté. Clarke le savait grâce au ton que la nageuse employait – **Je sortais de la douche quand elle est rentrée dans ma chambre,** expliqua-t-elle. **C'est pour ça que tu m'as vue dans cette tenue. Et je sais que tu peux penser que j'essaye de me justifier mais… je te jure que j'étais en train de la mettre dehors, qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous parce que je ne pouvais cesser de penser à toi… parce que je…**

Clarke prit une main de la nageuse entre les siennes par-dessus la table avant de parler à son tour.

\- **Je sais que jamais tu n'as été en couple avec quelqu'un. Et je sais aussi que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'on a… ce qu'on a. Mais dans mon esprit, c'était facile de penser que tu étais tombée dans la tentation parce que tu ne supportais plus que… tu sais… que toi et moi ne…** \- elle soupira – **Tu es habituée à avoir régulièrement du sexe et d'une certaine manière, j'aurai compris…**

\- **Clarke…,** fit Lexa en la regardant avec une tendresse infinie. **Je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour être amoureuse de toi** – elle s'agenouilla près de la blonde – **Parce que seulement en te regardant… tu me rends meilleure, tu me fais ressentir des tas de choses que personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir** – elle caressa à nouveau la joue de la blonde et s'approcha de ses lèvres – **Avec toi, j'ai appris que l'amour ne se touche pas seulement avec les mains, miss…** \- elle effleura les lèvres de la blonde avec son pouce – **Et seulement penser que j'aurai pu te perdre… non, je ne veux pas et je ne le ferai pas. Je te veux dans ma vie, je te veux dans ma poitrine pour faire battre mon cœur comme en ce moment** – elle prit la main de Clarke et la posa sur sa poitrine – **Tu le sens ? Il demande à grands cris que je t'embrasse…**

\- **Alors embrasse-moi,** répondit Clarke dans un chuchotement en regardant les lèvres charnues de la brune.

Elle avait complètement fondu face au discours de la nageuse.

Lexa l'embrassa tendrement, avec douceur au début mais rapidement, le désir et l'envie de chacune entrèrent en scène et le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné. Leurs langues se rencontraient avec force, leurs lèves se dévoraient. Clarke se mit debout en prenant Lexa par la chemise avant de s'accrocher à son cou tandis que la brune la serrait contre elle avec force.

\- **Désolée de t'avoir jugée sans te laisser l'opportunité de t'expliquer…**

\- **Chhht,** fit Lexa en déposant des baisers humides et sensuels dans le cou de la blonde. **Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.**

Clarke sentait son corps vibrer et tous ses sens étaient à fleur de peau quand Lexa passa ses mains dans son dos alors que ses lèvres laissaient des marques brulantes sur son menton et son cou.

\- **Lex…**

\- **Oui mon amour ?**

\- **Fais-moi tienne… maintenant,** répondit Clarke en laissant échapper un petit gémissement et en embrassant Lexa avec force.

La nageuse se sépara légèrement d'elle pour regarder son corps trembler de désir face à cette demande. Entendre Clarke lui dire cela avait fait vibrer tout son corps et une vague de désir dévastatrice incendia son ventre et d'autres parties sensibles de son corps.

\- **Tu es sûre ?**

\- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie.**

Lexa non plus n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de toute sa vie, elle voulait que cette petite blonde fasse partie de sa vie, et le fait de quasiment la perdre avait renforcé cette idée.

Clarke gémit quand Lexa la porta avec force à l'aide de ses bras pour que ses jambes puisses ceinturer ses hanches et pour que la nageuse puisse l'emmener jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

 **Voilààààà :D Si toi aussi tu es frustrée, tape dans tes mains XD**

 **C'est pas moi qui fais les chapitres, ça ne sert à rien de me menacer de mort XD Je file quand même, on ne sait jamais :p**

 **À bientôt pour la suite ;)**

 **Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holààà :) Surpriiiise ! ( à dire avec un accent anglais sinon ça pue du cul :p)**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos retours pour le dernier chapitre :D c'était ouf :D même si la frustration était à son comble :p**

 **Vous pouvez remercier Flowerskepa (qui a posté son chapitre de _Earth_ plus tôt) et Esys (avait qui j'ai fait un pacte du sang XD), c'est en grande partie grâce à elles que je poste avec une semaine d'avance ! :D **

**Merci aussi aux guests pour leurs reviews :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture :) vu qu'elle est bientôt de retour, je profite encore un peu en vous conseillant d'aller la harceler au lieu de jouer au dino XD (Putain je vais me faire déchirer quand elle repostera XD) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les baisers de Lexa lui faisaient toujours perdre la tête. Quand la brune l'embrassait de cette manière si sensuelle, si érotique… quand ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes d'une façon si merveilleuse, quand sa langue faisait que tout son corps s'incendiait et qu'un millier de sensations envahissaient ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Mais les baisers que Lexa lui offrait en ce moment, venaient d'un autre monde. Clarke sentait qu'elle peinait à respirer, que tout son corps tremblait et elle sentait qu'elle avait chaud… très chaud. À chaque baiser, s'échappait un gémissement sourd de sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune et haleta quand Lexa sépara ses lèvres pour laisser des baisers humides à la base de sa gorge. Le corps de Clarke s'arqua aussitôt et elle sentit Lexa frissonner sur elle. La blonde sentait que les vêtements étaient de trop alors elle décida, avec des doigts tremblotants, d'enlever les boutons de la chemise de la nageuse.

Celle-ci se releva légèrement pour la laisser faire et la regarda intensément, ce qui donna à Clarke encore envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'embrasser et sentir sa bouche, sentir sa langue contre la sienne… elle voulait… elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait seulement qu'elle désirait que Lexa lui fasse de nombreuses choses…

\- **Ça va ?** Chuchota Lexa d'une voix qui fit palpiter l'entrejambe de Clarke… encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

\- **Je suis un peu nerveuse…** répondit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- **Ne le sois pas,** dit la brune sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. **C'est notre première fois à toutes les deux.**

\- **Bien sûr…** rétorqua Clarke en riant et en tentant de continuer à déboutonner la chemise de la brune. **Ce n'est pas ta première fois, même pas en rêve.**

\- **Ça l'est,** insista Lexa en caressant les lèvres de l'étudiante du bout des doigts. **J'ai eu du sexe de nombreuses fois mais… c'est la première fois que je ferai l'amour** – elle pencha la tête avec un petit rire – **Avant j'avais l'habitude de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre les deux mais… maintenant que je suis avec toi, je sais qu'il y en a une** – elle posa son front contre celui de Clarke – **Et crois-moi, je tremble tellement j'ai envie de t'avoir…** murmura-t-elle d'une voix chargée de désir. **Mais avant que ça n'arrive, je peux sentir que c'est différent des autres fois… -** elle caressa la joue de la blonde avec la sienne – **Tu es différente, mon amour,** susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Clarke, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit quand Lexa se sépara à nouveau d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. La brune enleva sa chemise laissant voir ses magnifiques seins. Clarke adora l'idée que la brune ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

La nageuse était tellement belle…

Clarke se souvint qu'i peine un mois, elle se moquait des filles qui regardaient la brune avec des étoiles dans yeux, comme si elle était un trésor inestimable. Maintenant, elle les comprenait. La brune l'était vraiment, elle était la créature la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Son ventre plat, ses seins petits et fermes… et ses bras qu'elle adorait quand ils l'entouraient, et sa peau qui était si douce…

Bon sang…

Clarke étira sa main pour caresser le ventre de Lexa qui se laisse faire.

\- **On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas,** lui dit la brune tendrement.

Clarke se redressa pour pouvoir laisser des baisers entre ses seins. Elle amena ensuite ses lèvres vers la pointe rosée ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Lexa.

\- **Je veux… je veux tout faire,** **Lex,** chuchota-t-elle contre sa peau. **Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout.**

La langue de la blonde caressa l'auréole et Clarke adora la façon dont le corps de Lexa réagit.

\- **Tout hein ?**

Lexa entendit la blonde laisser échapper un rire rauque. Cette dernière releva le regard, rougissante.

\- **Quoi ?**

Lexa continuait de sourire.

\- **Rien…-** elle caressa sa joue – **Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de tout t'apprendre. Tu as de très bonnes prédispositions, miss.**

Clarke rit à nouveau avant d'amener sa bouche vers l'autre sein de la nageuse. Elle adorait la sentir contre sa boucle, elle mourait d'envie de la sentir toute entière contre sa bouche. Mais apparemment, Lexa avait décidé de ne pas encore la laisser faire.

Elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pour continuer à la torturer de ses lèvres charnues et avec des mouvements quasiment illégaux de sa langue. Les mains de la nageuse étaient précises et rapides et commencèrent à déshabiller la blonde avec une maitrise propre à quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de le faire.

Clarke pensa au moment où Lexa la verrait nue et se dit qu'elle allait se sentir pudique. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La brune traça un chemin brûlant avec sa langue sur son abdomen et Clarke gémit tout bas quand elle sentit les mains de la nageuse masser ses seins par-dessus le soutien-gorge. Elle voulait que la brune le lui enlève rapidement et ainsi, pouvoir sentir sa langue chaude et humide sur sa poitrine, qui en ce moment était délicieusement douloureuse.

Lexa enleva ses bottines et Clarke l'aida à enlever son pantalon, regardant le corps sexy de la brune qui portait un shorty assez serré. Elle aurait pu observer ce corps parfait durant toute la nuit mais il était clair qu'elle voulait faire d'autres choses en ce moment.

La nageuse s'approcha pour embrasser son cou, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçotant… ce qui fit inévitablement fermer les yeux de Clarke qui s'accrocha au dos de la brune. Et quand cette dernière lui enleva son soutien-gorge et que leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, Clarke se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de sensation comparable à celle-ci.

C'était magnifique, sensuel, intime… et terriblement enivrant. Elle avait la gorge sèche et son entrejambe était trempé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie de quelque chose, elle avait soif mais pas d'eau… Et quand la main de Lexa glissa sur sa poitrine, se dirigea vers ses hanches puis vers son intimité, la caressant par-dessus sa culotte… Clarke soupira et gémit, bougeant ses hanches ce qui fit sourire Lexa contre sa joue.

\- **Tu es magnifique, Clarke,** chuchota-t-elle en mordillant son menton. **J'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir, de te goûter…** \- elle mordit son cou et poursuivit son chemin vers sa poitrine où sa bouche y dédia toute son attention tandis que sa main continuait de la caresser subtilement par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en agrippant le dos de la nageuse puis en glissant ses doigts dans ces cheveux couleur acajou.

Elle avait également envie que Lexa la goûte… mais elle avait encore plus envie de la savourer elle.

\- **Lex…** gémit-elle, son dos s'arqua quand la langue de Lexa commença à faire des cercles sur la cime rosée d'un de ses seins. **Oh, Lexa…** dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Lexa qui était occupée plus bas. **J'ai besoin de…**

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda Lexa en mordillant l'autre téton. **Dis-moi et je te le donnerai.**

\- **Je veux plus… je te veux toi…**

\- **Je suis là, miss** – elle posa la paume de sa main sur l'humidité de la blonde et commença à la bouger de manière circulaire, faisant à nouveau bouger ses hanches ce qui la fit respirer difficilement. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles-de Clarke et cette fois, ce fut la blonde qui attaqua celles de la brune, avec désir, passion et excitation… Lexa adorait la voir comme ça et la sentir de cette façon. Elle savait que la nervosité de l'étudiante disparaissait peu à peu et la voir aussi excitée et désinhibée la rendait complètement dingue. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait un peu ralentir le rythme – **Je veux te goûter, Clarke… je peux… ?**

\- **Bordel, Lexa, arrête de demander l'autorisation pour tout et fais-le,** gémit la blonde avec frustration.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire, un rire rauque qui fit trembler Clarke.

 _D'accord message reçu_ , pensa-t-elle, fortement excitée.

La nageuse suçota son sternum, puis son abdomen et son ventre. Ses mains caressèrent doucement ses jambes où elle laissa des baisers sans cesser de regarder ces yeux bleus totalement obscurcis. Clarke ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus : Lexa qui déposait des baisers de cette manière sur ses jambes, la manière dont ses mains la touchaient ou la façon dont elle la regardait.

Elle gémit quand Lexa sépara ses genoux, suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser entre ses jambes et embrasser son aine. Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière face à l'impatience qu'elle ressentait. Lexa prenait tout son temps et Clarke supposa que la brune était aussi attentive parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais bon sang, elle mourrait d'envie que la nageuse l'embrasse là en bas… alors instinctivement, elle amena sa main vers la tête de la brune et la poussa, la contraignant à descendre plus bas.

Ce geste excita encore plus la nageuse.

\- **Quelle blonde impatiente,** rit Lexa en faisant encore durer le suspense. Clarke pouvait désormais sentir son souffle contre son entrejambe. **C'est là que tu me veux, mon amour ?**

Elle utilisa son pouce pour caresser le mont de Vénus par-dessus le tissu.

\- **Oui Lexa, s'il te plait…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Oui ! Oui !**

Lexa déposa de légers baisers et sentit que le tissu était très humide. Elle était impatiente de l'écarter et d'enfin sentir la saveur de la blonde sur ses lèvres.

Alors elle le fit.

Elle écarta le tissu sur le côté et glissa sa langue le long du sexe de la blonde qui gémit aussitôt. Lexa ferma les yeux, se régalant.

\- **Bon sang, Clarke…** dit-elle en continuant ses mouvements. **Tu goûtes trop bon, miss…** elle pourrait facilement devenir accro à cette saveur douceâtre. **Tu es tellement mouillée…**

Elle frissonna, elle voulait la pénétrer de ses doigts et la faire sienne jusqu'à ce que la blonde perde connaissance. Mais elle voulait également prendre le temps de savourer ce nectar comme elle le méritait.

La brune se releva pour l'embrasser avec empressement tandis que ses mains commençaient à enlever la culotte de la blonde, caressant ses jambes en même temps.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de crier, de gémir ou de ressentir toutes ces sensations,** chuchota Lexa à son oreille. **Je veux que tu te laisses aller, Clarke.**

La nageuse joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres et Clarke en profita pour caresser les fesses de la brune qui portait encore son sous-vêtement.

\- **Enlève-le,** gémit-elle sous l'assaut des lèvres de Lexa et en tentant d'enlever le tissu ennuyant.

Lexa la satisfit et la blonde en profita pour admirer son corps nu dans toute sa splendeur, s'arrêtant sur son entrejambe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa gorge s'était soudainement asséchée.

\- **Bon sang, tu es parfaite…**

Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis que ses mains se mirent à caresser l'abdomen de la nageuse et à se diriger sans autorisation vers son entrejambe.

Elle mourait d'envie de toucher la brune et laissa cette dernière dévorer ses lèvres. Sentir la sensation contre ses doigts la fit encore mouiller davantage.

Lexa se mit à redescendre ce qui provoqua une protestation de la part de la blonde qui ne pouvait plus continuer à la toucher. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer que la bouche de Lexa se retrouva une nouvelle fois contre son intimité. L'étudiante laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller dans un gémissement sourd. La langue de la nageuse s'était mise à bouger d'une façon que Clarke n'aurait jamais crue possible. Elle ouvrit davantage les jambes pour lui offrir un accès total et la brune en profita, soutenant ses genoux avec force tandis que Clarke commençait à gémir encore et encore.

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger au rythme de la langue de Lexa et quand cette dernière alterna ses mouvements avec des petits suçotements, Clarke sentit qu'elle se consumait entièrement et que la sueur commençait à perler sur sa peau. Elle ressentait une sensation pas seulement concentrée dans son entrejambe mais dans son corps tout entier. Quand la langue de Lexa commença à bouger sur son bourgeon de plaisir de manière constante et contrôlée, elle lâcha un petit cri en rejetant ses bras vers l'arrière. Elle avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle tombait dans un vide sans fin… un vide rempli de plaisir et de luxure extraordinaire.

Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse entre les gémissements et les halètements, et quand Clarke baissa le regard, elle remarqua que Lexa la regardait avec des yeux obscurcis et amusés. Elle caressa son visage et ses cheveux alors que la brune continuait ses mouvements, avant de laisser retomber une nouvelle fois sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- **Ah !** – La main de la nageuse s'était glissée vers son ventre pour atteindre un de ses seins et le masser. Clarke amena sa main sur celle de la brune pour accompagner ses mouvements – **Lex… Lex…**

Clarke sentait qu'elle était proche d'exploser car la sensation dans son ventre et son entrejambe s'était accrue, entrejambe qui était encore plus humide et chaud.

Lexa de son côté adorait la façon dont Clarke gémissait son nom ce qui l'excitait terriblement. Elle dut amener une de ses mains contre son propre entrejambe pour se toucher tandis que Clarke se tortillait sous sa bouche.

Elle nota que les jambes de la blonde enserraient son cou et qu'elle criait en se libérant tandis que son corps était couvert de sueur et que sa respiration était saccadée. Mais cela n'arrêta pas la nageuse qui continua de bouger sa langue, ce qui fit que les cris et les gémissements de la blonde revinrent avec force. Elle releva la tête pour introduire un de ses doigts, petit à petit tandis qu'elle léchait ses lèvres humides et pleine de fluide de la blonde. Elle laissa l'intimité dilatée et détrempée de Clarke s'adapter à la sensation d'invasion.

La nageuse se positionna sur la blonde avant de commencer des va-et-vient lents et précis, adorant la sensation de tenir Clarke de cette façon et désirant pouvoir en ajouter un autre.

Elle embrassa Clarke avec tendresse et cette dernière fut surprise de retrouver son goût sur les lèvres de Lexa mais elle adora ça.

\- **Je veux…** gémit Clarke. **Je veux le faire moi, je veux…** \- elle gémit à nouveau quand les mouvements de Lexa s'accélérèrent. Elle était si excitée et mouillée que cette délicieuse invasion dans son intimité ne l'avait pas tellement gênée. Et tandis que Lexa continuait ses mouvements, tout commença à tourner autour d'elle – **Je veux te goûter,** dit-elle contre ses lèvres. **Je veux…**

Lexa sourit contre sa bouche sans cesser ses mouvements et ajoutant un autre doigt, faisant gémir audiblement Clarke.

Elle adorait que la petite blonde parle autant, même après avoir eu un orgasme aussi intense.

\- **Je ne peux rien te refuser, miss… mais maintenant, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… mmh ?!**

Clarke mordit la lèvre inférieure de la brune ce qui la surprit, et agrippa ses épaules avec force pour changer leurs positions et pour que la nageuse se retrouve en-dessous d'elle.

Lexa se laissa faire et se sentit défaillir quand elle vit la blonde bouger de cette façon sur ses doigts.

\- **Putain, Clarke…** siffla-telle en voyant la poitrine de la blonde près de sa bouche et en voyant les hanches de l'étudiante bouger de façon incontrôlée sur ses doigts.

Elle amena sa bouche sur un des seins de la blonde et la sentit gémir fortement quand elle courba ses doigts ce qui fit frissonner la blonde qui attaqua férocement les lèvres de la nageuse. Elle continuait de gémir et de trembler sur la brune avant d'être frappée par un orgasme dévastateur. Lexa entoura son corps de son bras libre et embrassa son cou en caressant son dos.

Elle sortit doucement de son intérieur avant d'amener ses doigts à sa bouche, pour savourer le gout de la blonde.

\- **Délicieux,** dit-elle avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rougir Clarke.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La brune rit quand Clarke la repoussa contre le matelas avec une de ses mains. La nageuse n'était pas vraiment habituée à cette situation, elle préférait être celle qui prenait le contrôle mais elle dût reconnaitre que voir Clarke dans cette position était terriblement excitant et la rendait complètement dingue.

Elle comprenait que celle-ci veuille tout expérimenter et elle n'était personne pour le lui refuser.

\- **Comment… ?** Demanda la blonde en ouvrant les jambes de la nageuse. **Tu aimes d'une certaine façon… ?**

\- **Laisse-toi aller, miss,** répondit la brune d'une voix rauque et remplie d'excitation en ayant l'image de Clarke entre ses jambes, ce qui la fit mouiller encore plus.

Clarke se laissa guider par son instinct et sa langue commença à danser sur l'intimité de la brune, d'abord hésitante, pendant que Lexa la guidait lui indiquant exactement où elle devait le faire. Quand elle entendit la nageuse gémir, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé le bon endroit.

Clarke était surprise… c'était nouveau et… délicieux. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé sentir Lexa de cette façon contre sa bouche. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait probablement beaucoup d'entrainement mais bon sang, elle était totalement disposée à tout apprendre parce que c'était magique. L'humidité de Lexa dans sa bouche était une sensation magnifique, les petits gémissements que la brune faisait étaient magnifiques et sa main caressant sa chevelure tandis qu'elle continuait ses mouvements de la langue était également magnifique.

Le dos de Lexa s'arqua quand celle-ci gémit sourdement en se mordant la lèvre. Ils avaient tous raison, le faire avec une personne qui fait tourner ton monde, était quelque chose de complètement différent.

\- **Oh Clarke…oui** – elle se mordit la lèvre – **Oui, juste là…**

Elle gémit audiblement et lança ses hanches contre les lèvres de Clarke. Elle sentait que son excitation et ses tremblements augmentaient rapidement et même si elle mourait d'envie de jouir contre la bouche de la blonde, elle voulait surtout jouir en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains pour la remonter et joignit précipitamment leurs bouches, embrassant l'étudiante passionnément et voracement, goutant sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de la blonde. Cette derrière peinait à reprendre sa respiration et gémit quand Lexa inversa leur position. La nageuse releva légèrement sa jambe pour que leurs intimités se touchent. Clarke adora cette sensation, chaleur contre chaleur, humidité contre humidité… c'était une sensation si douce et si délicieuse qu'elle ne put éviter de gémir contre Lexa qui commença à bouger frénétiquement, les faisant gémir et soupirer toutes les deux tandis qu'elles se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

La nageuse la regardait d'une telle manière que Clarke sentit qu'elle pouvait se perdre dans cette forêt verte pour l'éternité. Elle vit que Lexa avait fermé les yeux et se tendit alors que leurs mouvements l'amenaient à nouveau proche de l'abime qu'elle avait côtoyé plus d'une fois cette nuit.

Quand Lexa lâcha un nouveau gémissement, elle en fit de même. Elle sentit la brune faire encore quelques va-et-vient et elle ne savait plus si l'humidité entre ses jambes était la sienne ou celle de la nageuse. Cette pensée l'excita encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle s'accrocha au dos de la brune quand elle sentit les vibrations envahir son corps, quand les muscles de son entrejambe se contractèrent. Lexa enfouit son visage dans le matelas et mordit les draps à pleines dents.

* * *

Clarke fut réveillée par des baisers humides de Lexa le long de son dos. La chambre était encore plongée dans une semi-obscurité c'est pourquoi Clarke supposa qu'elle s'était endormie après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait. Elle ne savait pas comment mais ses yeux s'étaient simplement fermés. Elle ressentit aussitôt de la honte face à ça. Mais en sentant le bras de Lexa la serrer contre elle sous les draps, leurs corps brûlants et nus, les lèvres de la nageuse parcourir son dos… elle se sentait tout simplement heureuse.

Elle remua un peu tandis que Lexa caressait sa peau avec son nez.

\- **Comment tu vas ?** Demanda la brune en déposant une nouvelle série de baisers.

\- **Très bien,** répondit Clarke en souriant. **Mmh, je crois que je me suis endormie…**

Lexa lâcha un petit rire tout en embrassant son omoplate puis sa nuque avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- **T'es tombée comme une masse.**

Clarke rougit et se mit à rire à son tour.

\- **C'est normal ?**

\- **C'est différent pour chaque personne. On dirait bien que tu fais partie de celles qui s'endorment.**

Clarke se tourna pour se plonger dans les yeux dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?**

\- **Te regarder,** répondit la nageuse avec un grand sourire qui fit que Clarke sentit une nuée de papillons dans son ventre.

- **C'est flippant ça, Lexa,** dit Clarke en riant.

\- **Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas flippant de regarder de belles choses…** \- les doigts de la brune caressèrent ses hanches – **Et tu es la chose la plus belle que j'ai vu dans toute ma vie. Quand tu dors…**

Ses mains montèrent jusque ses épaules et vers son cou ce qui fit frissonner Clarke. Si avoir fait l'amour avec Lexa avait été une expérience unique et inégalable, être simplement là, aussi proches l'une de l'autre, leurs peaux se frôlant, leurs respirations se croisant… c'était si intime et totalement incomparable.

\- **C'était...,** murmura Clarke les yeux fermés **… magnifique.**

Honteuse, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller ce qui fit rire Lexa.

\- **Ça l'était,** répondit la nageuse.

\- **Si mon corps n'était pas aussi lourd, je te demanderai qu'on recommence…**

Lexa lâcha un rire.

\- **J'ai le pressentiment que tu vas me tuer un jour.**

Clarke enfouit à nouveau son visage dans les draps.

\- **Oh bon sang,** lâcha-t-elle aussitôt. **Tu n'as pas une compétition demain ?**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Tu n'es pas censée avoir de sexe avant une compétition.**

Lexa lâcha à nouveau un petit rire.

\- **Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ?** **En plus, ce n'était pas seulement du sexe…**

\- **En réalité, des chercheurs assurent que le coût calorique que réalise un sportif pendant le sexe n'est pas comparable à celui pendant une compétition alors c'est peu probable qu'il y ait épuisement physique** – Lexa adorait qu'elle fasse sa surdouée. Clarke la regarda innocemment ce qui fit rire Lexa – **Tu ressens de l'épuisement physique ?**

\- **Tu veux tester ?** Demanda-t-elle en chatouillant la blonde qui se tortilla sous les assauts de la brune et tentait d'y échapper par tous les moyens mais Lexa était trop forte.

Cependant la nageuse se laissa faire et laissa la blonde prendre le dessus et se retrouver sur elle. Clarke adorait la sensation de leurs peaux se touchant, leurs jambes s'entremêlant et la poitrine de Lexa effleurant la sienne, pas de manière sexuelle cette fois mais beaucoup plus intimement.

\- **Tu devrais dormir,** susurra Clarke près de ses lèvres, la provoquant.

Elle adorait cette nouvelle sensation de pouvoir.

\- **Je devrais…**

Elle tenta d'embrasser la blonde mais celle-ci se déroba.

\- **Lexa… ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Je pensais que la première fois ça faisait plus mal et qu'on saignait…**

\- **J'imagine que ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça. J'en sais rien, j'ai tenté d'y aller doucement.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un qui était… ?**

\- **Non,** répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

\- **Mais tu as été si délicate...**

\- **Parce que c'était toi et que je voulais que tout se passe bien.**

\- **Je l'ai bien fait ?**

Lexa lâcha à nouveau un petit rire.

\- **Très bien mon cœur.**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Oui.**

Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Lexa.

\- **Je veux t'avoir à nouveau contre ma bouche,** chuchota la blonde à voix basse. **Et la prochaine fois, je veux que tu y jouisses…**

Lexa frissonna entièrement.

\- **Si tu veux que j'aille dormir, il serait judicieux que tu ne me dises pas ce genre de chose.**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire rauque au creux de son oreille.

\- **Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je t'aime…**

Elle se paralysa aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche. Lexa semblait elle aussi s'être tendue. La blonde releva le visage quelque peu horrifiée, craignant la réaction de la nageuse.

Mais quand elle vit ses yeux brillants, et son sourire en coin, elle se remit à respirer correctement.

La brune ne répondit rien, elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce genre de chose si facilement. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Peut-être à Octavia mais ce n'était pas le même type d'amour.

Elle embrassa tendrement la blonde, lui répondant avec ce geste et non avec des mots. Elle espérait pouvoir le dire à voix haute un jour parce qu'en fait, elle se sentait de la même façon que l'étudiante. Elle le savait car elle ne s'était jamais sentie de cette façon avec personne, ni même avec sa première expérience qui avait été Azahara. Elle espérait que Clarke ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas lui répondre pour le moment.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder et vit que la blonde lui souriait. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait compris sa confession silencieuse.

\- **Clarke…** commença-t-elle à dire.

\- **Oui ?**

Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien.

Non, elle ne voulait pas encore aborder le thème… elle savait parfaitement que dans peu de temps, elles devraient se séparer quand l'été finirait. Elle avait encore le temps pour le faire et décider quoi faire. En ce moment, elle avait juste envie de passer la nuit avec la blonde dans ses bras, sentir l'odeur et la chaleur de son corps. C'était nouveau car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec aucune des autres filles. Mais elle se rendait compte que Clarke n'était pas comme les autres filles.

\- **Allons dormir,** dit-elle finalement en volant un baiser à Clarke.

Celle-ci se positionna entre les bras musclés de la nageuse qui la serra fortement contre elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être aussi bien à cet endroit.

* * *

Lexa n'était pas épuisée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait du sexe avant une compétition. Le problème de ces autres fois, était qu'elle avait été avec des filles qu'elle avait oubliées quelques minutes après. La concentration n'était donc pas un problème le lendemain. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à la merveilleuse expérience d'avoir été la première de Clarke, la première à l'avoir tenue entre ses bras, à avoir pu profiter de sa saveur, des sons qu'elle faisait quand elle était sur le point d'exploser, de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau…

Elle secoua sa tête et balança ses bras pour s'échauffer. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En plus, Clarke était dans les gradins, l'observant avec ce sourire qui l'obsédait. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Bellamy était également là.

Mais bon sang… ? Quand était-il arrivé ? Ce n'était pas surprenant, il avait l'habitude de voyager beaucoup et sa sœur aussi allait participer à la compétition. Mais même si Lexa l'aimait beaucoup, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait Clarke, même si la blonde ne la regardait qu'elle ce qui la tranquillisa.

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser davantage. Elle aurait tout le loisir de s'occuper du jeune homme et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Elle allait probablement gagner des moqueries de la part de celui-ci, car Bellamy et elle, avaient l'habitude de dire qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne et quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait cette petite blonde dans la peau, il n'allait surement pas la laisser en paix. Mais elle s'en foutait.

Elle enleva son survêtement et sentit comme d'habitude tous les regards se tourner vers elle, pas seulement à cause de son corps mais parce qu'elle était la favorite dans la plupart des catégories de nage. Clarke avait raison, parfois la pression la dépassait mais en d'autres occasions, cette pression était son moteur, la faisait vouloir être la meilleure et ainsi pouvoir se surpasser.

Elle monta sur le plongeoir, mit ses lunettes de piscine et se mit en position avec le reste des compétiteurs.

Quand son corps plongea dans l'eau, rien d'autre n'exista. Rien à part sa respiration, ses mouvements, l'eau l'entourant et l'insonorisant du reste du monde. Elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline se propager dans tout son corps, cette montée d'adrénaline qui lui donnait envie de tout déchirer.

Le premier tour fut facile mais la compétition gagna en difficultés. Comme c'était à prévoir, Lexa gagna le cent mètre nage libre et le papillon ainsi que le quatre-cent mètres.

Octavia gagna la nage sur le dos et Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse pour son amie même si elle détestait perdre. En fait, au dernier tour, elle avait été quelque peu déconcentrée parce que Clarke lui avait fait une certaine visite dans les vestiaires et que bon… leurs mains s'étaient peut-être égarées sur le corps de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher mais Lexa ne le regrettait même pas.

Elle avait toujours pris son travail au sérieux mais quand elle était avec la blonde, elle se permettait un peu de relâchement, chose que parfois, elle n'arrivait même pas à croire. Clarke parvenait à lui enlever cette pression et ce stress et la faisait se sentir libre même si elles étaient dans une relation monogame.

L'après-midi passa et la remise des prix avait lieu le lendemain, en même temps qu'une petite fête pour les sportifs et leur famille. Octavia avait dit à Lexa qu'elle avait envie de sortir, cette dernière avait approuvé alors elles décidèrent d'aller au centre commercial de cette ville du Texas. La chaleur était suffocante et elles ne désiraient pas rester dehors.

Clarke était elle aussi d'accord et elles se douchèrent ensemble avant de s'en aller. Évidemment, elles n'avaient pas fait que se doucher… La blonde ne semblait jamais rassasiée ce qui ne déplaisait en aucun cas à la nageuse.

\- **Hey… le projet est toujours d'actualité ou… ?** Demanda Lexa tandis qu'elles attendaient Octavia et Bellamy qui s'était auto-invité.

\- **Bien sûr que oui,** lui assura Clarke.

\- **C'est parce que je ne t'ai plus vu avec cet adorable cahier…**

\- **J'ai eu les mains assez occupées par autre chose…** murmura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire.

\- **Je pense que je suis en train de te pervertir…**

\- **Tu penses bien,** répondit Clarke en souriant malicieusement.

Octavia apparut à ce moment.

\- **Il est où Bellamy ?**

Son frère apparut à son tour, essoufflé.

\- **Hey, salut. Sorry pour le retard.**

Lexa le regarda avec une grimace.

\- **On te pardonne pour ton retard et pour ton arrivée tardive aussi, t'en fait pas,** répondit-elle sur un ton condescendant ce qui fit rire Octavia.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Lexa était-elle jalouse du jeune homme ? Elle devait avouer que d'un côté, elle adorait cette idée.

Bellamy la regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- **Très drôle, Woods.**

\- **On me le dit toujours,** répondit la nageuse, triomphante, en passant un bras sur les épaule de Clarke, possessivement.

Clarke la regarda également les sourcils froncés.

\- **Comporte-toi bien,** lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Lexa la regarda avec une tête du genre « je n'ai rien fait ».

\- **Bon allez, go, j'ai envie de profiter,** dit Octavia, rompant la tension ambiante.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture que Bellamy avait louée. Il commença une discussion avec Clarke sur un quelconque type de comportement humain. Lexa n'y participa pas beaucoup non pas parce que c'était compliqué mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de regarder Clarke tandis qu'elle riait et faisait ces adorables petites moues avec son visage.

Bon sang, elle était magnifique… et elle pourrait passer sa vie à la contempler. Cette pensée lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle voulait Clarke pour le reste de sa vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Lexa prit Clarke par la main ce qui plut à la blonde. Ils se mirent à marcher en riant et quand Octavia et Clarke entrèrent dans un magasin de chaussures que la blonde adorait, Bellamy regarda Lexa avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- **Allez vas-y. Je sais que tu n'attends que de te foutre de moi depuis le début…**

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Je suis content de te voir aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un,** dit-il avant de se mettre à rire. **Mais on dirait que tu es devenue une guimauve et c'est hilarant.**

Lexa finit elle aussi par sourire.

\- **Clarke est…** \- elle haussa les épaules – **Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Tu comprendras quand tu le vivras.**

Bellamy souffla.

\- **Personne ne m'aura, Woods.**

\- **On verra bien.**

\- **Tu ne me verras jamais avec ce regard idiot que tu as maintenant.**

Lexa regarda la blonde.

\- **Ne jamais dire jamais. Et en parlant de regard, j'ai bien vu que tu matais les fesses de ma petite-amie et si tu ne veux pas finir émasculé…**

Bellamy se mit à rire.

\- **Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de regarder.**

\- **Je peux et je suis en train de le faire** \- elle haussa les sourcils, défiante - **Et je veux tes pattes loin d'elle.**

Bellamy leva ses deux mains.

\- **D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Les copines de mes amis… dans ce cas-ci, amies, sont intouchables** – Lexa hocha la tête une fois, satisfaite – **Guimauve,** se moqua-t-il.

Lexa lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

Les filles apparurent en riant parce que Clarke avait rapidement fui en apprenant le prix. Lexa passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Clarke s'accrocha à ses hanches.

 _Bon sang j'adore être comme ça avec elle,_ pensa la blonde.

Elles se regardaient et se volaient des baisers quand un homme, avec une épaisse barde et avec une forte allure, sortit de nulle part et les regarda avec désapprobation et dégout.

\- **Vous irez toutes les deux en enfer !** leur cracha-il. **C'est pas naturel et vous êtes complètement malades. Des putains de malades.**

Clarke se paralysa face à cette démonstration de haine. Lexa, elle, y était un peu plus habituée mais en voyant le visage apeuré de la blonde, elle se positionna devant elle, protectrice.

\- **Je vous demanderai de vous éloigner, monsieur.**

\- **Si quelqu'un doit partir d'ici c'est vous. Quel exemple donnez-vous à nos enfants ? Vous êtes une abomination !**

Lexa sentit la colère l'envahir en voyant cet homme effrayer la blonde.

Elle faillit se jeter sur l'homme mais Bellamy la retint.

\- **Lex…** chuchota pour la calmer. Ensuite, il se tourna l'homme. **On ne va aller nulle part et si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, je te conseille vivement de dégager.**

L'homme continua de les regarder avec haine avant de s'éloigner.

 **\- Bienvenus au Texas…** dit Octavia sur un ton ironique. **Ou plutôt « Homophobialand »,** répondit-elle en soufflant.

\- **Hey…** \- Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke – **Tout va bien, il est parti** – elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe – **Clarke ?**

\- **Je vais bien,** répondit-elle encore légèrement perturbée et surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. **C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais…**

\- **Je sais,** soupira Lexa. Elle n'oubliait pas que tout ceci était nouveau pour Clarke et qu'elle avait surement plus d'expérience dans ce genre de chose que la blonde. **Désolée que tu aies dû subir ça.**

\- **Ça t'est déjà arrivé avant ?**

\- **Pas tellement à Los Angeles mais ailleurs, parfois. Si tu veux, on peut faire plus attention…**

\- **Non,** répondit Clarke sur un ton sérieux. **Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête d'être qui nous sommes à cause de cet imbécile.**

Lexa sourit, fière de l'étudiante et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- **Allons prendre une glace qu'on a méritée après la victoire d'aujourd'hui.**

\- **Lincoln va te tuer s'il apprend que tu as mangé une glace,** répondit Octavia.

\- **Toi aussi tu vas en manger. Et après, tu pourras te glisser dans sa chambre et te faire pardonner.**

\- **Quoi ?**! Demanda Bellamy en regardant les deux nageuses, interloqué.

Lexa explosa te rire tandis que Octavia essayait de se ruer vers elle pour la frapper.

* * *

 **Voilàààà, je pense déclarer une fois encore le retour des douches froides XD**

 **Chapitre** _ **muy caliente**_ **, pas vrai ? :p je trouve que Clarke a VACHEMENT pris du poil de la bête pas vous ? XD Elle va devenir pire que Lexa à force XD**

 **Lexa est toujours aussi tendre :') et protectrice, et possessive XD Mais elle est vraiment géniale avec Clarke :D**

 **J'ai bien aimé qu'elle balance Octavia et Lincoln à Bellamy sans aucun scrupules XD**

 **À dans deux semaines pour la suite, bye ! :)**

 **PS : Ah et si comme moi au début vous êtes septiques sur le fait que les filles saignent ou non lors de leur première fois, je vous conseille la vidéo de Max Bird : Les filles saignent la 1** **ère** **fois ? sur youtube :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holààà :)**

 **Je tenais juste à dire que je n'ai pas assez d'avance pour publier les deux chapitres que Kouan avait dit que je publierai (j'avais rien dit moi, elle se vengeait :')). Si j'avais eu de l'avance je l'aurai fait avec grand plaisir :) Mais pour le moment je cours partout :o**

 **Encore merci à tous de suivre cette traduction :) Merci au guest aussi et pour tous vos retours :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture :) (sale bestiole va)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le centre commercial et après que Lexa ait acheté des casquettes et des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un cadeau pour Clarke, elles étaient toutes les deux revenues dans la chambre de la nageuse. Le lendemain avait lieu la remise des prix et en soirée, une petite réception était organisée pour les nageurs et leurs invités. Lundi, elles rentreraient à San Diego. Lexa devait aller en Grèce dans la semaine pour une compétition internationale qui faisait partie de sa préparation pour le mondial.

Elle l'avait dit à Clarke qui avait été un peu triste parce qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas l'y accompagner.

Elle vit la blonde devant le miroir de la salle de bain, caressant son nouveau collier. Elle s'approcha d'elle avant d'entourer ses épaules avec ses bras et la regarder à travers la glace.

\- **Tu n'aurais pas dû,** lui murmura Clarke en la regardant, amusée.

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule, s'approchant davantage pour prendre le petit collier qui portait un « C » en or. Sa poitrine était collée au dos de Clarke et Lexa adorait cette sensation de proximité et l'odeur qui se trouvait dans le creux de son cou.

Elle caressa à l'aide de ses lèvres cette zone tandis qu'elle accrochait le collier d'un geste sûr et précis. Clarke pencha la tête sur un côté pour laisser l'accès à son cou et la nageuse en profita pour y déposer une série de baisers. Elle serra contre elle la blonde avec plus de force et elles soupirèrent toutes les deux face à la sensation de leurs corps unis et de la parfaite manière dont ils s'imbriquaient.

\- **Tu vois,** chuchota la brune. **Il te va parfaitement.**

Clarke se tourna avec un léger sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- **Merci de nous avoir défendues aujourd'hui.**

Lexa secoua la tête.

\- **Je nous défendrai toujours, miss. De tous et de toutes.**

Elle s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- **Lex…**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **J'ai peur…** avoua Clarke à voix basse.

Lexa la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- **De moi… ?**

\- **Non pas de toi. De tout ça, de… ce qui pourrait se passer, de la réaction de mes parents, celle de Costia, celle de…**

La nageuse posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- **Je sais que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui t'a fait peur. Mais ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre.**

\- **Non je sais bien mais… tout ça s'est nouveau, et c'est un peu effrayant…**

\- **Je sais mais je suis avec toi et ce sera toujours le cas.**

\- **Et si tu rencontres une fille plus jolie ? Plus intéressante ? Plus…** commença-t-elle à demander alors que l'anxiété la gagnait.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de la porter dans ses bras ce qui fit lâcher un petit cri à Clarke. La brune la porta jusqu'au lit, l'assit avec soin et s'agenouilla face à elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- **J'ai connu beaucoup de filles dans ma vie, chose dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière en ce moment…,** commença-t-elle. **Aucune ne m'a fait ressentir ce que toi tu me fais ressentir. Aucune ne m'a parue aussi belle que toi. Aucune n'était toi, Clarke. Alors maintenant, arrête de penser à toutes ces bêtises.**

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue. Clarke prit la main que la brune avait posée sur son visage pour la caresser.

\- **Désolée… c'est juste que… je ne sais pas, je me suis laissée emporter.**

\- **Je comprends** – elle lui vola un baiser – **Tu sais ce que je fais quand je me laisser emporter ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je vais ennuyer Octavia.**

\- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle amusée.

Lexa se mit debout et lui tendit la main.

\- **Prête pour une aventure nocturne en cette nuit d'été ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Il est une heure du matin…**

\- **Tu sais bien que j'adore les escapades à une heure du matin.**

Clarke la suivit.

\- **Où-est-ce qu'on va ?**

\- **Suis-moi et tu le découvriras, miss.**

Quelques instants plus tard, Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle rirait autant avec quelqu'un comme elle était en train de le faire avec Lexa. C'était incroyable, c'était comme si tout d'un coup, elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleur amie, avec laquelle elle faisait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas entre meilleures amies comme gémir et transpirer, mais c'était un tout autre sujet. En plus, Clarke était impatiente de répéter ce qu'elles avaient fait la nuit dernière. Raven avait raison, une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle en avait un peu honte…Qu'est-ce que Lexa allait penser d'elle ? Mais elle se souvint que Lexa était quelqu'un de très porté sur le sexe et que probablement elle en profiterait encore plus qu'elle.

Par contre en ce moment, elles se trouvaient au milieu de la cuisine de l'hôtel qui était fermée à clé. Mais Lexa, pour une raison que Clarke ne connaissait pas, savait crocheter les serrures.

\- **Lexa mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, dans une semi-obscurité.

Elle lâcha un petit rire quand elle vit Lexa éclairer les choses avec la lampe de poche de son téléphone.

\- **Chhht** – Clarke pouvait entendre la brune fouiller çà et là – **Ah !** S'exclama-t-elle le plus bas possible, triomphante. **Viens ici.**

\- **Putain, j'y vois rien.**

\- **Ouh, notre blondinette a dit un gros mot ?**

\- **C'est ta mauvaise influence.**

\- **Mmh** – elle prit la blonde par le bras pour la rapprocher d'elle – **Ouvre la bouche.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Ouvre-la…**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Tu me fais confiance ?**

\- **Oui mais en ce moment-même, ton ton ne m'inspire pas confiance.**

\- **Allez, mini-Griffin,** supplia-t-elle sur un ton de petite fille qui fit rire audiblement Clarke. **Chuuut !** Dit-elle en se mettant à rire elle aussi. **Ouvre la bouche, princesse de mon cœur,** continua-t-elle avec cette voix.

Clarke sentit son cœur défaillir en écoutant la nageuse lui parler de cette façon, nageuse qui auparavant était présomptueuse, fière et apparemment sans cœur.

Evidement pour finir, elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit le gout sucré et amer du chocolat inonder son palais. Elle gémit de plaisir quand celui-ci fondit dans sa bouche.

\- **Tu vois ?** **Tu dois me faire confiance,** répondit Lexa la bouche pleine de chocolat.

Clarke ne fut pas surprise quand la brune joignit leurs bouches, intensifiant le goût du chocolat dans sa bouche.

Elles s'embrassèrent avec passion et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elles soupiraient et riaient comme des petites filles qui étaient en train de faire de grosses bêtises.

\- **J'adore tes baisers,** chuchota Lexa en la prenant par les hanches tandis qu'elles s'agenouillaient toutes les deux sur le sol. **Ils me rendent complètement dingue,** continua-t-elle.

Clarke lui répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau. La blonde sentait qu'elle commençait à s'exciter et à se sentir de plus en plus mouillée à chaque baiser et chuchotement de Lexa. L'odeur et le goût du chocolat n'aidait pas non plus. Elle glissa sa main sous la chemise de Lexa et l'entendit lâcher un petit rire.

\- **Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me séduire dans la cuisine de l'hôtel, mini-Griffin ?**

\- **Moi ? C'est toi qui as commencé…**

Lexa mordit la lèvre de Clarke et elles gémirent ensemble.

\- **On doit d'abord accomplir notre mission.**

\- **Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je suis en train de voler du chocolat avec toi.**

\- **Eh bien, tu l'es. Et si demain on vient m'arrêter, je dirai que tu étais ma complice.**

La brune se mit debout en laissant Clarke avec son envie de continuer à lui dévorer la bouche.

\- **Traitresse…**

\- **Hey, on est ensemble dans ça** \- Clarke l'imita et se releva à son tour – **C'est un travail d'équipe.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Je cherche la crème chantilly.**

\- **Mmh intéressant…**

Lexa ricana.

\- **Eh bien, je suis tombée sur une blonde accro au sexe …**

Clarke rougit même si elle ne sentait pas totalement gênée. Dernièrement, elle se sentait assez… désinhibée avec Lexa. Elle sentait qu'elles avaient une complicité qui pouvait surpasser n'importe quel type de honte, surtout maintenant depuis qu'elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

\- **C'est de ta faute,** chuchota Clarke en s'approchant du corps de Lexa qui sourit amplement.

\- **Touché** – reconnut la nageuse en prenant la main de la blonde – **Viens, on a ce qu'on a besoin.**

\- **Lexa, tu ne peux pas venir ici et voler des choses.**

\- **On les rendra, on va seulement les emprunter.**

Lexa s'immobilisa et Clarke entendit un bruit étrange au milieu de l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit quelque chose sur sa lèvre supérieure.

C'était de la crème fraiche.

\- **Hey !**

\- **Chhht,** fit la brune en riant et en léchant sensuellement la crème ce qui fit rire Clarke à son tour qui s'empara rapidement de la bombe de crème fraiche. **Clarke…**

\- **Ah, tu fais moins ta maligne maintenant…**

La blonde se mit à rire et remplit la bouche de la nageuse avec la crème avant de se mettre à l'embrasser.

Elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs qui, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, étaient déserts. Lexa amena la blonde jusqu'à la chambre de Octavia et Clarke dût prendre énormément sur elle pour ne pas se mettre à rire. La nageuse, grâce à son habilité à ouvrir les portes, n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la chambre. Elle fit signe à Clarke de la suivre et elles aperçurent Octavia étendue dans son lit, profondément endormie, les cheveux cachant une partie de son visage.

Lexa commença à lui mettre de la crème fraîche dans les cheveux tandis que Clarke se pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Dans un susurre, elle lui dit :

\- **Elle va te tuer.**

La brune lui fit un immense sourire, comme une petite fille toute fière d'elle.

Elle prit le téléphone fixe de la chambre et le posa à côté de l'oreille de Octavia. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone et s'éloigna de l'autre nageuse pour se rapprocher de Clarke. Elle tapa le numéro de la brune qui fit un bond en se réveillant en sursaut en entendent la sonnerie du téléphone près de son oreille. Dans la précipitation, la crème dans ses cheveux coula jusqu'à son visage.

\- **Putain, c'est quoi cette merde… ?** – à ce moment, Lexa et Clarke ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Octavia se retourna vers elles. – **Je vais te tuer, Woods,** lâcha-t-elle en se mettant debout pour courir après Lexa qui courait dans toute la chambre sans s'arrêter de rire tandis que Clarke était prise d'un fou rire.

Lexa parvint à s'échapper de la chambre et se retrouver dans le couloir où elles firent un énorme boucan tandis que Clarke leur demandait d'être plus silencieuses.

Lincoln sortit de sa chambre avec un visage encore à moitié endormi, un short et un t-shirt. Les deux nageuses se paralysèrent en voyant leur entraineur qui était, en fin de compte, la figure d'autorité la plus immédiate qu'elles avaient durant ce voyage.

\- **Est-ce qu'on peut savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ?** – Il regarda Octavia – **C'est quoi cette merde que tu as dans les cheveux ?**

Octavia désira aussitôt que la terre l'avale toute crue parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ça, que la personne que tu apprécies te voit dans cette tenue et sur le point de participer à une bagarre.

\- **C'est rien, Linc, un peu d'amusement nocturne,** répondit Lexa en se mordant la lèvre de façon innocente.

\- **Cette sale gosse ne dort pas et empêche les autres de dormir.**

Lincoln regarda avec intérêt la petite blonde qui se trouvait elle aussi dans le couloir.

\- **Salut, Clarke,** dit-il avant de se retourner vers Lexa. **Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas mettre des filles dans ta chambre.**

Il haussa les sourcils et Lexa lui sourit.

\- **C'est pas ma chambre,** dit-elle simplement.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel.

\- **Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant que je ne décide de vous coller un avertissement à toutes les deux.**

\- **Roh ne sois pas si ennuyant…**

\- **Lexa…,** l'avertit-il.

La brune soupira.

\- **D'accord, d'accord.**

Elle leva les mains, la crème toujours dans une de ses mains et commença à marcher à reculons.

\- **Lexa, ta chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir.**

\- **Je dois remettre ça dans la cuisine,** dit-elle avec un sourire en montrant le tube de crème fraîche et en prenant la main de Clarke sans aucune honte.

Lincoln regarda Octavia tandis qu'elle tentait d'enlever la crème qui restait dans ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Si tu me mets un avertissement à cause des conneries de Woods…**

\- **Je ne vais pas te mettre d'avertissement,** lui dit-il en souriant. Octavia rougit légèrement sous son regard. **Allez, va te laver tout ça et va dormir. Demain tu pourras te venger d'elle.**

\- **Je le ferai, crois-moi,** assura-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre.

 **\- Ah et, O… -** la brune se retourna pour le regarder **– Tu es toujours aussi jolie, même avec de la crème fraîche dans les cheveux,** dit-il avant de s'en aller et en laissant la nageuse avec des nuées de papillons dans son ventre.

* * *

Raven était quelque peu nerveuse et remercia le ciel quand son téléphone sonna dans la matinée et vit que c'était Clarke. Elle décrocha avec impatience.

\- **Salut,** _ **rubia mía**_ **,** dit-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- **Salut Rae, désolée de te pas t'avoir appelée hier.**

\- **C'est rien, j'imagine que tu étais assez occupée et j'attends tous les détails.**

\- **Oh ça pour des détails, il y en a…**

\- **Fantastique !**

\- **Tu n'as même pas idée…**

Raven s'arrêta net de marcher

\- **Attends quoi …? Vous l'avez fait …? Elle t'a brouté le gazon ?!** S'exclama la brune. Les gens qui étaient près d'elle s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder de façon étrange. Raven les ignora tandis que Clarke riait de l'autre côté de la ligne. **C'est un oui ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Oh** _ **dios**_ **!** – elle fit une petite danse – **Comment c'était ? Elle est aussi douée que l'on dit ? T'as eu combien d'orgasmes ?**

Raven pouvait imaginer que Clarke était rouge de honte et pensa qu'elle ne répondrait probablement pas à ses questions mais elle fut surprise d'entendre la blonde lui dire :

\- **Cette nuit-là ou toutes les fois d'après ?**

Raven ouvrit la bouche avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

\- **Deux jours de sexe et tu es méconnaissable ? Bon, Lexa doit être vraiment douée.**

\- **Elle l'est.**

\- **Bordel je suis jalouse. Quoique, Costia n'est pas mal non plus…**

\- **Houlà,** dit précipitamment Clarke. **J'ai pas besoin d'avoir plus d'info, merci.**

\- **Oh allez quoi…**

\- **Non, non, c'est ma sœur, beurk.**

Raven se mit à rire.

\- **Je suis en chemin pour aller la voir,** dit-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

\- **Dis-lui que je lui envoie pleins de bisous.**

\- **Elle dira sûrement que tu es une bonne sœur.**

\- **Sûrement,** dit Clarke en souriant. **Mais tu lui dis, d'accord ?**

\- **Elle a l'air de bien gérer les choses là-bas.**

\- **Je suis sûre que c'est le cas. J'espère pouvoir lui rendre visite dimanche prochain.**

\- **Tu trouveras du temps dans ton agenda autre que pour le lit de Lexa Woods ?**

\- **Oh, la ferme.**

\- **«** _ **Oh Lexa, oui, tu es trop douée avec ta langue… putain…**_ **»**

\- **Tais-toi !** S'exclama Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- **Quand tu reviens, je veux tous les détails scandaleux.**

\- **N'abuse pas non plus.**

\- **Hey, je les mérite après avoir supporté ton célibat pendant toutes ces années.**

\- **Je dois y aller, la remise des prix est sur le point de commencer et Lexa va recevoir plusieurs médailles.**

\- **Allez va changer de culotte, je suis sûr que c'est les chutes du Niagara rien qu'en disant son nom.**

\- **T'es pas possible…**

Raven lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Je t'aime,** _ **rubia**_ **. On se voit demain à ton retour.**

\- **D'accord, bonne chance avec Costia.**

Raven se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée au centre et décida d'entrer. Il y avait un comptoir dans l'entrée où une personne lui demanda à qui elle venait rendre visite et ainsi vérifier si elle était bien dans la liste. Costia avait rajouté son nom dans la liste ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de la latina. Les parents de Costia étaient venus tôt dans la matinée. Elle le savait parce qu'ils lui avaient proposé de les accompagner. La brune leur avait cependant aimablement dit qu'elle irait plus tard, si cela ne les dérangeait pas. Les parents s'étaient longuement regardés mais n'avaient rien dit. Ce comportement fit dire à Raven qu'ils devaient suspecter qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et la blonde.

Elle se dirigea vers un énorme jardin où tous les occupants du centre et leur famille se trouvaient. Elle aperçut Costia qui était allongée sur un transat et qui lisait un livre. Cette vision la fit sourire.

La blonde était une jeune fille merveilleuse derrière toute cette rancœur et cette douleur. Elle irradiait avec force et élégance. Ses longues jambes étaient en partie couvertes par un jean avec de grands trous au niveau des genoux et des mollets. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois.

Raven s'approcha et se mit devant elle.

\- **Depuis quand tu lis ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Costia releva aussitôt le regard. Ses yeux marron étaient brillants et elle sourit grandement à la brune en posant son livre sur le côté.

\- **Depuis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux à faire dans ce trou à rat,** répondit Costia en se mettant debout et en regardant la brune.

Ce fut cette dernière qui s'approcha et elles se prirent dans les bras dans une étreinte qui ne fut nullement inconfortable. Toutes les deux ressentaient beaucoup de choses et savaient que l'autre aussi même si elles ne l'avaient pas encore verbalisé. Costia se sépara légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux et elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Raven qui rompit la distance entre elles et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser urgent même si pas vraiment passionnel car elles étaient entourées de plusieurs personnes. Et même si pour aucune des deux filles importait l'avis des autres, elles ne voulaient pas non plus se donner en spectacle car elles ne savaient pas si cela serait bénéfique pour Costia et son séjour ici.

\- **Tu m'as manquée, blondie,** chuchota Raven à son oreille.

Costia lui sourit en retour.

\- **Toi aussi… surtout ces deux-là,** ajouta-t-elle en empoignant les fesses de Raven qui se mit à rire.

\- **Tu leur as manqué.**

Elles s'assirent et Costia commença à raconter les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés ici, comment la nourriture était dégueulasse mais que les gens de son groupe étaient très sympathiques et que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien dans un groupe de personne. Elle lui expliqua aussi que les thérapies de groupe, étonnamment, ne lui paraissaient plus aussi mauvaises et qu'elle avait fait des progrès.

\- **Je vais…** commença Costia. **Mieux, j'imagine** – elle regarda devant elle – **Je ne vais pas te dire que je vais parfaitement bien parce que ce serait mentir. Mais mes démons semblent diminuer leurs attaques…** \- elle sentit les doigts de la brune prendre les siens et elle se retourna donc pour la regarder – **Et je crois que… c'est en partie grâce à toi.**

\- **À moi ?**

Costia détourna le regard, cela semblait lui coûter d'avouer tout ça.

\- **Quand je pense à toi, je… je sens que… que je dois faire les choses bien et… sortir d'ici.**

Raven retint sa respiration et elles se plongèrent à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. La latina s'approcha pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

\- **Je veux que tu le fasses pour toi aussi, parce que tu en vaux la peine, blondie.**

\- **Rae…** chuchota-t-elle. **Est-ce que tu veux être… est-ce que tu veux être ma petite-amie ?**

Raven la regarda durant quelques secondes, surprise.

\- **Petite-amie ?**

\- **Je viens de tout foirer ?**

\- **Non,** répondit Raven en riant. **Tu n'as rien foiré du tout** – elle toucha la narine de la blonde avec la sienne – **Tu viens d'acquérir une petite amie avec une saveur espagnole pour toi toute seule,** murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tandis que Costia souriait contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Octavia riait encore de la blague qu'elle avait réussi à faire à Lexa, ce matin, avec l'aide de Clarke qui au début s'était montrée réticente avant de céder à la meilleure amie de sa copine parce qu'elle méritait vraiment sa vengeance. Alors, quand Lexa était paisiblement en train de dormir, Octavia était entrée dans sa chambre et avait mis quelques gouttes de sauce piquante sur la brosse à dent de la nageuse. Elle avait jeté un regard vers le lit défait où Lexa était nue entre les draps. Elle se dit que ces deux-là avait probablement peu dormi cette nuit. Mais elle aimait bien Clarke seulement parce qu'elle avait été sa complice et qu'elle semblait être une fille avec le sens de l'humour.

Les blagues entre Octavia et Lexa étaient un grand classique pendant les voyages. Et maintenant que Clarke était sa complice, tout cela devenait plus amusant, car la blonde avait réussi à filmer avec son téléphone, Lexa qui criait « Traitresse ! » en riant et en courant partout.

La brune avait dû avaler trois verres d'eau tandis qu'Octavia ne parvenait toujours pas à s'arrêter de rire. Ce qui était bien, c'est que les blagues ne dépassaient jamais les bornes et elles ne le prenaient jamais trop mal.

Maintenant, les filles se trouvaient à cette soirée qui avait été prévue après la remise des prix de la matinée. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la poitrine de Clarke. Elle était complétement hypnotisée. Elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle avait avec Clarke n'était pas seulement physique. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le physique de la blonde ne la rendait pas folle. Surtout ces deux… œuvres d'art qui se trouvaient juste en-dessous de ce décolleté et que la blonde avait pris pour habitude de laisser davantage à la vue. Lexa n'était pas jalouse qu'elle les montre, surtout parce que c'était elle qui après avait le droit de les embrasser, les lécher, les mordiller et…

Elle sentit l'index de Clarke glisser sous son menton pour le relever.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- **J'admire cette merveille.**

\- **Tu peux l'admirer sur mon visage aussi,** répondit Clarke en souriant.

\- **Ton visage est terriblement beau, magnifique, d'un autre monde mais…** \- elle s'approcha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille – **Mais ces deux-là… ils me parlent et je ne peux pas les ignorer.**

\- **Ils te parlent ?** Rit Clarke tout bas. **Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?**

\- « _**Mmmh Lexa, regarde comme on est beaux et fermes pour toi, approche ta bouche contre nous, tu aimeras ça…**_ »

Clarke ne put éviter de se mettre à rire tout haut.

\- **T'es pas bien dans ta tête.**

\- **C'est à cause de toi et de cette robe.**

\- **Et toi avec cette chemise et ce blazer.**

\- **Tu aimes ?**

Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Clarke sur sa jambe.

\- **Oui…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Je suis très excitée depuis que je t'ai vue avec,** avoua la blonde au creux de l'oreille de la nageuse.

\- **Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

\- **Parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire,** avoua-t-elle en rougissant et en lâchant un petit rire.

\- « _**Lexa, ton blazer m'excite**_ », fit la brune sur un ton sensuel.

\- **Je ne sais pas si…**

\- **Allez, dis-le.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Dis-le,** répéta Lexa en lui décochant un petit sourire.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune.

\- **Lexa, ton blazer m'excite vraiment, vraiment beaucoup… et j'adorerai que tu me fasses plein de choses en le portant.**

Lexa frissonna.

Depuis la première nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, Clarke s'était montrée de plus en plus désinhibée, relâchée et… beaucoup plus maitresse de sa sexualité. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait l'exciter plus que ça. Enfin si, peut-être la façon dont la voix rauque de la blonde sonnait à son oreille tandis qu'elle lui disait à quel point elle était excitée.

Lexa posa sa main sur le mollet de Clarke et monta doucement le long de sa jambe.

\- **Ne me tente pas, miss…**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Clarke, en hoquetant, quelque peu effrayée, s'assurant que personne ne puisse les voir.

Et quand Lexa toucha son entrejambe sous la table, sa respiration se coupa.

\- **Je vais te faire mienne, maintenant.**

\- **Maintenant ?**

La brune mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Clarke.

\- **Oui,** **maintenant.** **Tu ne me veux pas à l'intérieur de toi en ce moment, mini-Griffin ?**

Clarke gémit doucement.

\- **Oui mais allons dans la chambre….**

\- **Non, je n'arriverai à me retenir jusqu'à la chambre,** dit Lexa en déposant des baisers en feu dans son cou.

\- **Lexa…**

Clarke ne parvenait pas à croire que la nageuse était en train de faire ça et encore moins qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle se sentait excitée et mouillée.

Est-ce que ce se serait toujours comme ça ? Allait-elle être excitée à chaque fois qu'elle était aux côtés de Lexa ? Où était-ce seulement dû à la nouveauté ?

La brune la prit par la main et la tira entre les gens, se fichant complètement de partir de la table sans donner d'explication. Elle la conduisit vers les toilettes et Clarke sentit son cœur battre avec force. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer dans moins d'une minute.

Lexa ouvrit la porte des toilettes, remerciant le ciel qu'elles soient vides. Elle ne voulait cependant pas être prise en flagrant délit alors elle se dépêcha de joindre leurs lèvres avec force et de pousser la blonde dans une cabine tout en continuant de dévorer férocement ses lèvres. Elles avaient passé l'étape de la douceur et du tact. Et cette fois-ci, elle voulait contenter entièrement Clarke. Elle avait appris les préférences de la blonde qui apprenait rapidement.

Et ses préférences étaient d'être prise avec force.

Ses mains se dépêchèrent de se poser sur les seins de la blonde qui l'appelaient depuis le début. Elle les massa ce qui fit gémir Clarke dans sa bouche. Elle glissa sa jambe entre celles de la blonde, les séparant, et effleurant son intimité encore et encore.

Clarke s'accrocha à ce blazer qui l'excitait tant et commença à l'enlever pour pouvoir déboutonner la chemise de Lexa, arrachant quasiment les boutons dans le processus. La brune ne lui laissait presque pas le temps de respirer et quand elle sortit les seins du soutien-gorge et de la robe de la blonde. Elle ne tarda pas à jeter sa bouche sur eux. Clarke prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de gémir fortement.

\- **Délicieux,** chuchota Lexa en les mordillant, les suçotant et en glissant ses mains vers les côtes de Clarke puis plus bas, pour relever sa robe et pouvoir caresser ses jambes et toucher davantage son intimité avec sa cuisse.

Clarke quant à elle, se faisait un festin, enfin, ses mains se faisaient un festin avec la poitrine de Lexa qui ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ces magnifiques seins étaient d'une taille parfaite et la rendait complétement folle. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les tétons de la nageuse, la faisant vibrer et grogner. Ses mains se mirent ensuite à caresser son ventre avant d'enlever le bouton de son pantalon pour introduire sa main dans le boxer de la brune.

Clarke gémit quand elle sentit que la nageuse était aussi mouillée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait. Avoir l'humidité de Lexa contre ses doigts la rendait folle. Savoir que la brune était dans cet état pour elle, était très excitant… et l'avoir contre sa bouche… eh bien ça… c'était une sensation d'un autre monde.

Le dos de la blonde s'arqua quand les dents de Lexa mordirent avec précaution son téton.

\- **Tu es mouillée, miss ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement en amenant sa main vers l'intimité de Clarke, la touchant par-dessus sa culotte. Lexa pouvait sentir que sa cuisse était humide et elle déglutit à cette constatation. **Tourne-toi,** dit-elle.

Clarke lui obéit et fut surprise quand Lexa s'agenouilla et releva sa robe, embrassant la partie basse de son dos et en passant la langue sur sa peau de façon érotique et avec dextérité, comme si elle savait parfaitement quelles zones étaient les plus sensibles.

Elle sentit que la nageuse baissait sa culotte le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au niveau de ses genoux. Lexa se mit à lécher la peau tandis que ces doigts se glissaient doucement entre ses plis, s'imprégnant de l'humidité de la blonde. Et bon sang, quelle humidité… Clarke pouvait sentir les doigts de Lexa glisser sans aucunes difficultés avant de se diriger vers son bouton de plaisir. Clarke laissa tomber son front contre la porte, se mordant la lèvre et gémissant tout bas. Elle tentait vraiment de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où quelqu'un rentrait dans les toilettes. Mais la façon dont Lexa la touchait et l'embrassait rendait cela quasiment impossible. Par chance, la musique résonnait entre les murs et réduisait les bruits qu'elles faisaient.

La brune la prit avec force par les hanches pour l'obliger à s'incliner et lui permettre de passer sa langue sur son entrée et pour s'imprégner de sa saveur. Bon sang, Clarke était toujours aussi délicieuse et ses gémissements étaient la chose la plus érotique qu'elle avait entendue dans sa vie. La brune stimula avec attention et avec de rapides mouvements le bouton de plaisir de la blonde tandis que sa langue bougeait toujours contre son entrée, la pénétrant avec de délicieux mouvements qui firent gémir Clarke plus fort encore.

\- **Lex… je vais…**

\- **Non, pas encore, miss,** répondit la brune en se relevant sans cesser de la torturer de ses doigts. Elle colla son corps au tissu de la robe de Clarke qui effleurait sa poitrine et qui la fit gémir à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- **Je veux te toucher… laisse-moi te toucher…** demanda Clarke à bout de souffle.

Lexa la laissa se retourner et l'embrassa ce qui fit que Clarke savoura son goût sur les lèvres de la nageuse. Cette dernière caressa sa jambe nue et ouvrit encore plus les jambes de la blonde, introduisant deux doigts dans le sexe de la blonde. Elle adora cette sensation et voir à quel point la blonde était chaude et dilatée pour elle. Sentir le sexe de Clarke contre ses doigts, frôlait le paradis. Elle laissa la blonde la toucher à son tour. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps car elle était trop excitée en voyant la blonde gémir de cette façon, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et en la sentant aussi mouillée sous ses doigts.

Elle grogna quand elle sentit que les doigts de Clarke s'étaient eux-aussi introduis en elle et ses hanches se mirent à bouger contrer eux. Ses doigts pénétraient encore et encore Clarke et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Clarke, l'embrassant, le suçotant… et la sentant entièrement à elle.

À elle et seulement à elle.

Cette pensée fit accélérer ses attaques et ses mouvements contre les doigts de la blonde, qui apprenait rapidement la façon dont Lexa aimait être touchée. Il lui manquait encore un peu d'expérience mais la brune était tout à fait disposée à lui enseigner et à la guider à tout moment.

\- **Recourbe-les,** demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Clarke obéit, rejetant sa tête en arrière tandis que son corps se tendait et que Lexa en profitait pour étouffer ses gémissements dans sa bouche.

Sa libération fit trembler ses jambes et cette sensation délicieuse et incroyable s'étendit depuis son ventre et son entrejambe jusqu'à son corps tout entier. Lexa se tendit à son tour, sentant tout de même que Clarke la stimulait encore même si elle s'était retrouvée sans force. Elle sortit de la blonde et la serra contre elle en attrapant ses fesses, l'approchant encore plus d'elle, bougeant ses hanches contre celles de Clarke tandis que son orgasme explosait dans tout son corps.

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire.

Lexa déposa des baisers dans le cou de la blonde puis sur sa joue avant de l'aider à remettre ses vêtements. Clarke fit de même avec la chemise de Lexa tandis qu'elles se volaient de tendres en baisers en s'échangeant des sourires complices.

\- **Tu penses que quelqu'un nous a entendues ?**

\- **Sûrement.**

\- **Bon sang, la honte…** dit Clarke en cachant son visage dans le cou de Lexa.

\- **Pourquoi ? C'est eux qui devrait avoir honte de ne pas faire l'amour aussi souvent que nous,** répondit la nageuse avec un grand sourire.

\- **Ils le font surement dans leur chambre, comme les gens normaux.**

\- **Tu dis que ceux qui font l'amour dans les WC ne sont pas normaux ? C'est un truc psychologique ?**

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- **Tout ce que je dis ne doit pas toujours avoir un lien avec la psychologie.**

\- **Ah mais ça veut dire que certaines choses, si.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Est-ce que t'essaye de me retenir pour continuer à flirter avec moi ?**

\- **Evidement,** répondit-elle avec fierté et en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois ce qui fit rire la blonde.

\- **Sortons d'ici,** chuchota-t-elle.

Elles sortirent des toilettes et remarquèrent que plusieurs filles les regardaient du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire.

Clarke ne pouvait pas être plus rouge de honte tandis que Lexa souriait comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

\- **Ça va ?** Lui demanda Lexa en rejetant son blazer sur son épaule et en le tenant avec un de ses doigts.

Cette image si sexy ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Clarke.

\- **Non,** répondit-elle en soupirant. **Je crois que je suis encore excitée…**

Lexa ne put éviter de rire face à cette remarque.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **Booon comment dire XD Elles sont assez désinhibées on dirait XD**

 **Ralala Lexa et Octavia sont pas possibles :') de vraies gamines putain XD**

 **Un moment Costiaven tout tendre aussi, pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience :D**

 **Raven me fait toujours autant rire avec Clarke XD**

 **À bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **Bon week-end, bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holààààà ! :)**

 **Petit chapitre en prévision MAIS BONNE NOUVELLE EN APPROCHE :D ! **

**Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews... mais c'est pour la bonne cause! :) En fait, j'ai décidé de traduire la fin de l'histoire pour pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine :) Je me concentre maintenant exclusivement sur la trad' :)**

 **Je traduis donc plein de chapitres à la suite mais avec les cours, les Pu¨¨¨¨ de travaux de groupe de sa mère la pu¨¨¨¨, je n'ai quasi plus de temps pour vous répondre... J'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix... Une fois que la traduction sera finie ( bientôt :o) je pourrai à nouveau vous répondre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais de la merde XD**

 **Merci à tous et aux guests pour les reviews, les favoris et les follow :)**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour tout et sachez que je lis de toute façon vos reviews et que ça me fait vraiment toujours autant plaisir! :D**

 **L'histoire** **appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais menti à ses parents. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que tôt ou tard, un mensonge était découvert et elle préférait ne pas les décevoir ni les mettre en colère. Mais cette semaine, elle leur avait menti… beaucoup.

Premièrement, elle leur avait raconté que la compétition de Lexa s'était allongée et qu'elle devait rester quelques jours de plus à San Antonio pour pouvoir continuer son projet. Alors qu'en réalité, elle était revenue à San Diego et avait passé son temps chez Lexa où elle s'était sentie immensément heureuse et entière. Lexa avait eu congé le lundi qui suivait la compétition et elles avaient passé cette journée à faire l'amour, à discuter de tout et de rien, à regarder des films à l'eau de rose que la nageuse avait clamé détester mais qui au final, les avait bien appréciés. Elles en avaient profité pour se prendre dans les bras et se câliner des heures durant.

Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un à ce point en aussi peu de temps. Mais ce qui avait commencé comme un amour d'été était en train de se convertir en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, en quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un.

La plupart du temps, c'était les obligations et les études qui remplissaient ses pensées, mais dernièrement, une certaine nageuse sexy et son sourire occupaient tout son esprit.

Lexa s'était convertie en la première chose à laquelle elle pensait le matin et à la dernière à laquelle elle pensait le soir. La brune avait une grande capacité à la faire rire ainsi qu'à la faire gémir. Et à l'exciter, n'en parlons même pas.

Il était vrai que maintenant que Clarke découvrait sa sexualité, elle était assez sensible à tout cela et des choses basiques comme voir Lexa conduire pouvaient rapidement l'exciter. Ce n'était pas comme si la nageuse se plaignait que sa libido ait augmenté de deux cent pour cent. Celle-ci se mettait simplement à rire et lui disait qu'elle était née pour la satisfaire. Mais Clarke aussi adorait satisfaire la brune. Elle adorait la façon dont le corps de cette dernière tremblait quand elle essayait de se retenir et que la blonde lui susurrait à l'oreille de se laisser aller. Elle voulait tout d'elle. Elle adorait les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge quand elle embrassait le ventre musclé de la nageuse. Elle adorait d'autant plus la saveur de son humidité… c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Mais tout n'était pas que sexe effréné et nouveauté.

Clarke adorait également les petits moments qu'elles passaient ensemble, comme lorsqu'elle était sur le canapé en train de rire à cause de ce que lui racontait Lexa.

 _-_ _ **Comment s'est passée ta première expérience avec une fille ?**_ _Avait demandé Clarke, son corps complètement ficelé à celui de Lexa tandis qu'elle caressait la peau chaude de son abdomen._

 _-_ _ **La première de toutes ?**_

 _Clarke hocha la tête en la regardant amusée._

 _-_ _ **Je pense que c'était avec Angelica Hopkins… à la maternelle. J'adorais regarder en-dessous de sa robe,**_ _finit Lexa en riant._

 _Clarke leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-_ _ **Je suis sérieuse.**_

 _-_ _ **Moi aussi, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été gay**_ _– elle caressa doucement le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière adorait sentir la chaleur et l'odeur qui émanait de Lexa. C'était addictif et relaxant à la fois –_ _ **Mais j'imagine que tu veux parler de ma première vraie expérience…**_ _\- elle fit une moue pensive –_ _ **Felicity Henderson,**_ _dit-elle finalement._ _ **J'avais treize ans et elle a failli m'étouffer en fourrant sa langue dans ma gorge…**_

 _-_ _ **Lexa…,**_ _se plaignit Clarke en riant._

 _Elle adorait que la brune soit comme ça, aussi cash dans ses paroles._

 _-_ _ **Quoi, c'est vrai. Et le pire, c'est qu'au début, ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. Mais je crois que plus tard, mes hormones se sont réveillées et j'ai su à ce moment qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.**_

 _-_ _ **Et alors, tu t'es convertie en la briseuse de cœurs que tu es maintenant…**_

 _Lexa se mit à rire._

 _-_ _ **Je ne le suis plus**_ _– elle caressa les cheveux blonds en la regardant avec tendresse –_ _ **Maintenant, je ne suis intéressée que par une seule fille.**_

 _-_ _ **Et comment ton égo gère tout ça ?**_

 _-_ _ **Assez bien parce que j'adore la façon dont cette blonde me regarde.**_

 _-_ _ **Ah oui ? Et comment elle te regarde ?**_

 _-_ _ **Avec une forte envie que je l'embrasse.**_

 _Clarke se mit à rire en reculant son visage._

 _-_ _ **T'es vraiment prétentieuse…**_

 _-_ _ **Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?**_

 _-_ _ **Je n'ai pas dit ça.**_

 _-_ _ **Alors tu veux que je t'embrasse.**_

 _Clarke regarda à nouveau la nageuse en souriant._

 _-_ _ **Toujours. Tu m'empêches de penser à autre chose,**_ _susurra-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la nageuse._

 _Lexa lui vola un tendre baiser, fermant les yeux, sachant que si elle se laissait emporter, elles finiraient par faire autre chose que s'embrasser._

 _-_ _ **Clarke…**_ _murmura-t-elle. La blonde la regarda avec intérêt en voyant le visage de la nageuse qui était beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude._ _ **Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose**_ _– Lexa aperçut aussitôt un éclair de panique sur le visage de Clarke et elle caressa son front avec tendresse –_ _ **N'aie pas peur.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être aussi sérieuse…**_

 _-_ _ **Tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas être sérieuse ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle en feignant d'être offensée._

 _-_ _ **Exact.**_

 _Lexa lâcha un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'étudiante._

 _-_ _ **C'est juste que… l'été est bientôt fini et…**_

 _-_ _ **Oui…**_

 _-_ _ **Et tu devras t'en aller…**_

 _Clarke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa._

 _-_ _ **J'essayais de ne pas y penser.**_

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on en parle…**_

 _-_ _ **Non,**_ _répondit la blonde, comme une petite fille._

 _-_ _ **Clarke…**_

 _Le ton de voix sérieux de la brune fit relever le regard de Clarke vers elle._

 _-_ _ **Quoi ?**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne veux pas que ça soit un simple amour de vacances…**_

 _Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre avec force._

 _-_ _ **Moi non plus…**_

 _-_ _ **Alors… ?**_

 _-_ _ **On va essayer ?**_

 _-_ _ **De quoi ?**_

 _-_ _ **Toi là-bas et moi ici…**_

 _Clarke prit une grande respiration._

 _-_ _ **Je… Lexa… -**_ _elle soupira_ _ **– Tu veux vraiment essayer ?**_

 _Lexa acquiesça et lui caressa la joue._

 _-_ _ **Tu auras confiance en moi ?**_

 _Clarke ferma les yeux, profitant des caresses de Lexa sur sa joue._

 _-_ _ **Et toi ?**_

 _Lexa lui fit un petit sourire._

 _-_ _ **Tu me manqueras chaque jour.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu m'appelleras ?**_

 _-_ _ **Tous les jours.**_

 _-_ _ **Tu viendras me voir ?**_

 _-_ _ **J'essayerai.**_

 _-_ _ **D'accord,**_ _fit la blonde en hochant la tête._ _ **Moi aussi j'essayerai**_ _– elles se regardèrent avec peur mais également avec bonheur d'essayer de tenter de continuer d'être ensemble malgré tout –_ _ **Lex…**_

 _-_ _ **Mmh ?**_

 _-_ _ **J'aimerai que tu viennes voir Costia avec moi. Tu n'as pas à entrer si tu ne veux pas mais… j'aimerai que…**_

 _-_ _ **Je viendrai.**_

 _-_ _ **C'est vrai ?**_

 _Lexa hocha la tête._

 _-_ _ **J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour ta sœur…**_ _\- Clarke fit une grimace et Lexa se mit à rire –_ _ **Pas dans ce sens-là.**_

 _-_ _ **Eh bien… avant vous…**_

 _-_ _ **Oui mais ce n'est plus le cas.**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne sais pas si on devrait lui dire pour nous deux… J'étais sûre qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.**_

 _-_ _ **Costia n'était pas amoureuse de moi**_ _– Lexa caressa ses lèvres –_ _ **Mais je crois qu'elle a toujours eu besoin de beaucoup d'affection.**_

 _Clarke se positionna contre sa poitrine._

 _-_ _ **C'est la faute de mes parents…**_

 _-_ _ **Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu. Parfois les parents commettent des erreurs… le plus important, c'est qu'ils essayent de se rattraper.**_

 _-_ _ **Je veux seulement que Costia aille mieux…**_

 _Lexa lui fit un petit sourire._

 _-_ _ **J'ai toujours su que cette haine entre vous n'était pas réelle.**_

 _-_ _ **Peut-être qu'elle l'était mais… les choses ont changé. Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point elle allait mal…**_

 _-_ _ **Elle va s'en sortir,**_ _la réconforta Lexa._

Et maintenant, Clarke se retrouvait dans cette situation, mentant à ses parents sur ce qui s'était passé ce week-end où elle était censée travailler sur le projet, ce qu'elle avait fait… à moitié parce qu'elle était, disons… occupée à d'autres choses. Comme avoir la tête de Lexa entre ses jambes par exemple…

\- **Tu penses que tu as toutes les affaires qu'il te faut pour la rentrée ?** Demanda Abby tandis qu'ils soupaient en famille pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Raven était là également, il manquait seulement l'aînée des Griffin. Clarke regarda la chaise vide avec nostalgie.

\- **Je pense oui** – elle amena un morceau de viande à sa bouche – **J'ai tout préparé à l'avance.**

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

\- **Et comment ça se passe avec l'autre fille ?** Demanda Jake. **Lexa…**

Clarke remarqua immédiatement le regard amusé que lui lança Raven.

\- **On peut dire qu'elle a satisfait Clarke de toutes les façons possibles,** intervint Raven pour l'ennuyer.

Clarke lui lança un regard assassin.

\- **Ça se passe bien,** répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- **Oh allez, ça se passe plus que bien,** ajouta Raven avec un grand sourire.

La blonde lui donna un coup de pied par-dessous la table.

\- **Vous avez été voir Costia ?** Demanda Clarke pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- **Evidement que nous y sommes allés, chérie,** répondit sa mère.

\- **Elle va beaucoup mieux,** continua Jake.

Clarke soupira.

\- **Costia aura beaucoup besoin de vous maintenant, j'espère que vous le savez.**

\- **Nous le savons…,** répondit Abby en la regardant, étonnée.

\- **Clarke, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu nous attaques. Ta mère et moi faisons tout notre possible. Et tu sais parfaitement que Costia n'est pas facile à vivre.**

\- **C'est parce que vous n'avez pas essayé de la connaitre** – Clarke se retourna, vers Raven, surprise. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler des affaires familiales mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir tandis que son regard envoyait des éclairs – **Désolée…** continua-t-elle en reposant ses couverts. **Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas mais vous avez une fille incroyable et que vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'essayer de la comprendre. Et je comprends tout à fait que vous pensez que je dépasse les bornes mais je devais vous le dire. Merci beaucoup pour toute l'hospitalité que vous m'avez donnée mais Costia mérite beaucoup mieux.**

Elle se leva de la table et s'en alla.

Clarke se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents, encore sous le choc. Ils faisaient la même tête mais Abby eut au moins la décence de se montrer un peu affectée qu'une personne extérieure à la famille se rende compte de tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

\- **C'est ça les amies que tu amènes à la maison, Clarke ?** Demanda Jake en haussant le ton.

\- **Désolée, papa mais Raven a raison.**

Elle se mit debout à son tour afin de suivre son amie. Elle la vit sortir de la villa avant de s'assoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée. Elle s'assit à ses côté en silence.

\- **Il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ?** Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- **Désolée pour tout ça… tes parents doivent me détester à présent.**

\- **Ça leur passera,** répondit Clarke en quittant l'importance de la chose. **En plus, tu as raison.**

Raven regarda devant elle en soupirant.

\- **Tu n'as aucune idée de ce contre quoi elle se bat là-bas, Clarke… je le vois sur son visage. Je sais qu'elle veut s'en sortir mais je peux encore voir l'obscurité dans son regard et ça me fait peur…**

Elle secoua la tête et Clarke lui sourit doucement.

\- **Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?**

Raven détourna le regard de l'autre côté.

\- **Elle m'a demandé de devenir sa petite amie**...

\- **Quoi ?** – Clarke ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. **Et tu pensais me le dire quand ?**

\- **Quand tu me donneras enfin les détails de ta défloraison…**

\- **T'es pas possible,** répondit la blonde en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, ce qui fit rire l'autre fille.

\- **Non c'est juste que… j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment.**

\- **Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?**

\- **Oui…**

\- **On est belles-sœurs alors ?**

\- **On dirait bien que oui,** _ **rubia**_ **.**

\- **Toi et Costia ensemble, C'est un putain de cauchemar.**

Raven se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- **Ta sœur est…** dit la brune avant de lâcher un soupir.

\- **Je ne pensais jamais te voir comme ça pour quelqu'un.**

\- **Je peux dire la même chose pour toi… Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça dès que Lexa t'envoie un message.**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire avant de regarder devant elle.

\- **L'été est bientôt fini…**

\- **Oui…**

\- **Ça va être la merde quand on va devoir retourner à l'unif'.**

\- **J'aurai jamais pensé écouter de tels mots de ta bouche.**

Clarke lui fit un petit sourire.

\- **Les gens changent, Rae… les gens changent.**

* * *

Costia ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ces derniers jours. Parfois, elle sentait les démons contre lesquels elle luttait, revenir en force. Mais grâce à la thérapie et son nouveau passe-temps, la lecture, elle avait réussi à tenir ces deux premières semaines. Les cours de peinture l'avaient également beaucoup aidée et avaient un effet thérapeutique sur elle. Elle pensait même à changer de travail et étudier l'art. Elle avait abandonné ces études-là parce qu'elle pensait que l'informatique serait probablement plus facilement accepté par ses parents. Ces derniers avaient en effet montré un peu de contentement face à ce choix. Mais elle était lasse d'essayer de satisfaire les autres et comme lui avait dit son thérapeute lors de l'une de ses sessions : « _Satisfaire tout le monde est impossible par contre, te satisfaire toi-seule est beaucoup plus réalisable_ ».

Avoir Raven toujours à l'esprit l'aidait aussi énormément. Parfois, elle désirait pouvoir utiliser son téléphone portable et lui parler toute la nuit par sms. Elle sourit en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que Raven était venue lui rendre visite.

 _Les visites étaient censées se dérouler dans l'espace du jardin ou dans le salon mais Costia avait emmené la latina en cachette dans sa chambre, essayant d'être discrète mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. La brune avait une âme rebelle et aventurière comme la sienne donc cela ne lui avait pas coûté énormément d'effort pour la convaincre. Elle avait tellement envie de pouvoir l'embrasser et la toucher en condition. Alors au moment où elles étaient entrées dans la pièce, elle avait emprisonné la brune contre la porte, et s'était mise à dévorer sa bouche la faisant gémir._

 _-_ _ **Il faut que tu sois plus silencieuse,**_ _dit la blonde contre sa bouche._

 _-_ _ **Quand tu m'embrasses et que tu me touches comme ça, c'est pas possible.**_

 _Costia mordit légèrement ses lèvres et passa rapidement ses mains sous la chemise de la brune._

 _-_ _ **Fais un effort, Reyes,**_ _chuchota-t-elle en embrassant son cou et en enlevant la chemise de l'autre fille avec empressement._

 _Elle frissonna en remarquant que Raven ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Cette dernière lui sourit avec malice._

 _-_ _ **Surprise,**_ _dit la brune._

 _Costia l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion et la poussa vers le lit. Raven vit comme Costia enlevait ses vêtements avec empressement et ses yeux passèrent sur le corps svelte de la blonde, ses longues jambes, son ventre plat et ce visage qui pouvait concurrencer avec celui des anges._

 _La latina se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit la blonde enlever aussi ses sous-vêtements et s'assoir sur son abdomen. Elle la regarda avec ses yeux bruns remplis de passion et de désir tandis que l'autre fille commençait à bouger ses hanches et frottait son intimité humide contre sa peau, ce qui la rendait dingue._

 _Elle agrippa les jambes de la blonde et se releva pour venir embrasser ses seins, les lécher avant de les introduire dans sa bouche tandis que Costia continuait ses mouvements et étirait sa main vers l'arrière pour la glisser dans le pantalon de Raven pour la caresser là où elle en avait besoin._

 _Costia approcha son visage de celui de la brune et lui mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure en la recouchant contre le matelas._

 _-_ _ **Je veux jouir dans ta bouche,**_ _dit-elle à voix basse, et elle approcha son intimité de la bouche de la brune qui ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à savourer le liquide qui mouillait sa bouche._

 _Costia ferma les yeux tout en tentant de rester aussi silencieuse que possible. Seulement, tout comme Raven, elle avait bien du mal à y arriver, surtout parce que la brune était terriblement douée et qu'elle l'emmenait rapidement au septième ciel. Costia se dit que cela lui avait manqué, pas seulement le sexe mais la façon dont elle se sentait connectée à Raven. Elle tira les cheveux de la latina avec poigne et ses hanches suivaient des mouvements complètement incontrôlés, bougeant à un rythme soutenu sur le visage de l'autre fille. Finalement, elle sentit son corps entier se tendre, ravagé par un merveilleux orgasme qui la consuma toute entière._

 _La langue de Raven continua encore ses mouvements mais Costia se sépara de la latina et descendit pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, se savourant elle-même. Elle commença à embrasser son cou puis se dirigea vers sa poitrine qu'elle lécha ce qui fit se tortiller Raven sous son corps. Elle arriva enfin à son objectif mais se débarrassa rapidement du jean qui était devenu plus que gênant._

 _-_ _ **Et maintenant, c'est à toi de jouir dans la mienne,**_ _lui avait-elle dit avec de fondre sa tête entre les jambes de la brune._

 _Ce moment avait été tellement merveilleux. Raven la câlinait avec des baisers et de tendres caresses. Cependant, elle se sentait légèrement idiote en ressentant tout cela mais Raven la rendait tout simplement heureuse._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Après dix heures du soir, plus personne n'était censé se trouver dans les couloirs. Elle se mit debout et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouva Georges qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- **Ça te dit de participer à une aventure nocturne ?**

\- **Quelle aventure ?**

\- **Allez, mets tes chaussures, je t'attends.**

Costia fit ce que le jeune homme lui avait demandé et ils s'en allèrent en se faufilant sans bruit jusqu'au fond du jardin où un groupe de personne discutaient et riaient entre elles.

\- **On va à la plage,** lui expliqua Georges.

\- **On n'est pas censé sortir d'ici.**

Georges lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Oh allez, t'es pas le genre de fille à suivre le règlement à la lettre.**

Costia fit une grimace.

\- **J'essaye de laisser tout ça derrière moi.**

\- **Tu te sens pas enfermée ici ? La plage est seulement à dix minutes d'ici** – il se tourna vers le groupe – **vous êtes prêts ?**

Un des garçons leva un sac où Costia aperçut de l'alcool. Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient faire ? Elle s'entendait bien avec eux mais ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce n'était vraiment pas bien…

\- **Et en plus…**

Faith, une des filles, désigna un sachet remplit de joints. Tous se mirent à applaudir en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en commençant à les allumer.

\- **Vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?** Demanda Costia.

\- **Allez, Cos…** se mit à rire Georges en lui tendant un joint. **Juste une taffe.**

Costia regarda le joint allumé et sentit une forte envie de s'en emparer et de tirer un grand coup dessus, et ainsi faire taire tous ses démons pour un moment. Mais aussitôt, Raven apparut à son esprit, la regardant avec une telle confiance qu'elle finit par refuser.

\- **Il faudrait mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre** – cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts – **Merci quand même pour l'invitation même si vous savez qu'il vaudrait mieux pas…** \- elle soupira – **Georges, ta copine ne voudrait pas te voir faire ça…**

\- **T'as aucune putain d'idée de rien, blondie.**

Costia releva ses mains en signe de défense.

\- **Bonne nuit,** leur dit-elle en leur tournant le dos et en commençant à s'en aller.

Elle les entendit la traiter de rabat-joie et d'ennuyante mais elle s'en ficha.

\- **Eh, Cos…** \- la blonde se retourna pour les regarder – **Ne dis rien s'il te plait.**

\- **Je serai muette comme une tombe,** les rassura-t-elle avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

* * *

Clarke sourit contre les lèvres de Lexa tandis qu'elles se dévoraient la bouche sur le trottoir. En cet instant, cela leur était complètement égal que quelqu'un les voit.

La brune était sur le point de s'en aller en Grèce pour une compétition en vue du mondial et elle ne la verrait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas l'y accompagner et ce, pour diverses raisons. Lexa lui avait promis qu'elles se parleraient en face-time et qu'elle la tiendrait au courant de tout.

Clarke sentit les mains de la brune passer sur ses hanches avant de se diriger vers ses fesses tandis que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement ensemble. Évidemment, la nuit précédente elles s'étaient dit au revoir en condition… même si Clarke aurait bien aimé avoir un autre de ces matins-là.

\- **Vous êtes pas obligées de vous bouffer la langue en plein milieu de la rue.**

Clarke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa en entendant le cri d'Anya depuis la voiture. Comme toujours, c'était elle qui emmenait la nageuse à l'aéroport. Mais Clarke avait décidé de ne pas aller jusque-là, elle détestait les adieux dans cet endroit.

\- **Tu pourrais nous donner un peu d'intimité ?** Demanda Lexa sur un ton mi-sérieux.

\- **D'intimité ? Vous êtes en plein milieu de la rue en train de vous fourrez la langue jusqu'à la trachée.**

Lexa sourit en prenant le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

\- **On se voit tout bientôt, je te le promets.**

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- **Fais attention à toi et sois sage.**

\- **C'est une mise en garde ? Toi aussi, sois sage.**

\- **Je suis toujours sage…**

\- **Si je me souviens bien, cette nuit, ta bouche n'était pas vraim…**

Clarke posa ses mains en riant sur la bouche de la brune pour la faire taire.

\- **Allez, va-t'en.**

Lexa lui sourit à nouveau avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et monter dans la voiture en lui faisant signe de la main.

Quand la voiture fut éloignée, Clarke soupira et envoya un message à Raven pour lui dire qu'elle la retrouverait à leur café habituel. Elle tenait à lui raconter certaines choses et voulait avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur car elle se doutait bien que la brune avait elle aussi beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Elles avaient aussi de nombreuses choses à planifier pour leur retour à Harvard.

Elle lâcha de nouveau un soupire.

Cette fois-ci, quitter San Diego allait se révéler beaucoup plus compliqué que les autres fois.

Au café, elles s'assirent et Clarke dit à Raven qu'elle irait rendre visite à Costia dimanche avec Lexa. La brune ne semblait pas emballée à l'idée que la nageuse vienne aussi mais elle accepta car la situation était telle qu'elle l'était. Et de plus, maintenant, Costia et elle étaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent encore un bon moment dans le café avant de décider de faire une promenade le long de la plage, où elles achetèrent quelque chose à manger. Clarke montra à Raven qu'elle n'avait plus autant peur de l'eau et lui raconta qu'elle avait fait des progrès et qu'elle se défendait beaucoup mieux qu'avant quand elle était dans l'eau. Même si cela demanderait encore du temps pour nager sans éprouver une quelconque peur.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et quand elles arrivèrent à la maison des Griffin, la première chose qu'elles voulaient était prendre une douche et se mettre au lit. Raven fut la première à occuper la salle de bain et Clarke alla dans sa chambre. Elle alluma distraitement la télévision tout en vérifiant son téléphone sachant toutefois que Lexa avait encore quelques heures de vols devant elle. Elle voulait avant tout s'assurer que la brune ne lui avait pas envoyé un message qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Elle regarda la télévision qui était sur la CNN et se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient d'un avion américain qui avait eu un accident. Clarke fronça les sourcils, ayant un mauvais pressentiment et monta le son.

Quand elle lut les messages qui passaient en boucle sur la partie basse de l'écran, son cœur s'arrêta aussitôt.

Il s'agissait de l'avion de Lexa.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **Olala heureusement que je publie la semaine prochaine pas vrai? XD**

 **Merci encore de suivre cette histoire, bonne soirée à vous :)**

 **Bye :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holààà ! :D**

 **Aaah ça fait du bien d'avoir un chapitre par semaine non ? :D Surtout après ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier :')**

 **Merci encore à tous de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture :)**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Elle put entendre Raven lui dire quelque chose au loin mais en ce moment, toute son attention était portée sur ce que disait la télévision à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec l'avion. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un problème mécanique mais il y avait de nombreux survivants. Clarke avait tenté par tous les moyens d'entrer en communication avec Lexa, mais sans succès. Elle sentait son corps entier trembler, elle avait envie de vomir et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Lexa allait bien… elle DEVAIT aller bien… elle devait… les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

\- **Clarke, calme-toi.**

La main de Raven se posa dans son dos et entreprit d'essayer de calmer son amie.

\- **Elle ne répond pas au téléphone… j'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien Rae… je vais devenir dingue sinon.**

Elle se mit debout et commença à faire les cent pas rapidement.

\- **Tu n'as aucun moyen de… contacter quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir plus d'infos ?**

\- **Tu crois que l'aéroport pourra nous renseigner ?**

\- **Non, je ne pense pas,** dit Raven en secouant la tête. **Et l'agent de Lexa dont tu m'as parlé ?**

Clarke hocha rapidement de la tête avant de chercher le numéro d'Anya que Lexa lui avait laissé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

\- **Allo ?**

La voix de l'agent s'entendait faiblement à travers l'appareil.

\- **Anya ? C'est Clarke… je… je viens de voir les nouvelles. Dis-moi que Lexa va bien.**

\- **Clarke…** \- sa voix semblait tendue – **J'essaye d'entrer en contact avec les autorités de l'aéroport pour avoir plus d'informations mais c'est le chaos et je n'ai rien pu savoir. Dès que je sais quelque chose, je te le ferai savoir d'accord ?**

\- **Oui d'accord… merci beaucoup… je…**

Sa voix se brisa tandis que Raven la regardait avec une tendresse infinie, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- **Eh je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle sait nager, tu te souviens ?** Tenta-t-elle de blaguer. **Je vais encore essayer d'obtenir des infos, je te rappelle bientôt.**

\- **Merci Anya.**

Clarke raccrocha et tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre Lexa, sans succès. Raven s'approcha, lui retira le téléphone des mains et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle la regarde.

\- **Il faut que tu te calmes.**

\- **Il doit forcément avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire…**

\- **Malheureusement tu ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre… Et le manque de nouvelles doit surement être un bon signal** – Clarke la regarda sans comprendre – **S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lexa, je suis sûre qu'on l'aurait su… Anya l'aurait su…**

Les yeux remplis de larmes de la blonde la regardèrent avec douleur.

\- **S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je crois que j'en mourrai, Rae…** \- Elle éclata en sanglots et la brune la serra contre elle avec force – **Je sais que c'est complétement idiot mais Lexa est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et je ne supporterai pas de la perdre après aussi peu de temps…**

\- **Ça n'a rien d'idiot** – Raven esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à Costia – **Il y a des personnes qui rentrent dans nos vies et font partie intégrante d'elle en peu de temps. Tandis qu'il y a des personnes qui font partie de notre vie depuis des années et qui ne seront jamais aussi spéciales. Toutes les relations humaines sont différentes… tu devrais le savoir, c'est pas ce qu'on t'apprend en cours ?** – elle tenta une blague avant de se séparer légèrement de Clarke et de lui essuyer ses larmes – **Allez viens, on descend, je vais te faire un thé ou quoi pendant qu'on attend qu'Anya te rappelle.**

\- **Je ne veux pas m'asseoir et attendre un appel, Rae… je vais devenir complètement folle.**

\- **Non tu ne deviendras pas complètement folle, je ne le permettrai pas.**

Elle passa un bras sur les épaules de la blonde et elles descendirent ensemble tandis que Raven continuait d'essayer de la calmer.

Elles furent surprises de tomber sur les parents de Clarke dans la cuisine. Ceux-ci venaient apparemment de rentrer et discutaient tous les deux. Abby fut la première à remarquer que quelque chose arrivait à sa fille cadette.

\- **Tout va bien ma chérie ?**

Clarke détourna le regard et s'assit sur un tabouret avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda à son tour Jake.

La blonde se tourna vers son amie en cherchant son appui et celle-ci l'encouragea.

\- **Dis-leur,** chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Clarke sentit que tout cela la dépassait.

Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle voulait que ses parents l'apprennent mais sincèrement, en ce moment, elle avait des problèmes plus urgents auxquels penser. La seule chose qui lui importait était que Lexa aille bien. La seule chose qu'elle désirait était de l'avoir à ses côtés, la serrer contre elle, l'embrasser, être certaine qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé dans cet avion.

Raven s'éloigna en demandant à Abby si elle avait du thé pour aider Clarke à se calmer. Celle-ci lui indiqua une armoire avant de s'approcher de sa fille et lui caresser le bras avec amour.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ?**

\- **Lexa a eu un accident…** murmura-t-elle en regardant dans le vide.

\- **Lexa ? La nageuse ?** Demanda Jake, confus.

\- **Oui, la nageuse,** répéta Clarke en relevant son regard vers lui. La confusion était bel et bien présente sur son visage. Son téléphone sonna et Clarke regarda aussitôt l'écran, l'appel venait de… **Anya ?**

\- **Clarke… Lexa n'était pas dans l'avion** – la blonde sentit tout le poids du monde tomber sur ses épaules – **elle n'a jamais embarqué et elle n'est pas dans la liste des passagers…**

\- **Mais elle est où alors ?**

\- **C'est ce que j'essaye de découvrir… je l'ai déposée à l'aéroport, sur le point d'embarquer et elle ne m'a rien dit.**

\- **Tu penses que… tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

\- **Non je ne pense pas… il doit y avoir une explication. Je vais essayer de la joindre, je te rappelle.**

\- **Merci Anya, vraiment…**

\- **Pas besoin de me remercier, je te rappelle.**

\- **Et… et les autres nageurs ?**

\- **Vivants** – Clarke se sentit plus tranquille. Elle connaissait plusieurs équipières de Lexa et même si cette dernière était sa principale préoccupation, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé ou pire encore… mort – **Certains sont gravement blessés mais ils sont vivants.**

\- **D'accord, préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau.**

\- **Bien sûr.**

Abby et Jake continuaient de regarder Clarke sans rien comprendre. Cette dernière se tourna vers Raven qui lui amenait un thé chaud.

\- **Alors ?** Demanda la latina.

\- **Elle n'était pas dans l'avion,** répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire timide, les larmes continuant toujours de rouler sur ses joues.

\- **Tu vois ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien. Elle est où alors ?**

\- **Anya ne sait pas…** \- elle secoua la tête – **Je pense qu'elle va continuer d'essayer de la joindre.**

Elle essaya de se lever mais Raven l'en empêcha.

- **Le thé d'abord,** la réprimanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

\- **Clarke….** – Jake la regardait en fronçant les sourcils – **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette fille… ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?**

La blonde prit une petite gorgée de thé avant d'essuyer ses larmes et regarder ses parents.

\- **Je voulais attendre avant de vous le dire mais… Lexa et moi, nous nous sommes en couple…**

En couple ? Elles n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais Clarke était sûre de la façon dont se sentait Lexa et elle était encore plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune. Et penser qu'elle avait pu la perdre lui fit se rendre compte qu'il était peut-être réellement temps d'en parler. Lexa lui avait pourtant laissé entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela ne soit qu'un amour de vacances.

Ses deux parents la regardèrent avec surprise et la mâchoire de Jake se crispa aussitôt.

\- **Je savais bien que le fait que vous trainiez souvent ensemble ces derniers temps n'allait annoncer rien de bon** – il jeta un regard à Raven – **et Costia aussi j'imagine…**

\- **Jake** -l'arrêta Abby - **tais-toi s'il te plait** – Son mari la regarda sans comprendre, comme s'il avait espéré que son épouse appuie également ses déclarations – **Je pense que si nous avons appris une chose avec Costia, c'est d'arrêter de chercher des coupables et essayer de comprendre davantage nos filles.**

Jake paraissait hors de lui, on pouvait voir une veine palpiter dans son cou mais il détourna le regard et n'ajouta rien de plus. Abby, de son côté, continuait de caresser le bras de Clarke.

\- **Comment est-ce arrivé… ? Je pensais que Costia et cette fille…**

Clarke faillit lâcher un petit rire.

 _Effectivement, comment est-ce arrivé ?_

\- **C'est une longue histoire, maman. Et je sais que vous sentez que je vous déçois certainement mais la vérité, c'est que c'est ce que je suis et Lexa est la personne que j'aime…**

\- **C'est trop demandé d'avoir un peu de normalité dans cette baraque ?** Demanda Jake précipitamment. **Je pensais que toi au moins, tu serais normale, Clarke.**

\- **Je suis normale, papa. Je suis toujours moi, seulement au lieu de sortir avec un garçon, je sors avec une fille…**

Jake paraissait vraiment offensé, elle savait pertinemment que ce serait le cas. Et cette réaction lui confirma que dans le fond, il n'avait jamais accepté sa grande sœur comme elle était. Et c'était douloureux. Maintenant elle pouvait comprendre en partie ce qu'avait vécu Costia.

\- **C'est une phase ?** Demanda-t-il en la regardant. **Parce que tu as déjà eu des petits-amis, ce garçon, Finn…**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas une phase, je l'aime. J'aime Lexa. Et j'ai cru que je mourais quand j'ai appris que cet avion avait eu un accident.**

\- **Chérie, ne dis pas ça,** chuchota Abby. **Ils t'ont dit qu'elle allait bien, non ?**

\- **On ne sait pas encore, maman. Elle n'était pas dans l'avion mais personne ne sait où elle est.**

\- « _**Je l'aime**_ », répéta Jake. **Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Tu as dix-neuf ans, bon dieu ! Et en plus de ça, tu la connais à peine…**

\- **Je suis une adulte au regard de la loi,** se défendit Clarke. **Et je pense que l'âge n'a pas d'importance.**

\- **Tu as tout notre soutien,** commença Abby. **Je ne dis pas que ça ne me surprend pas mais…** \- elle releva le regard vers son mari – **Jake, où est-ce que tu vas ?**

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fasses ça, Clarke.**

Il regarda sa fille depuis le cadre de la porte qui donnait sur le salon.

\- **Je ne fais rien, je… juste…**

\- **Elle ne fait qu'aimer quelqu'un,** intervint Raven en fulminant Jake du regard.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une invitée dans cette maison et qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle ferme sa bouche mais elle ne pouvait le laisser dire ce genre d'injustices.

Jake l'ignora totalement et secoua la tête.

\- **Tu étais ma fierté, Clarke.**

\- **Papa…**

Clarke se mit debout et sentit les larmes commencer à lui brûler les yeux.

Son père avait toujours été tendre et affectueux avec elle, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il était fier de ce qu'elle était. Et voir toute cette déception au fond de ses yeux lui fendait l'âme douloureusement. Ils étaient tous les deux pareils : intelligents, pragmatiques et centrés sur ce qu'ils aimaient. Probablement même que Clarke avait elle aussi eu l'esprit fermé comme lui… mais tout avait changé maintenant.

Jake sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et fit claquer fortement la porte de l'entrée.

Abby ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- **Je parlerai avec lui…** dit-elle à sa fille.

Clarke hocha la tête tristement.

\- **Donne-lui du temps,** _ **rubia**_ **,** chuchota doucement Raven.

Jake n'était vraiment pas sa personne préférée mais elle ne supportait pas de voir Clarke dans cet état et elle désirait seulement la réconforter.

Abby prit sa fille dans les bras.

\- **Tout va bien se passer ma puce.**

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver que Lexa tombait avec cet avion, que son visage reflétait une terreur immense et que ses lèvres prononçaient leurs derniers mots avant de tomber dans le vide pour toujours. Raven se trouvait tout près d'elle. En effet, elle s'était endormie la tête sur les jambes de la latina, comme elle avait l'habitude, petite, de le faire quand elle regardait la télévision avec Costia.

\- **Il est quelle heure ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La brune détourna son attention de la télévision même si elle était plus plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne prêtait attention aux nouvelles qui passaient en boucle sur la chaine.

\- **Sept heures…**

Clarke referma les yeux, la nuit commençait à tomber et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Lexa.

\- **Tu penses que je devrai rappeler Anya ?**

\- **Elle a dit qu'elle te tiendrait au courant, Clarke…**

\- **Bon sang, Raven, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise que Lexa va bien.**

\- **Je sais,** _ **rubia**_ **, mais il faut essayer de te détendre. Comme je te l'ai dit, les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent plutôt vite… du coup…**

Elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke. C'était un numéro inconnu.

\- **Allo ?**

\- **Clarke ?**

La blonde s'assit aussitôt, déglutissant en entendant la voix de Lexa.

\- **Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?**

\- **Oui, oui, ça va ma belle** – elle soupira – **Du moins physiquement ça va. Anya m'a dit que tu t'étais beaucoup inquiétée… je suis désolée…**

\- **Où est-ce que tu es ?**

\- **Je suis…** \- sa voix semblait très faible – **Je suis… à l'hôpital. Ma mère a eu un accident et elle est dans un sale état et…**

\- **Oh bon sang, Lex... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue avant ?**

\- **Mon téléphone est HS et c'était assez mouvementé… je suis vraiment désolée, miss.**

\- **Tu passes la nuit là-bas ? J'arrive tout de suite !**

\- **Tu n'as pas à le faire, Clarke.**

\- **J'ai besoin de te voir,** chuchota-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur son front. **Savoir que tu vas bien, te serrer contre moi…**

\- **En vrai, j'aurai bien besoin d'un de tes câlins, mon amour.**

\- **Je me mets en route, d'accord ?**

Raven la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- **Elle va bien ?**

\- **Oui, je te raconterai plus tard…**

\- **Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?**

Clarke aurait été enchantée que Raven vienne avec elle mais elle savait à quel point Lexa était réservée quant à sa mère et elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment propice de sa part d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre. Elle assura à la brune qu'elle essayerait de ne pas tarder, elle prit les clés de la voiture de Costia, et s'en alla, demandant à la latina de prévenir sa mère.

Elle était beaucoup plus tranquille de savoir que Lexa n'avait rien mais en même temps, elle était inquiète à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère. Elle arriva rapidement sur place et vit la nageuse devant les portes d'entrée. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

\- **Tu fumes ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Toutefois, cette constatation ne la freina pas pour se lancer dans les bras de la brune. Cette dernière la serra fortement contre elle et Clarke enfouit rapidement son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum, s'enivrant de la sensation de l'avoir là tout contre elle, de pouvoir la toucher, la palper, la sentir, l'embrasser.

\- **Salut, miss,** fit Lexa en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et en jetant la cigarette sur le côté – **J'ai eu une journée assez intense et c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour me calmer** – les deux filles se séparèrent légèrement et Lexa put voir que les yeux de la blonde étaient remplis de larmes – **Oh non, ne pleure pas mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies dû passer par tout ça mais je vais bien…**

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la plus petite et celle-ci la serra à nouveau contre elle.

\- **Si tu avais été dans cet avion** …

\- **Chhht,** fit Lexa en la serrant davantage contre elle. **Je n'y étais pas, c'est le plus important.**

Clarke renifla et se hissa sur la pointe de pied pour embrasser la brune sur les lèvres. Cette dernière reçut le baiser en sentant que toutes les émotions qu'elle avait tenté de contrôler étaient en train de déborder. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour savourer la langue de la blonde et elle sut qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'avoir Clarke près d'elle et lui dévorer la bouche.

L'appel du Docteur Jaha l'avait assez chamboulée, il lui avait appris que sa mère avait réussi d'une manière ou une autre à arriver sur la terrasse, qu'elle avait sauté et qu'elle s'était cognée fortement la tête. Lexa s'était transformée en véritable furie. Elle payait les soins de sa mère précisément pour cela, pour que l'on prenne soin d'elle vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle. Mais elle savait qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre la démence, que chaque jour, sa mère perdait un peu plus de lucidité et qu'elle avait probablement pu échapper au regard des infirmières en une poignée de secondes. Surtout si elle s'était sentie oppressée et alarmée, pensant qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité.

Jaha lui avait assuré qu'elle était en route pour l'hôpital et que si Lexa ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, il la tiendrait au courant.

Seulement Lexa n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Elle adorait sa profession, elle connaissait les risques que son absence engendrerait et es acceptait, elle savait pertinemment que cette compétition en Grèce était primordiale pour se qualifier pour le mondial.

Mais sa mère passait en premier. Cette femme l'avait aidée à devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle l'avait soutenue sans vergogne et l'avait amenée à réaliser son rêve.

Quand Lexa était arrivée à l'hôpital et qu'elle l'avait vue dans cet état, après de nombres heures d'opération, son cœur s'était serré d'une façon dont elle croyait impossible. Cela faisait tellement de mal de la voir comme cela. Elle lui avait parlé, elle avait même pleuré à ses côtés mais… rien ne semblait pourvoir ramener sa mère du coma que la chute avait occasionné. Sa mère souffrait de graves lésions cérébrales et elle ne savait pas si elle allait survivre.

Le Docteur avait au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête quant aux chances de réveil de Gabrielle. Même si la plupart de ses fonctions vitales étaient intactes, rien n'était moins sûr qu'elle parvienne un jour à se réveiller…

Lexa avait quand même pensé à faire un procès à la clinique de sa mère mais elle y avait repensé à tête reposée et s'était convaincue que ces choses-là arrivaient. Que cela aurait même pu arriver si elle avait été présente.

\- **J'ai été…** commença à raconter Lexa quand enfin, elles arrivèrent à se séparer. **J'ai essayé de réfléchir… de penser à tout ça** … - elle regarda droit devant elle – **Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ?**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Ma mère a toujours travaillé énormément pour que je ne manque de rien et… peut-être que tout ce travail…**

\- **Non, Lexa,** dit Clarke avec douceur et fermeté en posant une main sur son bras. **Ce genre de démences est héréditaire et tu n'as rien à voir avec** **ça** – elle caressa tendrement la joue de la nageuse – **C'était un accident, rien de plus.**

\- **Je sens que… j'ai laissé filer pas mal de choses avec elle… j'aurai peut-être dû passer plus de temps avec elle.**

Sa voix se brisa et Clarke déglutit en voyant une personne aussi forte que Lexa dans cet état. Elle savait pourtant que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans cette situation.

\- **Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu as avancé dans ta vie mais le fait que tu aies manqué d'assister à une compétition si importante pour être ici avec ta mère, que tu essayes de faire un maximum pour elle… ça en dit long sur toi.**

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant… Mais ma tête…**

\- **De toute façon, tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec l'avion. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'accident, je n'aurai pas été aussi inquiète parce que j'aurai pensé que tu étais en route pour la Grèce…**

Lexa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- **Ils** **ne savent pas ce qui va se passer, Clarke… et je ne veux pas la perdre…** \- Lexa finit par craquer et la blonde la serra avec force contre elle, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était là pour elle.

\- **Ça n'arrivera pas,** la rassura-t-elle.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux dans les bras de l'autre tandis que la fraicheur de la soirée commençait à les faire frissonner.

\- **Tu as mangé quelque chose ?** Demanda Clarke, inquiète. Lexa secoua la tête. **Je vais vite te chercher quelque chose à manger alors…**

\- **Attends,** l'arrêta Lexa. **Viens**.

Elle lui prit la main et elles entrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment. L'heure de visite était déjà dépassée depuis un certain temps mais Jaha avait donné l'autorisation de laisser entrer Lexa parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de comment l'état de Gabrielle allait évoluer. Et Lexa voulait rester avec sa mère aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Clarke se laissa conduire par la nageuse jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Les couloirs étaient terriblement silencieux et la chambre de Madame Woods, plus encore. La femme était couchée dans un lit, exactement comme Clarke l'imaginait : complétement impassible, avec de nombreux appareils connectés de tous les côtés et sans aucun signe de mouvements.

\- **Si elle reste dans cet état… ils m'ont dit que je devrai réfléchir à d'autres options…,** chuchota Lexa, abattue. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'inclina légèrement vers la femme. **Maman…** dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. En voyant la façon dont Lexa regardait sa mère, le cœur de Clarke se gonfla d'amour. **J'ai amené quelqu'un que j'aimerai que tu rencontres…** \- elle se tourna vers Clarke pour que celle-ci s'approche – **Voici Clarke,** présenta-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. **C'est la fille…** – elle regarda la blonde du coin de l'œil – **c'est la fille que j'aime et…** \- elle se mordit la lèvre. Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant un court instant. Lexa venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait… bon sang – **Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais présenté personne mais c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée dans ma vie. Et je veux que tu saches que j'espère de tout cœur que tu iras mieux et que tu puisses la rencontrer réellement et découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles elle me rend si heureuse.**

Clarke tourna vers elle un regard rempli d'amour et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime,** chuchota-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire doucement Lexa. **C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Madame Woods,** continua-t-elle. **Vous avez la fille la plus incroyable du monde…** – elle se tourna vers Lexa et remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient embués – **Je vais te chercher un truc à manger, d'accord ?** Chuchota-elle et Lexa acquiesça sans lâcher du regard sa mère.

Clarke vit le bandage qui entourait sa tête, probablement à cause de la chute et de l'opération qui avait suivi. La femme était très belle, tout comme sa fille, et elle était encore jeune, c'était une véritable peine de la voir dans cet état.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria et acheta un sandwich et un jus pour Lexa, et un café pour elle. Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, elle vit que Lexa était au téléphone avec Anya, lui semblait-il.

 **\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, Anya… Il y avait beaucoup de nageurs dans cet avion, la fédération pourrait faire une exception** – elle posa son index et son pouce sur l'arête de son nez - **D'accord, tiens-moi au courant demain, bye.**

Elle releva le regard et remercia Clarke qui lui tendait la nourriture. Son estomac rugit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment affamée vu que d'habitude elle mangeait énormément durant la journée. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas eu la tête à avaler quoique ce soit.

\- **J'ai enfin réussi à l'allumer,** expliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine en se référant à son téléphone. **Il était tombé par terre quand j'étais en train de chercher un taxi et un vélo lui a roulé dessus… c'est pourquoi il est comme ça.**

Elle montra l'appareil à Clarke qui esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'écran complètement fissuré.

\- **Tu t'en achèteras un autre…**

\- **Oui mais j'y étais attachée.**

\- **À cause de tous les numéros de filles que tu as là-dedans ?** Demanda Clarke en la cherchant.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire en buvant une gorgée de son jus.

\- **La seule qui m'intéresse est ici avec moi,** lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. **Tu ne manges rien ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas faim** – Lexa fit une grimace – **Je mangerai à la maison,** tenta-t-elle pour s'échapper mais Lexa lui tendit son sandwich.

\- **Mords.**

\- **Lex…**

\- **Mords !** – elle lâcha un petit rire – **Jamais j'aurai pensé dire ça dans ce contexte.**

Clarke roula des yeux avant de prendre une bouchée du sandwich.

\- **J'ai dit à mes parents à propos de nous…** \- Clarke mit sa main devant sa bouche pendant qu'elle mastiquait – **Enfin… ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi inquiète pour toi et je leur ai dit qu'on était ensemble parce que c'est le cas, pas vrai ?**

Lexa mâcha sa bouchée avant de répondre.

\- **Ensemble ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, miss. Je ne te connais même pas,** dit-elle en tentant de rester sérieuse. Mais elle finit par rire en voyant la tête de Clarke. Cette dernière se dit que même dans des moments aussi intenses, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le clown, ce qu'elle adorait. **Clarke… tu es la seule fille avec qui je veux être… je t'ai même présentée à ma maman. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des relations mais… je pense que ça doit être un peu comme ça, non ?**

Clarke regarda ses pieds en souriant largement.

\- **Oui, j'imagine.**

\- **Comment ça s'est passé ?**

\- **Mon père l'a vraiment mal pris… il est très énervé et déçu…**

\- **Désolée, miss…**

Elle déposa un tendre et court baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiante.

- **Peu importe,** dit Clarke pour changer de sujet et elle se mordit la lèvre. **Tu parlais de quoi avec Anya ?**

\- **Tu sais que pour le mondial, la compétition en Grèce était vraiment importante… on ne sait toujours pas si on va pouvoir y assister, avec ce qui s'est passé avec l'accident et avec ma mère, urgence personnelle.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **La compétition en Grèce nous donnait les points nécessaires pour compléter la qualification.**

\- **Et ils ne peuvent pas faire une exception ?**

\- **C'est ce qu'Anya cherche à découvrir.**

Clarke s'accrocha aux hanches de la nageuse.

\- **Tu surmonteras ça et plus encore.**

Lexa passa ses bras autour d'elle et appuya son menton sur le haut du crâne de la petite blonde.

\- **Avec toi à mes côtés, je surmonterai tout.**

* * *

Cette semaine était la dernière que Clarke passerait à San Diego et il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. L'état de la mère de Lexa ne s'était pas amélioré et la brune se refusait à la laisser s'en aller. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle gardait espoir.

De plus, la fédération avait fait une exception et laissait la brune participer au mondial. Clarke n'en espérait pas moins, Lexa était une des favorites, et même s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de favoritisme et qu'elle avait dû se classifier comme tout le monde, les circonstances de ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère avaient été prises en compte.

Cette matinée, l'étudiante avait enfin décidé de rendre visite à sa sœur. Elle devait bien admettre que cette dernière lui manquait. En plus, Raven venait aussi et semblait vraiment excitée à l'idée de revoir sa petite-amie. Chose que Clarke n'avait pas encore entièrement assimilée.

\- **Bon sang, fais une autre tête,** réclama-t-elle à son amie. **Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi et Costia…**

Elle fit une grimace.

\- **Eh bien, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lexa te broute le minou toutes les nuits et pourtant c'est le cas.**

L'intéressée qui marchait de l'autre côté de Clarke lâcha un petit rire, amusée.

\- **Si seulement c'était toutes les nuits,** chuchota-t-elle à Clarke, un éclair de malice au fond des yeux.

Clarke rougit fortement suite à la remarque.

Costia se trouvait dans le jardin. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle semblait être en train de dessiner quelque chose. Elle releva le regard en sentant la présence des trois filles et fit un grand sourire en apercevant Raven. Elle se mit debout et courut vers la brune pour la serrer contrer elle. La latina la réceptionna, elle aussi, un immense sourire collé sur les lèvres.

\- **Et évidemment la petite sœur est invisible…**

Costia se sépara de Raven et regarda Clarke avec amusement et tendresse avant de la prendre à son tour dans les bras pour une étreinte quelque peu étrange.

\- **C'est comme ça qu'on traite les sœurs qui ne viennent jamais.**

\- **Hey, je suis là maintenant** – elle regarda sa grande sœur qui avait un aspect incroyable – **tu es magnifique.**

Costia lança un regard curieux vers Lexa.

\- **J'espère que ta présence ici a une explication.**

Son ton n'était ni sec ni méchant mais plus curieux et amusé à la fois. Raven regarda Lexa et Clarke avec un grand sourire, les défiant de s'expliquer.

\- **Eh bien j'ai appris il y a peu que Raven est ma « belle-sœur »…** commença à expliquer Clarke avant de se racler la gorge. **Et je voulais que tu saches que toi aussi tu as une « belle-sœur » et il se trouve que c'est Lexa…**

Costia papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, dévisageant Lexa puis Clarke pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, Lexa esquissa un sourire et Raven se joignit à Costia qui était toujours occupée à s'esclaffer. Elles rirent toutes les deux pendant quelques minutes et Clarke n'y comprenait rien.

\- **Toi… et Lexa ?** Demanda-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire et se tourner vers la nageuse. **Et toi depuis quand tu as une belle-sœur, des beaux-parents et une petite amie ?**

\- **Depuis que toi aussi tu les as,** répondit tranquillement la brune.

\- **Touché,** concéda Raven à Lexa. **Même si tes beaux-parents sont au Mexique,** ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Costia qui continuait de rire.

\- **C'est sérieux ? Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Parce que bon, je savais que vous couchi…**

\- **C'était pas le cas,** clarifia Clarke. **Et je ne sais pas d'où tu as sorti ça.**

Costia se tourna vers Lexa en souriant.

\- **Tu ne lui as jamais raconté ?**

Lexa se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, en grimaçant légèrement.

\- **Me raconter quoi ?**

\- **Lexa a eu un petit lapsus et en plein milieu de la passion, elle m'a appelée Clarke…**

La blonde se tourna complétement abasourdie vers sa petite-amie.

\- **Tu as fait quoi ?**

\- **Je me suis excusée,** dit la brune.

\- **C'était quand même douloureux,** releva Costia. **Mais je t'avertis, si tu fais souffrir ma petite casse-burnes de sœur, je te tue.**

Lexa passa un bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

\- **Ce ne sera pas le cas, Costia.**

\- **J'arrive toujours pas à y croire** – elle se remit à rire – **Mais oui, on dirait bien que tu as changé.**

\- **C'est le cas,** lui assura Lexa.

Costia se tourna vers Raven et la regarda avec amour.

\- **Avant je t'aurai dit que je ne pensais pas que les gens puissent changer mais… après toutes ces semaines, je sais que c'est possible... Bon, vous voulez voir notre petite exposition ?** – Elle regarda Clarke qui aimait tout autant l'art qu'elle – **On a des cours de peinture et on a fait une petite galerie dans une des couloirs** …

Elle commença à marcher avant que Raven ne vienne lui prendre la main.

Clarke les regarda toutes les deux en souriant.

\- **Elles font un très beau couple,** commenta Lexa. **Mais pas aussi sexy que le nôtre,** continua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke qui la prit par le bras en riant.

L'exposition était vraiment très sympathique et Clarke sentit Costia se poser à ses côtés tandis que Lexa et Raven riaient ensemble de dieu sait quoi ou qui.

\- **Alors… Lexa hein ?** Demanda Costia, amusée. **Depuis quand tu aimes les filles ?**

\- **Aucune idée…** \- elle se mordit la lèvre – **Ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis même pas certaine que les garçons me plaisaient.**

Costia lui sourit, légèrement inquiète.

\- **Tu sais que… Lexa a une certaine réputation… ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Mais c'est une bonne personne,** lui concéda-t-elle. **Elle s'inquiète pour les gens qu'elle aime** – elle se plongea dans le regard de sa petite sœur **– Et vu la façon dont elle te regarde,** _ **minimoys**_ **, c'est toi la fille qui a réussi à attraper le cœur de l'insaisissable Lexa Woods.**

Clarke la regarda amusée avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- **Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais de cette façon…**

Costia haussa les épaules.

\- **Il y a un mois, ça aurait été différent mais maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses en tête,** répondit-elle en regardant Raven.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles pendant qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux le cadre en face d'elles jusqu'à ce que Clarke dise :

\- **Je vais devoir bientôt retourner à Harvard…**

\- **Oui, ne me le rappelle pas,** soupira-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la latina. **Vous allez… ?**

\- **Continuer ?** – elle acquiesça – **Lexa m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir de temps en temps et moi aussi je ferai le trajet.** **Et toi et Rae… ?**

\- **On n'en a pas encore parlé** , soupira l'aînée des Griffin. **Je veux dire, de toutes façons, je dois encore rester un mois ici mais… peut-être que… je sais pas** … – elle se mordit la lèvre – **Je pensais reprendre des études d'art et…**

\- **Vraiment ? C'est génial, Cos ! Tu es vraiment douée pour ça** –elles se regardèrent avec tendresse – **En fait, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour toutes ces années…**

\- **Ah non, pas de broutilles, s'il te plait.**

\- **Ecoute-moi idiote,** gronda-t-elle. **Je veux qu'on recommence tout depuis le début…**

\- **Et c'est ce qu'on est en** **train de faire** – Costia pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda en réfléchissant – **Raven** **a raison,** dit-elle en la regardant avec malice.

\- **À propos de quoi ?**

\- **Le sexe te donne un air plus relax.**

\- **Je vais la tuer… !**

Costia se mit à rire avant de rejoindre Raven et Lexa.

Clarke regarda les trois autres filles avec un grand sourire. Elle se réjouissait de les avoir dans sa vie et était certaine que n'importe quel obstacle qui se présenterait dans sa vie à partir de maintenant, elle pourrait le surmonter grâce à elles. Et elle savait qu'il en viendrait de nombreux, quelque chose au fond d'elle le lui disait…

* * *

 **Voilààààà :)**

 **Alors rassurés pour Lexa ? :)**

 **Abby a plutôt eu une chouette réaction pour Clarke et Lexa pas vrai ? Bon par contre de l'autre côté, on a Jake qui a été vraiment dur je trouve…**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D**

 **La traduction avance plutôt bien, j'ai quasiment fini de traduire l'histoire :') (j'aimerai tellement dire la même chose pour mes travaux :p)**

 **Bon week-end à tous :)**

 **Bye :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holàààà ! :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre comme chaque semaine maintenant, ça fait du bien de prendre ce rythme en fait :D**

 **Encore merci à tous de lire cette traduction ! :D**

 **Merci aussi à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture, comme d'hab :) Mais elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour la suite de l'héritage ;) ça vous dit un petit week-end harcèlement ? :p au pire, c'est moi qui morfle après XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke observait Lexa prendre de grandes inspirations en tapotant sur le volant nerveusement. Elle sourit, amusée, et ne put éviter de regarder l'autre fille en détails. Ce jour-là, elles avaient continué les cours de natation et la blonde avait énormément ri parce que Lexa l'avait emmenée nager avec tous les enfants à qui elle donnait des cours, et Clarke avait passé une merveilleuse après-midi.

C'était son avant dernier-jour à San Diego avant de retourner à Harvard pour les cours, ainsi la brune n'avait pas voulu se séparer d'elle. Clarke non plus ne voulait pas passer du temps sans sa petite-amie. Dans la matinée, elles s'étaient rendues à l'hôpital où Lexa lui avait raconté des anecdotes de son enfance tandis que sa mère restait toujours impassible et couchée dans le lit. Mais elle adorait partager ce genre de moments qu'elle savait que Lexa réservait exclusivement pour elle.

Par la suite, elles étaient retournées dans l'appartement de la nageuse où elles s'étaient changées. Lexa était si nerveuse qu'elle avait demandé à la blonde de lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre pour cette soirée.

 _-_ _ **Je n'ai jamais mangé avec mes « beaux-parents »,**_ _lui avait-elle dit._

 _Clarke s'était mise à rire._

 _-_ _ **Et moi oui ?**_

 _-_ _ **Mais ce sont tes parents, pas les miens.**_

 _La mâchoire de Clarke se crispa et elle détourna le regard vers un autre côté._

 _-_ _ **Il n'y aura probablement que ma mère. Mon père…**_ _\- elle soupira_ _ **– Enfin, tu sais...**_

 _Lexa s'approcha d'elle qui était assise sur le bord du lit. La blonde releva le regard et la façon dont les yeux verts de la nageuse la regardaient, la fit frissonner toute entière. Lexa caressa doucement sa joie._

 _-_ _ **Tu vas bien ?**_ _Lui demanda-t-elle._

 _Clarke ferma les yeux et posa sa joue sur le ventre de la nageuse qui était toujours debout._

 _-_ _ **Je me répète sans cesse que je ne fais rien de mal en étant avec toi.**_

 _-_ _ **Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité. On fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses…**_ _\- elle caressa les cheveux blonds –_ _ **Dans mon lit, dans la salle de bain, sur le canapé…**_ _\- elle s'approcha davantage en chuchotant –_ _ **à la piscine…**_

 _Clarke lâcha un petit rire, amusée, et la tapa sur l'épaule. Elle adorait que Lexa fasse autant l'idiote. Elle se mit debout et s'accrocha à ses hanches. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent amusées._

 _Elle était certaine que cela allait énormément lui manquer de l'avoir près d'elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser… elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le fit. Lexa reçut ses lèvres avec un petit sourire crispé._

 _-_ _ **Tu es nerveuse ?**_ _Demanda la blonde sans cesser de caresser les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes._

 _-_ _ **Je suis encore plus stressée que mes derniers Jeux Olympiques.**_

 _Cette remarque fit rire la blonde._

\- _**Mais quelle menteuse.**_

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre et la vit sourire amplement._

 _Bon sang, qu'elle était belle. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de regarder son visage, elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour tandis qu'elle la regardait droit dans les yeux._

 _-_ _ **Tu vas m'aider à choisir quoi mettre ?**_

 _La blonde déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se sépara d'elle. Lexa s'assit à la place que la blonde occupait auparavant sur le lit._

 _Clarke ouvrit l'énorme dressing de la nageuse. Tout était proprement ordonné par couleur ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit rire._

 _-_ _ **T'es assez maniaque, tu sais ça?**_

 _-_ _ **Et c'est mal ?**_

 _-_ _ **Ça dépend…**_

 _Elle se tourna et se rendit compte que Lexa avait le regard fixé sur ses fesses. Elle releva un sourcil et l'autre fille lui sourit innocemment._

 _-_ _ **Quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle.**_

 _-_ _ **Bien sûr…**_

 _-_ _ **En vrai, l'idée d'avoir ces fesses entre mes mains avant que l'on parte est assez tentante.**_

 _-_ _ **On n'a pas le temps.**_

 _-_ _ **Conneries, on a toujours le temps pour ça. Je croyais que je te l'avais déjà prouvé.**_

 _Clarke sentit ses joues la brûler ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps. Elle tenta d'ignorer la brune en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle vit l'endroit où se trouvaient les casquettes et les vêtements sportifs de la brune. Elle adorait voir Lexa porter une casquette à l'envers et des t-shirts amples mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas aller ses voir ses parents comme cette tenue… enfin sa mère._

 _Elle avait été surprise quand sa mère avait insisté pour faire ce repas. Clarke savait qu'elle le faisait de bonne grâce, aussi, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le lui refuser._

 _Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les blazers et en sortit un de couleur militaire, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir en cuir, et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Elle montra l'ensemble à Lexa qui ne put éviter de rire._

 _-_ _ **Un blazer hein ?**_

 _Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

 _-_ _ **Comme ça je pourrai te l'enlever plus tard.**_

 _-_ _ **Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.**_

Lexa s'était alors relevée et l'avait embrassée avec passion, faisant gémir Clarke contre ses lèvres.

Et maintenant, elles se trouvaient dans la voiture, Lexa portait les vêtements que la blonde avait choisis. Cette dernière se sentait terriblement attirée par la nageuse. Elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle avait vu Lexa, avec son air prétentieux, avec ces yeux et ce visage qui étaient un pêcher ambulant. Elle avait aussitôt senti de l'aversion envers cette fille même si au fond d'elle, elle se sentait fortement attirée et maintenant qu'elle y pensait… peut-être que l'idée d'utiliser la nageuse pour son projet n'avait pas uniquement été motivée par des intentions aussi pures qu'elle le clamait, ce qu'elle tentait de se persuader en se voilant la face.

Lexa passa une vitesse, les sourcils toujours froncés. Tout comme Clarke, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se maquiller mais pour cette occasion, elles avaient toutes les deux fait un effort et Clarke ne pouvait cesser d'observer le fin maquillage qui faisait ressortir la beauté des yeux de Lexa.

\- **Je peux sentir ton regard sur moi, mini-Griffin** – elle la regarda du coin de l'œil – **Je sais que tu as une petite-amie magnifique mais sois plus discrète.**

Clarke rit doucement et lui prit la main pour lui caresser les doigts.

\- **Je te regarde parce qu'on dirait que tu es sur le point d'aller à l'abattoir.**

\- **Ce n'est pas vrai…**

Clarke se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- **Si c'est vrai. Et c'est vraiment adorable.**

Lexa la regarda une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil, et son regard s'attarda sur les jambes dénudées de Clarke qui portait une mini-jupe.

\- **Je suis peut-être juste nerveuse parce que de la vision de tes jambes me rend dingue depuis qu'on est parties.**

\- **Ah…**

Clarke sourit et prit la main de Lexa pour la poser sur sa cuisse. La brune la regarda surprise et vit la blonde sourire en se mordant la lèvre.

Lexa lâcha un petit rire et remonta légèrement sa main, retenant sa respiration quand elle sentit la peau douce et chaude de l'intérieur de la cuisse de la blonde. Elle nota que cette dernière ouvrait davantage les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès et elle ferma les yeux une seconde en pensant que, lorsque Clarke faisait ce genre de choses, cela ne l'excitait pas fois cent mais fois mille. Elle adorait que ce soit la blonde qui prenne des initiatives et quand elle la regardait de la façon dont elle était en train de le faire…

Bon dieu.

\- **On est presque arrivées,** dit-Lexa d'une voix rauque sans cesser de caresser sa peau, plus que tentée de continuer son chemin vers le haut.

\- **Oui…**

Clarke appuya sa tête sur l'appui-tête de son siège mais Lexa sourit en retirant sa main.

\- **Tu vas me tuer,** lâcha la nageuse.

\- **Peut-être que c'est ce que je prétends faire.**

\- **Tu veux me tuer ?**

Lexa se parqua en face de la maison de la blonde.

\- **Oui.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois et Lexa la regarda intensément en approchant son visage d'elle. Clarke approcha à son tour et mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la nageuse, la faisant soupirer. Elle l'embrassa passionnément et Lexa agrippa la nuque de Clarke qui ouvrit la bouche, excitant la nageuse de sa langue. La blonde commença à oublier tout ce qui les entourait et gémit contre les lèvres de la brune.

\- **Si tu me tues…** – murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche – **Qui va t'embrasser de cette façon ?**

Elles se regardèrent avec un désir non feint.

\- **Prétentieuse.**

\- **Non** – elle passa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde – **J'adore simplement être la seule qui te fait trembler de cette façon comme tu es en train de le faire,** chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille. **T'embrasser me calme et m'excite en même temps… t'embrasser me rappelle des poèmes et des chansons** – elle rit d'elle-même sans cesser de parler à voix basse à son oreille – **«** _ **Ta bouche qui est tienne et mienne, ta bouche qui ne se trompe jamais, je t'aime parce que ta bouche goûte le cri de la liberté**_ **»**

Clarke sentit son centre de plaisir palpiter et son cœur battre avec force. Lexa qui récitait de la poésie dans le creux de son oreille la dépassait complétement.

\- **Bon sang, Lex…**

Elle s'accrocha à son blazer et déposa des baisers humides dans le cou de sa petite-amie. La température de la voiture venait d'augmenter considérablement.

\- **Clarke…**

\- **Mmh ?**

\- **Je pense que ta mère nous observe.**

La blonde se tendit et tourna le regard dehors, apercevant sa mère regarder la voiture et les saluer avec une main.

\- **Oh bon sang,** rit-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou de la nageuse.

\- **Tu crois que j'ai déjà perdu des points ?**

\- **Je suis en train de prier mentalement pour qu'elle n'ait rien vu.**

\- **Je ne savais pas que tu priais.**

\- **Seulement dans des situations spéciales…**

Lexa lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front, même si elles avaient toutes les deux envie de s'embrasser à d'autres endroits, et elles sortirent de l'habitacle. Clarke savait que Raven ne serait pas là. La latina était de sortie pour avoir ses propres adieux avec Costia. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui demander comment car elle savait que ce n'était pas un jour de visite… Ainsi, elles ne seraient que Lexa, elle et sa mère. Elle avait eu l'espoir que son père apparaisse pour le repas mais son tout-terrain n'était pas là. À cette constatation, elle se sentit légèrement désappointée.

Elle fut surprise quand Lexa la prit par la main, de façon intime mais respectueuse, et elles s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Clarke ne put éviter de faire glisser son regard sur la nageuse. Bon sang, elle adorait la brune. Elle regarda sa mère en tenant de dissimuler ce que Lexa était en train de réveiller dans son esprit, son coeur et son corps en ce moment.

\- **Bonjour maman.**

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Lexa tendit sa main pour saluer la femme après sa petite-amie.

\- **C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Madame Griffin.**

\- **Appelle-moi Abby, s'il te plait Lexa,** dit-elle en souriantet elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la maison.

Lexa semblait sur le point de vomir ce qui fit légèrement rire Clarke.

\- **Le repas est presque prêt,** leur indiqua Abby quand elles s'assirent dans le salon.

\- **C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?** Demanda la blonde, surprise. **Je pensais que tu commanderais, je serai venue t'aider sinon…**

\- **Ne dis pas de bêtises, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné quelque chose d'élaboré et j'en avais envie… surtout pour la jeune femme qui rend aussi heureuse ma fille.**

Clarke fut à nouveau surprise par le regard chaleureux que sa mère dédia à Lexa. Celle-ci parut également surprise et sourit nerveusement.

\- **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour l'invitation Mada** … **Abby,** se corrigea-t-elle. **Je… C'est Clarke qui me rend heureuse,** dit-elle en regardant la blonde qui rougit légèrement.

Mais elle trouvait amusant que la Lexa toujours sûre d'elle soit aussi nerveuse.

\- **Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai acheté un délicieux vin pour le repas mais on pourrait l'ouvrir…** \- elle signala Clarke du doigt – **Pour toi, seulement un peu.**

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants et Lexa se dit que la mère de la blonde semblait être une femme indépendante et sûre d'elle-même et qui, sans aucun doute, aimait sa fille. Enfin, ses deux filles car elle parla aussi beaucoup de Costia et du fait qu'elle était fière de tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris depuis son hospitalisation. Même si le sujet semblait encore assez délicat… peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait encore coupable. Clarke lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses, et oui, chaque famille avait son lot de problèmes et ses propres histoires. Mais Lexa savait que ce qui faisait une véritable famille, au final, était de résoudre ces problèmes et rester ensemble quoiqu'il advienne. Cela lui fit penser à sa mère qui était la seule famille qui lui restait… et qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de la perdre. Même si elle tentait de se maintenir forte, elle savait que l'espoir qu'elle se réveille s'amenuisait chaque jour qui passait.

\- **Lexa, des pommes de terre ?**

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Abby.

\- **Oui, merci** – elle sourit légèrement – **Maintenant je sais d'où vient la beauté de vos filles,** la complimenta-t-elle. **Vous êtes une très belle femme.**

Abby sembla flattée par le compliment et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Lexa semblait être moins nerveuse et était en train de se mettre sa mère dans la poche ce qui l'enchanta. Par contre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la quitter du regard, parce qu'elle était encore quelque peu excitée par ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Et le vin ne l'aidait pas à oublier. Elle avait d'ailleurs découvert que le vin augmentait sa libido.

Quand Abby se leva pour chercher le désert, Lexa se tourna vers elle, amusée.

\- **J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de tout foirer.**

\- **De quoi tu parles ?** **Elle t'adore,** dit-elle en riant. **Comme toutes les femmes. En vrai, je sais vraiment pas ce que tu leur fais…**

\- **Je les hypnotise avec mon regard et ma personnalité démoniaque et enchanteresse.**

Elle but une gorgée dans son verre de vin et Clarke se pencha sur la chaise, humidifiant ses lèvres.

Elles se regardèrent, complices, avant d'être interrompues par l'arrivée d'Abby et du dessert.

Clarke n'avait pas voulu demander où était son père pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance qui était vraiment chouette car tout se passait bien et que sa mère adorait Lexa. Cette dernière s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et Abby se tourna vers Clarke, la regardant avec tendresse.

\- **Elle est merveilleuse,** lui concéda-t-elle. **Mais elle semble être une séductrice invétérée….**

\- **Elle l'est,** rit Clarke.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, chérie,** dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- **Je sais, maman.**

\- **Je vois que tu es très emballée et…**

\- **Je sais,** répéta la blonde. **Mais je suis heureuse.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu retourneras à Harvard ?**

\- **On va essayer de rester ensemble.**

Abby semblait préoccupée mais ne put rien n'ajouter car son téléphone commença à sonner.

\- **C'est l'hôpital,** expliqua-t-elle à Clarke qui hocha la tête.

La femme se mit debout et se dirigea dans le salon pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité.

Clarke regarda vers le couloir qui conduisait vers les toilettes du premier étage puis regarda à nouveau vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère qui semblait très occupée par la conversation. Elle connaissait très bien ce genre d'appels, probablement qu'ils demandaient des précisions sur une quelconque opération et cela pouvait tarder un long moment.

Elle se mit debout et sentit l'adrénaline envahir son corps en entrant dans les toilettes où Lexa était en train de se laver les mains. La brune la regarda confuse à travers le miroir.

\- **Clarke ?** – elle se tourna et la blonde en profita pour l'embrasser avec intensité, attrapant fiévreusement ses lèvres entre les siennes. **Qu'est-ce que… ?**

\- **Je veux te prendre maintenant** – Lexa déglutit difficilement – **Et je veux que tu me prennes ensuite.**

\- **Le vin t'est monté à la tête ?** Demanda-t-elle en riant. **Depuis quand tu dis «** _ **prendre**_ **» ?**

\- **Depuis maintenant.**

Elle la poussa avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Lexa avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, Clarke qui l'embrassait de cette façon, lui disait de telles choses, son odeur, sa peau douce, ses soupirs…

 _Bon dieu._

\- **Clarke… ta mère…**

\- **Elle est occupée au téléphone** – elle mordit le menton de la brune qui ne put retenir ses mains qui finirent par se poser sur les fesses de la blonde – **On a du temps…**

\- **Peut-être pas autant que je le voudrais…** \- cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Lexa de pousser la blonde jusqu'à ce que son dos finisse contre le mur – **Tu ne peux pas venir ici me demander de te prendre… C'est pas juste… j'essaye de bien me comporter dans la maison de tes parents…**

Clarke glissa rapidement une main sous la chemise de l'autre fille.

\- **Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire…**

Ses ongles commencèrent à griffer le ventre de la nageuse ce qui la fit trembler.

\- **On dirait qu'on a un truc avec les toilettes…** commenta Lexa ce qui fit rire Clarke qui gémit quand la bouche de Lexa se perdit dans son cou pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses jambes.

Mais la blonde voulait la savourer, la faire gémir, récolter l'humidité de son entrejambe avec sa bouche.

\- **Lex…,** gémit-elle rendue folle par les baisers que la brune laissait sur sa peau. **Laisse-moi… je veux t'avoir dans ma bouche.**

Lexa frissonna en l'entendant dire cela. Bon sang, comme la blonde avait changé en quelques semaines…

Elle la laissa descendre son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et quand elle la vit s'agenouiller devant elle, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. De nombreuses filles étaient déjà passées à cet endroit mais aucune ne la faisait vibrer autant que cette petite blonde, aucune ne la mettait dans cet état de manque, d'excitation, d'amour…

\- **Oh bordel…** \- elle étira la main pour prendre appui contre le mur tandis que la langue de Clarke léchait de haut en bas ses lèvres intimes, se concentrant un instant sur son bouton de plaisir, bougeant sa langue d'une façon qui surprit la brune – **Mmmh,** gémit-elle pendant que Clarke s'accrochait à ses cuisses, léchant et suçotant sans répit.

Lexa ouvrit davantage ses jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès et se remit à gémir aussi bas que possible quand Clarke la pénétra avec un de ses doigts.

\- **Clarke… putain oui ! Mmh.**

La blonde continua les mouvements de sa langue et ajouta un doigt en plus qui fit bouger frénétiquement les hanches de Lexa. Celle-ci serra ses lèvres pour tenter de ne pas crier l'immense plaisir qui manquait de la dévaster dans quelques instants, s'étendant depuis son intimité jusqu'à son ventre et enfin tout son corps.

Elle plongea la main dans la chevelure de la blonde et baissa le regard pour trouver les yeux bleus de Clarke qui étaient brillants et qui la regardaient avec malice. Elle la vit sourire sans cesser de lui donner du plaisir et cette vision la fit exploser. Elle grogna tandis qu'elle tenait Clarke encore plus proche de son intimité.

Elle la prit par les épaules pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, se savourant sur sa bouche et sentant son entrejambe encore très chaude et excitée malgré qu'elle vienne de jouir dans la bouche de la blonde. Elle releva quelque peu brusquement la jupe de Clarke et repoussa sa culotte humide sur le côté. Elle gémit en sentant à quel point elle était mouillée.

\- **Tu es prête pour moi, miss ?**

\- **Fais-le, Lex,** supplia-t-elle en un gémissement.

Les doigts de la brune n'attendirent pas davantage pour se frayer un passage en elle, bougeant d'abord avec une lenteur extrême avant de suivre un rythme plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de la blonde augmentaient en intensité.

Lexa l'embrassa pour faire taire ces gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de la blonde. Malgré cela, aucune ne pouvait éviter le son que produisaient ses doigts en entrant et sortant de son intérieur,. Clarke était trop mouillée et cela rendait Lexa complétement dingue. Elle bougea ses hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de ses doigts et sa langue s'occupa de dévorer la bouche de Clarke.

\- **Han !** Cria cette dernière contre sa bouche, se tortillant entre ses bras, expérimentant un puissant orgasme tandis que Lexa léchait son cou et la partie juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir celle-ci contre sa bouche alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, tentant de sortir ses seins par-dessus son soutien-gorge tout en sortant ses doigts de l'intimité de la blonde.

\- **Lex…,** murmura-t-elle en caressant elle aussi le corps de sa petite-amie. **On devrait y retourner…**

\- T **u as réveillé la bête, miss.**

Elle mordit son téton ce qui fit gémir Clarke à nouveau.

\- **Clarke ?** – elles se paralysèrent toutes les deux quand elles entendirent à la voix d'Abby – **Où est-ce que vous êtes ?**

Elles l'entendirent avancer dans le couloir.

\- **Merde,** chuchota Clarke en commençant à rire en voyant Lexa remonter rapidement son pantalon.

Elles ressemblaient à deux adolescentes prise en flagrant délit… et c'était très excitant. En fait, voir Lexa tenter de se rhabiller après avoir été entre ses jambes était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

\- **Tu penses qu'elle nous a entendues?**

\- **Je ne pense pas.**

Elle se rinça le visage.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venue me séduire dans les toilettes de chez tes parents…** dit la brune en prenant un air offensé.

\- **Tu n'étais pas aussi indignée quand tu avais mes seins en bouche il y a quelques secondes,** la gronda-t-elle.

Lexa lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux en riant et en tentant de remettre leurs vêtements en place et dans l'escalier, elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Jake qui venait de rentrer à la maison. L'homme regarda les deux filles avant de lancer un regard foudroyant à Clarke et de monter les escaliers sans dire un mot.

\- **Papa…** tenta-t-elle mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Lexa la serra contre elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- **Désolée que tu aies vu ça…** s'excusa piteusement Clarke.

\- **Ne dis pas de bêtises** – elle l'étreignit avec force – **je suis contente d'être là et pouvoir te serrer contre moi, te dire que tout ira bien et que je t'aime,** chuchota-t-elle.

Elles dirent au revoir à Abby et Lexa emmena Clarke dans le lieu où tout avait commencé, la terrasse sur le toit de son édifice. Elles restèrent un long moment là-haut, burent un verre de vin et écoutèrent de la musique. Elles firent aussi de nombreuses photos en sortant leurs téléphones.

\- **J'aimerai t'avoir toujours près de moi,** dit Lexa à Clarke.

\- **Je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai par Facetime chaque fois que je le peux, mon** **cœur -** Clarke se tourna pour observer le ciel étoilé -. **Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ?**

\- **On essayera** – elle caressa le bras de la blonde et la regarda en sachant qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose – **Quoi ?**

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Rien… C'est juste que… ce mois, on a à peine été séparées et quand je serai à Harvard… ce sera tout le temps le cas et je ne sais pas si je pourrai…**

Lexa déglutit.

\- **Clarke…** \- elle la regarda avec peur et celle-ci comprit aussitôt suite au ton que la brune avait employé – **Tu veux qu'on arrête… ?**

\- **Non, non,** répondit-elle précipitamment. **Tu vas seulement… énormément me manquer…**

Elle releva le regard et vit que Lexa souriait doucement.

\- **Je vais te manquer ?** Demanda Lexa avec une voix de petite fille en déposant un baiser dans le cou de la blonde.

Celle-ci sourit et étira son bras pour prendre une photo de leur position.

\- **Tu vas me manquer comme personne ne l'a jamais fait,** soupira-t-elle.

\- **Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, miss. Ne pas t'avoir près de moi sera comme perdre une partie de moi…** \- elle caressa le bout du nez de Clarke avec le sien – **Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller sans savoir que tu n'es pas mienne et que je ne suis pas tienne… je ne peux vraiment pas…** continua-t-elle avant de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres.

* * *

Octavia vit arriver son amie et la salua de sa main. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Clarke s'en était allée et elle avait vu Lexa passer son temps à s'entrainer. Elle supposa que c'était pour maintenir son esprit occupé. On aurait dit une possédée qui s'entrainait comme si le mondial allait se dérouler le lendemain. Elle se souvint ce qui s'était passé avec l'avion et remercia le ciel d'avoir été un jour en avance en Grèce. Lexa lui avait manqué, les compétitions n'étaient pas pareilles sans sa meilleure amie.

Bellamy qui était à côté d'elle fut le premier à se lever et prendre Lexa dans les bras. Ils se trouvaient dans un nouveau bar qui était assez à la mode. Elles n'avaient pas pour habitude de sortir quand elles s'entrainaient pour d'importants événements mais elle savait que Lexa en avait besoin. Elle l'avait poussée, poussée, lui répétant que Clarke était la femme de sa vie, qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais partir mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elles souffriraient toutes les deux autant d'être séparées. Octavia fut surprise de voir que Lexa ne regardait aucune des jolies filles qui l'entouraient.

\- **On m'a dit que tu ne sortais plus de chez toi, Woods,** lui reprocha Bellamy. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Avant tu étais mon héroïne…** lui dit-il pour l'ennuyer.

\- **Va te faire, Blake** – Lexa s'assit au bar et leva la main pour commander une bière – **Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter,** lui répondit-elle en blaguant. Bellamy se mit à rire. Lexa salua son amie et celle-ci lui demanda comment elle allait. **Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, O, je vais parfaitement bien.**

\- **Comment va ta mère ?** Demanda Bellamy avec inquiétude.

\- **Aucun changement,** répondit la brune en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Bellamy regarde de l'autre côté du bar et donne un coup de coude à Lexa alors qu'Octavia allait aux toilettes.

\- **Ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de nous mater.**

Lexa se tourna vers les deux filles qui leur souriaient.

\- **Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?**

\- **Les deux.**

Bellamy la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- **Je ne te reconnais vraiment pas** – il se tourna à nouveau vers les filles – **Depuis quand tu dis non à des filles comme ça ?**

\- **Depuis que j'ai une fille à laquelle je n'arrête pas de penser.**

\- **Bon sang, quelles conneries…** soupira-t-il en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa.

\- **Ne parle pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune putain d'idée, Bell.**

\- **Sérieusement, Lex… Tu es comme ça parce que cette fille est partie et t'a laissée ici ?** – La brune l'ignora – **Elle ne le saura pas…** dit-il en baissant la voix.

Lexa vit son ancien comportement se refléter dans celui de son ami, et pendant une seconde, elle regretta son ami et son ancien « elle ».

Être avec l'une ou l'autre fille était divertissant, amusant et excitant. N'avoir aucune complication ni aucun sentiment était addictif.

Mais maintenant, elle avait Clarke dans sa vie et toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui lui remplissaient la poitrine et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée quant à ce qu'était le véritable bonheur.

Le bonheur était cette petite blonde, entendre son rire, écouter sa voix, se perdre dans son regard… Bon sang, Bellamy avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Elle non plus ne se reconnaissait pas.

\- **Salut** – les deux filles s'étaient approchées et les regardaient avec intérêt – **Mon amie et moi étions en train de nous demander si vous étiez en couple ou…**

\- **Bordel non,** dit Bellamy en riant. **Mon amie ici présente n'est pas intéressée par les hommes.**

Une des deux filles la regarda avec intérêt et à ce moment, Octavia apparut en fronçant les sourcils face à cette situation.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle à Lexa.

\- **Demande à ton frère,** répondit-elle avec de se tourner vers les filles qui venaient d'arriver.

La fille qui l'avait regardée s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- **Je m'appelle Mélissa. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

À une autre époque, Lexa n'aurait jamais laissé passer cette opportunité de passer du bon temps en compagnie d'une jolie fille. Elle adorait partir en chasse et ramener sa proie chez elle mais en ce moment, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

\- **Désolée, chérie. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil…**

Elle se mit debout, prévenant ses amis qu'elle revenait et sortit du bar, frissonnant à cause de la brise fraiche.

L'automne était sur le point d'arriver.

Elle sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les dernières photos qu'elle avait faites avec Clarke ce qui la fit sourire légèrement. Seulement deux semaines étaient passées et elles parlaient aussi souvent que possible. Elle se sentait assez pathétique d'être dans cet état. Mais elle était heureuse de vivre tout cela avec l'étudiante et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **Salut, Lex.**

Bon, elle n'avait pas une voix endormie.

\- **Salut, miss** – elle sourit automatiquement – **J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.**

\- **Bien sûr que non, je suis en train d'étudier et la nuit s'annonce très longue.**

\- **Je peux te tenir un peu compagnie ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- **Toujours. Il se passe quelque chose ?**

\- **Non… je… je voulais juste écouter ta voix** – elle ferma les yeux – **je sais ça sonne vraiment cucul mais…**

Clarke lâcha un petit rire.

\- **Ça l'est. Mais quand tu dis des choses comme ça, mon cœur veut juste sortir de ma poitrine et te dévorer à coup de bisous,** dit-elle à voix basse. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Je suis avec Bellamy et Octavia dans un bar… enfin, en ce moment, je suis dehors dans le froid.**

\- **Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur avec eux.**

\- **J'avais besoin de parler à la femme de ma vie** – Le silence qui suivit sa phrase l'inquiéta – **Clarke ?**

\- **Comment tu veux que je me concentre pour étudier après ce que tu me dis ?**

Lexa sourit amplement. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage mais elle s'en fichait.

\- **Désolée, ça m'est sorti de la tête** – Clarke se mit à rire – **Je ne vais pas abuser de ton temps… préviens-moi quand tu vas dormir, d'accord ?**

\- **D'accord…**

\- **Bonne nuit.**

\- **Bonne nuit, Lex.**

\- **Je te manquerai ?**

\- **Toujours.**

Lexa regarda son téléphone et mit une autre photo d'elle et Clarke en fond d'écran.

Bon sang, elle était vraiment mal barrée… Elle se mordit la lèvre et rentra dans le bar, beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle avait écouté _sa_ voix.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **Alors alors par quoi on commence ? XD**

 **On dirait que le vin monte vite à la tête de notre Clarke pas vrai ? Ou alors c'est Lexa ? Ou les deux ? :p En tout cas, elle est _caliente_ la petite :p **

**Vous n'avez pas fait une overdose de sucre quand elles sont sur la terrasse ? :')**

 **Bon, j'ai vraiment hésité à modifier la ff et rendre Bellamy muet :') Non parce qu'il me saoule ce con XD On va pas dire qu'il est d'une très grande aide pour Lexa –' Contrairement à O' qui gère ! :D**

 **À la semaine prochaine :) !**

 **Bye ! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holàààà! :D**

 **Chapitre en direct de Londres ! :D Oui parce que quand le copain d'une de tes potes te dit qu'il veut la demander en mariage et qu'il voudrait que ses meilleures potes soient là pour faire un resto-surprise tous ensemble, eh ben tu fonces et tu fais un aller-retour! XD Même si t'es dans la merde pour tes travaux :') On réglera toute cette merde en rentrant XD**

 **Merci encore à tous de suivre cette histoire :)**

 **Merci à Kouan pour la relecture :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à ADCtrikru :)**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Raven sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle se tourna et aperçut Costia lui souriant d'une façon qui faisait flancher ses jambes. Elle s'approcha aussitôt pour l'embrasser et la blonde la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher davantage de son corps. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, Costia avait refusé la tentative de sortie de ses compagnons mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à demander à Raven de l'attendre au bord de la plage. En effet, elle ne pouvait permettre que la latina s'en aille sans avoir un au revoir digne de ce nom.

- **J'ai apporté…-** commença Raven en désignant un sac – **chinois et jus de pomme.**

\- **Du jus de pomme ?**

\- **Tu sais bien, pas d'alcool pour toi…**

Costia sourit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **La seule drogue que je veux maintenant tout de suite, c'est toi,** chuchota-t-elle.

\- **Un peu trop tôt pour faire ce genre de blagues, Griffin**.

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble face à la remarque de la brune.

\- **Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?**

Costia avait dû attendre que tout le monde s'endorme et il était probablement onze heures passées.

\- **Non** – elles se regardèrent avec intensité – **en plus, ça vaut la peine** – elle caressa doucement la joue de la blonde – **Tu es… Comment tu peux être aussi magnifique ?**

\- **Moi ?** Demanda Costia en riant. **Tu t'es vu avec ton type latino ?** – Elle la prit à nouveau par les hanches et se mordit la lèvre inférieure – **J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi, Rae…** murmura-t-elle tout bas ce qui fit gémir la brune.

\- **Tu sais qu'on est au milieu de la rue, pas vrai ?**

\- **Je m'en fiche…** \- elle regarda autour d'elle, elles se trouvaient au début de la plage et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans le coin. Le son des vagues l'enivrait et rien qu'en voyant les cheveux de Raven bouger au rythme de la brise perturbatrice, elle se sentit heureuse – **J'ai toujours envie de toi** – elle caressa sa joue – **Je crois que le pire d'être enfermée ici, c'est de ne pas pouvoir faire ça** – elle s'approcha pour embrasser fougueusement ses lèvres – **ou ça** – elle déposa un baiser sur son menton – **ou ça…**

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent du cou de Raven qui soupira en sentant les baisers de la blonde à cet endroit.

\- **Plus qu'un mois, Cos, plus qu'un.**

\- **Un mois où je ne pourrai pas te voir, ni te parler,** dit-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- **On y arrivera.**

Elle prit la blonde par la main et l'emmena plus près de la plage. Elles enlevèrent toutes deux leurs chaussures et sentirent le sable sous leurs pieds. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire et de se dévorer des yeux.

Elles s'assirent rapidement dans le sable et se mirent à manger et boire en riant. La lune était splendide et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Costia se sentit simplement heureuse. La douleur, l'anxiété, l'absurdité de sa vie, et les démons qui la consumaient… tout cela, elle n'y pensait plus. Elle n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement que la lutte contre ses démons n'était pas terminée mais elle n'allait pas se rendre. Ils étaient peut-être toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, mais elle sentait qu'avec Raven à ses côtés, tout était plus facile.

Raven se rendit compte que Costia la regardait fixement et elle lui sourit en buvant son jus avec une paille comme une petite fille.

\- **Je t'aime,** lâcha soudainement Costia.

Raven se paralysa, la paille encore dans sa bouche, sans cligner des yeux ni bouger un cil.

\- **Il faut que t'arrête de me surprendre de cette façon, Griffin. Ou un de ces jours, je vais faire un arrêt…** informa-t-elle ce qui fit rire Costia.

La brune déposa son jus sur le côté, s'approcha de la blonde et la poussa jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le sable.

Costia laissa échapper un sourire quand Raven se positionna à califourchon sur elle, ses cuisses enserrant ses jambes. La lueur de la lune se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns et sur une partie de son visage, rendant cette vision comme dans un rêve.

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement ses bras. **Et je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que cet été je rencontrerai la fille qui mettrait mon monde à l'envers… eh bien je l'aurai peut-être cru parce que je me laisse facilement aller mais** …- elle sourit tendrement – **avec toi tout est différent parce que je sens que tu me rends meilleure.**

\- **Non,** dit Costia en secouant la tête et en sentant ses yeux lui piquer à cause de ce que venait de dire sa petite-amie. **C'est toi qui me rends meilleure. Tu me fais vouloir sortir d'ici, devenir celle que je souhaite être et laisser toute cette merde derrière moi…**

Elle tourna la tête car elle remarqua que les larmes commençaient dégringoler le long de ses joues ce qui la fit se sentir honteuse. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Raven prit tendrement son visage pour qu'elle la regarde à nouveau et s'approcha de la blonde pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- **On laissera tout ça derrière nous. Et tu vivras la vie que tu auras choisie… tu feras de l'art et je travaillerai dans une emprise de Nouvelles Technologies et je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent.**

\- **C'est vrai ?** Demanda Costia en riant entre ses larmes.

\- **On vivra à New-York et tu auras ta propre galerie d'art** – elle déposa des baisers pour sécher les larmes sous les joues de la blonde – **Et notre foyer ne sera pas très grand mais il sera très chaleureux** – Elle dessina le contour de son sourcil – **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses** **?** Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- **J'en pense que j'aurai vraiment du mal à attendre de vivre avec toi** – elle caressa les cuisses de la latina, et Raven déposa un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne commence à embrasser le cou de la brune - **Je ne cesserai de penser à toi, même si tu es loin Rae…**

\- **Moi non plus, je n'arrêterai pas de penser à toi.**

La main de la blonde se dirigea vers le fessier de la brune qui ferma ses yeux. Elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise et Raven gémit quand les lèvres de la blonde commencèrent à embrasser son sternum tandis qu'elle se rasseyait bien droite.

\- **Promis ?** Murmurra-t-elle en passant sa langue sur la peau chaude de son ventre. **Si je te perds…**

\- **Promis,** l'interrompit-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds qui avaient poussé. **Tu ne me perdras pas, Cos** – Elle prit le visage de l'autre fille entre ses mains pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux – **Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je mourrai si je te perdais.**

Raven fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Costia inversa leur position et la brune se retrouva sous son corps tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre faisant se tortiller la brune sous elle. Elle releva légèrement le soutien-gorge de la brune, laissant ses seins à sa merci et les lécha. Elle sentit Raven caresser son intimité par-dessus le jean, aussi elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer un lent mouvement des hanches, au même rythme que les doigts de la brune qui bougeait sur son entrejambe.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle déboutonna le jean de sa petite-amie, et le baissa en même temps que son sous vêtement. Elle était trop impatiente de la sentir à nouveau dans sa bouche, d'écouter ses gémissements, de sentir ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure tandis qu'elle explorait ses plis et son bouton de plaisir à l'aide de mouvements lents et sensuels de sa langue.

La brune s'arqua et Costia avala chacun des sons, de ses mouvements et sa saveur. Les jambes de Raven enserrèrent son visage et la blonde augmenta la rapidité de ses mouvements, l'écoutant exploser dans un cri guttural. Sans laisser la brune récupérer, elle ouvrit ses jambes et la pénétra, sentant ses doigts s'humidifier et souriant en sentant à quel point Raven était mouillée. Elle remonta le long du corps de la brune sans cesser de la posséder et l'embrassa profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à gémir fortement. Elle finit par déposer un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

\- **Comment tu peux penser que je t'oublierai… quand tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée…** chuchota Raven contre les lèvres de la blonde. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réponde – **Je t'aime,** continua-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de glisser sa propre main dans le pantalon de l'autre fille.

* * *

\- **Tu as des cernes,** constata Clarke en voyant Lexa par Facetime.

La brune lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé quasiment toute la journée à s'entrainer à la piscine et en ce moment, qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de sa mère, comme presque toutes les nuits.

\- **Merci, toi aussi tu es magnifique,** répondit sarcastiquement Lexa ce qui rit rire la blonde.

\- **Je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens,** se défendit-elle. **Tu es toujours magnifique et tu le sais. Mais je m'inquiète parce que tu ne sembles pas dormir très bien.**

\- **Je dors bien,** assura la nageuse en remontant ses jambes sur le divan, les croisant sous son corps. **Mais les jours qui viennent sont très importants et je dois rester en forme… alors j'ai peut-être un peu forcé.**

\- **Tu es en forme. Tu as les abdos les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vus.**

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

\- **J'espère que tu n'en vois pas beaucoup là-bas...**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Je n'ai d'yeux que pour les tiens.**

\- **Bon sang, tu me manques,** soupira-t-elle. **Pourquoi il faut que tu sois si loin ?**

\- **C'est toi qui es loin.**

\- **Non, toi.**

Clarke se coucha sur le lit et Lexa aperçut un bout de son décolleté à cause de la position du téléphone.

\- **Ne fais pas ça,** murmura-t-elle à voix basse. **Tu n'as pas le droit de me les montrer si je ne peux pas les toucher.**

\- **De quoi ?** Demanda Clarke, confuse.

Mais en comprenant à quoi se référait Lexa, elle se mit à rire et passa une main sur sa poitrine pour provoquer la nageuse.

\- **Clarke…** la menaça-t-elle.

La blonde arrêta aussitôt son petit jeu.

\- **Comment va ta mère ?**

Lexa tourna le regard, apercevant Gabrielle toujours immobile et secoua la tête.

\- **Il n'y aura pas d'amélioration… Les docteurs insistent pour que je la laisse s'en aller mais… je n'y arrive pas, Clarke.**

\- **Hey…** dit la bonde en la regardant avec tendresse. **Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir prête et de prendre ton temps, Lex.**

\- **Comment ça a été avec ton projet ?**

\- **Mes profs ont adoré le travail qu'on a réalisé pendant l'été.**

\- **On ? Tu. Moi j'ai seulement nagé et regarder tes seins quand tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.**

Elles se sourirent et Lexa remarqua que Clarke tournait le regard vers une personne pour lui parler, il s'agissait probablement de sa colocataire.

Clarke lui avait dit que Raven avait été assignée à une autre chambre parce qu'elle avait de nouveau eu des soucis avec son dossier en étant boursière. Cela avait fait un gros coup à Clarke pendant les premières semaines mais Lexa vit qu'elle semblait bien s'entendre avec sa nouvelle colocataire en la voyant sourire d'une certaine façon.

Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- **Salut,** dit la nouvelle arrivée quand Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle était en train de parler avec sa petite amie.

\- **Salut,** répondit Lexa sur un ton assez neutre et quand l'autre fille sortit de la chambre, elle regarda Clarke avec des gros yeux. **Je t'avais dit qu'elle était gay.**

Elles s'étaient déjà disputées à cause de cela car Lexa insistait sur le fait que la nouvelle colocataire aimait les filles et que Clarke lui répondait qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas en personne et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

 **\- Et alors ? Moi aussi je le suis, non ?**

\- **C'est là où je veux en venir…**

Clarke fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- **Tu es jalouse ?**

\- **Peut-être…**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Ne sois pas bête.**

\- **Ne me dis pas que je suis bête.**

\- **Lex…** la blonde ne semblait pas en revenir. **Quelle raison je t'ai donnée pour que tu sois comme ça ?**

\- **Tu lui souriais.**

\- **Parce qu'elle me racontait un truc drôle.**

Lexa se renfrogna.

\- **Peut-être que je suis jalouse pare que tu es là-bas avec elle et que moi je suis ici.**

\- **On est même pas amies. On s'entend juste bien, Lex. Tu préférerais que je m'entende mal avec ma coloc' ?**

\- **Je préfère Raven.**

\- **Moi aussi mais je ne peux rien y faire.**

\- **Tu penses vraiment que c'est irrationnel.**

\- **Oui assez, en fait.**

\- **Et si c'était moi qui dormais dans une chambre avec une fille qui semble être gay ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ? Parce que moi je ne peux pas me contrôler ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas dit ça…** soupira Clarke en sentant l'énervement monter en elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'une dispute s'approchait à grands pas.

\- **J'ai vu comment elle te regardait sur les photos sur Facebook,** continua Lexa.

\- **Quelles photos ?**

\- **Celles où vous étiez en pleine présentation.**

\- **Elle me regardait parce que c'était à mon tour de parler !** – elle prit une grande inspiration – **Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer et encore moins ici.**

\- **Te dire ce que je pense c'est se disputer ?**

\- **Lexa…**

La nageuse posa son index et son pouce sur son nez. La journée avait déjà été très fatigante et se trouver là, avec sa mère en sachant qu'elle devrait bientôt prendre une décision assez radicale la rendait très tendue.

\- **Je vais y aller. Il faut que je règle quelques trucs avec Anya.**

Clarke se sentit impuissante parce qu'elle savait que la plupart de leurs disputes ces deux derniers mois, étaient dues à la distance. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient régler cela.

\- **D'accord…**

Elles raccrochèrent sans leur « _je t'aime_ » habituel et Clarke posa son téléphone sur le côté et se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle avait vraiment du mal avec tout cela et elle savait bien que Lexa était tiraillée entre les entrainements, les cours, sa mère et que c'était probablement la dernière chose qui la préoccupait.

Elle releva le regard quand elle vit sa colocataire rentrer dans la chambre. Harper était peut-être une jolie fille mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa.

\- **Désolée, j'ai oublié ça,** dit-elle en prenant un livre. **Tu as fini de parler avec ta copine ?**

\- **Oui…** répondit Clarke, ne voulant pas donner davantage de détails.

\- **Ça doit être difficile non ? Être aussi loin de l'autre…**

\- **Oui ça l'est mais on fait ce qu'on peut.**

\- **Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- **Des bêtes disputes,** dit-elle en se mettant debout.

\- **Tu veux venir ? On va boire un coup avant d'aller en bibli. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux.**

Clarke n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis aussi proches que Raven. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela et préférait passer son temps libre à étudier et préparer ses travaux. Mais en ce moment, elle se sentait oppressée en pensant que Lexa et elle, étaient fâchées, pour une bêtise en plus.

Elle était en train de boire son jus de fruit avec quelques amies d'Harper et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone toutes les deux minutes, espérant que Lexa lui envoie un message, l'appelle ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle fut sur le point de le faire plusieurs fois mais elle détestait vraiment que la brune réagisse comme cela, sans raisons apparentes.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Raven qui semblait assez nerveuse pour un examen et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. La brune lui conseilla de laisser passer l'après-midi comme cela, elles pourraient toutes les deux réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé car les disputes au sein d'une relation était quelque chose d'assez normal. Clarke se sentait complètement perdue car c'était la première vraie relation qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Dans la soirée, elle tenta de se concentrer pour étudier à la bibliothèque et sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras.

\- **Hey,** fit Harper en lui souriant. **Je t'ai apporté un café,** chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke fut surprise par le geste.

\- **Merci. Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?**

\- **Tu es toujours fourrée ici,** répondit-elle en riant. Clarke but une gorgée de son café. Sa semaine avait été assez pénible et elle devait énormément étudier. **Elle ne t'a pas encore écrit ?** Demanda Harper au sujet de Lexa.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- **Je lui laisse de l'espace… elle est très occupée.**

\- **Toi aussi.**

\- **Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

Clarke sursauta quand la main de l'autre fille se posa sur la sienne.

\- **Si elle ne sait pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, c'est sa faute pas la tienne,** termina-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et laisser Clarke complètement stupéfaite.

Au final, Lexa avait raison.

 _Merde._

Elle soupira. Bon, elle n'allait pas raconter à la nageuse ce qui venait de se passer pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle était certaine d'aimer sa petite-amie et il était évident que, si sa colocataire tentait quoique ce soit avec elle, elle mettrait les choses au clair avec elle.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur ses tâches mais entendit son téléphone vibrer.

Il s'agissait d'un message de Lexa.

 _ **Lex :**_ _Tes seins me manquent… Au moins, eux, ils me comprennent :(_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _ **Moi :**_ _Et moi pas ?_

 _ **Lex :**_ _Non, toi tu es méchante et tu ne me comprends pas. Eux si. Ils sont mes confidents et ça me manque de parler avec eux…_

 _ **Moi :**_ _Ils ne veulent pas parler avec toi si tu te mets en colère pour rien._

Quelques secondes après, Lexa était en train de l'appeler alors Clarke rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque avant de répondre.

\- **Désolée** – fut la première chose qu'elle entendit de la part de la nageuse – **J'ai été conne mais je ne supporte pas le manque de t'avoir dans mes bras. Et peut-être que je vois des choses qui n'existe pas et… je… désolée… je n'aurai pas dû me mettre en colère.**

Clarke soupira en s'asseyant sur un des bancs.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour des broutilles de ce genre. Tu es la seule personne à qui je pense et que je veux serrer contre moi quand je te reverrai.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Tu me serreras très fort ?**

\- **Oui et je ne lâcherai plus jamais,** répondit-elle en souriant comme une idiote.

\- **Alors tourne-toi et fais-le.**

\- **Quoi ?**

Clarke se mit brusquement debout et aperçut la brune qui lui souriait de l'autre côté du campus, le téléphone collé à son oreille. Elle était toujours aussi belle, comme à son habitude. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt gris.

L'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à courir vers elle et se lancer dans les bras de la brune, l'enlaçant avec ses bras et ses jambes tandis que Lexa riait et tournait sur elle-même la serrant avec force contre elle.

\- **Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué,** murmura la brune en cherchant sa bouche.

Elles se fondirent en un baiser féroce, mêlant leurs langues instantanément à celui-ci alors que Lexa continuait de la porter entre ses bras.

Les lèvres de Clarke se mirent à dévorer les siennes et elles gémirent ensemble de contentement. La plus petite se sépara légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elles se souriaient tendrement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus sans te voir… en plus, si je me souviens bien, dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire d'une magnifique blonde.**

Elle reposa doucement Clarke au sol mais celle-ci ne se détacha pas d'elle, ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher.

\- **Tu es folle… tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour le mondial ?**

\- **Si mais tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'allais y aller sans un baiser de bonne chance, pas vrai ?**

Clarke se mit à rire, et trop heureuse et amusée de voir la brune, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier,** répéta Lexa. **J'avais eu une longue journée et penser que je ne pourrai pas être là pour ton anniversaire m'a mise de mauvaise humeur.**

\- **Tu sais parfaitement que j'aurai compris.**

\- **Oui mais ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier** – elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains – **C'est génial de te voir par Facetime mais te voir en vrai maintenant… bon sang, tu es magnifique, mon amour.**

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres qui ne purent éviter d'esquisser un sourire.

\- **Tu vas rester tout le week-end ?**

Lexa acquiesça.

\- **C'est l'idée. En plus…** \- elle regarda derrière elle – **Je ne suis pas venue seule.**

Clarke tourna son regard dans même direction que la brune et vit Costia s'approcher, les mains dans les poches de son pull. La cadette s'approcha et étreignit son ainée contre elle. Cette dernière avait les cheveux quasiment aussi longs qu'avant qu'elle ne les coupe.

\- **Comment tu vas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **Super,** répondit-elle la grande blonde avec un sourire. **En fait…** -elle échangea un regard complice avec Lexa - **J'ai parlé avec papa et maman de changer de travail. Enfin, je t'en avais parlé et… je crois que je vais venir ici dans le Massachusetts.**

Clarke savait pertinemment que la raison principale était Raven mais elle adorait l'idée d'avoir sa sœur dans le coin. Qui aurait pu prévoir cela quatre mois auparavant ?

\- **C'est génial. Imagine quand Raven l'apprendra.**

\- **Ne lui dis rien s'il te plait. Je veux lui faire la surprise** **demain** – elle regarda sa montre – **elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt dormir. On dirait que la semaine a été dure.**

\- **Oui, très,** dit Clarke avant de regarder sa petite-amie. **Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?**

\- **Tu es toujours en train d'étudier, mon amour.**

\- **Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ?**

Les deux autres filles se mirent à rire.

\- **Peut-être parce que c'est vrai ?** Dit Costia sournoisement.

\- **C'est pas vrai…** dit Clarke en regardant Lexa du coin de l'œil. **Je fais aussi d'autres choses…**

\- **Oh oui et tu les fais très bien,** répondit la brune en se calant dans son dos et en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- **Beurk,** se plaignit Costia en s'éloignant.

Les deux tourterelles se regardèrent en se souriant.

\- **Où est-ce que tu loges ?**

\- **Dans un hôtel pas loin.**

\- **D'accord mais cette nuit, je te veux dans ma chambre.**

\- **Et ta coloc' ?**

\- **Elle dort comme une souche.**

\- **Mmh… serait-ce un type de fantasme, mademoiselle Griffin ?**

\- **Ça se pourrait…** répondit l'intéressée en se mordant la lèvre. **En plus, je sais que tu meures d'envie de te glisser dans ma chambre.**

Lexa lui sourit.

\- **Tu viens manger avec nous ?**

Clarke n'y pensant pas deux fois et attrapa le bras de la nageuse.

\- **Là maintenant, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi, Lex.**

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et emboitèrent le pas de Costia pour décider d'un endroit où manger.

* * *

Lexa lâcha un petit rire quand Clarke ouvrit brusquement la porte de son dortoir avant de la refermer. Cette dernière l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'embrassa avec passion ce qui les fit gémir. Clarke lui demanda à voix basse d'être plus silencieuse parce que même si sa colocataire avait un sommeil lourd, elle ne voulait pas risquer de la réveiller. Mais elle avait l'intention de faire l'amour à sa copine, coûte que coûte. Ceci excita encore plus Lexa qui commença à la déshabiller précipitamment, avant d'embrasser l'objet de ses désirs.

\- **Oh, vous m'avez manqué,** murmura la nageuse en embrassant et en léchant les seins de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elles s'allongèrent sur le lit l'une contre l'autre. C'était la première fois que Clarke faisait quelque chose dans le genre, évidement, avant elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire avec quelqu'un. Mais elle adorait que ce soit Lexa la première avec qui elle vivait toutes ces choses. Elle commença à déshabiller la nageuse et quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux nues sous les draps, elle ferma les yeux en sentant la peau de la brune contre la sienne, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne et sa langue en train de tracer un chemin en feu dans son cou.

\- **Tu m'as tellement manqué que ça faisait mal,** dit Lexa. **Je ne veux plus t'avoir loin mon amour…** continua-t-elle la voix entrecoupée par la passion et parce que les doigts de Clarke effleuraient son intimité déjà humide.

\- **Moi non plus,** répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Clarke jeta un regard vers sa colocataire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et la vit profondément endormie. Cette situation était totalement scandaleuse et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle en était capable pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Peut-être que le vin qu'elle avait bu à table aidait aussi. Elle vit Lexa commencer à descendre jusqu'à ce que sa tête disparaisse sous le drap et son corps s'arqua en sentant la bouche de la nageuse se poser sur son intimité.

\- **Lex…** dit-elle à voix basse.

\- **Mmmh ?**

Clarke étira le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit et Lexa arrêta ses mouvements avant de relever la tête, curieuse. Elle vit la blonde sortir un sac du tiroir et malgré l'obscurité, elle put voir qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Elle la vit sortir un objet du sac et ne put être plus surprise en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- **Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être l'utiliser… et… je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi l'utilisant et…**

Lexa se mit à rire doucement, amusée de la voir avec un gode ceinture à la main.

\- **Tu as acheté ça ?**

\- **Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on l'utilise…**

\- **Attends,** l'arrêta Lexa en voyant que Clarke était sur le point de ranger l'objet. **Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

\- **Tu en as déjà utilisé avant ?**

\- **Oui et crois-moi que savoir que tu veux que je l'utilise m'excite énormément mais…** – elle jeta un regard vers l'autre fille pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien – **Tu es sûre ?** Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant avec passion.

\- **Très,** gémit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. **Je meurs d'envie que tu l'utilises et que tu me prennes avec,** chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de la brune, caressant doucement son dos.

\- **Bordel, la prochaine fois, je resterai loin plus longtemps si je reçois ce genre de bienvenus.**

Clarke sourit doucement et observa comment la nageuse se mettait à genoux pour mettre les lanières. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela se mettait mais elle tenta quand même de l'aider.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis que la langue de Lexa faisait irruption dans sa bouche. La nageuse commença à la préparer à l'aide de ses doigts. Elle se positionna ensuite entre ses jambes et avec douceur, entra en elle peu à peu, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Lexa entama un rythme lent mais quand elle entendit les gémissements de la blonde, elle augmenta le rythme de ses va-et-vient, appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de la blonde. Elle vit comme les seins de Clarke dansaient à chaque pénétration et comme ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes. Elle caressa ses lèvres avec un de ses doigts quand Clarke se mit à le lécher. Lexa faillit basculer dans la folie à ce moment. Elle sentait l'effleurement sur son propre bouton de plaisir et voir l'image de la blonde l'excitait beaucoup trop.

Elle attaqua son cou et glissa une de ses mains entre le corps pour toucher le point le plus sensible de la blonde. Cette dernière s'agrippa à ses épaules, noyant les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge dans le cou de la nageuse.

\- **Tu aimes ?** chuchota Lexa à son oreille. Elle n'obtient pas de réponse orale mais sentit les mains de Clarke se poser et apprêter ses fesses, la poussant à continuer ses mouvements. Elle sourit et mordit le menton de la petite blonde. **Il faut que tu sois plus silencieuse, mon amour…,** dit-elle en l'entendant gémir plus fort.

\- **Je peux pas… putain Lex… mmmh !**

La brune se dépêcha d'étouffer ses gémissements contre ses lèvres et augmenta encore la vélocité de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Clarke morde son épaule et que son corps se tende entièrement, tremblant tout entier avant de retomber sur le matelas. Lexa sentit la sueur recouvrir son dos et quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent, se fut elle qui ne put se retenir davantage et qui gémit doucement, mordant sa lèvre en sentant le plaisir la parcourir à son tour.

Elle resta sur Clarke quelques instants, toutes les deux étaient transpirantes mais totalement satisfaites.

Elle l'entendit rire dans le creux de son oreille.

\- **J'ai fantasmé sur ce moment depuis que tu es là,** lui indiqua la blonde, n'ayant toujours pas récupérer son souffle. **Toi, au-dessus de moi, sans pouvoir faire de bruit…**

\- **Tu deviens vraiment une vraie perverse.**

Elle bougea légèrement son corps pour que sa poitrine effleure celle de Clarke.

\- **C'est à cause de toi,** répondit la blonde en riant et en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers sa colocataire. **Je t'avais qu'elle dormait comme une souche** – elle entendit Lexa rire – **Quoi ?**

\- **Je suis en train de t'imaginer dans le magasin en train d'acheter ce petit jouet…** expliqua-t-elle en effleurant doucement son intimité avec le gode, la faisant soupirer de plaisir.

\- **Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ?**

\- **J'en serai incapable,** répondit la brune en se mordant la lèvre. **Mais je peux imaginer à quel point tu devais être rouge de gêne,** chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

\- **Je n'étais pas toute rouge…**

\- **Non ?** Demanda-t-elle en effleurant à nouveau son intimité.

\- **Non. Et c'était très instructif…**

Lexa lâcha un petit gémissement.

\- **Je suis ta fidèle esclave pour assouvir tous tes fantasmes sexuels.**

\- **Seulement les miens ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

Elles se sourirent.

\- **Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter de t'avoir aussi loin à nouveau.**

\- **Ne pense pas à ça,** lui dit la nageuse avant d'enlever les sangles du harnais.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **On a fini, non ?**

\- **Eh bien, techniquement oui, on a terminé,** dit Clarke en riant de sa propre blague.

Lexa l'embrasse doucement.

\- **Maintenant tu vas jouir dans ma bouche.**

\- **J'ai un examen à la première heure demain matin, Lex…**

\- **Bien, au moins tu ne seras pas stressée,** répondit-elle avant de descendre une nouvelle fois sous le drap.

* * *

 **Voilààà :)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Alors le Costiaven? C'était pour toi ça Faberry45 ;)**

 **Première dispute du Clexa :o Mais bon, on va dire qu'elles se sont réconciliées dans les règles de l'art :p**

 **à la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez-vous bien ! :D**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holàààà :)**

 **Merci encore de suivre cette histoire ! :)**

 **Ah si jamais vous n'aviez pas encore vu la nouvelle fiction de** **Flowerskepa** **(** _ **Le pacte de Noël**_ **), foncez ! Un chapitre par jour jusque Noël :D :D Mais que demande le peuple ? :D :D**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture même si elle fait des overdoses de guimauve à chaque fois XD Ah et bonne nouvelle, elle a commencé le prochain chapitre de** _ **l'Héritage**_ **:D même si elle écrit vraiment trop lentement à mon gout, faudrait lui foutre des coups de pied au cul XD**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Clarke sentit un doux baiser sur son épaule droite puis une caresse sur son nez. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se demanda où elle se trouvait. Les draps sous son corps étaient chauds et doux, et quoique ce soit qui touchait son visage sentait… la rose. Elle sourit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une rose que Lexa, qui était assise sur le bord du lit, utilisait pour caresser son visage tandis qu'elle l'observait en souriant.

\- **Bonjour à celle qui fête son anniversaire,** chuchota la brune en baladant la rose dans son cou.

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit et elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant de l'incroyable nuit qu'elle avait passée dans la chambre d'hôtel de la nageuse.

Clarke avait terminé les cours à quatre heures pile et Lexa l'avait attendue avec la voiture qu'elle avait louée. La brune avait insisté pour l'emmener manger quelque part mais Clarke ne voulait pas manger, enfin si mais ce qu'elle voulait manger n'était pas précisément de la nourriture. Ainsi, elles avaient passé l'après-midi et la soirée, enfermées dans la chambre, à faire l'amour encore et encore, utilisant leur nouveau jouet, à discuter, à manger, à regarder des films de zombies et rire comme des folles. C'était ce que Clarke aimait le plus chez Lexa, la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait être avec elle, se câlinant simplement et même sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, le moment devenait aussi magique. Elles avaient découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus de choses en commun que ce qu'elles croyaient. Et quand Lexa lui récitait des poèmes au creux de son oreille, Clarke se sentait défaillir. Cela la faisait sourire et l'excitait en même temps.

Généralement, la blonde passait ses samedis dans le département d'admission des nouveaux étudiants en psychologie. Normalement, les élèves avec les meilleures notes étaient sélectionnés mais elle avait pu s'échapper et ne s'en préoccupait pas davantage grâce aux caresses de Lexa avec cette rose qui passait doucement dans son dos. Elle sourit en refermant les yeux et en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se sentir aussi heureuse.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos et se rendit compte que la chambre était remplie de nombreux bouquets de roses.

\- **Oh mon dieu,** dit-elle en se mettant à rire et en se tournant vers Lexa, surprise mais entièrement comblée. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Lexa était en train d'observer délibérément sa poitrine dénudée.

\- **Effectivement… qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce cadeau ?** – Sa main s'enhardit et se posa sur l'un des seins, le serrant doucement. Clarke vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle haussa un sourcil et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire. **Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour** – elle s'approcha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres – **Elles sont toutes pour toi,** dit-elle en signalant les fleurs. **Et pour vous aussi,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant les seins de Clarke et en déposant un bisou sur chacun d'eux ce qui fit rire Clarke aux éclats.

\- **Arrête de faire ça** , l'avertit-elle.

\- **Pourquoi ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de la blonde. Elle caressa avec une rose le téton dur et excité. **Ils ne se plaignent pas,** dit-elle en les regardant avec désir, mourant d'envie de les prendre dans sa bouche. **En fait…** continua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou et relever le regarde tout en souriant en voyant que cette dernière commençait à être excitée **…** **je pense qu'ils meurent d'envie d'être dans ma bouche** – sa langue passa sur une des pointes rosées et ses lèvres se mirent à la suçoter tandis que Clarke se tortillait sous elle et rejetait sa tête en arrière.

La nageuse sourit sans cesser de stimuler et exciter cette magnifique zone et elle se positionna sur la blonde. Cette dernière amena aussitôt ses mains sur ses fesses, recouvertes par un boxer qu'elle voulait faire disparaitre au plus vite.

Une des mains de Lexa s'occupa de l'autre sein, le massant et faisant rouler la pointe qui demandait de l'attention entre ses doigts. Elle laissa des baisers sur son sternum puis sur son ventre avant de remonter à nouveau vers sa bouche, la faisant gémir audiblement contre ses lèvres.

Elle éloigna le drap qui couvrait la zone au sud et positionna sa cuisse sur l'intimité déjà humide de la blonde.

\- **Tu t'es réveillée comme ça, miss ?** Sussura-t-elle en mordillant l'oreille de Clarke.

\- **C'est de ta faute…**

Lexa rit en amenant ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe et la pénétra rapidement.

\- **Je suis coupable de vouloir t'offrir un orgasme matinal le jour de ton anniversaire,** répondit-elle en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou tandis que ses doigts continuaient leurs va-et-vient. Elle sourit quand elle vit la bouche de Clarke s'ouvrir et des gémissements commencer à sortir de sa gorge. **Tu me veux en bas ? Tu veux sentir ma langue te faire jouir ?**

\- **Oui, Lex… je veux ta bouche… je te veux en bas,** peina Clarke à dire entre des gémissements.

Lexa obéit sans cesser de sourire, sentant qu'elle aussi commençait à être vraiment excitée.

Elle déposa des baisers sur les lèvres intimes de la blonde et ouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue puisse entrer en jeu à son tour. Elle sentit les doigts de Clarke se glisser dans ses cheveux et elle commença des mouvements avec sa langue, gémissant de plaisir en sentant la saveur de Clarke dans sa bouche, sentant à quel point elle était douce et mouillée.

Tandis que sa langue continuait ses mouvements, ses mains s'occupaient de la poitrine de la blonde qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus forts ce qui fit rire Lexa une nouvelle fois. Dernièrement, la plus jeune avait moins peur de se laisser aller, et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche quand elles faisaient l'amour rendaient la nageuse complètement dingue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Lexa lâcha un « merde » contre l'intimité de Clarke mais celle-ci raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux et ne la laissa pas bouger de là.

\- **N'ouvre pas,** gémit-elle.

Lexa sourit à nouveau avant de la pénétrer avec deux doigts, la sentant aussi excitée et dilatée. Clarke gémit encore plus fort et les coups sur la porte retentirent à nouveau.

La brune savait que c'était probablement le déjeuner qu'elle avait commandé mais il était clair que sa petite amie exigeante n'allait pas la laisser se lever du lit avant d'avoir pu exploser en un délicieux orgasme. Et ce n'était pas elle qui allait rechigner parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de la sentir venir contre ses doigts et sa bouche. Elle arqua ses doigts en augmentant leur vélocité, se réjouissant du son humide que ses doigts produisant entre les jambes de la blonde. Elle gémit en sentant la saveur de Clarke et la sentit s'accrocher à ses cheveux, s'arquant et criant en explosant sous un orgasme dévastateur. Lexa donna encore quelques coups de langue avant de remonter doucement vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Les coups à la porte se firent une nouvelle fois entendre ce qui fit soupirer les deux jeunes filles. Lexa se tourna vers la blonde en souriant et s'essuya légèrement la bouche avant de se mettre debout. Elle aurait bien évidement voulu se déshabiller elle aussi et continuer de faire l'amour à sa petite-amie mais la faim lui tenaillait le ventre et, apparemment, le service de chambre n'avait pas l'intention de cesser de toquer à la porte.

La nageuse dit à l'homme qu'elle se chargeait de faire entrer le chariot dans la chambre et celui-ci la regarda avec une moue narquoise. Il avait certainement entendu les gémissements de la blonde. Cette constatation la fit sourire. Eh bien alors, que tout le monde soit au courant que la blonde de la chambre 101 avait eu un réveil assez plaisant.

\- **Pourquoi tu ris ?** Demanda Clarke allongée sur le lit, les joues encore rougies et les yeux voilés.

Le bonheur semblait irradier de la jeune fille.

\- **Parce qu'on t'a probablement entendu crier jusqu'à la réception.**

Clarke se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller ce qui fit à nouveau rire la nageuse.

\- **C'est le petit-déjeuner ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur les coudes.

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever.

\- **Oui mais c'est une surprise.**

\- **Encore ? Tu vas me faire combien de surprises aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Beaucoup, maintenant vas te doucher ou faire quelque chose pendant que je m'occuper de ça.**

\- **Lexa, ils sont censés te l'apporter déjà préparé.**

\- **Ne discute pas.**

Clarke rit avant d'obéir et se mettre debout, enfilant un des t-shirts de basket de Lexa qui trainait par terre. Elle s'approcha des fleurs, les sentit et adora cette attention que la brune avait eue pour elle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de toutes ces fleurs ?**

\- **Les regarder,** répondit Lexa qui semblait très concentrée. **Ne regarde pas !**

Clarke leva les mains devant elle.

\- **D'accord, d'accord,** dit-elle en reculant dans la salle de bain.

Lexa continua de préparer sa surprise, amusée, avant de regarder sa création avec fierté.

- **Parfait,** se dit-elle à voix basse et en voyant Clarke sortir de la salle de bain, elle s'étira paresseusement.

\- **Bon sang, je suis épuisée.**

\- **C'est de ta faute, miss, tu es insatiable.**

Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Lexa porta vivement la main à son cœur, surprise.

\- **C'est un geste obscène que tu viens de faire ? On dirait que tes vingt ans te vont bien** – Clarke roula des yeux – **Ferme les yeux,** lui demanda-t-elle.

Clarke s'exécuta en soupirant.

\- **Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce cinéma.**

Lexa s'approcha en sautillant et la prit par la main pour la positionner devant la petite table qu'elle venait de préparer. Elle autorisa la blonde à ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'elle fit avant de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'empêcher en voyant ce qu'avait préparé la brune. Il y avait deux piles de pancakes avec de la crème fraiche par-dessus et au sommet, une cerise, reproduisant la forme d'une poitrine féminine. Dans une autre assiette, il y avait deux œufs sur le plat qui formaient les yeux d'un bonhomme et une tranche de bacon pour son sourire. Et enfin, il y avait des morceaux de fruits disposés pour former les mots : « Joyeux anniversaire, je t'aime ».

\- **T'es vraiment bête,** se tourna-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

Lexa lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

\- **Seulement avec toi.**

\- **Vaut mieux** – elles se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser – **C'est le meilleur réveil d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu.**

\- **Mmh… on se demande à quoi c'est dû…**

\- **Le p'tit déj' évidement.**

Lexa se mit à rire et s'approcha de la table en montrant les pancakes.

\- **Ils te plaisent ? C'est un hommage à mes deux préférés** – elle haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils en regardant la poitrine de la blonde et se penchant pour les prendre en main – **Parce que c'est aussi votre anniversaire.**

Elle releva le regard et vit Clarke pouffer de rire.

\- **Je vais commencer à croire que tu les aimes plus que moi.**

\- **Eh bien, eux ne se disputent jamais avec moi…** commença-t-elle à dire avant que Clarke ne l'interrompe en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. La brune l'attrapa par les hanches et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. **Mais le principal, c'est qu'ils font partie de toi,** termina-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- **C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper.**

Lexa tenta de l'embrasser sur les joues mais cette dernière échappa à son étreinte en riant.

Elles s'assirent pour manger tandis que Lexa bataillait avec Anya au téléphone, celle-ci était furieuse parce que la nageuse s'était échappée pour le week-end. Elle s'était cependant levée plus tôt pour s'entrainer et faire ses exercices dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel avant d'aller nager. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même entraînement que d'habitude mais cela la maintenait active et en forme.

\- **Ce soir, on sort avec Costia et Raven,** dit Lexa à Clarke en amenant un morceau de fruit à sa bouche.

\- **Où ?**

\- **Danser,** répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Et fêter ton anniversaire.**

\- **Tu crois qu'elles sont en train de faire quoi ?**

* * *

Raven avait crié comme une hystérique et avait couru comme une folle en voyant Costia s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire. Les autres étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour la regarder mais la latina s'en fichait. La seule chose qui lui importait était que la blonde soit là, ses cheveux étaient encore plus long et son sourire était dévastateur. Cette dernière portait un t-shirt « Bring Me The Horizon ». Elle s'accrocha à son cou et elles se mirent à rire ensemble. Elles décidèrent d'aller manger et Raven avait manqué tous ses cours de la matinée pour profiter de la blonde. Costia avait insisté pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse mais apparemment, la brune était une tête de mule et la blonde avait abandonné, ne voulant pas créer une dispute et de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un seul jour.

Raven avait à nouveau lâché un cri quand Costia lui avait raconté ses projets, ce qui avait fait se retourner toute la cafétéria vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- **Ma copine déménage bientôt dans le coin ! Je vais pouvoir lui faire l'amour tous les jours !**

Costia s'était mise à rire et quelques instants plus tard, Raven l'avait poussé contre un mur dans un couloir et elles avaient fini dans la chambre de la brune. Il était évident qu'elles n'allaient pas attendre la fin de la journée pour se sentir l'une contre l'autre.

Plus tard, elles avaient visité, discuté et discuté encore, surtout du futur. Raven voyait que Costia semblait aller mieux que jamais et la blonde répétait sans cesse que c'était grâce à elle. Pourtant, la brune ne voulait rien entendre et disait qu'elle n'avait rien fait à part tomber éperdument amoureuse d'elle et l'aimer de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Et maintenant, elles se trouvaient sur le bord de la piscine, Raven profitait le sol, couchée sur le ventre, et Costia l'observait avec un petit sourire.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas étudier pour lundi ?** Demanda-t-elle en observant le magnifique fessier que le bikini de la brune mettait en valeur. **C'est pas que je me plains de la vue mais…**

Raven ouvrit un œil.

\- **J'ai pas besoin d'étudier.**

- **Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu as un QI supérieur au reste du monde.**

\- **Je devrais entrer à la NASA ou quelque chose dans le genre mais je suis trop paresseuse.**

Costia rit en donnant lui donnant une petite tape sur une fesse.

\- **Mais tu es canon donc ça compense.**

\- **Tu m'aimes seulement pour mes fesses,** se plaignit Raven en faisant semblant d'être attristée.

\- **Je t'aime parce que tu es parfaite.**

\- **Personne n'est parfait, chaton.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

Raven qui venait de refermer les yeux, les rouvrit à nouveau.

\- **Que personne n'est parfait.**

\- **Non, après ça.**

\- **Chaton ?**

\- **Bordel…** \- elle se mit à rire – **Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.**

Raven rit à son tour.

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **C'est gnangnan et horrible.**

\- **Non, c'est mignon. Chaton…,** dit la brune en lui lançant un baiser.

Costia secoua la tête.

\- **Si tu m'appelles comme ça devant quelqu'un, je te quitte,** assura-t-elle fermement avec un sourire.

\- **Ce sera notre secret.**

\- **Je parle sérieusement.**

\- **Non tu mens, personne ne quitte Raven Reyes.**

\- **Personne ne t'a jamais larguée ?**

\- **Nop,** répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- **Je te crois pas.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ? Je suis trop canon et trop incroyable pour qu'on puisse me larguer.**

\- **C'est vrai,** assura Costia en caressant le bras de la brune qui ouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire – **Hey, Rae…** \- Costia était devenue plus sérieuse – **Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents…**

Elle vit la latina déglutir. Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression mais elle se sentait assez curieuse.

\- **Je parle avec eux de temps en temps au téléphone.**

\- **Et tu ne les as pas revus depuis qu'ils sont partis… ?**

\- **Ils ne sont pas partis, ils les ont forcés à partir, comme des chiens,** corrigea-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire. **Après avoir vécu la moitié de leur vie ici…**

\- **Tu sais bien comme ceux de l'immigration sont…**

\- **C'était totalement injuste, injuste que je doive aller dans le système alors que j'avais deux parents merveilleux qui m'aimaient.**

Costia sourit doucement en passant un doigt sur les sourcils froncés de Raven, essayant de la détendre.

\- **Tu as de la chance alors, d'avoir des parents comme ça…**

\- **Les tiens aussi t'adorent.**

\- **Je ne pense pas** – Costa regarda devant elle en soupirant avant de se retourner vers sa petite-amie – **De toute façon, on n'est pas en train de parler des miens mais des tiens.**

Raven se tint silencieuse un moment avant de dire :

\- **Si tu les connaissais, tu les adorerais.**

\- **J'espère pouvoir les rencontrer un jour alors.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Evidemment. Si on va vivre un jour à New-York, j'adorerai rencontrer les parents de ma future femme.**

\- **Future femme ?**

\- **Tu ne penses quand même pas vivre dans le péché, pas vrai ?**

Raven se mit à rire.

\- **On est lesbiennes, Costia.**

\- **Moi oui, toi t'es une hybride.**

Raven lui donna un coup sur l'épaule mais sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- **Tu les adorerais…**

\- **On pourrait leur rendre visite au Mexique.**

\- **Je n'ai pas d'argent de côté…**

\- **T'en auras pas besoin.**

\- **Je ne te laisserai pas payer pour moi.**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Parce que non.**

\- **C'est pas une raison suffisante.**

\- **Costia…**

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. **Je t'aime et rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de t'emmener voir les personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde.**

Raven s'appuya sur ses coudes pour la regarder et baissa le regard en sentant ses yeux la brûler. Costia lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

\- **Laisse-moi te donner le bonheur qu'on t'a refusé toutes ces années, Rae.**

La latina trouve la force de relever le regard.

\- **Seulement si tu me laisses te donner celui qu'on t'a enlevé.**

\- **Marché conclu.**

Elle s'approcha et embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie.

* * *

La boite de nuit était bondée, c'était une des boites les plus fréquentées de la ville mais Lexa avait réussi à avoir un coin VIP grâce au patron qui était un fervent fan de la natation et de l'équipe de natation des Etats-Unis. Clarke ne put éviter de rouler des yeux en voyant Lexa lui signer une photo. Elle rit en se souvenant à quel point la brune pouvait parfois être prétentieuse parce qu'au fond, elle savait que la nageuse était une personne avec un cœur énorme… et qui frimait un peu parfois.

Cette après-midi, Lexa avait appelé l'hôpital pour savoir comment se portait sa mère et on lui avait répondu que son état n'avait pas évolué. Clarke avait tenté de la réconforter en lui disant qu'au moins, son état n'avait pas empiré.

Elle regarda le bracelet que Lexa lui avait offert. La brune avait dû probablement dépenser une grosse somme d'argent dans tous ces cadeaux et Clarke lui avait demandé d'arrêter, gênée. Mais Lexa l'avait simplement embrassée et l'avait séduite en lui disant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'elle méritait tout ça et plus encore. Après quoi, la blonde n'avait plus rouspété.

Le cadeau de Raven était une fausse carte d'identité qui assurait que Clarke avait vingt-trois ans, grâce à laquelle elle n'avait eu aucun problème à entrer dans la boite de nuit. Au début, la blonde était très nerveuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose dans le genre, mais quand les shoots et les bières étaient arrivés et que la musique avait commencé à envahir son corps, elle oublia tout le reste. La musique avait toujours été son échappatoire et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'allait pas plus souvent danser. Enfin si, elle le savait, avant elle se laissait noyer par les responsabilités et les cours… jusqu'à ce que Lexa arrive et la fasse se sentir vivante.

Elle sentit les mains de la brune se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'elles bougeaient sur le rythme de la musique. La nageuse s'était postée derrière la blonde et les fesses de cette dernière venaient effleurer sans cesse le pelvis de la brune, qui ne bougea plus, se contentant de suivre les mouvements de la blonde.

\- **Tu es la personne la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue,** chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Clarke rit légèrement en se tournant pour la regarder dans les yeux et se mettre dans sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- **C'est parce que tu es bourrée.**

Lexa la serra davantage contre elle et commença à caresser son dos.

\- **Non c'est parce que tu l'es vraiment et que je suis dingue de toi.**

Clarke se remit à rire et elles continuèrent de danser pendant que Lexa déposait des baisers dans son cou et que Costia et Raven dansaient aussi à côté d'elles.

La zone VIP se trouvait à l'étage du dessus et elles étaient pratiquement seules dans cette zone où il y avait de confortables divans et des boissons à disposition. Elles dansèrent, burent à nouveau et quelques instants plus tard, Clarke se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils pour reprendre son souffle. Lexa semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et continua de danser avec Raven qui continuait de faire la fête.

Costia s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur et Clarke la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Merci pour le livre, Cos,** s'approcha-t-elle pour parler par-dessus le bruit de la musique.

\- **C'est rien, je sais bien que tu adores ces absurdités de poèmes.**

Clarke sourit en se rendant compte que Costia n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Elle se sentait tellement fière d'elle et se demanda si ce n'était pas égoïste de leur part de boire devant elle de cette façon. Elle savait que sa sœur faisait énormément d'efforts mais que ce genre de tentation n'aidait pas.

\- **Tu veux que je dise aux filles d'éloigner leurs verres… ?**

Costia la regarda, touchée par son inquiétude.

\- **Non, c'est bon.**

\- **Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile…**

\- **En fait, si. Je ne veux plus être celle que j'étais avant. Je dis pas que parfois, j'ai pas envie de tout envoyer à la merde mais maintenant, j'ai des choses pour lesquelles lutter…** dit-elle en regardant Raven.

Clarke tourna également son regard vers son amie et sourit en posant sa main sur celle de Costia.

\- **Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, pas vrai ?**

L'aînée des Griffin hocha la tête.

\- **Je sais et moi aussi, je suis là pour toi. Pendant ma désintox, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je crois que papa et maman t'ont aussi rendue malheureusement parce que maintenant que je te vois avec Lexa… tu es différente. Plus relâchée, plus heureuse.**

\- **Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, Cos.**

\- **Papa ne te parle toujours pas ?** – Clarke détourna le regard. – **Il ne t'a même pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ?** – La cadette haussa les sourcils – **J'arrive pas à y croire,** dit-elle sur un ton ironique en serrant les doigts de Clarke. **Tu ne fais rien de mal.**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Papa peut être vraiment con …**

\- **Costia…**

\- **Quoi ? C'est vrai.**

\- **Il reste notre père.**

\- **Ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit un imbécile.**

\- **Je le laisse digérer toute cette histoire.**

\- **Conneries,** répondit Costia, les mâchoires serrées, avant de regarder Clarke dans les yeux. **Je suis fière que tu aies enfin décidé de faire ce que toi tu veux et pas ce qu'eux veulent.**

Clarke se sentit touchée par les mots de sa grande sœur.

\- **Et moi je suis fière que tu sois ma sœur et de voir à quel point tu es forte.**

\- **Bon, allez on arrête ces mièvreries,** dit-elle en riant avant de décoiffer Clarke. **Tu vas pouvoir défier les limites pour une fois dans ta vie.**

Clarke lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre Lexa et Raven tandis que Costia restait assise, la regardant avec amour, un amour fraternel qu'elle avait toujours senti mais que ses démons s'étaient chargés d'occulter.

* * *

Lundi matin, Clarke entra dans la chambre tandis qu'elle était au téléphone avec Lexa et qu'elle entendait Costia crier qu'elles étaient à vomir parce qu'elles venaient de se dire au revoir il y avait vingt minutes et qu'elles étaient déjà en train de se parler au téléphone.

\- **Dis-lui que je sais très bien qu'elle sms avec Raven.**

Lexa se mit à rire et répéta sa phrase à Costia.

\- **Elle ne dit rien mais elle se marre.**

\- **Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives à San Diego ?**

\- **Bien sûr. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?**

\- **C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu** – elle tourna le regard et vit Harper préparer son sac en prenant des livres pour aller en cours – **Hey** – la salua-t-elle mais l'autre fille regarda par-dessus son épaule et l'ignora royalement avant de sortir de la pièce. Clarke fronça les sourcils mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. **Merci pour tout, Lex, vraiment.** **Je t'aime tellement.**

\- **Moi aussi, mon amour. Je crois que je vais encore plus avoir de mal à être loin de toi. Anya va me détester mais je m'échapperai encore un week-end.**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **J'adorerai.**

\- **Toi aussi tu peux venir…**

\- **C'est pas moi qui aie de l'argent.**

Lexa rit à son tour.

\- **C'est pas comme si j'étais super riche non plus.**

\- **Mh Mh…**

\- **Je t'aime.**

\- **Moi aussi.**

\- **Je te rappelle plus tard, miss.**

Elle lui fit un bisou et Clarke s'assit sur son lit, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Cela avait été difficile de voir la nageuse s'en aller une nouvelle fois mais elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et se sentit émue. Même si dimanche, elle avait eu une terrible gueule de bois et que Lexa lui avait assuré qu'elle se sentirait meilleure en allant nager. Costia et Raven aussi étaient venues et elle avait passé un post-anniversaire merveilleux.

Elle soupira et se doucha rapidement, sans cesser de fredonner et de se sentir heureuse. Elle regarda les photos qu'elles avaient prises pendant le week-end et se remit à sourire. Elle prépara également ses livres et sortit, prête pour assister à ses cours quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux blancs approcher. Clarke savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se souvenait plus d'où…

\- **Clarke Griffin ?**

\- **Oui, c'est moi.**

L'homme avait une allure assez sévère.

\- **Je suis le sous-directeur Hollis. Le comité de l'université vous attend. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner…**

\- **Pardon ? Le comité ?**

\- **Une plainte a été déposée dans laquelle on nous assure que vous avez commis une infraction.**

\- **Moi ? Une infraction ?**

\- **Comme vous le savez, les garçons ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans les chambres des filles…** commenta-t-il d'une voix grave, sur un ton de réprimande. **Et nous avons été informés que vous avez fait entrer un garçon ici alors pour éclaircir cette situation…**

\- **Attendez, attendez,** l'arrêta-t-elle, totalement confuse. **Qui a déposé la plainte ?**

\- **Cette information est confidentielle.**

 _Et merde_

Clarke savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait…

\- **Accompagnez-moi s'il vous plait. Nous n'avons pas toute la matinée,** ajouta l'homme en perdant patience et en tournant les talons pour que Clarke le suive.

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **Je me rends compte que ça fait plusieurs chapitres où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, bon à part Lexa et Clarke qui explorent à fond leur sexualité… Donc voilà, désolée, je comprends tout à fait que ça puisse vous saouler XD**

 **Au moins, on a eu un chouette moment entre Clarke et Costia, et ça, ça fait plaisir :D**

 **Ah et sinon pour ceux qui ont suivi pour Londres XD Notre pote a dit oui ! :D**

 **Du coup c'était un week-end assez ouf XD mais en vrai, une fois pas deux XD 14H de bus aller-retour pour même pas 30H sur place c'est mort XD**

 **À bientôt pour la suite, qui arrivera certainement dans deux semaines vu que week-end prochain, c'est Noël. Et comme chaque année, c'est un marathon pour passer de famille en famille :p**

 **Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez :)**

 **Bye :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello :)**

 **Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'avoue avoir complètement mis la traduction de côté même si j'ai encore 2 chapitres d'avance…**

 **Je suis juste dans une période assez intense parce que je cumule le stage et les examens en même temps :') (oui, je suis complètement tarée !). Du coup, je ne touche plus grand-chose en général et je suis plus en retard qu'autre chose XD**

 **là je viens de rentrer du stage, donc je poste avant de me remettre à étudier :') oh, jooooie**

 **Bref, merci pour votre patience, le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture, pour une fois que t'es largement en avance ;)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Clarke se tenait face à plusieurs hommes et femmes et triturait ses mains posées sur la table. Ils la regardaient tous fixement et elle pouvait réellement sentir qu'ils étaient en train de la juger. Ils étaient en train de la juger pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas vrai. De plus… ils n'étaient pas au courant que les gens faisaient entrer tout le temps des garçons et des filles dans leur chambre ? C'était une règle stupide car ils étaient tous adultes. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur faire ? Elle allait tuer Harper… Elle allait la…

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin** – la voix grave du recteur la sortit de ses pensées – **Qu'avez-vous à dire en réponse à ces allégations ?** Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard froid dans le sien.

Clarke se racla la gorge tout en continuant de triturer ses mains.

\- **Qu'elles sont totalement fausses et que j'aimerai savoir quelle est la personne qui a osé inventer tout cela.**

L'homme réajusta ses lunettes et la regarda, abasourdi.

\- **Comme vous le savez, nous ne serions pas ici si nous n'avions pas mené notre propre enquête. Rompre la règle des dortoirs est très grave et dans notre université, nous prenons cela très au sérieux. De plus, comme vous êtes une étudiante exemplaire, nous vous donnons évidement le bénéfice du doute…**

\- **Eh bien, on ne dirait pas,** l'interrompit-elle en croisant les bras.

L'homme lui lança un regard la réprimandant pour son attitude.

\- **Clarke, d'autres étudiants nous ont assuré vous avoir vu entrer dans votre chambre avec quelqu'un dans une situation assez… compromettante. Et ensuite, ils ont entendu des bruits disons… sexuels,** expliqua une femme d'âge moyen avec un visage très sérieux.

Elle s'était présentée comme la directrice.

\- **Et vous allez baser vos accusations sur ça ? Sur des « on-dit» ? Excusez-moi mais en ce moment, ma crédibilité devant ce conseil n'est pas…**

\- **Jeune fille** – Cette fois ce fut le sous-directeur qui intervint – **Je vous conseille de contrôler votre attitude et votre ton. Vous êtes en train de parler aux plus hautes autorités de l'université au sujet d'un thème très sérieux et délicat.**

Clarke prit une inspiration tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait.

\- **Il n'y avait aucun garçon dans ma chambre,** répondit-elle simplement en relevant le regard et en observant tous ceux présents dans la pièce. **Ce n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais.**

\- **Alors qui était la personne avec qui vous a-t-on prétendument vue ?**

\- **Ma petite-amie,** répondit-elle. Tous la regardèrent sans cligner des yeux. **Parce que j'aime les filles et pas les garçons. Enfin, je crois. Alors, à ce que je sache, je n'ai brisé aucune règle parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et que le règlement ne stipule que les cas de sexe opposé.**

Tous les autres semblèrent vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ils la refermèrent comme s'ils avaient perdu tous leurs mots.

\- **Je peux me retirer maintenant ?**

\- **Non,** répondit fermement le recteur sans cligner des yeux. **De toute façon, vous avez brisé les règles** – Une femme s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, lui précisant apparemment que le règlement faisait allusion à des garçons dans les dortoirs des filles. Clarke soupira en attendant qu'ils finissent de délibérer - **Votre cas nécessitera une ré-examination, Mademoiselle Griffin,** dit-il finalement. **Je vous recommanderai de faire attention à votre conduite à partir de maintenant. À Harvard, nous essayons de former des personnes brillantes et ce genre de conduites inconvenantes ne fait pas partie des valeurs que nous prônons dans cette université.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **Vous êtes en train de vous référer à ma sexualité ?**

Le visage du recteur devint rouge pivoine.

\- **Evidemment que non, Mademoiselle. Je me réfère à introduire des personnes extérieures au campus dans les dortoirs pour se plier à des actes indésirables…**

Clarke cessa d'écouter l'homme et se demanda ce que penserait Lexa de tout cela quand elle lui raconterait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle allait probablement beaucoup rire au début mais serait aussi en colère face à cette situation. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que la brune avait beaucoup de choses en tête avec sa mère et les compétitions pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche avec ses problèmes. Elle lui raconterait tout cela plus tard.

* * *

Finalement, elle put se retirer et dû supporter, dans le couloir, les regards sur elle de ceux qui avaient probablement eut vent qu'elle avait fait entrer un supposé garçon dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait les entendre discuter à voix basse à son sujet et eut envie de leur crier qu'en n'aucun cas, il ne s'était s'agit d'un garçon, qu'elle aimait les seins et que… elle soupira et finit par se dire que cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

\- **Hey,** _ **rubia mía**_ **,** fit Raven en s'approchant, le souffle court. **Je viens de sortir du labo et on m'a dit que tu étais devant un conseil pour manque de discipline… Tu as fait entrer un garçon dans ta chambre ?** Demanda-t-elle, complètement abasourdie. **Ecoute, je te soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive mais faire ça à Lexa alors qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec toi…**

Clarke la foudroya du regard.

\- **Raven, tu crois vraiment que je ferai entrer un garçon dans ma chambre ?** L'interrogea-t-elle tapant le front de son amie avec sa main.

La latina fronça les sourcils et se mit à frotter l'endroit douloureux.

\- **Hey j'en sais rien. Dernièrement tu t'es assez libérée sexuellement et peut-être que tu voulais tester autre chose…-** Clarke commença à marcher la laissant en plan – **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

\- **En cours,** répondit-elle sans plus avant que Raven ne la prenne par le bras.

\- **Désolée, je déconnais d'accord ?** – Elle se mit à rire – **Bien sûr que je sais que c'était Lexa** – elle soupira – **Comme si je n'étais pas au courant que c'est la seule qui te fait crier la nuit** – Clarke faillit laisser échapper un petit sourire au milieu de sa colère. **Et ils t'ont dit quoi, les coincés ?**

\- **Eh bien ils se sont transformés en statues de pierre quand j'ai dit qu'en réalité j'avais fait rentrer ma petite-amie dans la chambre** – Raven éclata de rire – **Et ils m'ont dit que la situation allait être réexaminée…** \- Elle sentit aussitôt ses yeux commencer à la brûler et elle se sentit paniquer – **Rae… ça va faire tâche dans mon dossier, tu comprends ? J'ai des super bonnes notes, je fais du travail social, des activités extrascolaires… et j'aurai cette note sur mon comportement** – elle soupira – **Au final, Lexa avait raison.**

\- **Attends,** fit Raven en la prenant par les épaules. **Ça va se calmer et il n'y aura rien dans ton dossier d'accord ?** – Clarke sentit une immense envie de pleurer – **Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne t'affectera pas** – elle pencha la tête sur le côté – **Lexa avait raison à propos de quoi ?**

Clarke serra son amie contre elle.

\- **Si seulement on ne t'avait pas fait changer de chambre… tu me manques Rae.**

Raven lui sourit doucement en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- **Moi aussi mais au moins, j'ai pas eu à vous entendre toi et Lexa faire l'amour comme des lapines.**

Clarke se mit à rire tout en pleurant et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- **Tu te serais probablement sauvé avec ma sœur pour batifoler avec elle.**

La latina se mit à rire.

\- **Touché** – elle la serra plus fort contre elle – **Allez, on va boire un café et après t'iras en cours.**

Elle la prit tendrement par le bras mais elles furent interrompues.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin ?**

Clarke se détourna et vit le Professeur Kane. C'était son professeur préféré et celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il lui proposerait peut-être de travailler après les cours, la convertissant peu à peu en son assistante. Un travail que Clarke mourrait d'envie de commencer parce qu'il prenait seulement les élèves les plus avancés et cela lui donnait beaucoup de crédit. De plus, c'était rémunéré et la blonde savait que c'était une bonne manière de commencer petit à petit à ne plus dépendre autant de ses parents.

\- **Bonjour Professeur Kane.**

\- **Je peux vous parler un instant ?**

Clarke se tourna vers Raven.

\- **Je t'attends à la cafèt',** répondit la brune en s'en allant.

\- **J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Clarke posa son index et son pouce sur l'arête de son nez.

\- **Rien ne peut rester secret dans cette université ?**

Kane lui répondit par un petit sourire.

\- **Tu dois comprendre que tu es une élève brillante et que tu fais preuve d'un comportement impeccable…**

\- **C'était un malentendu, je n'ai fait rentrer aucun garçon dans ma chambre, je vous l'assure.**

Le professeur la regarda avec amusement.

\- **Je te crois,** **Clarke,** lui assura-t-il. **Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça.**

\- **Ah non ?** Demanda la blonde, confuse.

\- **J'ai corrigé ton examen et je suis surpris et inquiet** – en effet, l'inquiétude pouvait se noter sur son visage – **Tu as obtenu une note assez basse et ce n'est pas dans ton habitude** – Clarke sentit ses yeux lui brûler à nouveau – **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais malade ? Tu n'as pas compris le contenu ?**

Clarke détourna le regard. Ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa avait été une énorme surprise et elle avait complètement oublié ses responsabilités parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre l'opportunité de passer du temps avec elle.

À quel moment était-elle devenue aussi irresponsable et aussi négligente?

\- **Non je…** \- elle agrippa son sac avec force – **En fait, je n'ai pas d'excuse, Professeur Kane… c'est juste que… je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus…** \- elle se racla la gorge – **Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de relever la note** ?

\- **Nous pourrons en parler plus tard,** répondit l'homme en hochant la tête. **Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.** **Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois concentrée, Clarke. Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves et tu deviendras une professionnelle incroyable. Ne te laisse pas distraire de ce que tu veux vraiment faire.**

- **Oui, monsieur,** acquiesça-t-elle.

Kane posa une main sur son épaule.

\- **Ne perds pas ton objectif de vue.**

Clarke hocha à nouveau la tête et le Professeur s'en alla, lui disant qu'il la verrait en classe.

Elle resta pensive quelques instants et se dit qu'elle avait été réellement distraite et peu concentrée sur les cours. Pourtant, c'est ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé pendant toutes ces années alors que maintenant, elle mettait tout cela de côté.

Elle se mit en route vers la cafétéria en se disant que le problème venait peut-être du fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment concilier son couple et ses études à la fois. La plupart des gens y arrivaient parfaitement mais elle sentait que sa relation avec Lexa lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Ses pensées y étaient presque entièrement consacrées alors qu'elles devaient être dirigées vers ses études. Et elle se sentait terriblement mal de penser tout cela, encore plus après avoir passé ce week-end merveilleux en compagnie de Lexa qui s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour la faire se sentir spéciale.

Mais cette sensation qu'elle avait de s'égarer, de ne plus être la même, grandissait dans sa poitrine et elle dût s'appuyer sur ses genoux tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Peut-être que cette journée avait commencé de la pire des manières et que plus tard, quand elle se serait calmée, elle pourrait y réfléchir plus clairement et faire disparaitre cette mauvaise sensation.

Elle vit Raven assise à une table avec deux cafés devant elle et soupira en séchant rapidement ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment alors elle continua son chemin et envoya un sms à Raven en lui disant que finalement, elle était allée en cours.

* * *

Lexa arriva à son entrainement supplémentaire qu'elle avait avec Octavia et trouva étrange que Lincoln ne soit nulle part. Généralement, il arrivait à l'avance pour tout préparer et sermonner les jeunes filles quand elles arrivaient en retard. Elle regarda vers le plongeoir pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas assis dessus comme il le faisait souvent mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans les horaires. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'ils s'étaient mis tous les trois d'accord pour faire l'entrainement aujourd'hui car Octavia et elle n'avaient pas cours cette après-midi. Elle ouvrit la porte et…

\- **Lincoln…** \- elle resta pétrifiée en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'homme se trouvait sur une fille couchée sur le bureau et ils se trouvaient dans une position assez compromettante. Son entraineur et l'autre fille s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. **OH MON DIEU !** Cria Lexa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia. Elle porta une main à la bouche tandis que les deux autres remettaient leur vêtement en place. **VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE BAISER !** Cria-t-elle à nouveau en les signalant l'un après l'autre avec son doigt.

\- **Chhht !** Fit Lincoln en se dépêchant de fermer la porte derrière Lexa.

Octavia se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et Lexa se mit à rire en voyant son visage rouge pivoine.

\- **Oh allez, j'ai toujours su que ça allait arriver. Ne faites pas cette tête tous les deux** – elle regarda son amie – **Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps,** lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- **La ferme,** répondit Octavia en roulant des yeux.

\- **Hm…** \- Lincoln se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise – **Je te remercierai de ne pas…**

Lexa posa un doigt inquisiteur sur son torse.

\- **Toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu la traites bien si tu ne veux pas perdre une main,** l'avertit-elle. **Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien** – elle les observa et vit qu'ils semblaient vraiment tendus – **Vous êtes sérieux ?** Demanda-t-elle en riant. **C'est bon vous pouvez relâcher la pression, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu tous les regards que vous échangez...** Elle soupira. **Je vais attendre dehors qu'on commence.**

Lincoln hocha et ils regardèrent tous les deux Lexa sortir du bureau avant de se sourire.

\- **Elle ne dira rien,** lui assura Octavia, sûre d'elle.

\- **Je sais,** répondit-il en s'approchant avec un sourire. **C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète** – il attrapa la brune par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion. Il aurait pu profiter de ses lèvres pendant des heures et des heures. Lexa les avait trouvé dans cette situation parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retenir après avoir enfin sauté le pas la semaine auparavant. Les choses étaient tout de suite devenues plus intimes et intenses entre eux mais ils avaient atteint une limite et il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise – **Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de l'avoir sur le dos et subir toutes ses futures blagues…**

Octavia se mit à rire en s'accrochant à son cou.

\- **J'essayerai de la contrôler.**

\- **Bonne merde en tout cas** – ils se remirent à rire et Lincoln l'embrassa une dernière fois en la regardant avec tendresse – **On se voit chez moi plus tard ?**

\- **Tu peux compter là-dessus,** répondit la brune avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Elle savait que le sexe avec lui serait fantastique mais, cela avait dépassé toutes ses attentes.

\- **Heu…** \- Lexa passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte – **Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais on a seulement deux heures pour s'entrainer et j'ai besoin de me préparer pour gagner le mondial. Parce que je vais gagner, évidement.**

Les deux autres soupirèrent en se séparant tout en échangeant un regard complice. Que Lexa soit au courant rendait les choses plus faciles en fait.

Évidemment, quand ils étaient tous les trois, Lexa profitait par moments pour leur envoyer des piques. Mais seulement par moment, parce qu'Octavia avait remarqué que l'autre brune semblait assez sérieuse et préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, la situation avec sa mère ne s'améliorait pas et les médecins commençaient à insister pour qu'elle la laisse s'en aller, qu'il n'y avait probablement plus rien à faire pour Gabrielle…

Quand les deux nageuses se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires, elle s'approcha de la brune qui s'était déjà habillée et qui était assise sur un des bancs qui se trouvait face aux casiers, et qui regardait fixement son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

- **ç** **a va ?**

Lexa releva le regard et vit Octavia s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- **Pas autant que toi mais…** \- elle sourit quand elle vit son amie rouler des yeux – **Non c'est vrai, je suis contente que vous ayez enfin sauté le pas.**

\- **Oui c'est nouveau et il est…**

Octavia laissa échapper un petit sourire ce qui fit agrandir encore plus le sourire de Lexa.

\- **Tu soupires comme une princesse pour son prince charmant.**

Octavia rit en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

\- **C'est peut-être un peu vrai** …

Lexa passa un bras autour des épaules de l'autre brune.

\- **Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, O.**

\- **Ne le dis pas encore à Bell….** l'avertit-elle.

\- **Je suis une tombe.**

Elle se remit à fixer son téléphone avec inquiétude.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

La mâchoire de Lexa se crispa.

\- **Clarke est très bizarre cette semaine. Et j'y comprends rien, j'ai été là-bas pour son anniversaire et tout s'est bien passé.**

\- **Elle t'a dit quoi ?**

\- **Qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à faire pour l'unif.**

Octavia sourit doucement.

 **\- Laisse-la respirer, Lex.**

\- **C'est pas ça, O. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dispo pour moi tout le temps,** expliqua-t-elle. **Mais je vois qu'elle est distante, même par Facetime. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne me dit pas… comme si elle était malheureuse ou que quelque chose l'ennuyait.**

\- **Tu crois que ça a à voir avec la distance ?**

\- **Je sais pas…** \- elle appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux – **peut-être…** \- elle ferma les yeux - **J'avais peur de m'accrocher à quelqu'un justement pour ça… L'incertitude, la peur** …- elle releva le regard et Octavia vit de la peur au fond de ses yeux – **Parfois, je déteste cette dépendance, cette nécessité envers elle. J'ai toujours été indépendante…**

\- **C'est pas de la dépendance, c'est de l'amour.**

\- **Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne ressent plus la même chose pour moi ?**

\- **Lex, Lex…** \- elle posa sa main sur la jambe de son amie – **Calme-toi, ne fais pas des plans sur la comète. Si tout s'est bien passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vues, c'est probablement rien d'accord ? Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment occupée ? Souviens-toi qu'elle va dans une université très exigeante, et tu la connais, elle est habituée à l'excellence.**

\- **Je sais,** acquiesça-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Tu as surement raison.**

\- **Je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir comme ça pour quelqu'un,** se mit à rire Octavia.

\- **T'en profite hein ?**

\- **Beaucoup.**

Lexa lui sourit doucement avant de regarder sa montre.

\- **J'ai rendez-vous avez Anya et puis je dois aller voir ma mère.**

\- **Toujours pas de changements ?** – Lexa secoua la tête et Octavia soupira. Le téléphone de la brune ne cessait de vibrer – **Qui t'envoie autant de messages ? Clarke ?**

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- **Non.**

\- **Qui alors ?**

\- **Des filles…**

\- **Des filles ?**

\- **Des filles.**

\- **Lexa…**

\- **Quoi ?** – elle la regarda amusée – **C'est pas parce qu'elles m'envoient des messages que ça veut dire que je vais répondre. Même Azahara a essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi…** \- elle fit une grimace – **C'est difficile mais pas impossible.**

\- **Comporte-toi bien.**

\- **C'est ce que je fais toujours.**

\- **Ouais…**

Octavia rassembla ses affaires et salua son amie en la prenant dans les bras. Lexa la regarda s'éloigner et se mit à rire, amusée d'elle-même. Elle n'était même pas curieuse de lire les messages des filles qui, maintenant que Clarke était loin, en profitaient pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir fière ou stupide d'être aussi accro. Mais elle avait peur, peur de cette sensation qui l'accablait mais la façon dont elle se sentait avec Clarke, en valait la peine.

* * *

Clarke se sentait vraiment stressée, le semestre était en train de se convertir en un cauchemar et avec tout ce qui se passait pour le moment, elle se sentait complètement oppressée. Elle entra dans sa chambre en jetant ses affaires sur le lit avec de récupérer quelques livres dont elle avait besoin pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait même pas encore avalé quelque chose aujourd'hui.

\- **Tu pourrais un peu ranger ton côté de la chambre.**

Elle entendit la voix d'Harper ce qui la fit grincer des dents.

\- **J'ai pas le temps là.**

\- **Oui bien sûr, t'as que le temps de baiser et d'être avec ta copine,** murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Clarke se retourna violemment.

\- **Tu crois que je sais pas que c'était toi qui a inventé cette histoire comme quoi j'ai fait entrer un garçon dans ma chambre ?** \- Harper la regarda avec un léger sourire, comme si elle était fière d'elle. Clarke savait qu'avant, elle ne l'aurait jamais confrontée mais dernièrement, elle osait plus les choses. Elle s'approcha donc de l'autre fille, la mâchoire serrée – **C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?**

\- **Moi ?** – Harper se mit debout et elles se retrouvèrent fort proches – **Rien mais toi on dirait que t'es un peu sur les nerfs…** \- Clarke la poussa et Harper lâcha un ricanement – **Peut-être qu'on devrait rajouter « agression » dans ton dossier ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me détestes autant maintenant ?**

\- **Je ne te déteste pas Clarke…**

Elle essaya de se tourner mais Clarke la prit par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- **C'est parce que je te plais ?** – Harper se paralysa soudainement – **Bien sûr c'est ça, pas vrai ?** – elle soupira – **Eh bien désolée mais comme tu le sais, j'ai déjà une copine.**

\- **Je ne vois du tout de quoi tu veux parler.**

\- **Ou alors t'es juste une salope,** dit-elle après réflexion. **Je veux vraiment pas te faire du mal, Harper. Mais si tu me fais encore un coup comme ça… tu vas apprendre que je ne suis pas aussi pacifiste que je le parais,** l'avertit-elle en prenant ses livres pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle était complètement dépassée par toutes les contraintes de l'université. Elle était fatiguée de devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que la vérité était qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'être dans les bras de Lexa. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que la nageuse.

Son téléphone vibra et elle découvrit un message de son père lui disant qu'il était là, l'attendant dans sa voiture. Clarke fronça les sourcils mais se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'attendait son père. Elle était contente car c'était la première fois que son père reprenait contact avec elle après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle vit la voiture dans le parking et s'approcha pour monter dedans avec un grand sourire.

\- **Salut, papa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ?**

\- **J'ai amené Costia pour qu'elle s'installe** – Clarke se souvint que sa sœur avait déménagé pour étudier l'art. Elle hocha simplement la tête, un peu nerveuse – **C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit ?**

Clarke le regarda sans comprendre.

\- **Ce qu'on t'a dit ?**

\- **Tu as été convoquée devant le conseil…** \- Clarke ferma les yeux. Comment diable… - **La directrice est une amie à moi…**

\- **C'était un malentendu, vraiment. Et tout est résolu.**

\- **C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit,** répondit sèchement l'homme en la regardant avec sévérité. **Je te paye cette université parce que je sais que tu as du potentiel. Tu m'as toujours fait me sentir tellement fier de toi… tellement heureux que tu sois ma fille. Mais maintenant…** \- Il secoua la tête de façon réprobatrice et Clarke sentit ses yeux la piquer – **Faire entrer ta copine dans ta chambre ? En plus tes résultats ont chuté…**

\- **C'était seulement un examen et j'ai récupéré ma note. Je me reprends en main…** tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien, Clarke** – Jake se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux – **Je ne vais pas payer un centime de plus si tu continues de te comporter de cette façon.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne peux simplement pas accepter celle que je suis ?**

\- **Parce que ça n'est pas toi !** – il la pointa du doigt – **Depuis que cette fille est apparue, elle t'a retourné le cerveau et maintenant, regarde les conséquences que ça a entrainé. Tu négliges tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé !**

\- **Ce n'est pas vrai…**

Clarke luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- **Ça l'est,** trancha-t-il. **Et si tu continues sur cette voie, tu devras trouver un moyen pour payer toi-même le prochain semestre,** l'avertit-il.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

Clarke releva le regard mais à présent les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- **Maintenant je sais comment se sentait Costia chaque fois que vous la jugiez injustement** – elle déglutit – **Peut-être qu'avant de me regarder avec autant de déception, papa, tu devrais réfléchir à ce qui me rend heureuse. Et peut-être que j'ai été un peu négligente mais je suis humaine, tu sais ?** – Jake continua de regarder droit devant lui – **Passe le bonjour à maman,** finit-elle par dire avant de descendre de la voiture et retourner dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer et pleurer tout son saoul.

Heureusement pour elle, Harper n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Pourquoi tout le monde avait choisi de la tourmenter aujourd'hui. En plus de cela, elle se prenait elle-même la tête et ne cessait de penser que peut-être, son professeur et son père avait raison… Elle s'accrocha à son oreiller, celui où Lexa avait dormi dessus, et elle sentit l'odeur de sa petite-amie envahir ses narines. Elle n'avait pas voulu laver son oreiller pour cette raison, pour l'avoir d'une certaine façon près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à s'éloigner d'elle parce que seulement y penser lui amenait une douleur sourde dans la poitrine.

Mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment concilier tout cet amour et cette passion tout en continuant d'être la parfaite étudiante qu'elle était.

« _**La perfection n'existe pas, Clarke**_ »

C'était ce que Raven lui avait dit une fois et elle était d'accord avec cela. Mais savoir qu'elle était en train de mettre en danger le futur dont elle avait tant rêvé, la dévastait totalement. Elle enfouit encore plus son visage dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur de la nageuse.

Elle avait besoin d'elle… elle avait tant besoin d'elle.

* * *

Lexa amena une cuillère remplie de céréales à sa bouche et s'assit sur le canapé en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Elle avait toujours adoré vivre seule mais dernièrement, son appartement lui semblait trop grand et trop vide. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et se remémora la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les médecins. Elle y avait énormément réfléchi, elle en avait parlé à Octavia et même avec Clarke quand cette dernière avait eu un peu de temps libre. Même si dernièrement, elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour la nageuse. Et Lexa le comprenait tout à fait. Elle avait décidé qu'il était peut-être temps… de laisser s'en aller la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle n'avait aucun problème à continuer de payer le matériel ou à veiller sur sa mère mais… elle ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre davantage. Elle sentit qu'une larme s'échappait et elle la sécha rapidement. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps que Gabrielle s'en était allée.

Anya avait insisté pour faire un procès à la clinique où avait été prise en charge sa mère et où l'accident avait eu lieu, mais Lexa était fatiguée de tout cela. Et elle n'était pas sûre que cela en vaille réellement la peine. Oui, il y avait certainement eu négligence mais de toute façon, sa mère aurait réussi à s'échapper à un moment ou un autre, même à ses côtés, à la maison. Elle déposa le bol de céréales sur la table et sortit son téléphone car on était mardi et c'était l'heure où elles se parlaient par Facetime avec Clarke.

La blonde répondit rapidement et Lexa remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- **Clarke ? Tout va bien, mon amour ?** – la mâchoire de la blonde se serra et des larmes se mirent à dégouliner le long de ses joues – **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est cette connasse d'Harper ? Parce que je te jure que je débarque maintenant…**

Clarke lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé et Lexa avait eu de la peine à croire que quelqu'un puisse inventer quelque chose comme cela.

\- **Non, Lex…** \- elle soupira – **Mon père est passé me voir et… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…**

Lexa la regarda avec tendresse.

\- **Désolée.**

\- **Par contre, je pense… je pense qu'il a raison sur certains points, Lex…**

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- **De quoi tu parles ?**

\- **Dernièrement je ne suis pas aussi concentrée que je le devrai. Et je fais des choses que je n'aurai jamais faites avant, même pas en rêve…**

\- **Maintenant tu vis pleinement ta vie, Clarke.**

\- **Non, maintenant je suis complètement irresponsable…**

\- **Tu le penses vraiment ?**

\- **Mes actes parlent d'eux-mêmes** – elle détourna le regard – **Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Bien sûr que je le sais, moi aussi je t'aime. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé autant quelqu'un que toi…**

\- **Ne me dis pas ça…**

\- **Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité…**

\- **Lex…**

\- **Quoi ?** – la brune sentit un énorme nœud dans sa gorge – **tu essayes de te défaire de moi ? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.**

\- **Non, non je ne veux pas me défaire de toi, je t'aime** – elle se mordit la lèvre – **Mais peut-être que jusqu'à ce que le semestre se termine, on pourrait se laisser un peu de temps…**

\- **Conneries !** – Lexa se mit debout en tenant toujours le téléphone avec sa main. **Je ne crois pas aux «** _ **on devrait se laisser du temps**_ **». J'ai pas besoin de temps loin de toi…**

\- **Lexa** – elles semblaient toutes les deux anéanties – **Je… je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi mais… je sens que tout part dans tous les sens et j'ai besoin de temps et d'espace pour tout remettre en ordre…**

\- **J'arrive pas à y croire,** dit Lexa en riant et en pleurant à la fois. **J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait moi qui dirais ça à un moment ou un autre…**

\- **Je ne dis pas que…**

\- **Clarke** – Lexa ferma les yeux – **C'est bon, ne dis rien de plus.**

\- **Lex, s'il te plait…**

Quand la nageuse ouvrit les yeux, Clarke vit une grande douleur se refléter dans ceux-ci.

\- **Si c'est ce que tu veux alors parfait,** la coupa-t-elle.

\- **Lex…**

\- **J'ai pas le courage pour ça maintenant. On parlera plus tard,** dit-elle en coupant la conversation et en lançant son téléphone contre le mur.

Elle savait qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Clarke et oui, elle aurait peut-être dû discuter et tenter de la convaincre du contraire mais elle était trop épuisée émotionnellement. Tout ce qui se passait avec sa mère consumait beaucoup trop son énergie et probablement que Clarke devait réfléchir à tête refroidie.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle désira avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait la prendre contre elle et ne plus être aussi seule.

* * *

 **Attendez, c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ? REMBOURSEZ !**

 **En plus avec Jake qui pète toujours autant les couilles, on n'est pas rendu !**

 **Heureusement que le chapitre prochaine arrive vite pas vrai ? XD**

 **Bonne semaine d'ici là :)**

 **Bye ! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holààà :)**

 **Yeaaah je poste un jour en avance ! C'est la fête! XD**

 **Ah oui, je tenais aussi à prévenir à l'avance (pour que ça ne soit pas trop brutal) c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! :o**

 **Encore merci de suivre cette histoire, merci pour les review, merci aussi aux guests, aux les favoris et aux follow :)**

 **Merci à** **Kouan** **pour la relecture :)**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être venue. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied dans ce lieu. C'était l'insistance d'Octavia qui l'avait poussée à sortir de chez elle au lieu de passer ses journées à s'entrainer comme une folle, dormant à peine et ayant finalement pris une décision concernant sa mère. Elle n'avait pas tenté de courir derrière la blonde, elle n'avait pas essayé de l'appeler ou la contacter. La douleur dans sa poitrine était telle qu'elle avait parfois du mal à respirer. Parce qu'elle lui avait tout donné… Elle lui avait confié chaque parcelle de son âme et elle n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? Elle était apparue à l'université de Clarke sans prévenir et l'avait beaucoup trop distraite de ses cours. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'importance qu'avaient les études aux yeux de la blonde… mais c'était trop douloureux de se rendre compte que les cours étaient plus importants que ses sentiments envers l'étudiante.

Le fond sonore de la fête passa en arrière-plan et Lexa vida le verre de whisky qu'elle tenait à la main avant de le lancer contre un arbre, triste, fâchée et totalement dévastée. Elle avait enfin pris la décision de laisser sa mère s'en aller et même si Octavia, Lincoln et Anya avaient été d'un grand appui, elle aurait voulu que Clarke soit près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer comment elle se sentait, entendre de sa bouche que tout irait bien… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Maintenant elle comprenait toutes les personnes qui pouvaient clamer que l'amour était une vraie merde. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'amouracher de quelqu'un, elle n'aurait jamais dû changer son mode de vie…

Avant elle était heureuse, elle ne souffrait pour personne ni pour rien… Avant, elle n'avait pas de sentiments et c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela.

Elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et déglutit en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. La nouvelle venue était une grande fille avec des pommettes saillantes qui amplifiaient encore plus sa beauté. Elle portait des talons rouges et une robe noire qui collait parfaitement à sa silhouette svelte. Ses lèvres rouges lui sourirent quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- **Ça t'embête si… ?**

Elle montra un paquet de cigarettes. Lexa n'avait vraiment pas voulu venir à cette fête organisée par les sponsors des nageurs avant leur départ pour le mondial mais maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait enfin commencer à en profiter.

\- **Du tout. Tu me fileras une taffe alors,** répondit-elle.

Si Lincoln la prenait en train de fumer, il allait l'assassiner mais en ce moment, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de se sentir comme la Lexa d'avant, celle qui ne souffrait pas de cette façon déchirante, celle qui souriait à tout et surtout, celle qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'elle voulait.

L'autre fille finit par lui offrir une cigarette entière que Lexa ne refusa pas. Elles commencèrent à fumer en silence et la brune pouvait sentir le regard persistant de l'autre fille sur elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et la vit sourire en la regardant, rougissant d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

\- **Comment tu t'appelles ?** Demanda Lexa sans cesser de regarder les yeux noisette de l'autre fille.

Celle-ci lâcha un petit rire que Lexa ne comprit pas.

\- **Alors, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi…** \- Lexa fronça les sourcils. Faisait-elle partie des filles avec qui elle avait passé du bon temps dans le passé ? – **C'est Rachel** – elle sourit – **Rachel Dougall.**

\- **Oh bon sang…**

Lexa se mit à rire et étreignit l'autre fille contre elle.

Rachel avait été sa « coéquipière » la plus proche lors des camps de natation auxquels la jeune et innocente Lexa avait assisté. Elle avait été pour ainsi dire son premier amour non-sexuel et maintenant… elle pouvait dire qu'elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Elle la serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, ce qui fit rire l'autre fille à son oreille.

\- **Quand je t'ai vue à l'intérieur, je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas du tout changé.**

Lexa se sépara d'elle avec un sourire triste.

\- **Désolée de ne pas t'avoir reconnue mais toi, en revanche, tu as beaucoup changé…**

\- **Ça aide beaucoup de plus avoir d'appareil dentaire** – elle sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette – **Tu ne devrais pas fumer** – signala-t-elle d'un mouvement de la tête – **T'es surement la prochaine championne du monde.**

\- **T'oublie que je le suis déjà. Je vais juste me succéder à moi-même,** répondit Lexa avec une suffisance qui fit rire Rachel. **Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?**

\- **Je travaille pour une marque de maillot de bain en tant que publicitaire,** expliqua-t-elle. **J'imagine que j'ai jamais eu ce que tu avais pour nager en professionnel.**

\- **Conneries, t'avais juste pas assez de persévérance.**

- **Aussi** – elles se mirent à rire ensemble et Rachel se mit de nouveau à la dévisager – **Tout va bien, Lex ? Tu as cette expression, la même que quand on était petites… Quelque chose te préoccupe…**

La brune lâcha un profond soupir.

\- **J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête pour le moment, Rachel** – Elle tira sur sa cigarette et sentit la fumée entrer dans ses poumons et la détendre – **Mais j'ai décidé que ce soir, je ne m'en préoccuperai pas et que je redeviendrai simplement la fille que j'étais avant.**

\- **Et ça veut dire ?**

Lexa lui sourit avant de tirer une derrière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écraser par terre. Elle tendit sa main à l'autre fille qui se saisit de ses doigts avec un grand sourire.

\- **Rentrons à l'intérieur et tu le découvriras.**

* * *

Octavia prit brusquement son frère par le bras, le faisant sursauter. Bellamy était en train de discuter avec un groupe de filles et il se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Putain, t'es en train de me couper la circulation,** se plaignit-il.

\- **Fais pas ta fillette,** répondit Octavia. **Elle est où Lexa, bordel ?** Demanda-t-elle en tentant de trouver la nageuse parmi la foule.

Bellamy signala un endroit en souriant, fier de lui.

\- **Là-bas.**

Octavia tourna son regard vers l'endroit que son frère désignait et aperçut Lexa assise sur un des divans, une fille posée sur chaque jambe, tandis qu'elle parlait avec un autre groupe de filles qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention.

\- **C'est quoi ce bordel… ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention à elle !** Lui reprocha-t-elle en posant un doigt sur la poitrine de Bellamy.

- **Premièrement,** dit-il en repoussant le doigt de sa sœur. **Lexa est assez grande pour faire attention à elle et deuxièmement, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est en train de passer un mauvais moment. Au contraire. C'est ce dont elle a besoin, être dans son milieu habituel et avoir toutes ces jolies filles autour d'elle. Être enfin elle-même quoi !**

\- **T'es vraiment un imbécile, Bell** – celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre – **C'est pas ce dont elle a besoin.**

\- **Et elle a besoin de quoi ? Continuer de souffrir à cause de cette fille ? Laisse-la s'amuser et oublier un peu ses problèmes.**

\- **C'est pas la solution. Tu ne vois pas ? C'est contreproductif** – elle posa une main à son front en voyant qu'une des filles assises sur les genoux de Lexa commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Octavia repéra rapidement qu'ils y avaient de nombreux photographes qui ne perdaient aucun détail de ce qui était en train de se passer. Les photos allaient très rapidement pulluler sur le net. Par contre, Lexa ne semblait pas du tout s'en inquiéter et semblait assez tranquille. Octavia supposa que c'était à cause de la grande quantité d'alcool que la brune avait ingurgitée.

La jeune Blake s'avança d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était bon ni pour l'image de la nageuse, ni pour elle et le lendemain, quand elle n'aurait pas l'esprit aussi embrumé, elle-même s'en rendrait compte.

Où diable était fourrée Anya, elle était là pour la réprimander non? Elle prit la nageuse par le bras, faisant fi des protestations de toutes les autres filles et l'amena dans un coin à l'écart.

\- **Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont en train de prendre des photos ?**

\- **Et alors ?** Demanda Lexa, l'air de rien. **Je ne fais rien de mal.**

\- **Non, t'as juste deux filles sur les genoux en train de te dévorer le cou comme des vampires…**

Lexa sourit largement.

\- **Elles sont sexy pas vrai ? Peut-être que j'aurai de la chance ce soir et que je pourrai en ramener une à la maison…** \- elle tourna le regard vers la salle – **Même si je préférerais Rachel… tu te souviens de Rachel ? On peut dire qu'elle s'est généreusement épanouie…**

Avec une main, Octavia attrapa le menton de la brune pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

\- **Je sais que tu souffres, qu'en ce moment, faire ce genre de conneries te parait être le meilleur plan mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pense à Clarke…**

Lexa lâcha un ricanement.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à elle pendant une putain de minute, O. Et maintenant, pendant un instant, je peux oublier à quel point j'ai le cœur réduit en miettes et à quel point j'ai mal ici** – elle signala sa poitrine – **J'ai rien demandé de tout ça mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et si je dois redevenir celle que j'étais avant pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur, alors je le ferai.**

\- **Tu ne pourras jamais redevenir celle que tu étais avant. Tu aimes encore Clarke et tu le sais parfaitement.**

\- **Et elle ? Elle m'aime peut-être ?** – Sa voix se brisa et elle dut fermer les yeux un instant pour se reprendre – **Ce soir je ne veux plus penser à elle. Comme avant, quand j'étais une putain d'égoïste… au moins j'étais heureuse.**

Octavia la prit par le bras quand elle commença à s'en aller mais Lexa se défit rapidement de son étreinte et marcha, en titubant, vers les toilettes.

Octavia avait raison, elle avait peut-être beaucoup trop bu. Et le fait que cette dernière avait mentionné Clarke la faisait se sentir en cet instant comme une sombre merde. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait demandé du temps et de l'espace avant de disparaitre comme si de rien n'était ! Elle entra dans les toilettes et vit Rachel en train de se laver les mains. Elle s'approcha à ses côtés, vacillant légèrement avant que les mains de l'autre fille la stabilisent.

\- **Hey,** dit Rachel en souriant. **On dirait que quelqu'un a un peu trop bu…**

\- **Je vais bien** – Elles se regardèrent et Lexa s'enivra du parfum de l'autre fille. Bon sang, elle sentait terriblement bon – **Je vais plus que bien,** murmura-t-elle. **J'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser,** confessa-t-elle en regardant les lèvres de Rachel. **Mais j'avais honte de reconnaitre que j'aimais les filles.**

Rachel lui sourit doucement.

\- **Moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser… même encore maintenant je voudrai le faire…** \- elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de la nageuse, la tentant et attendant que Lexa la repousse mais cette dernière ne le fit pas. **En fait, te voir avec toutes ses filles autour de toi m'a rendue un peu jalouse…**

Son souffle était chaud et sentait le vin.

Rachel l'embrassa et Lexa ferma instantanément les yeux, essayant de profiter de ce contact, des douces lèvres et appétissantes de cette magnifique fille mais elle n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait seulement penser qu'à une chose : Clarke. À ses yeux, ses lèvres, son odeur… et se dit que Rachel n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était Clarke.

Elle s'éloigna doucement, baissant le regard. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son esprit et son cœur continuaient d'appartenir à la blonde… Elle était entièrement à la blonde et embrasser une autre fille ne la faisait vraiment pas se sentir mieux.

Octavia avait raison. Probablement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir celle d'avant.

\- **Désolée…** murmura-t-elle. **Je ne me sens pas très bien et je…**

Elle sentit les doigts de Rachel se poser doucement sur sa joue pour lui faire relever le regard.

\- **Qui que soit celle à qui ton cœur appartient, elle a beaucoup de chance,** dit-elle à voix basse. **Je t'ai observée toute la soirée, Lex. Et je sais reconnaitre un cœur brisé…** \- elle s'éloigna légèrement de la brune - **Rentre chez toi. Redevenir celle que tu étais ne va rien arranger du tout…**

Lexa sentit que ses yeux commençaient à la brûler.

\- **Peut-être que ça apaisera la douleur dans mon cœur…**

\- **Seulement le temps pourra le faire,** répondit Rachel. Elle prit Lexa par le bras avec tendresse. **Viens, je vais t'appeler un taxi.**

* * *

Le Professeur Kane posa une feuille devant Clarke et sourit, semblant grandement satisfait. La blonde baissa son regard et vit qu'elle avait obtenu la note maximale. Elle devrait se sentir heureuse non ? Satisfaite, ravie, seulement… elle ne se sentait pas du tout de cette façon. Elle se sentait plutôt misérable, triste et dépassée par les événements, comme elle s'était sentie chaque jour de cette terrible semaine. Elle avait tenté de joindre Lexa pour tenter de s'expliquer, pour lui dire qu'elle s'était surement mal exprimée, qu'en réalité elle ne voulait pas de temps… ou peut-être que si… Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. De toute façon, Lexa n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels. Elle était complètement perdue et fort stressée…

Les autres étudiants sortirent de la classe et Clarke n'en prit conscience qu'au moment où le Professeur Kane posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- **Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-il. **Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse par rapport à l'examen ?**

\- **Heu, non, non…**

Elle commença à se mettre debout en trébuchant.

\- **Tu as mauvaise mine. Tu dors bien ?**

\- **Oui, ne vous en faites pas.**

Elle attrapa son sac.

\- **Clarke…** \- il fronça les sourcils – **Est-ce que tu utilises un quelconque type de substance pour étudier et réussir tes examens ?**

\- **Quoi ? Non !** Commença-t-elle à s'indigner.

\- **Du calme,** l'apaisa-t-il. **Je demande juste parce que tu sembles beaucoup plus stressée que d'habitude. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Tu pourrais aller voir le conseiller…**

\- **Je vais bien, Professeur. Vraiment.**

Elle sortit du bâtiment et sentit le froid glacial attaquer ses joues. On était en plein mois de novembre et Clarke frissonna avant de frotter ses mains contre ses bras pour se réchauffer.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Raven.

\- **Où t'es ?** Demanda précipitamment son amie.

\- **Je sors de mon cours…**

\- **On se retrouve à la cafèt' maintenant tout de suite.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

\- **Viens.**

\- **D'accord, donne-moi dix minutes,** répondit-elle avant de se mettre en chemin.

Elle avait raconté à Raven que Lexa et elle, n'étaient pas vraiment dans une bonne période mais elle ne lui avait pas donné davantage de détails, surtout parce qu'elle savait que la latina lui dirait qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et qu'elle méritait probablement cette situation.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Costia était là, elle aussi. Raven avait été sur un nuage en apprenant que Costia avait enfin déménagé et elles passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble. C'était aussi une raison pour laquelle Clarke n'avait pas pu lui parler de sa situation avec Lexa. Elle posa son sac sur la table et se laissa tomber pesamment sur une des chaises.

\- **Bordel,** murmura Costia. **Encore un peu plus de cernes et tu ressembleras à un raton-laveur.**

Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui fit rire son ainée.

\- **C'est quoi qui est aussi urgent ?** Demanda-t-elle à Raven en ignorant sa grande sœur qui la regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

\- **Ecoute, on voulait te le montrer avant que tu tombes dessus par hasard. Parce que de toute façon, tu serais tombée dessus.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- **De quoi tu parles ?**

\- **Tu devais encore m'expliquer tout ce bordel qui s'est passé avec Lexa…** l'avertit-elle. **Alors vas-y.**

Clarke lâcha un soupire.

\- **J'ai foutu la merde et maintenant elle ne répond plus au téléphone.**

\- **À quel point tu as merdé?**

\- **Beaucoup…**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Voulut savoir Costia. **Raconte.**

Clarke s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

\- **Le jour où papa t'a aidée à t'installer, il est venu me voir et… il m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses…**

\- **Attends, attends,** la coupa Costia. **T'es en train de me dire que ce qui se passe avec Lexa a quelque chose à voir avec papa ?**

\- **Non… enfin si, en partie… En réalité, c'est une accumulation de choses et j'avais vraiment besoin d'espace pour moi, pour me reconcentrer sur les cours et me sentir à nouveau moi-même.**

\- **D'accord…** fit Raven en l'encourageant à continuer.

\- **Alors je lui ai expliqué… et j'ai essayé qu'elle comprenne mon point de vue mais…**

\- **Tu as demandé une pause à Lexa ?** Demanda Costia, incrédule.

\- **Quelque chose comme ça mais après, j'ai essayé de l'appeler et elle ne m'a jamais répondu…**

\- **Eh ben ça explique tout…,** dit Raven en montrant à Clarke une photo qu'elle avait sur son téléphone.

Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Lexa tout sourire, avec deux filles sur ses genoux qui embrassaient son cou.

Clarke sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

\- **Que… ?** – Sa mâchoire se crispa – **C'était quand ?**

\- **Le week-end passé…** \- Clarke déglutit – **Hey, tu t'attendais à quoi ?** Demanda Raven en la regardant avec sévérité. **Qu'elle retourne tout sang dessus-dessous en espérant que tu apparaisses ou qu'elle reviendrait vers toi ? On sait toutes les trois ici comment elle est. Elle est trop fière et elle est surement en train de se dire ce moment, qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à son ancien mode de vie…**

\- **Mais… je… je lui ai seulement demandé un peu de temps…** murmura Clarke à voix basse avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- **Et tu lui as demandé ce que, elle, elle voulait ? Clarke, parfois tu es assez égoïste avec les sentiments des autres,** expliqua Costia avec une voix douce. **Et ça, c'est quelqu'un qui a grandi avec toi qui le dit. Lexa ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie. Elle est vraiment très amoureuse de toi mais tu lui as brisé le cœur en l'éloignant de cette façon, en la faisant se sentir incertaine…** \- elle pencha la tête sur le côté – **Tu es la seule fille qui lui ait fait ressentir tout ça, elle n'y est pas habituée. On peut dire que t'as bien merdé mais tu peux encore faire quelque chose avant que ce soit trop tard. En plus… comment t'as pu être aussi idiote pour écouter papa ? Tu sais bien que c'est un sale homophobe de merde.**

\- **Costia…** la gronda Raven.

L'aînée des Griffin savait que cette réprimande était due au fait que, comme la latina avait sa famille loin d'elle, Raven n'aimait pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait d'avoir ses parents auprès d'elle.

\- **Quoi ? C'est vrai !**

\- **Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la question** – avec ses doigts, la latina attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de la cadette des Griffin et tira un petit coup sec dessus – **Arrange tout ça,** _ **rubia**_ **ou ces harpies vont te devancer,** dit-elle en signalant les photos.

\- **Je crois que si elle a décidé de redevenir comme avant, aussi rapidement sans un regard en arrière, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire** – Raven lui attrapa à nouveau l'oreille – **Aïe, aïe…,** s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se libérer.

\- **Quelle partie de «** _ **elle a le cœur brisé**_ **» tu ne comprends pas ?** Gronda la brune.

\- **Moi aussi j'ai le cœur brisé mais je ne me suis pas lancée dans les bras de la première venue,** grinça la blonde, énervée.

\- **Elle est idiote,** murmura Costia. **Ecoute-moi bien,** continua-t-elle en haussant le ton. **Lexa Woods était un être arrogant et sans attaches avant de te connaitre. Tu lui as fait découvrir une part d'elle qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas. Et en lui disant toute cette merde, tu lui as juste prouvé qu'elle avait raison depuis le début : l'amour fait souffrir. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle passait de fille en fille…**

- **Mais je ne voulais pas…**

\- **Mais tu l'as fait, Clarke.**

La blonde se mit à pleurer, se fichant que les gens puissent la voir dans cet état.

\- **Je ne savais pas quoi faire…,** commença-t-elle à balbutier en sanglotant.

Costia lui commanda un thé pour la calmer tandis que Raven tentait de la consoler.

\- **On fait tous des erreurs mais maintenant tu dois la réparer.**

Sa grande sœur posa une tasse fumante devant Clarke et celle-ci prit une petite gorgée du liquide chaud.

\- **Comment ? Elle ne veut pas me répondre… J'ai vraiment tout foiré pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que Lexa pense aussi que je suis égoïste. Parce que j'ai… j'ai seulement pensé à moi…**

Costia regarda Raven lui faisant comprendre que cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de parler.

\- **Clarke** – elle prit sa main dans la sienne – **les vacances pour Thanksgiving arrivent bientôt. Ça te dirait de faire un petit voyage ?**

\- **Un voyage ?**

\- **Il me semble que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de régler tout ça en personne.**

\- **Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?**

\- **On s'occupera de ça plus tard,** assura-t-elle en passant un bras sur les épaules de son amie.

* * *

Octavia prit une grande inspiration en sortant de l'eau. C'était le dernier entrainement avant de se rendre en Hongrie pour le mondial. Lexa lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours parce qu'elle était habituée à s'entrainer avec sa coéquipière de toujours. Et ne pas l'avoir avec elle, l'entendre faire une quelconque blague douteuse sur sa romance secrète avec Lincoln, la rendait triste et vide. Mais elle comprenait que la brune ait préféré se rendre plus tôt sur l'ancien continent, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère et après avoir finalement pris la décision de la débrancher…

Lexa avait décidé de ne pas faire une grande cérémonie pour les funérailles. Sa mère n'avait pas de famille et la nageuse ne voulait pas rendre ce moment encore plus pénible. Elle avait donc opté pour la crémation et pour une cérémonie intime accompagnée des personnes les plus proches d'elle. Elle avait bu jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et s'était couchée le soir dans son lit sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

Heureusement, au fil des jours, elle s'était peu à peu relevée. Un jour, elle s'était réveillée avec la conviction que sa mère aurait voulu la voir gagner le mondial alors, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire, pour elle. Elle avait préparé ses bagages et avait pris un avion pour terminer sa préparation sur place.

\- **N'oublie pas de travailler ta brasse,** lui indiqua Lincoln en marchant le long de la piscine, avant de se concentrer sur les autres filles de l'équipe.

Octavia sourit doucement. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait probablement vraiment son entraineur dans la peau. Et ceci l'effrayait et en même temps faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle sortit de la piscine, enleva ses lunettes et son bonnet de bain, et secoua ses cheveux en voyant trois visiteurs approcher.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda-t-elle incrédule en voyant la jeune fille se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre en s'approchant.

\- **Hey, Octavia,** la salua-t-elle avant que Raven et Costia ne fassent de même. **Lexa est là… ?**

\- **Clarke, Lexa est déjà en Hongrie pour le mondial. Elle a décidé de partir après ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère.**

\- **Ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère ?**

\- **Tu n'es pas au courant ? Au final, elle a décidé d'arrêter la respiration assistée et… Gabrielle est partie il y a une semaine.**

Clarke sentit les mains de Raven la retenir quand elle fit quelques pas en arrière, sentant une douleur immense se répandre dans sa poitrine en imaginant tout ce par quoi Lexa était passée.

Costia avait raison. Elle était complètement égoïste avec les sentiments des autres… peut-être que Lexa serait bien mieux sans elle après tout… peut-être que…

\- **Alors on va là-bas,** lâcha Costia. Clarke se tourna vers elle avec stupeur. **J'ai des sous de côté,** clarifia sa sœur.

\- **Lexa était vraiment mal après ce qui s'est passé entre vous,** expliqua Octavia à la blonde. **Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, même après…** \- elle se gratta la tête ne sachant pas si elle devait dire ce qu'elle voulait dire ensuite – **Elle a essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles mais elle n'a pas pu. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi vulnérable. Lexa t'aime vraiment, Clarke. Et elle ne mérite rien de tout cela…**

\- **Je sais, O,** répondit Clarke en sentant des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. **J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et je me suis dit que je l'avais perdue…**

\- **Elle l'a éclaté contre le mur et a décidé de ne pas en racheter un avec tout ce qui se passait.**

\- **Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance de la récupérer, O ?**

\- **Seulement si tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux. Lexa est vraiment dans un sale état, Clarke.**

\- **Je veux être là pour elle. Je veux l'appuyer et je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle se sente seule.**

Octavia sourit doucement.

\- **Alors vas la chercher,** dit-elle avant de s'excuser pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

\- **On va vraiment faire ça ?** Demanda Clarke en se tournant vers Raven et Costia.

\- **Tu veux le faire ?** Rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

\- **Je veux seulement récupérer Lexa…** dit-elle à voix basse.

\- **Alors allons récupérer cette satanée nageuse !** conclut la brune avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Et Voilà, on décolle ensemble pour la Hongrie ? :D**

 **Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre qui n'est pas des plus joyeux, sauf la fin qui relance l'espoir ! :D**

 **Bon après Harper et Jake, on a Bellamy qui mériterait des baffes, ne vous gênez pas je vous soutiens à 100% !**

 **Et pour Rachel, même si au début on pourrait la détester, au final elle a une super chouette réaction avec Lexa je trouve :)**

 **Et qu'on donne une médaille à Octavia, Raven et Costia qui veillent sur nos deux zouzoutes ! :D :D**

 **Petite pensée aussi pour Gabrielle qui s'en est allée….**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **Bye :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holààà ! :)**

 **ENFIN LIBRE ! Ces putains d'examens auront failli avoir ma peau :')**

 **Merci encore à vous de suivre cette histoire ! :D**

 **Par contre, comme on est vendredi soir et qu'il est minuit passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire relire par** **Kouan** **… Du coup si ça pique les yeux parfois… on fait genre qu'il ne se passe rien d'accord ?**

 **L'histoire appartient à** **ADCtrikru** **:)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Elle ne pensait pas que son dos puisse être aussi douloureux. Le vol jusqu'en Hongrie avait duré plus d'une dizaine d'heures. En plus de cela, elle n'avait pas pu être placée à côté de Costia et Raven et se trouvait donc assez loin d'elles. Du côté du couloir et à côté d'un monsieur qui n'avait cessé de ronfler pendant tout le vol.

Clarke sentait que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tandis qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les trois dans le taxi. Sa tête finit par se loger sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui se trouvait entre elle et Raven.

\- **Je crois qu'on devrait dormir un peu et chercher Lexa demain,** proposa Raven en étouffant un bâillement.

Il devait être presque minuit car le vol avait eu beaucoup de retard.

\- **C'est de la folie,** commenta Costia en se tournant vers sa sœur pour voir que celle-ci s'était endormie.

\- **Une folie romantique,** chuchota Raven en lui souriant. **Et c'était ton idée.**

Elle approcha des lèvres de sa petite-amie et les effleura, gagnant un raclement de gorge de la part du taximan qui les regardait dans le rétroviseur.

\- **Où m'avez-vous dit que vous alliez ?** Demanda l'homme.

Au début, elles avaient eu un souci avec la langue pour trouver un taxi jusqu'à ce que ce monsieur s'approche d'elle. Raven répéta l'adresse et ce dernier fit une grimace.

\- **Vous ne savez pas où c'est ?**

\- **Oh si, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable pour trois jeunes filles aussi belles que vous.**

Raven se tourna vers Costia, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- **Hey, c'est le meilleur truc que j'ai trouvé avec l'argent que j'avais,** se défendit la grande blonde.

Clarke bougea légèrement en murmurant dans son sommeil.

\- **Vous voulez dire quoi par « pas fréquentable » ?** Voulut savoir la latina.

\- **Vous le découvrirez dans quelques instants.**

Quand elles furent arrivées devant le bâtiment, Raven aperçut deux rats sortir d'une des fenêtres. Clarke fit une grimace de dégout pendant que Costia remettait en place sa casquette noire sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- **C'est pas si mal…,** tenta de se convaincre cette dernière en finissant elle aussi par faire une grimace. **Putain, on va nous tuer dans notre sommeil,** lâcha-t-elle, abattue.

Raven lâcha un soupir.

\- **C'est surement ce qui va se passer si on reste dans la rue.**

\- **Je veux juste retrouver Lexa,** dit Clarke en somnolant à moitié avant que Raven ne la prenne par le bras pour la tirer derrière elle.

\- **Elle doit être en train de dormir,** lui répondit la brune. **Oh non…** ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en se demandant si la nageuse avait succombé aux tentations des filles ukrainiennes.

Elle savait que la brune était totalement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie mais par rancune, les gens pouvaient faire des choses stupides.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas meilleure mine une fois à l'intérieur. C'était le prototype de l'hôtel miteux dont le comptoir se trouvait derrière des barres de métal parce que le quartier était probablement un quartier chaud et qu'ils avaient dû se faire attaquer plusieurs fois.

\- **Putain, on va vraiment se faire tuer,** répéta Costia.

\- **En fait, la Hongrie est un des pays européen avec un des taux de criminalité le plus bas,** balbutia Clarke encore endormie.

\- **T'es chiante même quand tu dors,** fit Costia en la décoiffant ce qui fit se plaindre la plus jeune.

\- **Excusez-moi…-** Raven s'approcha du comptoir. Un homme en surpoids, barbu et avec apparemment un manque flagrant d'hygiène corporelle, était affalé sur sa chaise et regardait la télévision en noir et blanc - **Bonjour,** enchaina-t-elle en posant brusquement sa main sur la sonnette posée sur le comptoir.

L'homme amena un énorme sandwich à sa bouche, sans détourner son regard de la télévision.

\- **Je t'ai entendu, gamine. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** Demanda-t-il avec un fort accent, la bouche pleine.

\- **On a réservé une chambre….** Expliqua-t-elle en montrant les papiers.

\- **Au nom de ?** Demanda l'homme sans même jeter un œil à la réservation.

\- **Griffin.**

L'homme se tourna pour regarder une feuille poisseuse et s'étira avec difficultés pour attraper une clé sans se lever de sa chaise.

\- **Profitez de votre séjour,** leur dit-il sans les regarder avant de mordre à nouveau dans son sandwich, reportant son attention sur la vieille télévision.

Les trois filles se lancèrent des regards surpris avant de s'emparer des clés légèrement rouillées et de se diriger vers leur chambre. La lumière du couloir grésillait et Raven commençait de plus en plus à croire Costia et à se dire qu'elles allaient mourir avant de voir le lever du jour. Un chat miaula et elles sursautèrent en le voyant courir entre leurs jambes.

\- **Putain de merde,** fit Costia en s'accrochant à Raven qui commença à rire nerveusement suivie par Clarke.

\- **Je vois que tu me défendras corps et âme si quelqu'un nous attaque,** dit Raven malicieusement.

Costia lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Oh mon dieu,** s'exclama Clarke en voyant un couple avoir des relations sexuelles en plein milieu du couloir.

\- **Sexe hétéro !** S'écria Costia en se cachant les yeux. **Putain mes yeux ont perdu toute l'innocence qui leur restait.**

\- **Vous avez des chambres juste là, bande de porcs !** Leur cria Raven.

Le couple releva le regard et les trois jeunes filles se mirent à courir vers les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait leur chambre.

\- **Bravo Raven ! Maintenant ces deux-là vont vraiment nous tuer,** la gronda Clarke.

\- **Ils ont surement rien capté,** répondit la brune en haussant les épaules et en mettant la clé dans la serrure. Le bout de métal finit dans sa main. **Qu'est-ce que… la serrure est cassée !** – elle fit une grimace avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie. **T'as vraiment pas trouvé mieux ?**

 **\- Non, les passeports ont coûté un œil et je refuse de demander de l'argent à cet homophone qui me sert de père.**

La latina soupira et Clarke les dépassa pour ouvrir la porte avec peine avant de tirer sa valise à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- **Je suis morte de sommeil,** dit-elle à voix basse.

Elles durent se serrer pour entrer toutes les trois dans la petite chambre.

\- **Bon, au moins les draps ont l'air propres, signala Costia. Attends… il est où l'autre lit ?** – En effet, il n'y avait qu'un lit individuel. **Il était censé y avoir deux lits !**

\- **Je crois que ça, ça compte comme deuxième lit,** répondit Clarke en désignant un petit canapé collé au mur. **Tant pis je dors là,** lâcha-t-elle avant de se jeter dessus en soupirant grandement.

\- **Je crois que Lexa a fait du bon boulot avec toi, sœurette. Avant, tu aurais déjà fait un infarctus dans un lieu comme ça.**

\- **Je veux juste dormir et… aller la… aller la chercher et… juste….**

La suite ne vient pas car elle s'était endormie la bouche ouverte.

\- **Incroyable,** se dit l'aînée en se tournant et en apercevant Raven regarder dans le couloir, probablement pour s'assurer que le couple exhibitionniste ne viendrait pas les assassiner. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle en la prenant par la taille et en lui déposant un doux baiser dans la nuque.

\- **N'espère même pas tirer ton coup cette nuit dans ce lit moisi.**

\- **Il n'est pas moisi.**

\- **Y a que toi qui le dis** – les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur sa poitrine et cette dernière colla ses hanches aux fesses de la brune, se frottant doucement – **Costia…**

La blonde si mit à rire.

\- **Penses-y, on pourra dire plus tard qu'on a fait l'amour en Hongrie.**

\- **Devant ta sœur ?**

\- **Elle est dans le coma.**

\- **Même,** répliqua **Raven avant de se tourner et déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre fille. Il faut qu'on se repose.**

\- **Tu penses pas que c'est un peu trop tôt dans notre relation pour que tu me sortes ce genre d'excuses ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit rire Raven.

\- **J'essaye pas de trouver des excuses,** répondit-elle en l'approchant davantage de son corps, avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. **Crois-moi, là tout suite j'ai juste envie de te dévorer toute entière. Mais il est tard et on est restées dix putains d'heures dans cet avion.**

\- **Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'on le fait… peut-être qu'on finira assassinées cette nuit…**

Raven lâcha un petit rire avant de passer ses mains autour du cou de cette dernière.

\- **T'es pas au courant que dans les films d'horreur, ceux qui font l'amour meurent en premier ?**

Costia se mit à rire à son tour avant d'embrasser passionnément sa petite-amie.

\- **Demain ne te sauvera pas.**

\- **Mmh…** \- Raven lui prit la main et elles se mirent ensemble dans le lit – **Par contre, je crois que je vais garder mes fringues. J'ai pas trop confiance dans ces draps.**

Costia lâcha à nouveau un rire, amusée, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la brune, sentant enfin le sommeil la gagner.

* * *

En ce moment, les têtes des trois jeunes filles valaient de l'or. Clarke parce qu'elle était totalement nerveuse, Costia parce qu'elle aurait vraiment bien voulu s'endormir après avoir profité d'un bon orgasme et Raven, parce qu'elle n'avait quasiment par fermé l'œi, entendant des bruits bizarres pendant toute la nuit.

\- **Tu es sûre que c'est là ?** Demanda Clarke en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre tandis qu'elles se trouvaient devant un grand complexe sportif.

\- **C'est ce qui est marqué sur internet,** la rassura Raven en admirant sur son écran de téléphone, les magnifiques cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- **Bordel mais qui a l'idée d'organiser une compétition de natation en plein mois de novembre en Hongrie ?** Râla Costia, de mauvaise humeur, en essayant de se réchauffer. **Je suis sûre qu'il est censé neiger tellement il fait froid.**

\- **T'en fait pas chaton, de toute façon, tes neurones sont déjà congelés.**

Costia lui lança un regard assassin.

\- **Chaton ?** Demanda Clarke en lâchant un petit rire malgré sa nervosité.

\- **Ça, je te le pardonnerai pas,** répliqua Costia en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de la brune.

Cette dernière essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner mais la grande blonde ne se laissa pas faire, feignant d'être indignée.

Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant un court instant en apercevant Lexa, aux côtés d'une autre nageuse et d'Octavia, arriver dans l'enceinte du complexe sportif. Elles portaient toutes les trois un polo blanc avec le logo de l'équipe américaine, une veste noire ainsi qu'un training et des chaussures de sport. Clarke savait qu'Octavia était arrivée un jour plus tôt qu'elles et que les compétitions avaient déjà débuté, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela s'était passé pour Lexa.

Bon sang, elle était toujours aussi belle ! Elle sentit un fourmillement familier se répandre dans son ventre quand elle vit la brune sourire grandement. Mais quand elle vit à qui la nageuse souriait, elle sentit une pointe de désillusion la gagner. En effet, il s'agissait d'un groupe de filles qui serrèrent Lexa contre elles en prenant de nombreuses photos. La brune paraissait enchantée et était fixée sur une blonde qui lui caressait le bras. Clarke détourna le regard et sentit ses yeux la brûler quand elle vit la brune chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de cette fille qui lâcha un rire avant de noter quelque chose sur la main de la nageuse, certainement son numéro.

Clarke fit demi-tour, cherchant à fuir rapidement mais Raven s'interposa en la prenant par les épaules.

\- **Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ? On n'a pas voyagé jusqu'ici ni dormi dans cet hôtel immonde pour que tu te mettes à fuir en voyant Lexa faire son show avec ses groupies.**

\- **Elle lui a donné son numéro.**

\- **Et alors ? Tu lui as donné ton cœur et ta virginité,** répondit Raven en signalant l'entrejambe de la blonde. **Et c'est toi qu'elle aime.**

\- **Je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle me déteste en ce moment.**

\- **Moi pas** – la brune fit tourner son amie et commença à la pousser – **et de toute façon, tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne vas pas là-bas. Alors va parler avec elle maintenant tout de suite, sinon avec Costia, on te botte le cul. Pas vrai, chaton ?**

\- **Arrête avec ça,** siffla la blonde ce qui fit sourire Raven. **Mais c'est vrai, on est venues pour ça,** appuya Costia. **Tu peux le faire, Clarke,** l'encouragea-t-elle. **Lexa a l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose** , continua-t-elle. **Mettre un masque et faire son cinéma de séduction. Mais regarde-la dans les yeux. Tu verras surement qu'elle ne va pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre.**

Clarke prit une inspiration et hocha la tête. Elle était venue ici pour récupérer Lexa et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut et lui demanderait pardon de milles façons possibles si c'était nécessaire. Elle s'approcha donc d'un pas décidé et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune, celle-ci se paralysa.

\- **Clarke ?** Demanda-t-elle, confuse, en voyant la blonde s'approcher. Octavia et l'autre nageuse continuèrent leur route tandis que Lexa était toujours figée sur place, regardant Clarke, la mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux devinrent humides sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher ce qui raviva quelque peu l'espoir de la blonde. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, miss ?** Questionna-t-elle quand la blonde fut proche d'elle.

Cette dernière sentit ses yeux se brouiller en l'entendant utiliser ce surnom.

\- **Je… euh… je suis venue te voir…,** expliqua-t-elle en sentant ses lèvres commencer à trembler. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer mais c'était difficile c'est pourquoi elle détourna le regard. **Est-ce qu'on peut parler à deux ?** – Elle releva le regard et vit la brune la regarder avec tendresse. Seulement, il y avait également autre chose au fond des yeux de la brune, de la déception et une infinie tristesse – **Je suis vraiment désolée… excuse-moi s'il te plait…**

Lexa la regarda quelques instants avant de s'approcher et la serrer fortement contre elle. Clarke se mit à sangloter en sentant la chaleur de ses bras et son odeur qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette chaleur, cette odeur, et cette proximité avec la nageuse. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne et savoir qu'elle était sur le point de la perdre, la rendait folle.

\- **Chht,** fit la brune en la serrant davantage contre elle. **Tu es vraiment venue en Hongrie pour parler ?** \- La blonde lâcha un petit gémissement affirmatif et sentit Lexa sourire contre sa tempe. **Tu vas manquer des cours en étant ici ?** Demanda alors la nageuse.

\- **Surement…**

Lexa s'éloigna légèrement.

\- **Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé du temps ? Pour ce genre de folie ? Tu avais peut-être raison… j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.**

\- **Non, je me suis trompée. Tu es tout ce que je désire, Lexa** – La brune détourna le regard avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. La blonde voulait à nouveau la serrer contre elle et ne plus jamais la lâcher – **C'est parce que tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? Que tu es redevenue celle d'avant ? Celle qui passe de fille en fille, sans attache ?**

Sa voix se brisa tandis que Lexa regardait le sol, attristée.

Pourtant, quand elle releva son regard vers la blonde, ses yeux renvoyaient une certaine colère.

\- **Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et m'accuser d'être redevenue celle que j'étais avant alors que c'est toi qui as…** \- elle prit une grande inspiration – **Je peux pas faire ça maintenant. Les derniers tours de la compétition commencent dans une heure et je dois me préparer.**

\- **Tu veux que je m'en aille ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Mais tu es en colère contre moi…**

\- **Oui...**

Clarke baissa le regard.

Lexa soupira et aperçut Raven et Costia qui faisaient semblant de ne pas les regarder. Elle les salua de la main avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde.

\- **Miss…** \- Clarke ferma les yeux en sentant que ce simple mot la faisait frissonner entièrement. Lexa posa un doigt sur son menton pour que la blonde relève le regard. **Je dois y aller.**

\- **J'ai essayé de t'appeler…** lâcha Clarke aussitôt.

\- **Tu voulais de l'espace et c'est ce que je t'ai donné.**

\- **J'ai commis une erreur, Lexa.**

Cette dernière détourna le regard avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- **On en parlera plus tard. Envoie-moi un message,** lui dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner en sentant une grande pression s'accumuler dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait perdu Lexa pour toujours.

* * *

Lexa était appuyée contre les casiers et son regard fixait le vide tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant le parfum de Clarke et le bien que cela lui avait fait de la sentir contre elle à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû la serrer contre elle de cette manière mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et encore moins en la voyant aussi triste. Par contre, cette sensation de douleur et de tristesse continuaient d'être là. C'était comme si soudain, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance en ses propres sentiments. Et elle détestait aussi de ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance en Clarke. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer tout cela en ce moment.

Elle avait besoin de se concentrer, juste comme Clarke le lui avait enseigné.

\- **C'était quoi ce merdier ?** Demanda Octavia en posant brusquement son sac de sport et en la regardant avec défi.

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **Clarke se tape la Hongrie pour parler avec toi et tu la laisses en plan ?**

\- **Je dois participer à la compétition.**

\- **Bon sang, tu aurais quand même pu l'écouter une minute. Tu n'as même pas…**

\- **Tu ne comprends rien,** s'exclama Lexa, la mâchoire crispée avant de passer à côté de l'autre fille en la bousculant. **Aujourd'hui c'est le jour le plus important de ma carrière, parce qu'avant de laisser ma mère partir, j'ai promis de gagner le titre pour elle… je compte bien le faire…** finit-elle sa voix se brisant. Elle tourna le dos à son amie et appuya sa tête contre un des casiers. **C'est tout ce en quoi je dois croire et penser pour le moment… à rien d'autre… à personne d'autre.**

Octavia s'adoucit et s'approcha d'elle en posant tendrement une main sur son épaule, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était là pour elle.

\- **Je sais bien que tu as beaucoup souffert ces dernières semaines mais s'il te plait, Lexa, ne te ferme pas. Ne m'éloigne pas… Tu ne me parles quasiment plus…**

\- **Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à dire** – elle se tourna vers son amie et la regarda avec tristesse – **peut-être que j'ai suffisamment parlé et souffert ces dernières semaines…** \- elle regarda le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur sa main – **Le plus drôle c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux… Je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'étais avant mais je ne veux pas non plus de cette souffrance. Je veux… je veux seulement me concentrer sur les choses importantes…** finit-elle à voix basse. Elle commença à enlever ses habits pour se préparer et commencer l'échauffement. **Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, O,** soupira-t-elle. **Seule ma mère compte aujourd'hui.**

\- **Je vais te dire ce que tu veux,** contra Octavia en se postant devant elle et en l'étreignant contre elle sans prévenir. **Tu veux être heureuse, comme nous le voulons tous sur cette terre. Et Clarke te rend heureuse,** lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. **Donne-lui une autre chance de te rendre heureuse… Donne une autre chance à l'amour, Lex…**

* * *

C'était de la folie, elle n'aurait jamais dû choisir cet endroit, mais sur le coup, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée pour faire redescendre la tension de cette situation. Aller dans un simple café ou un restaurant serait beaucoup trop tendu, et elle détestait voir Lexa tendue. Ne parlons même pas de la chambre de la nageuse ou de leur hôtel miteux. C'est pourquoi, elle avait décidé d'aller dans un parc d'attractions. Elle regarda Lexa qui mangeait tranquillement son pop-corn, souriant à un enfant qui faisait des grimaces

\- **Félicitations bien sûr,** dit-elle finalement ce qui attira l'attention de la brune.

Clarke avait envoyé un message à la brune pour qu'elles se voient le lendemain, avant la remise des prix. La veille, la blonde s'était sentie assez déprimée mais le fait que Lexa accepte de lui parler, lui avait redonné de l'espoir.

\- **Merci,** répondit-elle avait un petit sourire.

\- **J'ai vu que tu l'as dédié à ta mère.**

Lexa reprit son sérieux, regarda devant elle et hocha la tête sans rien dire. Clarke mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- **On monte dans la grande roue ?** Proposa-t-elle et Lexa la suivit simplement.

Au moins, là, elle savait qu'elles auraient l'intimité dont elles avaient besoin.

L'espace était assez réduit et Clarke pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Lexa en face d'elle, ainsi que son odeur envoutante. Elle regarda ses yeux et ne put éviter de dévier vers ses lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de les embrasser, elle mourrait d'envie que tout s'arrange entre elle mais ce n'était pas encore le cas pour le moment.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi… c'est… c'est ce que je regrette le plus…** dit la blonde à voix basse en regardant vers le bas tandis que la nacelle se mettait à monter. **Je ne pensais pas que…** \- elle ferma les yeux – **Costia dit que je ne pense pas souvent aux sentiments des autres et… c'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être que je suis égoïste et que je ne mérite même pas que tu m'écoutes en ce moment** – elle regarda en face d'elle et vit la brune qui l'observait fixement – **Mais je te jure que je me suis rendue compte que je ne peux rien faire sans toi… Tout ça, c'était nouveau pour moi et je reconnais que j'ai eu peur. Et ce que je regrette le plus… c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir, Lex… ça n'a jamais été mon intention et si je suis ici… à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime. S'il te plait, laisse-moi une autre chance…**

Elles continuèrent de se regarder pendant quelques instants avant que la brune ne détourne le regard.

\- **Crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je veuille le plus au monde que t'offrir à nouveau mon cœur. Mais en même temps, je sens que quelque chose à changer… Moi, j'ai changé. Je suis passée de ne pas croire en l'amour à me perdre moi-même pour lui… et je crois que maintenant, j'essaye simplement de me retrouver, de savoir ce que je veux dans mon futur** – Clarke déglutit – **Maintenant, c'est moi qui ait besoin de temps… Si c'est vrai que tu ne laisses plus les sentiments des autres sur le côté, alors je pense que tu comprendras** – La blonde commença à pleurer et Lexa étira sa main pour caresser doucement ses doigts – **je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal de ne pas avoir été là… C'est vrai que je… j'aurai dû revenir vers toi pour qu'on puisse en parler en personne…**

\- **Tu étais en colère…**

\- **Ce n'est pas une excuse,** dit doucement la nageuse. **Nous avons toutes les deux nos tords.**

Clarke se jeta contre elle pour lui offrir une puissante étreinte.

\- **Moi, je n'ai pas été là pour toi dans le pire moment de ta vie, Lex. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais changer.**

Elles restèrent enlacées durant une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, et Lexa sut au moment à la nacelle commença à descendre, qu'elle devrait s'en aller rapidement. Sinon, elle ne serait plus jamais capable de s'éloigner de cette petite blonde qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Mais est-ce que l'amour était toujours suffisant? Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela l'avait touchée au plus profond de son cœur que Clarke fasse le voyage jusqu'ici mais, d'une certaine façon, et sans aucune once de rancœur, cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant.

\- **Je dois aller me préparer pour la remise des prix,** murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de la blonde. **Préviens-moi quand tu seras rentrée chez toi d'accord ?** – elle prit son visage entre ses mains – **Sois heureuse, Clarke.**

\- **Lex…** \- les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Lexa sentit à son tour sa vue se brouiller – **Je ne peux pas te dire adieu,** continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- **Alors ne le fais pas… ne le faisons pas. On prendra seulement un peu de temps pour nous.**

\- **Je crois que c'est évident que le temps ne rapproche pas mais qu'il sépare.**

\- **On reste en contact d'accord ? Pour le moment… je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer tout ça,** finit-elle par dire avant de descendre de la nacelle.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent en voyant la nageuse disparaitre. Plus loin, elle aperçut Raven et Costia qui se dépêchèrent de venir vers elle. Heureusement, ces deux-là n'avaient pas voulu la laisser seule, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, et Clarke les remercia de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 **Mmmh… ça va vos petits cœurs ? Ils sont bien malmenés là…**

 **Je vous rassure tout de suite** **CE N'EST PAS LA FIN !** **J'ai décidé de couper ce dernier chapitre en deux car il est assez long et que je n'aurai jamais réussi à tout traduire à temps pour le poster ce samedi… du coup je me suis dit que c'était quand même mieux d'avoir une partie maintenant :)**

 **Puis en quelque sorte, ça vous fait un chapitre en plus ! :D**

 **À la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez-vous bien ! :)**

 **Bye :)**


	26. ITD 26

! EDIT ! le site bug depuis ce matin, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à poster le chapitre --' J'ai vu que MaraCapucin était passée par l'appli pour poster son chapitre, du coup je fais pareil mais c'est un peu galère pour la mise en page / je remettrai au propre dès que le soucis sera réglé :)

 **Hello !! :D** **Comme promis voici la suite du dernier chapitre :)** **De nouveau, je finis la traduction la veille, tard, donc je n'ai, encore une fois, pas été relue :o** **Encore un énooorme merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! :D** **Merci aussi à Kouan, qui même si elle n'a pas relu ce chapitre, a relu tous les autres :D cette collaboration franco-belge a plutôt bien marché au final :p** **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :)** **L'histoire appartient toujours à ADCtrikru :)** **Bonne lecture :)**

Plus loin, elle aperçut Raven et Costia qui se dépêchèrent de venir vers elle. Heureusement, ces deux-là n'avaient pas voulu la laisser seule, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, et Clarke les remercia de toutes ses forces.

La latina la prit aussitôt dans les bras pour la consoler tout en lui demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Du temps ? Mais putain c'est quoi votre problème à toutes les deux avec le temps ? S'exclama-t-elle en se séparant légèrement pour essuyer les larmes de la blonde. Tu vas la laisser s'en aller comme ça ? On part demain, Clarke, t'as encore ta chance !

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Costia l'a dit, j'ai du mal à respecter les sentiments des autres… Je crois qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à le faire.

\- T'es vraiment idiote, tu le sais ? Lui asséna Costia. C'est justement le moment de ne pas le faire ! Continua-t-elle, accentuant la fin de la phrase.

\- Tu vas laisser l'amour de ta vie s'en aller comme ça ? Tu disais pas que tu étais prête à tout ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors bouge-toi, nom de dieu. Suis-la, harcèle-la et dis-lui combien tu l'aimes. Qu'elle sache que tu es ici pour la reconquérir et que tu n'accepteras pas un « non » comme réponse, termina la brune en gesticulant avec ses mains. Hey, de la barbe à papa ! – Elle se tourna vers sa petite-amie – Tu m'en achètes une, chaton ? J'ai besoin de sucre pour me calmer.

\- Arrête vraiment de m'appeler comme ça, l'avertit Costia.

Raven lui lança un baiser avant que la grande blonde les laisse seules.

\- Encore un dernier effort, rubia. Et si ça ne marche pas, je me saoulerai avec toi toute la nuit.

\- Tu as raison, fit Clarke en reprenant du poil de la bête et en essuyant ses larmes. S'il y a une chose que Lexa m'a apprise, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se rendre ! Si on veut quelque chose, il faut travailler pour y arriver. C'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant toute sa vie et c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez elle – Costia revint en tendant la barde à papa à sa copine avant d'en prendre elle-même un bout – Je vais me glisser à la remise des prix, dit Clarke avec une telle conviction qui étonna les deux autres filles. Et vous allez m'aider à y entrer.

La clameur de la foule lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête et lui donnait la nausée. Elle devait pourtant rester debout et sourire, faisant semblant que tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour elle tandis qu'elle attendait de recevoir le trophée de sa victoire qu'elle avait dédiée à sa mère. Pourtant son cœur saignait et elle sentait la douleur bel et bien présente dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Clarke, avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'avait jamais eue à faire dans sa vie, après avoir dû prendre la décision de laisser partir sa mère.

Mais en vérité, elle était terrifiée, terrifiée de s'être perdue elle-même, terrifiée d'offrir à nouveau son cœur sus un plateau d'argent.

Elle allait prendre quelques mois pour se reposer, probablement rester une saison en Europe. Elle discuterait avec Anya pour qu'elle ne lui décoche plus de contrats ou de sessions de photos durant cette année sabbatique.

Est-ce cela qu'elle voulait réellement ? Elle n'en n'était même pas certaine. En réalité, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. C'était comme si la Lexa confiante et sûre d'elle-même s'était transformée en une Lexa qui doutait et qui avait peur de finir à nouveau blessée.

Elle sentit les doigts d'Octavia se poser sur son bras et elle se tourna vers elle. Son amie était arrivée à la deuxième place et se trouvait donc à ses côtés, tandis que les organisateurs finissaient de tout préparer pour la remise des prix et pour la montée des nageuses sur le podium.

\- Tu vas bien ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Lexa continua de regarder devant elle car elle devait faire croire qu'elle était calme.

\- Oui.

\- Menteuse.

\- Je peux pas en parler maintenant, O.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? – La brune plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et déglutit difficilement – Lexa…

\- O, pas maintenant, trancha-t-elle.

\- Tu as laissé partir Clarke ?

\- O…

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons commencer la remise des prix…

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais…

\- … du mondial de natation célébré cette année dans cette belle ville européenne…

\- Alors ne le fais pas.

\- Je le fais parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- S'il vous plait, veuillez applaudir le président de la fédération de…

\- O.., fit Lexa en soupirant. Comment je peux être sûre que ça ne se reproduira pas ? Comment je peux être sûre que Clarke est vraiment… ?

\- Mademoiselle, que faites-vous ?! Rendez-moi ça !

\- Hey !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être ici… !

Les deux nageuses se retournèrent vers la scène et aperçurent Raven et Costia qui tentaient de tenir les gardes de sécurités à distance tandis que Clarke essayait de s'emparer du micro du président de la fédération de natation.

\- Euh, ça marche ? Essaya la blonde en regardant le micro avec incertitude. Ok, bonjour – ses yeux bleus fixèrent Lexa qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer et qui sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse - Vous vous demandez certainement qui je suis et ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai une réponse très simple à vous donner – ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas la nageuse du regard – Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et je suis ici pour récupérer la fille de mes rêves.

Le présentateur fit un signe aux gardes de sécurité pour qu'ils la laissent continuer.

\- Oh mon dieu, entendit Lexa à ses côtés. Je crois que ça va éclairer tous tes doutes, continua Octavia.

\- Je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été idiote de me laisser submerger par les choses que les autres disaient sur ce que j'étais ou sur ce que je devais être – la voix de la blonde se brisa – Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis rien sans toi, sans ton sourire qui me fait sourire, sans tes yeux qui me regardent avec un amour que jamais personne n'a ressenti pour moi, sans tes blagues salaces qui me font rire – Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient à leur tour – Mais voilà, celle que tu vois ici, c'est moi qui tente ma dernière chance et qui risque d'aller en garde à vue pour interrompre un événement comme celui-ci – elle se tourna vers Raven qui l'encouragea à continuer – Lexa Woods, reprit-elle en se replongeant dans le regard de la nageuse. Reviens dans ma vie et continue de la remplir de bonheur. S'il te plait… Laisse-moi juste… te montrer qu'il n'existe personne d'autre. Laisse-moi te donner l'amour qui en ce moment, n'arrive plus à rester compressé dans ma poitrine.

La foule commença à applaudir et Lexa sentit Octavia la pousser dans le dos.

\- Accorde-lui une nouvelle chance et vas l'embrasser, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et se mit à rire. Clarke n'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle était là et confessait son amour devant cette foule, devant le monde entier. Après le discours de la blonde, son cœur s'était mis à fondre.

Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas la tenir éloignée ni s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de cette année sabbatique. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec cette petite blonde qui incendiait tout son être. Elle s'approcha tandis que Clarke descendait de la scène pour la rejoindre. La nageuse lui sourit tendrement en prenant son visage entre les mains.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, petite criminelle ?

\- Je joue le tout pour le tout et je tente ma dernière chan…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car les lèvres de la brune s'étaient emparées des siennes tandis que la foule explosait en délire. Clarke s'accrocha à son cou tandis que la nageuse la faisait voler dans les airs.

\- Tu es complètement folle, miss.

\- Sans toi, je deviendrai vraiment folle, Lex. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

Lexa l'étreignit davantage contre elle.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure… je…

\- Tu avais raison, dit Clarke en se séparant légèrement d'elle. Sauf la partie où tu me demandes du temps, là tu as complètement tort, termina-t-elle en posant son index sur la poitrine de la nageuse qui rit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime, miss, je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi, Lex, dit la blonde avant de retourner dans une étreinte rassurante sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Évidemment, elles finirent par se séparer pour que la remise des prix puisse continuer et quand Lexa monta sur le podium et qu'elle reçut son trophée, elle étira la main vers la blonde pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Elle lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs avant de l'embrasser, ce qui fit rire Clarke qui était légèrement rougissante.

Qui aurait pu prédire, il y a moins d'un an, qu'elle se retrouverait sur le podium des champions du monde de natation ?

Raven aperçut Costia qui était penchée sur le balcon de l'hôtel dans lequel elle se trouvait tandis que la brise faisait virevolter joyeusement ses cheveux. Elle ne put éviter de se dire qu'elle était magnifique et que c'était la plus jolie fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Pas seulement au niveau de la beauté physique mais aussi de son intérieur. Parce que derrière cette façade de mauvaise fille, Raven savait que se cachait une fille fantastique et sensible qui offrait son amour de façon inconditionnelle.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé à la remise des prix et que Lexa fut mise au courant de leur hôtel miteux, cette dernière s'était indignée (après s'être moquée d'elles pendant une dizaine de minutes) et leur avait dit qu'elle payerait leur dernière nuit en Hongrie dans son hôtel. C'est pourquoi elles se retrouvaient là, dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, au bord de cette magnifique ville. Du balcon, on pouvait apercevoir les lumières de la ville qui éclairaient les vieilles ruelles.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, chaton, lui lança la brune en s'appuyant contre la porte coulissante.

Costia la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Comme ça tu pourras me réchauffer.

Raven sourit car lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules, Costia ne se plaignait jamais du fait qu'elle utilisait ce surnom gnangnan. Elle lui tendit sa main et la blonde soupira en la prenant, laissant la brune la ramener au chaud dans la chambre. Elle toucha ses oreilles et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le nez.

\- Voilà, il fait meilleur ici.

Costia l'embrassa à son tour, faisant monter la température d'un cran.

\- Je voulais te faire des excuses…, lâcha soudain la blonde en laissant la brune la déshabiller doucement.

\- Des excuses ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune sans comprendre tout en continuant d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre fille.

\- Pour avoir dépensé l'argent qu'on était censé utiliser pour aller voir tes parents…

Raven releva le regard et vit que les yeux de la blonde s'étaient embués.

\- Hey… - elle caressa tendrement ses épaules nues – Tu l'as fait pour ta sœur, pour qu'elle vienne ici… pour l'aider… ça me rend juste encore plus amoureuse de toi.

Costia finit par lui sourire timidement.

\- Ça veut dire que cette nuit, je vais enfin avoir mon orgasme?

\- Oh que oui ! Répondit la latina en enlevant son pantalon. On va se mettre toutes nues et on va se mettre dans ce géant lit, dans ces draps qui sentent bons et qui sont tous propres et après, on prendra une douche ensemble et on fera l'amour lentement – elle approcha la blonde de son corps et posa son front contre le sien – Et tu vas me faire gémir encore et encore… - les mains de la blonde se mirent à leur tour à enlever le reste des vêtements de la brune- Parce que, aujourd'hui, l'amour a gagné et je me sens d'humeur romantique.

Quand elles furent enfin toutes les deux nues, elles commencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion et sensualité avant de finir sur le lit où elles partagèrent la chaleur de leurs corps, où elles partagèrent des caresses dans un moment d'amour pur et véridique, celui où le passé ne compte plus, ni les barrières, ni la raison logique.

Costia avait toujours su que sa vie ne serait pas facile, depuis petite, et encore aujourd'hui, ses démons venaient la tourmenter. Mais quand elle avait Raven à ses côtés, quand leurs peaux se touchaient de cette façon, que leurs bouches laissaient à peine un espace suffisant pour qu'elles puissent respirer… elle sentait qu'elle pourrait les vaincre et plus encore. Raven Reyes était son roc, sa motivation, son salut. Et elle espérait pouvoir lui rendre tout cet amour, parce que pendant longtemps, elle pensait ne pas le mériter. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était capable d'aimer et d'être aimée par cette brune aux yeux obscurs et au sourire si sexy.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de la latina tout en lui caressant le dos et en l'embrassant, cette fois, avec lenteur et tendresse.

Elle sourit en sentant les doigts de Clarke caresser son visage. Le corps de cette dernière était sur le sien et elle pouvait sentir la sueur perler dans son dos tandis que le caressait de la pointe de ses doigts. La blonde déposa de petits baisers à la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui fit fermer les yeux de la brune, s'enivrant de ces sensations, de sa poitrine contre la sienne, de ses hanches, de son intimité palpitant contre sa cuisse et de ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Il y a quelques instants, elle avait pu s'enivrer des sons qui sortaient de la gorge de la blonde, de sa respiration s'accélérant tandis qu'elle la menait jusqu'à l'extase. Elle avait été avec de nombreuses femmes, elle ne pouvait le nier mais aucun son ne lui avait paru aussi magnifique que celui de Clarke Griffin atteignant l'orgasme.

\- Tu n'es pas censée ne pas faire entrer de filles dans ta chambre ? Demanda Clarke contre ses lèvres ce qui fit rire la nageuse.

\- Et tu me dis ça après avoir fait l'amour deux fois ? – elles se mirent à rire ensemble et Lexa l'étreignit fortement contre elle – En plus, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, tu es la mienne – elle ferma les yeux un instant – Ne pense plus jamais à t'en aller, s'il te plait, je ne le supporterai pas… termina-t-elle en caressant les mèches blondes.

\- Jamais, je te le promets, répondit Clarke en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune. J'ai été idiote.

\- J'imagine qu'on l'a toutes les deux été.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Non. J'ai simplement eu peur de ne pas être moi-même…

Lexa sourit doucement.

\- J'ai encore peur de ça… - Clarke releva le regard et aperçut ces yeux verts légèrement humides - Quand tu es partie, je me suis rendue compte que… je n'étais plus la même qu'avant et que je ne voulais sincèrement plus redevenir la même. C'était comme… qui suis-je réellement ? Et qui suis-je sans toi ?

\- Tu es Lexa Woods, répondit Clarke. La championne du monde de natation, la fille la plus belle de l'université de San Diego et la personne avec le plus grand cœur qui puisse exister même si tu aimes te faire passer pour une fille fière et présomptueuse – Lexa ricana – Tu es beaucoup de choses sans moi, Lex mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas m'éloigner… plus jamais et… - elle fronça les sourcils et se releva pour se retrouver à califourchon sur la nageuse – Désolée de ne pas avoir été là avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère… je n'imagine même pas comment ça a dû être difficile pour toi…

Elle caressa les cheveux de la brune qui détourna le regard.

\- C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue à faire mais… je sais qu'il le fallait – elle releva le regard pour le plonger dans celui de la blonde – Mais savoir qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là pour moi…

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et Clarke déposer un doux baiser sur son nez.

\- Elle sera toujours là, répondit-elle en pointant sa poitrine. Et là, continua-t-elle en désignant cette fois sa tête. Ta mère sera toujours à tes côtés, à chaque pas que tu fais et chaque réussite que tu auras... Tout comme moi, termina-t-elle doucement en déposant son front contre celui de Lexa.

Elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux.

\- Je peux encore voir les machines s'éteindre petit à petit, Clarke…, sanglota-t-elle.

Clarke la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle tandis que Lexa laissait tout sortir et qu'elle sanglotait comme une petite fille. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se décharger. Elles restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent être des heures : Lexa qui pleurait tout son saoul et Clarke qui la serrait contre elle, caressant ses cheveux, caressant sa peau, lui faisant savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle.

La brune avait fini par s'endormir et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Clarke à travers la porte coulissante qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle portait un peignoir blanc qui faisait ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Clarke ? Dit-elle à voix basse.

La blonde se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je suis toute nue, répondit-elle en se tournant dans les draps encore chauds.

\- J'ai commandé quelque chose pour manger, je meurs de faim.

\- Viens ici… - elle lui tendit sa main et l'autre fille approcha.

Lexa s'assit sur le bord du lit et frissonna, malgré le chauffage allumé de la chambre. Clarke s'arrêta devant elle et la brune commença à défaire le nœud du peignoir ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Merci pour tout… fit la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier – la brune déposa un baiser sur la peau de son ventre – Lexa…

\- Je veux juste sentir ta peau, mon cœur – elle posa sa joue contre le ventre de la blonde – et je veux leur dire bonjour…- Elle fit remonter ses mains pour qu'elles viennent prendre en coupe les seins de l'autre fille qui se mit à rire – vous m'avez manqué, leur dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Tu viens de le leur prouver, Lex.

\- Mais je veux qu'ils le sachent encore une fois – elle passa sa langue sur un des tétons qui se mit aussitôt à durcir – Tu vois, ils me disent bonjour – Clarke la repoussa doucement et s'éloignant en riant avant de protester quand Lexa la prit par le bras pour la rapprocher à nouveau d'elle. Je veux qu'on fasse des plans, exposa la brune en la prenant par la ceinture.

\- Des plans ?

\- Oui, des plans pour nous, pour notre futur.

\- Je ne peux pas en faire avec toi toute nue et aussi proche.

Lexa sourit et prit les mains de la blonde pour les déposer sur ses fesses.

\- Je te distrais ?

\- Beaucoup.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit mais elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois... Je veux qu'on ait des jours spécifiques où on se voit et que l'on planifie les choses à l'avance. Et je veux qu'on parle de ce qu'on fera quand tu finiras l'unif.

\- Toi tu continueras à nager…

\- Oui mais je veux parler de nous.

\- Lexa, on a encore le temps pour ça.

\- Je m'en fous – elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde. Maintenant, je n'imagine plus une vie sans toi.

\- D'accord, répondit Clarke en souriant. Mais avant, laisse-moi manger parce que je meure vraiment de faim.

La brune la donna une tape sur la fesse.

\- Mange bien parce que je ne pense pas te laisser sortir de ce lit jusqu'à demain - elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'autre fille qui se mit à rire.

Lexa enfila un t-shirt et un boxer et Clarke se mit à nouveau à regarder à travers la porte-fenêtre et elle sentit la nageuse se glisser derrière elle.

Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de sa taille ce qui la fit sourire tendrement et fermer les yeux en respirant son parfum.

\- Moi non plus je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, Lexa Woods.

\- C'est normal.

\- Idiote.

Elles se mirent à nouveau à rire et Lexa la serra davantage contre elle.

\- Tu es la femme de ma vie, Clarke, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux en sachant que, dorénavant, rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.

 **Et voilà, dernier chapitre de In Too Deep :) J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu :)** **Elles se retrouvent enfin après toutes ces demandes de se laisser du temps XD** **Alors maintenant, que va-t-il se passer après ITD ? Eh ben… je ne sais pas trop pour le moment en fait :p** **Les FF espagnoles que je pourrais traduire sont soit, trop M (et je me sens moyen de les traduire :p) soit, elles sont vraiment longues et avec un espagnol moins accessible / en tout cas, j'aurai beaucoup plus de mal à en faire une traduction correcte… Il y en a aussi quelques-unes qui ont été publiées (donc retirer du site) et certaines carrément supprimées (pourquooooooi ??).** **Bon du coup je pense peut-être me lancer dans l'écriture ? Je dis bien peut-être, on verra ce que ça donnera XD** **En tout cas que ce soit une traduction ou pas, je reviendrai :D je ne sais juste pas quand ni avec quoi :')** **D'ici là portez-vous bien !** **Encore un tout tout grand merci,** **Bye :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey :)**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour les soucis occasionnés par le site :/ j'ai reçu un mail mardi 13/02 me disant que le nouveau chapitre de ITD était posté alors que je l'avais posté le samedi 3/02 :') comme le site buggait toujours autant, je n'ai toujours pas pu refaire la mise en page –' et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas non plus accès aux reviews :')**

 **Donc bref, encore sorry pour tout ça… et encore merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s :D**

 **Bonne dernière lecture! :)**

* * *

 _15 ans plus tard…_

Clarke était en train de déposer ses affaires sur la banquette arrière de sa Renault bleue et salua un de ses collèges qui montait également dans sa voiture. La journée avait été assez éprouvante même si la bonde était contente du résultat. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de psychologue, et qu'elle avait fait une spécialisation en psychologie sportive (Lexa avait été enchantée face à ce choix), elle avait réussi à se faire un nom parmi les sportifs de haut niveau et auprès de différents clubs de football et de basketball. Clarke Griffin était reconnue comme la crème de la crème des psychologues sportifs du moment. Les sprotifs, lorsqu'ils présentaient une baisse de rendement et de motivation ou dont les problèmes n'avaient rien à voir avec le physique mais bien le mental, finissaient par venir lui demander de l'aide.

Clarke avait beaucoup voyagé, avait continué des études et avait ainsi pu accumuler une expérience impressionnante pour ses trente-cinq ans. Actuellement, avec quelques collègues, dont son professeur favori à Harvard Marcus Kane, elle dirigeait un centre de recherche en psychologie de la santé et du sport, et le projet avait le vent en poupe. Elle se souvint l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie en s'embarquant dans ce projet, qui maintenant que tout fonctionnait à merveilles, la rendait heureuse et encore plus reconnaissante.

Elle démarra la voiture se demandant ce que pouvait être en train de faire sa femme et sa fille en ce moment. Elle sourit se rappelant à quel point leurs vies avaient changé quand Charlotte était arrivée six ans plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa relation avec Lexa avait toujours été rose après ce qui s'était passé en Hongrie et après qu'elles aient décidé qu'elles voulaient passer leur vie ensemble. Cependant cela faisait huit ans qu'elles s'étaient mariées et quinze depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Même si elles s'étaient disputées un nombre infini de fois au sujet de choses importantes et d'autres moins, elles étaient toujours ensemble et continuaient de s'aimer.

Parfois, quand Raven venait lui rendre visite à San Diego (en effet, sa meilleure amie vivait avec Costia à New York) et qu'elles se retrouvaient dans le jardin, buvant un verre de vin jusque tard dans la nuit, la latina lui demandait si elle ne regrettait pas de n'avoir connu personne d'autre et de ne pas avoir pu expérimenter plus de choses. En fin de compte, Lexa avait été la première et la seule personne dans sa vie mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Si elle était sincère, il y avait bien eu un moment où elle s'était demandé si elle n'aurait pas dû expérimenter davantage. Mais quand son épouse passait ses bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre son corps, que sa chaleur et son parfum l'enivrait, Clarke était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lieux où elle voulait se trouver.

Quinze ans, on pouvait dire que ça passait vite mais c'était quand même long. Elles avaient chacune évolué tout au long de ce voyage mais Clarke était certaine que ces quinze ans se transformeraient en trente puis en cinquante ans.

Parce qu'Alexandra Woods était la femme de sa vie.

Elle gara sa voiture dans l'entrée et fit une grimace en apercevant le vélo de sa fille dans le jardin. Elle avait probablement joué avec Lexa et cette dernière, pire qu'un enfant, avait oublié de ranger le vélo ou de demander à sa fille de ranger ses affaires. Elle prit le vélo rose pour le poser devant la porte du garage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. À peine à l'intérieur, une odeur de cookies inonda ses narines et la fit sourire. De là où elle était, elle entendait les rires de Charlotte et de Lexa qui semblaient être une plein guerre de chatouilles car la petite fille était en train de rire aux éclats.

\- **Maman !** S'exclama la petite depuis la cuisine qui communiquait avec le salon, en voyant sa mère arriver et poser ses affaires dans le divan.

La petite blonde courut dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son cou. L'avoir eu neuf mois dans son ventre avait été fantastique mais l'avoir dans ses bras, avait été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

\- **Bonjour,** _ **Maman**_ **,** fit Lexa en apparaissant à son tour, avec un tablier et le visage rempli de pâte à cookies et de farine.

Clarke fondit littéralement devant sa fille et son épouse, les trouvant adorables. Bon, elle pouvait aussi rajouter l'adjectif « sexy » à la brune qui s'était approchée pour lui déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Clarke lui essuya légèrement le visage.

\- **Vous faites des cookies ou vous faites la guerre ?** Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton sévère.

Mais elle adorait les voir dans cet état, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les tabliers tâchés.

\- **C'est mama qui a commencé,** se défendit la petite.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

\- **Hey, fillette,** lui dit-elle en la levant dans ses bras et en lui mordillant le ventre faisant crier la petite et la tortiller dans tous les sens pour que sa mère la repose au sol.

\- **Maman** – Charlotte réclama l'attention de Clarke qui était « maman » alors que Lexa était « mama » - **Mama et moi on faisait des cookies pour les enfants de sa classe.**

\- **Ah oui ?**

Clarke se tourna vers sa femme qui lui offrit un de ses sourires éblouissants dont elle avait le secret et qui avait été destiné à séduire les filles mais qui maintenant, lui était réservé à elle seule.

\- **Demain on a une activité spéciale et cette petite puce a voulu amené quelque chose, pas vrai, chérie ?**

La petite acquiesça solennellement ce qui fit sourire tendrement Clarke.

Lexa avait arrêté sa carrière de nageuse professionnelle depuis quatre ans. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter à un moment de sa carrière où elle avait confessé qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux ni plus heureuse. Mais elle avait dédié toute sa vie pour cela et elle voulait découvrir d'autres choses, vivre d'autres moments, se forger de nouveaux souvenirs. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de commencer à travailler en exerçant d'un côté, sa profession en biochimie, dans une petite entreprise personnelle dans laquelle elle avait investi ses économies (Clarke était très fière d'elle) et de l'autre côté, elle donnait toujours de cours de natation pour des enfants avec différents handicaps.

\- **Oui !** – Charlotte leva les bras en l'air avant de crier – **Les cookies !**

Lexa se mit à courir vers la cuisine et ouvrit précipitamment le four. Heureusement, elle était arrivée à temps et aucun cookie n'avait brûlé.

\- **C'était les derniers, ma puce. Vas te laver pour qu'on puisse manger avec maman et avoir quelques cookies comme dessert.**

\- **Je peux en manger un maintenant, maman ?** Demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue à Clarke qui se tourna vers Lexa, amusée.

\- **Non ma chérie, tu as entendu ta mère. D'abord le repas –** la petite fit la moue mais ne protesta pas davantage, et fila vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et le visage – **Comment est-ce que vous pouvez autant vous salir ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa femme par la taille avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lexa gémit contre ses lèvres… cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'intimité dont elles avaient besoin mais… elle avait un plan pour y remédier au plus vite.

\- **Tu sais bien que je nettoie toujours après…**

Clarke lui enleva la pâte qui restait sur le nez de la brune.

\- **Le tablier te va bien,** continua-t-elle en chuchotant doucement contre les lèvres de la nageuse qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- **Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose,** dit la brune en la regardant fixement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Pendant qu'on faisait les cookies, Charlotte et moi avons eu une discussion assez intéressante. Apparemment, elle devait faire un dessin de sa famille pour sa classe, et évidement, elle nous a dessinés avec Raven et Costia** – elle se racla la gorge – **Sa maitresse lui a demandé où était le papa. Et de ce que Charlotte m'a raconté, elle la fait se sentir mal de ne pas avoir un papa en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas normal,** termina-t-elle sombrement.

\- **Elle a fait quoi ?**

\- **Heureusement notre fille est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'il existe différents types de famille mais elle m'a dit que certains enfants avaient fait des commentaires sur le fait que c'était normal d'avoir un papa et une maman, et pas deux mamans. La maitresse n'aurait rien fait pour démontrer le contraire,** continua-t-elle avant de prendre le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, car elle devenait rouge de colère – **Je crois qu'on devrait en parler avec la directrice.**

\- **Oh que oui, on ira demain matin,** assura la blonde, la mâchoire serrée.

\- **Tu utiliseras ta psychologie avec elle, mon amour ?**

Elle sourit doucement.

\- **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être en colère…**

\- **Je l'étais mais j'ai eu le temps de me calmer.**

La blonde soupira doucement.

\- **Tu as parlé avec Charlotte ? Enfin… tu lui as expliqué… ?**

\- **Oui, chérie,** la rassura la brune en déposant un baiser sur son front. **Mais ce serait bien que toi aussi tu le fasses.**

\- **D'accord, je le ferai avant d'aller dormir.**

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- **Je suis prête,** cria leur fille en arrivant en courant. **On a fait de la lasagne, maman !**

\- **Mmh je suis sûre que ce sera délicieux.**

\- **Quand tu dis « on », tu veux dire « mama a fait une lasagne » pas vrai ma puce ?** – la petite lâcha un petit rire – **Je vais vite me laver et je reviens, vous pouvez mettre la table,** dit la brune en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme qui la regarda avec tendresse.

Après avoir passé un repas en riant et en jouant, Lexa se préparait pour lire quelques documents importants dans le confort de son lit. Elle entendait la conversation que sa fille et son épouse avaient et ne put éviter de s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte, attentive.

\- … **et je lui ai dit que j'avais deux mamans, et que ça se pouvait mais elle ne m'a pas cru,** racontait Charlotte de sa voix chantante.

\- **Bien sûr que ça existe, mon cœur. Ta mère t'a expliqué qu'il existe plusieurs types de famille, tu te souviens ?**

\- **Oui maman.**

\- **Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans une famille ?**

\- **Qu'il y ait de l'amour et du respect.**

\- **Voilà, et donc, peu importe qu'il y ait deux mamans, deux papas, une maman et un papa ou même une maman toute seule ou un papa tout seul, le plus important, c'est qu'il y ait de l'amour et du respect.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- **Je veux que mama vienne aussi me dire bonne nuit.**

\- **Je vais lui dire, ma puce.**

Clarke se releva et aperçut Lexa qui les regardait avec un sourire attendri.

\- **Tu as été parfaite,** _ **Maman**_ **,** dit la brune avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa fille. **Bonne nuit ma puce,** lui dit-elle en la bordant.

\- **Mama ?**

\- **Oui mon ange ?**

\- **Dans les familles, il y a aussi des petits frères… quand est-ce que j'en aurai un ?**

Lexa se demanda pourquoi c'était toujours sur elle que tombait les questions difficiles et pas sur sa femme qui était censée être une experte pour ça et qui savait comment aborder ces thèmes.

\- **C'est une conversation pour un autre jour. Demain tu as école et il faut que tu dormes.**

\- **Mais mama…**

\- **C'est tout mon cœur** – elle lui fit à nouveau un bisou et éteignit la lumière, laissant seulement une veilleuse allumée – **Bonne nuit mon ange.**

Lexa se précipita vers la chambre et vit sa femme déjà dans le lit, en train de lire un livre. Cette dernière releva le regard et fronça les sourcils en la voyant son visage.

\- **On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.**

* * *

La vue de Manhattan avait toujours été sa préférée, pas seulement pour la beauté urbaine qui l'entourait mais pour l'énergie qu'elle lui transmettait, parce qu'elle lui amenait de nombreux souvenirs de la première fois où, elle et Raven s'étaient aventurées dans la Grande Pomme. Elles s'étaient promis qu'un jour elles vivraient dans un de ces luxueux buildings.

Et c'était le cas, six ans plus tard.

Le chemin n'avait pas été facile, Costia avait eu une rechute huit ans auparavant avant de réussir à s'en sortir une nouvelle fois. Raven était restée à ses côtés et n'avait abandonné à aucun moment. Quand la personne correcte entre dans ta vie, la façon dont tu regardes et dont tu perçois les choses peut changer du tout au tout.

La rechute avait été difficile et douloureuse. Costia s'était convaincue que cela faisait partie d'elle, qu'elle était destinée à échouer. Mais Raven l'avait convaincue du contraire, elle l'avait motivée et lui avait fait comprendre que la vie était un parcours d'obstacles et d'embûches mais que le plus important était de se relever. Après cet épisode, elles étaient allées à New York où Costia avait commencé à se faire un nom dans le monde de l'art. Raven de son côté, avait réussi à décrocher un contrat dans une entreprise et même si elle devait voyager plus que Costia ne l'aimerait, elle avait des semaines entières où elle l'avait juste pour elle, comme des mini-vacances.

Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et un corps chaud se coller à elle et nota qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous de la chemise que la brune portait comme pyjama.

\- **Pourquoi tu me laisses toute seule ?** Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou, faisant référence au fait qu'elle l'avait laissée seule dans le lit, un jour pluvieux.

\- **J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour peintre,** répondit Costia en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- **Ah oui, c'est vrai que le sexe t'inspire** – elle sourit en mordillant légèrement son oreille ce qui fit sourire la blonde à son tour - **Tu sais à quoi je pense ?**

\- **Au sexe ?**

\- **En plus de ça** – elle rit et la retourna dans ses bras pour la regarder dans les yeux – **Je voudrais retourner au Mexique. Cette fois, on pourrait proposer à Clarke, Lexa et Charlotte de venir.**

\- **L'exposition arrive bientôt…**

\- **Et alors ? Au Mexique aussi tu peux peindre** – Costia fit une grimace – **Mes parents t'adore, Cos, tu le sais.**

\- **Moi aussi je les aime bien,** admit-elle.

\- **Alors ? C'est pas une super idée ?**

\- **Oui tu as raison.**

La blonde sourit et Raven s'approcha de sa petite-amie, et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- **Parfait maintenant ramène-toi qu'on réchauffe notre super grand lit.**

Costia sourit une nouvelle fois et attrapa la brune par la ceinture pour l'embrasser profondément tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la chambre en gémissant et en s'embrassant passionnément.

* * *

\- **Mama, regarde-moi !**

Charlotte leva les bras et Lexa se sentit très fière d'elle.

\- **Elle est beaucoup trop loin,** s'horrifia Clarke en voyant sa fille au milieu du lac.

\- **Elle n'est pas si loin et en plus, je te rappelle que c'est la meilleure de son cours de natation,** répondit la brune avec un grand sourire et beaucoup de fierté.

\- **Ça m'est complètement égal qu'elle soit la réincarnation de Michael Phelps ou d'Alexandra Woods, elle est beaucoup trop loin ! Dis-lui de revenir tout de suite,** l'avertit-elle en lançant un regard assassin à son épouse qui soupira et qui se mit à nager vers sa fille, l'incitant à se rapprocher du bord.

\- **Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Lexa serait une maman aussi incroyable.**

Clarke se retourna et vit sa sœur approcher. Le soleil de Cancún la rendait encore plus resplendissante. Elle savait parfaitement que les choses n'avaient jamais été faciles pour Costia mais elle adorait la voir aussi heureuse avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était en train de rire aux éclats avec les membres de sa famille, des gens charmants et très drôles, Clarke était heureuse d'avoir enfin pu les rencontrer.

\- **Moi j'ai toujours su qu'elle le serait,** dit Clarke en souriant. **Charlotte veut un petit frère…** commenta-t-elle par la suite ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

\- **Ça veut dire que j'aurai bientôt une autre nièce ou un neveu ?**

\- **Lexa a failli faire un infarctus quand elle l'a su alors on verra bien,** répondit-elle en riant et en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail en regardant sa fille et sa femme jouer ensemble dans l'eau et rire aux éclats. **Mais je pense que c'est possible… même pas tout de suite** \- elle regarda sa sœur du coin de l'œil – **J'attends toujours d'avoir des neveux moi !**

\- **Dis-le à celle qui n'est quasiment jamais à la maison.**

\- **Tu pourrais porter toi…**

\- **Moi ?!** – Costia secoua rapidement la tête - **Non merci.**

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

\- **C'est pas si mal… En fait, c'est même très beau tu sais.**

\- **Je veux qu'il soit chocolat au lait et c'est pour ça que c'est Raven qui devra le porter,** clarifia-t-elle.

Après une superbe journée dans ce lieu paradisiaque, ils firent un grand repas à la mexicaine où Costia se demanda si son estomac allait pouvoir survivre à tout ce piquant mais tout était délicieusement bon ! Elle était en train de manger son quatrième taco quand elle entendit Raven faire tinter son verre et se mettre debout. Tout le monde fit silence en regardant la brune.

\- **J'aimerai… je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui sont là, avec moi, avec nous…** \- elle signala ses invitées – **Maman, papa…** \- elle se tourna vers ses géniteurs – **Vous savez à quel point j'étais mal quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans un pays que je considérais à moitié comme le mien …mais ces personnes** – elle signala ses amies – **Elles ont été ma famille, un appui, un piller…** \- elle se tourna ensuite vers sa petite-amie – **Et cette femme, là, est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée… et c'est pour ça que, chaton, je voudrais te demander de devenir ma femme. Parce que ça fait quinze ans là, bordel** – Costia faillit s'étouffer avec le taco qu'elle était en train de manger et regarda autour d'elle, surprise, quand Raven s'approcha d'elle et agenouilla pour lui tendre une bague – **Alors ?**

La blonde ne put éviter de sourire et l'embrasser avec amour.

\- **Tu es complètement folle,** lui répondit-elle ne parvenant toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- **Ça tu le savais déjà et pourtant tu t'en sors bien.**

\- **Donc c'est sérieux ?**

\- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie.**

\- **Je te tuerai quand on sera toutes les deux seules pour avoir failli me tuer par étranglement** – elle lui fit un énorme sourire – **Mais oui, évidement que je me marierai avec toi,** répondit-elle, émue.

Elles s'étreignirent et tout le monde commença à applaudir avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Lexa s'assura que tout était en place et sourit, satisfaite. Cette soirée, elle allait la passer seule avec sa femme. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas eu du temps pour elles et en avaient toutes les deux besoin. Grâce aux grands-parents de Charlotte, elles allaient pouvoir profiter de leur soirée. Parfois, elle pensait à Gabrielle, sa mère et à quel point elle aurait adoré sa petite-fille. Mais elle savait que où qu'elle soit e ce moment, elle ferait toujours partie de sa vie. Il y avait également eut un grand avancement avec Jake, le père de Clarke qui avait peu à peu changé en apprenant à connaitre sa petite-fille. Il avait fini par accepter, en larmes, qu'il s'était trompé en jugeant ses deux filles et qu'il voulait seulement qu'elles soient toutes les deux heureuses. De nombreuses années avaient passé avant cette prise de conscience, mais le soulagement de Clarke, voyant que son père l'acceptait finalement, n'avait pas de prix.

Elle entendit la voiture de Clarke se garer dans l'entrée et sourit, excitée, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant juste avant que la blonde utilise ses clés.

\- **Bienvenue, miss,** la salua-t-elle en se mettant sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

Clarke la regarda avec suspicion.

\- **Bonsoir, chérie** – elle lui fit un rapide bisou – **Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au…** \- elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Lexa avait servi le repas et qu'il y avait des bougies et du vin sur la table – **Qu'est-ce que… ?**

Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle, ravie de son effet.

\- **Je suis contente que tu poses la question** – elle la prit par la main, lui retira son sac et son manteau et la fit assoir à la table avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses cheveux et s'assoir à son tour – **C'est juste que ma femme me manque trop et surtout, ça me manque de lui faire l'amour comme je l'entends.**

Clarke sourit grandement.

\- **Où est Charlotte ?**

\- **Avec ses grands-parents. Je t'ai rien que pour moi et crois-moi, je vais en profiter.**

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et prit la main de son épouse.

\- **Désolée de t'avoir un peu délaissée…**

\- **Ce n'est pas ça. Je pense juste qu'on avait vraiment besoin de passer une soirée rien qu'à deux** – elle haussa les sourcils et montra ce qu'elle avait préparé – **Tu te souvins la première fois que j'ai cuisiné pour toi ?**

Clarke hocha la tête tandis que Lexa lui servait un verre de vin.

\- **À cette époque, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu t'intéressais à moi…**

\- **Quoi ? C'est moi qui n'arrivais pas à croire que tu t'intéressais à moi.**

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- **Mais bien sûr. Tu savais parfaitement que tu étais canon. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs.**

La brune lui sourit.

\- **Ça revient au même parce que j'ai épousé la plus belle femme.**

\- **Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si tu ne t'étais pas mariée avec moi ?**

Lexa leva son verre.

\- **Non et je doute qu'un jour je me pose la question** – Clarke trinqua avec la brune – **Pour les quatre-vingt prochaines années.**

Elles se sourirent et la blonde l'embrassa. Elles dinèrent en discutant et en rigolant joyeusement. C'était quelque chose qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire avant et Clarke se rendit compte que la brune avait raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas pu profiter de ces moments d'intimité. Après le dessert, elles s'assirent dans le canapé et se mirent à nouveau à discuter de tout et de rien, partageant des anecdotes et des souvenirs jusqu'à ce Lexa embrasse la blonde, les faisant gémir toutes les deux.

 **\- Ton plan était de me séduire, pas vrai ?** Demanda Clarke en riant et en se mettant à califourchon sur la brune qui déposait des baisers enflammés sur son menton et dans son cou, la faisant rire.

\- **Oui et j'espère que tu as bien dormi la nuit passée.**

Clarke explosa de rire et se mit à nouveau à embrasser sa femme, commençant à la déshabiller.

\- **Tu as envie de me prendre ?**

\- **Oh que oui !**

Elle la prit par les hanches pour approcher davantage la blonde d'elle.

\- **Fort ?**

\- **Oui** \- elle commença par s'occuper de son cou avant de la lever du canapé. Clarke s'accrocha à sa nuque et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lexa pouvait avoir arrêté d'être une sportive de haut niveau, elle continuait de s'entrainer et son corps rendait sa femme toujours aussi folle. La blonde passa ses mains sur les bras musclés de la brune qui la maintint contre le mur sans cesser de dévorer sa bouche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, encore et encore – **Bon sang, Clarke. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi…** \- les mains de la brune agrippèrent ses seins – **ni d'eux.**

Elle ouvrit violemment le chemisier de la blonde, faisant s'envoler tous les boutons.

\- **Hey ! C'était ma préférée !** Se plaignit la blonde en soupirant car Lexa attaquait déjà le haut de sa poitrine.

\- **Je t'en achèterai cinq autres,** répondit-elle dans un grognement.

Elle réussit à sortir les seins de la blonde par-dessus le soutien-gorge et en mit un dans sa bouche. Clarke ferma les yeux et sentit son corps s'arquer. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa femme, tandis qu'elle sentait la langue de la brune la faire vibrer et l'excitation embraser chaque parcelle de son corps, le couvrant de sueur.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas tranquilles et se mirent à caresser le ventre nu de Lexa, puis son dos, ses épaules, ses bras. Elle avait besoin de plus… elle voulait la sentir. Elle prit son visage et unit à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de la brune qui la porta vers la chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Cette dernière la déposa sur le lit et commença à la déshabiller désespérément, observant la blonde la regarder avec un sourire et un regard remplis de désir.

Lexa se rua une nouvelle fois sur la poitrine de sa femme qui l'accueillit en la serrant contre elle, avant d'inverser leur position pour pouvoir à son tour profiter de son corps. La brune laissa sa femme embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps tandis que son désir et son excitation augmentaient. Et quand la main de Clarke finit sur son entrejambe humide, elle ne put éviter de grogner et de changer une nouvelle fois leur position. Elle se mit à embrasser le ventre de la blonde avant de descendre plus bas, vers son centre de plaisir.

\- **J'ai besoin de t'avoir contre ma bouche, miss,** murmura-t-elle en léchant son aine, ouvrant davantage ses jambes et observant sa femme qui tremblait d'anticipation. Sa langue termina son chemin juste où Clarke en avait le plus besoin et elle l'entendit gémir fortement. **Bordel, ce son m'avait manqué !** Dit la brune avant de retourner à sa tâche et de lécher et suçoter avec énergie, faisant bouger les hanches de la blonde et la faisant s'accrocher aux draps.

Lexa dévorait son intimité et quand elle sentit que la blonde était sur le point d'exploser et d'atteindre l'extase, elle s'arrêta et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec sensualité.

\- **Tourne-toi,** lui demanda-t-elle et Clarke obéit, observant du coin de l'œil la brune prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. **Quand j'ai dit que je voulais le faire fort, je parlais sérieusement,** continua-t-elle en se positionnant derrière elle. **Parce que je sais que c'est ça que tu aimes.**

Clarke sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Tu me connais bien…**

Lexa déglutit quand elle vit l'intimité de Clarke exposée pour elle. L'entrejambe de la blonde était tellement mouillée ce qui l'excita terriblement. Elle passa une nouvelle fois sa langue dessus avant d'amener ses doigts sur le bouton de plaisir de la blonde, la faisant gémir.

\- **Tu es prête pour moi ?** Demanda-t-elle en effleurant l'intimité de la blonde avec leur nouveau jouet.

\- **Bordel… oui !**

Clarke gémit audiblement quand elle sentit Lexa la pénétrer avec le gode.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas du même qu'elle avait acheté de nombreuses années auparavant. En fait, elles avaient une collection de jouets et celui-ci était une de leurs nouvelles recrues. Évidemment, elles gardaient leurs jouets sous clés pour ne pas que leur fille ne tombe dessus par hasard.

\- **Ça va ?** Demanda la brune en collant sa poitrine contre le dos de son épouse, sans cesser de stimuler son bouton de plaisir.

\- **Parfait… bon sang… plus vite…** demanda-t-elle. La brune ne perdit pas de temps et commençant à accélérer ses mouvements, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle embrassa son dos et sa nuque et Clarke ferma les yeux quand l'orgasme la frappa, faisant vibrer tout son être, son entrejambe et envoyait de délicieuses sensations dans le reste de son corps – **Ah !** Gémit-elle en perdant son souffle quand elle nota que Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter.

Cependant la brune avait ralenti le rythme, et bougeait plus lentement et plus profondément pour que la respiration de la blonde se coupe.

\- **Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'avait manqué de te sentir comme ça et de t'entendre crier,** chuchota-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle augmenta à nouveau le rythme de ses pénétrations faisant une nouvelle fois gémir la blonde qui passa un bras derrière elle pour coller davantage sa femme contre elle. La libération de la brune approchait elle aussi, au moment où un deuxième orgasme frappa la blonde, elle tourna son visage pour embrasser la brune qui gémissait contre sa bouche et qui dévorait ses lèvres, grognant en sentant son corps se tendre de plus en plus. La brune finit par tomber sur le corps de sa femme. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées et en sueur.

\- **Waow,** fit Clarke, le visage collé contre le matelas.

Lexa déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de se retirer et d'envoyer valser le jouet sur le côté.

\- **Je ne pense pas qu'on n'en n'ait fini…**

\- **Mmmh je sais que non** – elle se tourna pour se plonger dans le regard incendiaire de la brune – **Tu m'as manqué…** chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Je suis là et je le serai toujours,** répondit la brune en caressant son visage. **Je t'aime, Clarke. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne et je pense… qu'il est temps que Charlotte ait un petit frère.**

Clarke la regarda surprise.

\- **Lex… je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, avec le centre de recherche je suis…**

\- **Je n'ai pas dit que c'est toi qui le porterais…** clarifia-t-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Je veux une grande famille avec toi, mon amour. En plus quand on sera vieille, il faudra qu'on ait pleins d'enfants pour s'occuper de nous** – Clarke lui donna une petite tape sur le bras – **Vraiment, je veux tout ça. Je te veux toi… pour toujours.**

Elle serra la blonde contre elle qui laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle adorait cette sensation de sécurité en sachant qu'après avoir vécu tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, cette femme était l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre à ses côtés.

Elle la voulait seulement elle.

Seulement cette nageuse prétentieuse qui s'était emparée de tout son cœur.

\- **Moi aussi, Lexa Woods.**

\- **Pour toujours ?**

\- **Pour toujours.**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est vraiment fini cette fois-ci :)**

 **Je suis nulle pour les discours du coup je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D**

 **D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Et encore un immense merci de suivre mes traductions :)**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
